Breakaway
by Rae-orri
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi and Sesshomaru Takahashi are two rich boys at the age of four and five.They meet a girl who moved in next door. Finding out about her mother they realize she's just like them, but once they reach eight their world ends when Kagome's...
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Who Understood Every

**Breakaway**

_Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi and Sesshomaru Takahashi are to rich boys, at the age of four and five they met a girl who moved in next door. Finding out about her mother they realize she's just like them, but once they reach eight their world ends when Kagome's father dies and she's forced to move in with her mother in America. Seven years later Kagome comes back to her home town in search for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but when she finds them they don't remember a thing. What is the reason behind is? _

**Chapter 1: The Girl Who Understood Everything They Were Going Through.**

A young girl with two pony tails on each side of her head skipped up the large steps that lead up to a large wooden door. Taking a deep breath she rang the door bell. She listened closely hearing it echo through the very large house that she stood before. She gulped hearing crashing sounds coming from inside the house as a man came to answer the door. She looked up seeing a tall man in a black suit with his silver hair neatly tied back. Her eyes widened at the colour of his hair and the colour of his eyes. Shaking her head she popped the bubble gum she was chewing on, with her jean overalls and red shit along with worn out running shoes she stood up proud. Putting on the biggest, sweetest smile on her she spoke with her small sweet voice. "Hello sir! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I just moved in with my aunt next door" She popped a bubble again before continuing, "I was bored, so my auntie told me to come over her and ask if I could play with your children." She paused for a second. "You do have children, don't you?" She popped a bubble again waiting for an answer.

The middle age man nodded, "Of course, come on in Miss Higurashi."

Kagome stepped into the large mansion while shaking her head. Turning back to the man she smiled, "Call me Kagome, Miss Higurashi is my mommy." She smiled waiting for him to direct her to his children.

The man smiled, "Yes of course, follow me." He began walking along the large hallways, while little four year old Kagome followed him. "I'm Mr. Takahashi Ichiro. But you can call me Ichiro." Kagome smiled popping her gum as Ichiro continued. "You know for a young girl you're pretty smart."

Kagome gave off another smile, "I'm four, and I'll be five in May"

Ichiro laughed looking down at the little girl, "Really now, that's good. I hope you'll invite Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to your party, if your have one that is"

Kagome stared up with questionable eyes, "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

Ichiro chuckled nodding as he began to walk up the tall stair case. "Those are my two sons, Takahashi Sesshomaru and Takahashi Inuyasha."

Kagome tried walking up the large steps without falling, "Oh, no girls huh?" She asked giggled finally making it up the tall stair case.

Ichiro nodded, "Yes, sadly both my wives died."

Kagome stopped in her place and stared at the man before her, "both?" She asked eyeing him. She may have been four, but she wasn't your average four year old.

Ichiro nodded, "Yes both." He continued walking down the hall obviously ending the subject right there. Stopping in front of a door he looked down the hall where Kagome stood. He waved his hand telling her to come over. She ran down the hall slipping on the carpet landing flat on her face right in front of Ichiro. "Whoops, sorry" She apologized sweetly seeing she messed the rug up all down the hall.

Ichiro laughed smiling down at her, "Quite alright Kagome." He paused putting his hand on the door knob. "This is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's play room. Inuyasha's the same age as you except he's turning five in about two weeks and Sesshomaru's a year older, turning six in July." Ichiro paused beginning to turn the knob, "I'm sure you three will get along fine."

Kagome turned her head slightly seeing two boys both with silver hair and amber eyes playing video games. She looked up at Ichiro seeing him clear his throat. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru you have a visitor." When he realized neither of his sons were listening he tried again. "Inuyasha? Sesshomaru?" He sighed walking behind the TV unplugging it. Throwing it on the ground he stared at his two sons as one of them awed. "Don't talk to me that way young man. You both have a visitor, come on out Kagome." He called towards the door where the young girl stood staring at her surroundings.

Kagome slowly walked out of the doorway looking around seeing almost every toy she could ever imagine in that one room. She smiled, it was obvious that they were rich, but to her it was like being in heaven. She giggled running by Ichiro smiling at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome, but you can call me Kagome. I just moved in next store with my aunt and cousin and decided to meet some new friends." She put her hand out in front of Inuyasha as a greeting. "Are you Sesshomaru or Inuyasha? You look younger so I'm guessing you're Inuyasha"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's hand shaking it; "Yeah I'm Inuyasha" He turned back looking at Sesshomaru as Kagome let out a hand to him. Sesshomaru shook it not saying a word. Kagome stared with questioning eyes towards Inuyasha. He nodded looking at Sesshomaru, "He doesn't speak"

Kagome giggled, "Why, did he never learn or something?"

Inuyasha looked down to the ground as if not wanting to answer. Kagome blinked a couple a times guessing he rather not talk about it. Her eyes then traveled up to the top of Inuyasha's head. "CUTE!" She called out standing up as she rubbed his white, fuzzy triangle ears.

Inuyasha slapped her hand away, "Don't touch the ears!"

Kagome jumped back from Inuyasha's sudden outburst, just a minute ago he was so nice to her and yet now he was yelling at her. She didn't understand it but ignored it turning to Ichiro as he had a shocked face on him. Kagome stared at him with a puzzled look.

Ichiro slowly walked over to Inuyasha taking some kind of beaded necklace out from under Inuyasha's cloths. "It's on..." He said turning to Sesshomaru checking his wrist, Kagome seeing the same beaded jewelry around Sesshomaru's wrist as Inuyasha. Ichiro then turned to Kagome asking her a simple question, "How did you see them?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Was I not supposed to? I saw your pointy eyes along with Sesshomaru's and your fangs and claws and those strips on Sesshomaru's cheeks and wrists." She paused seeing Inuyasha with a shocked face. It seems his was to busy yelling at her 'not to touch the ears' that he forgot Kagome actually saw them.

Ichiro nodded before leaving to room. "Play nice you three alright?" He was about to leave but stopped looking back at his sons, "Be nice to her this time alright?" He then closed the door leaning on it, "How can she see our demon features? It's not possible; the old women said not one could see our true form." He paused beginning to walk down the hall, "I'll have to pay more attention to her.

Kagome watched as Ichiro left them closing the door; she didn't understand what he meant be decided not to ask. Turning to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha she noticed they started playing video games again. "Can I play?" She asked with her sweet voice. She watched the two continue to play ignoring her. She frowned standing up in front of the TV. She smiled knowing it was annoying them. "I want to play!" She demanded.

Inuyasha growled glaring at the young girl before him. "If you can find another controller then you can play!" He yelled with his small little boyish voice.

Sesshomaru looked up at the girl in front of him. Instead of saying anything he just shook his head at her.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Fine" She said walking away from the TV. She looked at the large mess before her. Her jaw dropped at all the toys around her. How was she going to find a controller? She took a deep breath thinking if she were a boy were would she throw her stuff. Her gaze turned to the carpet seeing a lump under it. Smirking she ran over looking under the carpet. Smiling she saw 3 controllers. Picking all three up she brought them to the two boys. Smiling she showed it to them, "I found three!" She exclaimed as she popped her gum.

Inuyasha frowned, he didn't understand how she found them. He didn't even know where they were. "Well, girls can't play!"

Kagome frowned, "Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

Sesshomaru looked back and forth between the two fighting. Showing no emotion on his face he shook his head at the pointless fight.

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

Kagome thought for a moment before answering him. Smirking she knew all boys could never resist a challenge. "I bet I could beat you!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he looked at Kagome. Shaking his head he plugged a controller in, "You're on, but don't cry to your mommy when you loose."

"I can't she's all the way in Canada." As the 'Mario Cart Racing' game began Inuyasha just stared at her. _'Canada? What's that?' _He didn't exactly know his geography.

Kagome smiled staring at the screen, "Ha! I'm winning!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts looking to the screen noticing he was loosing badly. Sesshomaru was in second, Kagome was in first while he was last. He growled getting frustrated. He was so far behind that Kagome was behind him using her shells to hit him. "Stop it will ya!"

Kagome laughed, "Why should I, I'm just showing you girls can do anything boys can do!" She then used her mushrooms boosting her speed on the game as she swung by Inuyasha winning the game. She jumped up, her controller flying off next to her. "I win, I win, I win!"

Inuyasha grinded his small little baby fangs together, "That's it Higurashi, your going down!"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine if you're ready to loose dog boy.

Inuyasha jumped at the sudden come back, "Dog boy?"

Kagome giggled, "Yeah dog boy, I'm guessing your part dog part human?" She asked as she set up the game.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, _'I thought the spell on us would cover our true identity'_ He turned to Sesshomaru for some kind of answer but he just stared at Inuyasha shrugging his shoulders. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru for a moment noticing there was some kind of emotion in his eyes. He was quite taken aback by seeing that. Usually Sesshomaru never really ever showed any kind of emotion. He shrugged it off deciding not to get lost in his thoughts again. Turning to the screen he saw the lights go from red to yellow to green indicating the race has started. All three of them were on there final lap. Inuyasha smirked; he was first with Kagome on his tail. "I'm going to win wench!"

Kagome frowned; she noticed neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru ever said her name. She shook her head turning back to the game. "Not if I do this." Seeing the finish line ahead of them she put her plan into action. Taking a shell she threw it at Inuyasha stalling him, then taking a mushroom to boost her speed she went flying right past Inuyasha winning the race. "I win again!" She yelled sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled starting the game up again, "I want a rematch!"

Kagome laughed, "Fine, you're the one loosing to a girl." She pressed the green 'A' button starting the game. As the game went on Inuyasha and Kagome were always fighting for first place. On there final lap it was like a death trap. Shells flying everywhere, thunders being used making everyone smaller, big round dog boulders knocking everyone off and many other things. Kagome saw the finish line a head of them. "I'm going to win!" She yelled beginning to go a head of Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head, "Not if I beat you there!"

Just as they were passing the finish line Sesshomaru's car ran right by them winning the race. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru seeing no emotion on his face. She thought he would be happy he just beat them. Deciding not to push it she smiled, "Guess Inuyasha and I were to busy with each other to remember you were in the race too." She laughed bit picking up her controller picking the next course. Seeing Bowser Track she smiled. "This looks like fun."

Inuyasha smirked, "Good luck is all I can say, I'm so good at this track it's not even funny!" He clicked the button the race beginning.

Kagome frowned, she was in last place but decided not to give up. It was only the second lap. It wasn't her fault that she'd never played this track before. Using all the power she had she passed Inuyasha at second place. "I though you were good at this?" She called to him passing him by. "Your brothers beating you."

"Half brother"

"Whatever." Kagome was to busy trying to get by Sesshomaru to even notice he said half brother which would have explained the two wives that died. She used ultra speed trying to get by Sesshomaru but he just knocked her with his shell. She frowned using her hearts. The hearts were a special item that protected her kart from any shells, bananas and so forth. Seeing the finish line a head she used her speed, having no more hearts Sesshomaru hit her with a shell in a result of coming in first place.

Kagome smiled, "Well at least I beat Inuyasha." She turned to him knowing he was getting really annoyed with her winning. She smiled innocently, "You know I never played this game before?" She added making him angrier. She looked seeing Inuyasha's face turning red. She tried holding her laugh in but couldn't help it. She burst out laughing falling over holding her stomach.

Inuyasha stared at her in question, "What's so funny wench?" He asked eyeing her on the ground.

She whipped her tears away, "You look funny is all."

"Now you're making fun of my face?"

Kagome frowned, "No, just when you get angry you look funny."

Inuyasha growled, "Yeah, whatever wench."

Kagome stopped laughing crossing her arms over her chest, "You know, you haven't even said my name once. I do have a name!" She sighed shaking her head.

"What if I don't want to say your name? Your probably another one of those damn kids dad hired to be our friend, well I'm not falling for it!"

Kagome jumped slightly, "You dad pays kids to be your friend?" She asked some what surprised.

"Don't act dumb, I know dads paying you!"

Kagome laughed, "Your joking right? I don't need money."

"Every kid needs money for candy!" He yelled back

Kagome laughed, "Trust me I don't need money." She didn't want to explain why she didn't need money because every time she did people didn't want to be her friend after that. She paused guessing what was going on. "Is it because you're rich?" she asked looking down to the ground as her smile faded away. "People find out your rich and either ignore you because they think you're a spoiled rich boy, or they become your friend because they want your money." She paused waiting for an answer from either of them.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha seeing his shocked face. Slowly standing up he walked over to Kagome putting a hand on her shoulder comforting her.

Kagome jumped feeling someone's clawed hand on her shoulder. She looked up seeing Sesshomaru, staring up into his amber eyes and it was like she could read what he was telling her. Nodding she smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha stared with wide eyes the way she was acting towards his older half brother. From everyone he's known, none of them could understand what Sesshomaru was telling them. His small head went down thinking about what Kagome said. _'How… How could she know what it feels like to be rich? She's not rich, she can't be. She lives in that little shrine. The only expensive part of that property is the large garden.'_ He looked up seeing Kagome and Sesshomaru still making eye contact. "Sorry" He mumbled feeling all the eyes in the room on him. "Sorry I said that, it's just…" He trailed of not knowing exactly how to explain.

Kagome smiled shaking her head, "It's alright, I don't blame you," She crawled over on her knees to Inuyasha putting her hand out, "I hope we can be friends."

Inuyasha stared at her hand then looked up at her before shaking it, "Alright… Kagome"

Kagome giggled, "So you DO know my name!" She laughed until she heard the door open. Looking up she saw Ichiro.

Ichiro smiled at the three children, "Kagome your father called, he said your singing teacher's here."

Kagome frowned, she hated her singing lesson, but her mother was forcing her to take at and at four years old she didn't exactly have a choice. Nodding she stood up, "Alright coming" She turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked with a big smile pasted on her face.

Inuyasha nodded along with Sesshomaru. Ichiro smiled, "Great, come on Kagome I'll walk you to the door." Kagome skipped down the room filled with toys waving to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "See you tomorrow!" She called before skipping down the hall. Ichiro smiled at his sons before closing the door behind him.

Kagome opened the door to her house and smiled, "Daddy, I'm here." She paused not hearing anyone around. "Daddy?" She called again still not hearing a reply. Shrugging she walking up the stairs to the music room seeing her teacher there. She sighed, "Hi Suzuki-sensei." She walked over sitting on the stool. She didn't see the point of the lesson. She was only four and her voice was still high pitched for her age. When she sung it sounded awful, but her teacher didn't think so.

Ningyo was Kagome's teacher, although Kagome addressed her by her last name; Suzuki. "Good evening Miss Higurashi," Ningyo looked at her watch shaking her head, "Your late Miss Higurashi."

Kagome sighed, she hated anyone calling her Higurashi, but that was how her teacher acted, always formal. Kagome always hated Nigyo and wished she had a different singing teacher someone not as strict but until she was old enough, and until her voice change; not being high pitched, she couldn't have a normal singing teacher.

Nigyo shook her head, "Alright Miss Higurashi will start with our Do-Re-Me exercise." She paused moving over to the piano. Slowly lifting her hand she looked to Kagome, "Ready?" When Kagome nodded Nigyo slowly brought her hand down gently hitting the white keys on the piano creating a soft sound that filled the room.

Kagome took a deep breath doing her warm-ups to Do-Re-Me. After about ten minutes of doing that her teacher ordered her to do start working on her written work. Kagome knew singing wasn't just about using your voice. She knew she had to learn notes, learn how to read music although she hated it. She sighed continuing to write the note names on the crisp paper. Slowly lifting it to flip it over to do the other side she got a paper cut, "Ow" She squeaked, blood trickling down her finger. Looking up to her music teacher she put her finger in her mouth trying to stop the blood.

Nigyo stood up walking over to Kagome. She looked at the piece of paper and shook her head. "I want this sheet of paper to be perfect, and yet you got blood all over it" Taking the piece of paper she crumpled it up throwing it in the garbage. Walking to the desk she picked up another piece of paper placing it on Kagome's desk. "Redo it all."

Kagome sighed taking her finger out of her mouth and looked at her cut. It continued to bleed. Picking her pen up she began working on her new sheet. She always hated it, if there was a pencil smudge, or if the paper got wet she would never accept it. She looked up at the clock, realizing on her last sheet she probably working on it for an hour. Taking another deep breath she continued on her work sheet, until her father called her down.

Nigyo shook her head walking up to Kagome, her heels making a clicking noise as it connecting with the hard wooden floor. Kagome sat there; she learned never to leave the lesson unless Nigyo gave her permission to.

Nigyo picked Kagome's paper up, "Not enough work, I guess we wont be starting singing any time soon. If you can't finish a simple work sheet in two hours then you can never learn how to really sing." Placing the work sheet down on the desk she turned to Kagome. "You are dismissed."

Kagome slowly stood up bowing to Nigyo, "Thank you Suzuki-sensei." Slowly, like a young lady, Kagome walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed she ran all the way downstairs. Seeing her daddy in the living room with the news paper she ran jumping into his arms, "Daddy!" She called hugging her father. "I've missed you!"

Kagome's father laughed, "It's only been about five hours."

Kagome let go of her father smiling, "That's a long time you know!"

Rokuro Higurashi was Kagome's father. She was very close to her father, more so then her mother. Kagome never really had a chance to know her mother; she was always on tour, and working. She was never around to be with Kagome. So Kagome grew up with her father, and just recently her parents split up, thus Rokuro moving back to Tokyo in his sister's shrine which she owned. Kagome didn't really mind, she was still young and didn't really miss her mother. At the moment, Kagome didn't care because now she could get away from her mother's popularity and live like a normal little girl. The only problem was she wasn't exactly completely out of her mothers grasp. The only way she was able to stay with her father is if they obeyed her wish which was simple; for Kagome to have singing lessons daily.

Rokuro smiled, "How was your day? You aunt told me you played next door with the other children."

Kagome nodded giving off her smile, which she inherited from her father, which was really all she got from him. "Yep! Ichiro has two boys; Inuyasha who is my age and Sesshomaru who's a year older and doesn't talk. I don't know why yet, but I'm sure I'll find out." She jumped up and down, it was exciting to be able to have real friends, to be able to learn more about their family and she just couldn't wait to get started.

Rokuro chuckled at her excitement. "Does Miroku know them?"

Kagome shook her head, "Miroku never goes out." She pouted not liking the fact that Miroku was forced to train. Miroku was her cousin, who she moved in with. Miroku's father died in a car accident about a year ago and since then he's had to help his mother take care of the shrine. Kagome thought it was unfair; he was only four and already working. But now that her and her father moved in Miroku didn't have to work as hard anymore but the problem was he still had to train to honor his family's history; as a Monk.

Rokuro nodded, "Alright" Looking over at the clock he nodded, "Were going to be having dinner soon, what would you like?"

Kagome put her finger under her chin, "Oden?" (sp?)

Rokuro laughed, "Your favorite dish, I remember," He said touching her nose. "Alright why not help me prepare it?"

Kagome jumped off her father running into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she opened the bottom drawer taking out one pink apron and one green one. She smiled handing her father the pink one, "Here daddy"

Rokuro chuckled taking the apron that his daughter handed to him, "Thanks." He looked down as Kagome wrapped the green apron around herself. As he wrapped his around himself he watched Kagome walk to the cabinet dragging the apron along with her. Smiling he turned the oven on beginning to prepare dinner.

Ichiro sat down on the long table with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on each side of him. Taking a deep breath he smiled at his sons, "You may start." He picked up his spoon beginning to eat his soup. He looked up from his table at the two boys who didn't touch their meals. He sighed placing his spoon down, "What's wrong?" He asked. He suspected to have this conversation, every time they 'made a new friend' his sons wouldn't eat there dinner. "If this is about Kagome she came on her own free will." He sighed seeing his sons deciding not to respond. "I'm sorry that I paid other kids to play with you but I couldn't help it. Both of you looked so depressed when you started becoming independent, so I thought of getting you friends myself, seeing as you both had trouble." He paused still hearing no response. "I did some digging up on her." Ichiro said seeing his son Inuyasha's ears perk up. He smirked knowing he caught there attention. "I heard her say something about not needing money? Yes I did over hear you conversation. Anyways…"

Inuyasha's head jerked up his small voice echoed through the empty halls, "You have no right to 'dig' up stuff about her! It's her personal life!" Inuyasha knew he shouldn't have interrupted his father like that. He knew it was rude and he knew he's father never liked his sons being rude, but he couldn't help himself. He knew he wouldn't like it if someone else's father learned more about their life without the person actually telling them. That and he rather learn about Kagome's life from Kagome.

Ichiro raised a brow at his son taking a sip of his whine. "Don't talk to me like that or I'll send you up to your room and you won't see Kagome tomorrow." Ichiro smiled seeing his son calm down. He knew Inuyasha was always that type, loud and always made up excuses. Not like Sesshomaru, who was calm and kept things to himself, much like Ichiro. "It turns out her Mother is Miss Higurashi…"

"Well of course it's Miss Higurashi! That's her last name!" Inuyasha argued stating the obvious as he always did.

"Keiko Higurashi is a singer, that's why Kagome doesn't need money, she's richer then us."

Inuyasha's head jerked up, was that possible, for someone to be richer then them? Ichiro cleared his throat continuing, "Her mother it the most famous pop star since 1988 to present day." Ichiro looked up to his sons noticing his little information about Kagome was true. He thought it was sorta funny, he just met this girl and he's been acting like he's known her since the first day she was born. Although he knew he didn't, he defiantly knew her mother since high school. He smirked at the memory of Keiko in high school, how she was so popular.

Inuyasha stood up from his chair, "Who cares!" He yelled before leaving the table rudely. Sesshomaru glanced over to his father before leaving the table following Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walking down the long hallway calmly into Inuyasha's room. He opened the door to Inuyasha's room entering it. It seemed the news about Kagome struck him hard. Although Sesshomaru didn't exactly understand why the girl affected them so much, they only met her a couple of hours ago. He hopped onto Inuyasha's bed looking at his younger brother calmly, he had to admit, he somewhat disliked Inuyasha but felt as though he was the only one he could really talk to about, even though he didn't exactly talk.

"How is it…" Inuyasha began looking up at Sesshomaru, "… how is it that this news about her bugs me so much? The fact that she lied? The fact that she's like us? Or maybe I'm relieved that she's rich, she knows what were going through. Maybe that's why I'm acting like this." He turned his gaze over to Sesshomaru and saw him just stare calmly into his own eyes. He smirked, "You know, it's funny how I can understand what you're saying by just looking at you. Even though you show me no emotion what's so ever."

Sesshomaru just nodded at what Inuyasha said. He had to admit, Inuyasha was really the only one who understood what he was saying without actually saying it. He looked down to the ground to his feet and thought about the girl he had just met that afternoon. He remembered that moment they had, when she looked into his eyes and knew what he was saying. No one ever did that except Inuyasha, what he thought was funny was that she was a girl. He never thought a girl would understand what he was going through.

Inuyasha lifted his covers up crawling into his bed. He looked up to Sesshomaru noticing he was tucking himself in his bed. He gave off a small smile, he knew Sesshomaru somewhat hated him but always knew he would always be there, it was what brothers did. Inuyasha closed his eyes a smile pasted on his face, "Goodnight Sesshomaru" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep with one thought on his mind, the girl who understood everything they were going through.

Kagome smiled once again skipping up the large stairs. Sure it was early in the morning but she couldn't sleep last night. She couldn't wait to play with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She didn't understand it, she just met these two rich boys and yet she loved them as true friends. They played once, and yet she loved playing with them. She shrugged; she was four, who cared about that kind of stuff? As long a they got along right? She looked up popping her gum seeing a big large scary man standing there before her. She stared for a moment her eyes turning over to the address, "Did I get the right house? Do Inuyasha and Sesshomaru live her?"

The man nodded without saying a word moving out of her way letting her in. Kagome nodded and smiled, "Thank you" She popped her gum until she felt the creepy mans presence behind her. She turned around slowly meeting his dark blue eyes that held no emotion what so ever. She smiled slightly waving, "Hello." She started to tip toe towards the room when the man stood in front of her. Now she was getting scared, it reminded her of the horror movie when the kid got the wrong address but the butler person let him in when really it was a scientist's house who experimented on kids.

Gulping she noticed the man walking towards her. Picking her up, he lifted her over his shoulder beginning to walk outside. Kagome's eyes shot open feeling herself being picked up, maybe Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were a dream, maybe they weren't real, maybe she was about to get experimented on. She banged on the man's black butler suit beginning to scream, "Put me down you monster! I will not be an experiment for some scary scientist, put me down now!" She yelled screaming with her high pitched voice. The butler flinched slightly from the impacted of her voice. Kagome opened her eyes feeling the man stop. She shut her eyes not wanting to see the crazy old scientist man as the butler put her down.

"Miss Higurashi Kagome is here masters Takahashi."

Kagome opened her eyes to be met with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing in front of her. "Oh…" She quietly said looking back up at the butler, "Sorry…" She said with a smile. She saw him force a smile back as he left the children to play.

Kagome popped her gum running up to her new friends pulling them into a big group hug, "You have a scary butler" She commented once she let go of the two silver haired boys go.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Fernando's like that, don't let him scare you, but he's quite nice."

"Fernando?" Kagome repeated, "Never heard that name before." She side her hand rubbing her chin.

Inuyasha laughed slightly, "He's from Canada?"

Kagome jumped, "Canada! Wow, that place is awesome!"

Inuyasha rows his brow, "What's so awesome about it? It's so cold during the winters and everyone lives in those igloo things and have beavers for pets."

Kagome stared for a moment as Sesshomaru shook his head disagreeing with his brother. She suddenly burst out laughing rolling on the ground holding her stomach as if it was about to explode.

Inuyasha stared at her with a 'what-are-you-laughing-at' look.

Kagome whipped a tear the fell from her little laughing episode. "It's just Canada's nothing like that, completely different from that."

Inuyasha growled, "How would you know, you've never been to Canada!"

Kagome laughed, "Actually I have"

"What?"

"I was born here but right after I was born we moved to the United States then to Canada. Once my parents split up I moved back here" She said with smile pasted on her face.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah right"

"I swear, I don't live with my mom, you can come over one time and find out, the only girls are me and my aunt."

Inuyasha shook his head in response, "Your aunt's your mother."

Kagome shook her head, "She's Miroku's Mommy."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Miroku? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because he's been your next door neighbor since you've been born."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look as she shook her head. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru as it became silent; all you could hear was the wind whistling in their ears along with the sounds of birds chirping. Inuyasha looked down at the ground, her parents just split up recently, does that mean her moms still in Canada or whatever, building her carrier up? Why did her parents split up, was if because of Kagome? Or themselves? Questions kept racing through his head; he wanted to ask her why she didn't tell them before about her mother. Did she not trust them? Sure they only met yesterday but he sure trusted her. Deciding to test her he sat down quietly. "Tell me about yourself."

He demanded crossing his legs as he put his hands in his sleeves. He noticed Sesshomaru did the same along with Kagome.

Kagome thought for a moment, she decided to make up a lie, "Well, I was born here as you know and my dad you see likes to travel. So mom, him and I traveled a bit, from what I remember." She took a breath before continuing. "We moved to Canada so dad could learn more about the contrary but then he gave up on his job wanting to focus on me but mom didn't want that, she wanted to continue traveling, so they broke up and daddy came back down to Japan to live with my aunt and cousin." She sighed thinking to herself. _'The story would have made more sense if I just said that mom liked to travel.'_ She looked up at Inuyasha shaking his head wondering what he was thinking about.

Inuyasha sighed turning to his brother for some kind of answer. He didn't know if he should be mad at her for lying, or happy that he knows she's like him. He was about to say something when Kagome asked the same question back at him and his brother.

"What about you? Tell me about yourself."

Inuyasha sighed knowing he would have to answer for both himself and Sesshomaru. "As you probably guessed we gots lots and lots of money." He did with a high squeaky voice, obviously seeing he hasn't yet gone through puberty. "Dad owns a big company that's the reason why we gots so much stuff. That and our mother died when I was born."

"Got."

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose, "What?"

"It's got, not gots."

"Feh."

"That not a word in the Japanese language."

"Who cares?"

Kagome shrugged, "When you fail English in school, don't come crying to me"

"I don't cry." Inuyasha argued crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure you do."

"Don't."

"Do."

Don't."

"Do."

Sesshomaru just sat their quietly bouncing a red ball on the ground. He looked up seeing the two kids still arguing, without saying a word he threw the bouncy red ball right at Inuyasha.

"Ow!"

Sesshomaru just stared at him with no response as the young girl began to role on the ground laughing.

"Is that like you favorite hobby or something?" Inuyasha asked with an eyebrow quirked at her.

Kagome shook her head sitting up and popped her gum, "Nope.

* * *

A/N: Well, There's the first chapter, I was going to save it and post it on my birthday. But I REALLY wanted all of your to read it. Please tell me what you think, and if your have ANY suggestions on Childhood memories for Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sesshomaru when they are eight and nine please tell me.

One more note before i head off, I am sorry for making Inuyasha a little softer. It's hard for me to make it all work without Inuyasha being a bit soft. I mean, he is only four, he's got (gots he he) to be smart. One more thing, I know four year olds aren't as smart as I made them, but it's a story, so use your imagination. If I get any reviews complaining about that I will get angry because I just explained it. As well, other characters will show up in later chapters, don't worry. Please don't ask me that question either when you review. Hope you liked it! R&R

**_Rae-orri_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

Inuyasha shook his head ignoring her. He really didn't know if what came out of her mouth was the truth anymore. She was a friend that he actually liked, which was pretty rare. He sighed picking the ball up and throwing it at Kagome. It hit her on the head, "Ow," She said as she rubbed her head. "That hurt you know."

"Was I supposed to care?"

"You know for a four year old, you got a bad mouth"

"Is that a problem you gots?"

"Got!" Kagome protested. She was beginning to get annoyed with his incorrect grammar.

"Shut up with the gots!"

"**GOT!**"

Sesshomaru stood up silently to pick up the little red ball. He showed no emotion on his face as he threw it back to his brother once again hitting him in the head.

"What's your problem Sesshomaru?"

"Wouldn't it be Sesshomaru-chan?" Kagome asked not quite sure he used chan or not.

"I'm not the type to use those stupid things."

"But…"

"I said I don't use them!" He yelled picking the ball up with his small hands and throwing it back at Sesshomaru.

Kagome's eyes widened seeing how hard he threw it, "Wow, your strong Inuyasha-chan."

Inuyasha smirked, making doing his proud stance, "I am, but don't use dat chan crap! It's Inuyasha, only Inuyasha!" Suddenly the red ball came flying back at him knocking him over, Sesshomaru giving a look that said 'since-when-were-you-strong?'

Kagome understood Sesshomaru's face and nodded, "I agree, I mean he knows you better then me."

"You both suck at everything!"

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, I bet I could beat you in ANYTHING musical." She smiled proud she could beat Inuyasha in something. Her face fell when he shook his head.

"Nope, I play the guitar."

Kagome got excited, "Really! But you're only four! That's awesome! You'll have to play something for me one day alright? Something that I will ALWAYS remember!" She said as she ran right up to him their noses almost touching.

Sesshomaru shook his head expressing a look that said, 'the-first-three-notes-of-twinkle-twinkle-little-star-isn't-knowing-how-to-plat-the-gutair'.

Kagome just laughed, "Well, you can play me a song once you know cords and everything.

Inuyasha stared at her and couldn't help but smile just a small smile. He didn't understand how she affected him this way, but she did. He paused for a moment as she ran over next to Sesshomaru the same distance she was away from him; creating a triangle. "Let's play!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Play what?"

"I don't know, catch or something."

"Whatever you say…"

He tossed the ball to her not using his full strength incase he broke one of her bones. She smiled up at him catching the ball. She picked it up throwing it to Sesshomaru. He didn't move an inch as he caught the ball. Without looking at Inuyasha he threw it to his brother, with no expression on his face.

After a little while of throwing the ball, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got into a dodge ball battle. Kagome sighed watching the two brothers fighting, Inuyasha moving faster then any normal person and Sesshomaru barley even moving at all. It was funny to her at how they were brothers yet nothing alike. That's when she remembered their father telling her something about having two wives, and when Inuyasha said half brother. _'Do they each have a different mother?' _

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts seeing something red coming towards her. She ducked just in time the ball bouncing off the brick wall. "Hey!" She yelled at the two boys till it hit her in the head. "Ow, Will you stop hitting me!" She exclaimed picking up the red ball throwing it at the two silver haired boys, but what she didn't notice was her gum got stuck on the ball.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both got hit in the head with the ball. Both falling over they looked up to see Kagome hovering over them, "Don't mess with me!" She yelled till she realized something. She covered her mouth trying not to laugh but couldn't help it. She burst out laughing plopping onto the ground and began laughing again.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both sat up at the same time, both giving her a what-are-you-laughing-at look.

She then pointed up the boys head. Both boys looked at each other bumping heads. "Ow!" Inuyasha yelled holding his head when he felt something sticky. He tried to pull away from his older half brother but could not because they were stuck together by Kagome's gum.

Inuyasha growled, his hair was messed up now with gum all mixed up in it AND on top of that he was stuck to his brother. "DAD!" He yelled smirking at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Hey it wasn't my fault! You shouldn't have hit me on the head!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air in a tantrum.

Ichiro came running down, opening the door outside in the back yard. "What is it?" He asked noticing his two sons both with gum in their hair. He shook his head beginning to laugh as he walked to his two sons, "What happened here?"

"It wasn't me!" Was all Kagome said.

"Yes it was!" Inuyasha yelled back as his father fiddling around with his long waist length hair.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Sesshomaru just shook his head wincing as his father pulled on his hair.

"OW!" Inuyasha cried as father tugging harder on his hair. Ichiro shook his head at the too fighting; "Stop moving Inuyasha." After about five minutes of trying to clean up the mess Ichiro gave up. Sighing, he looked to Kagome, "You better go home Kagome, these boys have somewhere to be."

Kagome was a little disappointed that she had to leave so soon. She was hoping to get to know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just a little bit better but decided to be a good little girl and listen to Ichiro, "Alright, thanks for having me over Ichiro-san."

Ichiro smiled at Kagome's manners, "Any time Kagome-chan"

Kagome smiled before waving to the two boys as she skipped down the long hall way. "I wonder if Inuyasha-ch… Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-chan are mad? Inuyasha looked pretty mad." She shrugged it off skipping off back home. She smiled as she decided to go to the shrine house to pay Miroku a little visit.

"Kagome the phone's for you." Kagome smiled running to the phone, "Thanks daddy!" It had been a day since the little gum incident and Kagome was just a little bit scared to go over to the Takahashi's house. "Mushi Mushi Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Kagome-chan, your politeness on the phone is incredible for a four year old."

Kagome's face grew to a big smile, "Ichiro-san!" She exclaimed glad he called; maybe he would invite her over.

Ichiro smiled as well, "Yes well Kagome-chan, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to come over and cheer the boys up."

Kagome's expression changed from happiness to confusion, "Cheer… them… up?" She asked.

"Yes they've been miserable since they got home yesterday; even Sesshomaru's showing some kind of emotion."

Kagome laughed, "It must be serious."

"Yes well just let yourself in through the back gate, it's open and the boys are outside."

"Alright, thanks for the invitation Ichiro-san"

"Yes and please call me Ichiro. We're friends now, we don't need any formal stuff."

"Right" Once Kagome said her goodbye she hung up the phone running to the door. "Daddy, I'm going over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house!" She called as she put on her messy running shoes.

Her father nodded smiling, "Alright sweetie, but take a jacket, it's chilly outside."

"But dad!" She whined standing up.

He shook his head, "Not buts, it's January."

"But it's not THAT cold, compared to Canada."

"Oh yes it is."

"Dad!"

"Kagome?"

She sighed grabbing a winter jacket, "Yes daddy." She kissed her father goodbye running towards the Takahashi house hold. Jumping up she opened the back door to their back yard. She ran through the grass as it blew through the chilly wind. She stopped for a moment before continuing when she saw a little house made of wood. "It looks like a club house." She said to herself running towards it. She looked at the sign that had a stick figure girl and a red 'X' painted over it. She frowned for a moment guessing what the sign meant. "Inuyasha? Sesshomaru-chan?" She asked wondering if her new friends were in there.

"What do you want hair ruiner?"

Kagome jumped back hearing Inuyasha cold cruel voice. "Inuyasha? Hair ruinier? What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha took a piece of board away creating a window as he pointed to his head, "This!" He yelled. Kagome stared with wide eyes; his hair was no longer down to his waist line but just below his chin. She looked behind him to notice Sesshomaru had the same hair cut. "Oh, so that's what you did yesterday, you got a hair cut." She smiled, "It looks good."

"Don't 'it looks good' to me!" He said in a girly voice mocking her. "You never ever ever ever touch the hair!"

Kagome giggled a bit, "Usually it's an obsessive girl who says that."

"I ain't no obsessive girl!"

Kagome giggled again, "I know that, now let me in, I wanna play!"

"No!"

Kagome stared, "Why not?"

"Number one you might ruin our hair even more and number two it's a 'no girls allowed' club!"

"That ain't fair!" She called out stamping her foot on the ground. When she heard no response she turned around, 'huffed' and ran back home.

Inuyasha laughed as she ran back home, "Ha! We got her good." He looked over to his brother's sad expression. He shook his head, "Don't let her get to ya. She's just some bumb lying bitch."

Sesshomaru looked to his brother giving him a look that said you-like-her-too. This-is-just-and-act.

"Is not!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru just stared at him saying, I'm-not-having-this-argument-little-brother.

"Half brother!"

Sesshomaru just turned his head not saying a word. His gaze traveled over to the gate hearing it open.

"Damn now what does that wench want?"

"Inuyasha let me in now!"

"And what should I?"

Kagome threw her cousin in front of the door. "Because Miroku-kun won't go in unless you let me in!" She yelled stamping her foot again.

Inuyasha looked down at the little boy that was thrown in front of their club house. He glanced up at Kagome quickly opening the door and pulled Miroku in. "This club house is a way to get away from her." He paused looking Miroku over, "You're really whipped by her."

Miroku nodded, "Yes I am, as you call it 'whipped' by her."

Kagome ran to the door banging on it, "HEY! Let me in!"

"No!" Both Miroku and Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha glanced over to Miroku and smiled a bit. _'Maybe this Miroku and I will get along.'_

Sesshomaru looked to the two boys shaking his head as he saw them clunk heads. He sighed knowing all his life he would have to put up with those two idiots. He looked out the window seeing the young girl's sad face. His heart went out to her, he felt bad excluding her from everything. HE turned to his brother and the idiot Miroku and sighed walking over to them joining the group.

Kagome sighed giving up, walking slowly away, she sat on their porch steps. She put her elbows on her knees and her hands on each side of her cheek. She felt so alone, she didn't know why, she just did. Was it something SHE did? She didn't mean to get their hair cut, she didn't want to feel like this…again.

_Flashback_

_Kagome smiling running out of the large house, "Bye mama"_

"_Sweetie, take Bernard, he'll keep an eye on you." Kagome's mother insisted._

"_Mama! I'm three!"_

"_So? My mother never let me out alone."_

"_But your mama went outside with you, not give you a bodyguard thingy."_

"_Sweetie, I just want you to be safe."_

"_Mama!"_

"_Now go have fun!"_

_Kagome pouted as she began walking towards the park with her bodyguard close behind. She sighed hating that she had to do this. Her head jerked up hearing her friends voices, those two girls were her only friends, why she was? That was because they didn't know who she really was._

"_Sango! Kikyo!" She called running towards them,_

_They jumped slightly seeing her bodyguard following her. They didn't know where she got it from but it was scaring them. "Kagome..." Sango began staring up at the bodyguard, "Who's that?"_

_Kagome turned to Bernard and thought a of lie, she didn't want to tell them she was famous, they wouldn't like her. "My babysitter, my mom works a lot."_

_Kikyo looked at the girl calmly, "Kagome, don't lie."_

_Kagome jumped, Kikyo was always so quite, never emotional, even when she spoke. But she did remember one time she was. Kikyo was always the type to only show anger when she was really mad, that was about the only emotion she showed. "Kikyo…" Kagome whispered._

_That's when it hit the two three year olds. "Your one of those rich people!" Sango yelled in a little school girl voice. "You're a bad girl, you lied!"_

_Kikyo didn't show any emotion as she turned towards her mother dragging a teary eyed Sango along with her. "You were never our friend Kagome! NEVER!"_

Kagome shook her head remembering that day. "I was… I was" She muttered shaking her head. _'Just because I was a little different, just because I was rich, doesn't mean I wasn't your friend'_ Tears slowly flew down her cheeks. She thought with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha it would be different. She though because they went through somewhat the same thing, they would accept her. She hadn't even told them the truth and they were excluding her.

Miroku laughed with Inuyasha, "I know!" He said in a high voice rolling on the floor with Inuyasha, he's new friend. Slowly getting off the floor he looked towards Inuyasha's brother, "What's up with your brother?"

Inuyasha shook his head; he suddenly wished he had a tape recorder for every time someone asked him about it, "He's one of those people that don't talk."

"Mute?"

"How did you know that?"

"Kagome taught me. She's really really really smart ya know."

Inuyasha flinched turning his gaze over to the girl sitting alone. He wondered why she was still standing there, he expect she would leave by know, he didn't think she would still stay there. Before, when he made friends and didn't want to be their friend any more, he did this and they left and never returned. He turned his gaze over to Sesshomaru noticing Sesshomaru hadn't turned away from starring at the girl. "Sesshomaru, don't! We don't want her as a friend remember."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "Why not?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to Miroku as the young boy in purple robes continued, "When she got here she felt afraid. I remember it clearly…"

_Flashback_

_Miroku jumped up and down, he was going to meet his cousin. He had to admit, he can't remember her from when he was first born but he didn't care. She could talk, he could talk… some what, and they would get along fine…' till he saw her._

_A young girl in a dress opened the boy. She wore white fish netted gloves, a pink dress with black clear shoes and a pink ribbon in her hair. She looked angry. Miroku watched as she stomped her way in forcing a smile on herself. "Hi antie!" She said through clenched teeth. She moved over to Miroku, she was about to say something when he grabbed her ass. Kagome jumped slightly slapping Miroku. "Are YOU my cousin?" She asked._

_Miroku frowned for a moment, he knew about his cousin's mother and how she was so famous and talented. All he was hoping that she wasn't one of those snobby kids where they ask anything from everyone. He smiled, "I am."_

_Kagome giggled a bit which surprised Miroku, "Great the first guy to touch me in a wrong way is my cousin"_

_Miroku stared at her before beginning to laugh along with his cousin, until he heard her stop laughing. He turned to her wondering what was wrong. He looked up seeing his uncle talk to his mom; he looked back at his cousin noticing her sad expression, "Kagome? What's wrong?"_

_Kagome looked up at her cousin, she couldn't remember meeting him, but she already trusted him, she flung herself into his arms tears flowing down her cheeks. "You're the first person who's liked me for who I am."_

_Miroku was some what shocked at this. He's only known her for about five minutes and he already liked her, was it the fact that she was really snobby and her first expression was a fake?_

"_Everyone, they find out I'm rich and think of me as those rich kids, all snobby and greedy, but I'm not"_

_Miroku stroked her hair, "Don't worry, I'll be here."_

"_You have to, you're my cousin." Kagome smiled just a bit, glad to know she had one person, but then she remembered her father telling her Miroku was always working, and he wouldn't have time for much play._

"_Japan is a lot different from Canada, don't worry alright? You'll meet friends."_

_Kagome smiled, "Really?" She jumped hugging Miroku tightly, "Thank you Miroku!"_

Miroku took a deep breath seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stare at him. He sighed, "That's not my whole story…" He said beginning to continue it.

"_MIROKU!" Kagome yelled running into the shrine. It was two days later and Kagome was excited to have met two new friends. "Miroku I made friends! I did it all on my own!"_

_Miroku smiled as he got hugged by his cousin. "That's great" He said hugging his cousin back. "Who are they?"_

"_Inuyasha Takahashi and Sesshomaru Takahashi"_

_Miroku thought for a moment, "The two rich boys that live next door"_

_Kagome nodded, "Yep! I finally made real friend!"_

_Miroku, "Great Kagome, I'll have to met them one day"_

_Kagome smiled and giggled, "Miroku, they don't have any girls except the old creepy maid."_

_Miroku slapped his knee, "Damn"_

"_Miroku, don't use that kind of language in this house!" Miroku's mom exclaimed._

"_Yes mother!"_

Inuyasha turned his head slightly, "All that story told me was that you're a pervert and you're whipped by your own mother."

Sesshomaru gracefully walked over to Inuyasha hitting him on the head. Without a word he walked out of the hut to Kagome.

Kagome looked up when she didn't see the sunlight; instead she was faced with Amber eyes. "Sess- Sess-" She couldn't say his name she was too sad. That's when his actions shocked her; he grabbed her into an embrace.

Kagome's eyes widened feeling the warmth of Sesshomaru's body pressed against her. She froze for a moment before crying into his white shirt dinosaur shirt. She nuzzled her head into his neck crying her self to sleep.

Inuyasha and Miroku slowly exited the club house walking to Sesshomaru, "What did you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled quietly.

Sesshomaru just gave him one look before turning around with her still in his arms toward her house. Miroku followed close behind after waving goodbye to Inuyasha.

He pouted falling on the ground; he laid on the grass with his arms behind his head. "Why do I bother?" He wondered thinking about what Miroku said. "All she wants is a real friend but… how could I be that when I know she lied to me. What if there are other stuff she lied to me about?" He sighed turning over on his side beginning to pick the grass with his claws, that when he remembered, "At least… she accepted me for who _I _really am."

Kagome skipped up the steps to her school with Miroku, her father close behind. It's been two months since she met Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and they've still been friends, although Inuyasha and her got into her arguments more. Half the time she thought Inuyasha hated her guts, but truly he liked her. He even invited her to his birthday by himself…

_Flashback_

"_I'll get it!" She yelled beginning to run to the door. Her father followed just in case it was some strange man, but when he saw silver hair and a red shirt he knew exactly who it was. Turning around he walked away giving the two privacy._

_Kagome unlocked the door pulling it with all her strength to open it. Her face brightened seeing her new friend Inuyasha. It was two weeks since she met him, and she loved every minute she had with the two brothers. "Morning Inuyasha!" She called._

"_Weak wench takes so long to open the door."_

_Kagome frowned, "Watch, one of these days I will be stronger then you, or at least strong for a girl that I could ALMOST beat you."_

"_Will not"_

"_Will to!"_

"_Will not!"_

"_Will to!"_

_Inuyasha shook his head, "Whatever, I'm only here to give you this." He handed her a card and began walking down the steps waving as he did so._

_Kagome stared at the card, puzzled, she opened it not knowing how to read but guessed it was an invitation. Seeing all the balloons around the card, she remembered Ichiro telling her Inuyasha's birthday was coming up. She smiled running to him in her socks as she jumped him. "I'll go!" She yelled as she hugged him tight._

_Inuyasha flattened his ear against his scull from the sound of her voice. His expression soften as he hugged her back. A small blush creeping along his cheeks. He jumped back and nodded, "Right bye!" He yelled running to his house._

_Kagome blinked a couple of times, "ARIGHT SEE YOU THERE!" She yelled after him as she ran back into her house. _

Kagome hugged her father and kissed him before grabbing Miroku's hand and running towards her class, today was her first day of school along with Miroku's. She noticed their seemed to be a lot of kids older then them, "I think this is a split class like daddy said, JK and SK." She sighed pulling Miroku to a desk while the teacher gave instructions to copy the alphabet from the board.

Kagome sighed tapping her pencil on the desk; she already knew the alphabet from home schooling. When Kagome learned to talk her mother forced her for home schooling where she learned all the basics so she was able to write her own songs. In a way she was relieved because she now knew this grade would be a breeze for her. Hearing the door open she turned her gaze towards it seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru coming through the door. Her smile grew as she saw her two friends walking towards her. This day couldn't get any better, she had her cousin, her two best friends, and the easiest school stuff in the world. She looked over to the teacher noticing she was putting up the work for the SK students to do. She sighed seeing their work was easy too.

She turned to Inuyasha as he got frustrated with his work, "A" Kagome whispered to him. He just looked at her as if not knowing how to write it. She sighed pointing to the bored, "its right there." He shrugged as she shook her head shoving her paper next to him as he copied.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome jumped hearing the teacher call her name. "Yes ma'am?"

"Why are you not working on your assignment?"

"Because I'm done?"

"O really?"

Kagome stared at her teacher, she figured she wasn't going to like her teacher that much, she reminded her of her music teacher. "Yes"

"Why don't you come up to the board and write the whole thing out for the class?"

Kagome sighed as she stood up, her class mates groaned as the teacher erased the first five letters off of the bored. She took a piece of chalk writing each letter on the board neatly.

Everyone clapped as she finished all twenty-six letters. She smiled placing the chalk down as she walked over to her desk. Miroku punched her arm as if saying good work. Inuyasha ruffled her hair and Sesshomaru just stared at her as if telling her good job. She turned to Inuyasha, who was next to her, he was laughing, she hadn't seen him laugh very much and yet she loved his small girly laugh.

"Silence" The teacher called picking up a piece of chalk in the colour orange, "There's one thing wrong…" She trailed off turning to the bored, "Make your bottom stem on the L longer."

Kagome frowned, now her L looked like the corner of a square. She crossed her arms over her chest as everyone continued working, this was not going to be a fun year.

Miroku sat down in front of the school waiting for Kagome's father to pick them up. The morning was finished, as well as the day. It was a hard day for Kagome, her teacher kept bugging her telling her she was wrong. "Can't a teacher ever be wrong? I would love to meet one like that."

Miroku sighed waving to some of the girls in his class, "If we ever meet one it would be too soon."

Kagome laughed a little, "True." She looked around not seeing her father's white Mercedes, "I wonder were daddy is?"

"Checking out girls?"

Kagome frowned moving to Miroku and hitting him on the head, "My dad's not a pervert like you Miroku!"

"He needs to move on."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were just coming out of the school when the heard Miroku and Kagome fighting. They looked at each other for a moment before listening to their conversation.

"I know that! But maybe daddy's not ready!"

"He should be!"

"Daddy still loves my mommy!"

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't you still back in Canada living happily ever after?" Miroku didn't know what came over him. Was he jealous that she got everything she wanted? Was it because he always had to work for stuff ever since he could walk?

"He did it for me!" Kagome was starting to get angry; this was her first fight she had with Miroku since she moved in with him. "I didn't like my place in the world! I didn't like having to be a famous girl since I was born. I didn't like camera people following me everywhere I went. I didn't like any of it. Daddy ended it with mommy so I could be happy! He left his love so I could be happy! He did it for me!" Tears sprung at Kagome's eyes as she shook her head remembering her past which she wished she could forget. She put her hands over her ears as though hearing voices in her head, wanting them all to go away. She quickly turned around and ran away from the school.

Inuyasha quickly ran out from his hiding spot calling her name, "Kagome! Wait!"

Miroku put out a hand to her as if to stop her. With his head down he sighed. This wasn't good; he knew his mother wouldn't like this at all. She was strict, and when she found out it was his fault he would get in BIG trouble. He remembered the day before Kagome and her father came his mother told him to watch over Kagome.

Sesshomaru slowly walked from his hiding spot with Inuyasha and looked at the monk silently. Turning back to Inuyasha he noticed something he hadn't seen for quite some time, fear and worry. HE cracked a small smile, something that didn't happen very often.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, go after her? Wait for her father? His father? As if on time his father came up with his black car signaling Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku to come over.

Ichiro looked at the three boys, "Where is Kagome? Her father asked me to pick Miroku and Kagome up."

Miroku looked away not wanting to get blamed for Kagome's run away. Inuyasha sighed, "She ran off."

"Did she now?" HE looked at his two sons, "Inuyasha what did you do?"

"DAD! Why are you blaming me?"

"That would be because Sesshomaru can't exactly say anything to hurt her and Miroku's her cousin, he couldn't have done it."

Miroku looked to the ground playing with his foot in the sand.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm going to prove to you it wasn't me!" He yelled dropping his spider man bag and jumping up to the top of the school. He looked around sniffing the air. He smirked picking up her scent, "Gots you!"

Ichiro looked up to his son from the car. "Inuyasha Takahashi, get down here right now!" But it was too late; his son had jumped up from building top to building top. He growled slightly unlocking the doors. "Quick you two get in. That idiot is showing he's abnormal."

Miroku just stared at where Inuyasha jumped, "He's good, how did he do that?"

Ichiro banged his head on the steering wheel, "Just get in Miroku, and grab his bag would you?"

Inuyasha stopped on top of an office building. He sniffed again, "She's somewhere here." He looked down onto the street not seeing her, "She has to be on the street, she's not that skilled to get up here." He was about to jump down when he slipped beginning to fall off the building. He closed his eyes, not quite skilled enough to land properly when he lost his balance. He knew he wouldn't die, but he did know the fall would hurt in the morning. His eyes shot open hearing a scream. The scream rang through his ears, he knew that scream from before. "Kagome?" He whispered as he flipped over and landed on his feet right beside the young girl. He looked at his hands amazed he did it. He's been trying to do that for about a year now. She smirked slightly before looking at the girl he was searching. She was shaking with her small little hands in her hair as if protecting her from anything that came her way. He blinked a couple of times wondering what he should do, he never exactly comforted a girl before. Or be around them for that matter. "Kagome?" He whispered. He stared at her shaking body, her face covered by her hair, every sob he heard made him want to hug her, protect her, or something. Before thinking it through he grabbed her pulling her into an embrace.

Kagome's eyes widened feeling herself being pulled into his chest. She was shocked; Inuyasha was showing a new side of him. She was afraid, she wanted to talk to someone, but Inuyasha may not have been the right person right now. She lied to him about her past, and she though if she told him the truth he would run away from her. Right now that's the thing she didn't want. She took a deep breath trying to stop her tears. Slowly she took deep breaths trying to breathe normally, she hiccupped a bit calming herself down as Inuyasha stroked her jet black hair.

Inuyasha smiled slightly hearing her hiccup, he couldn't help it but he thought she was cute when she did that. He stroked her hair hearing her trying to calm down. He thought about it for a moment wondering if he should ask her right away what was wrong. Being a kid and not knowing when anything was the right time he asked her, though he had some kind of idea what was wrong. "Kagome…" He began trying to find his words, "What's umm… what's wrong?" He asked in his small voice.

Kagome's tears flew silently down her flushed cheeks, taking a deep breath she began, "My mom… she's a famous singer."

Inuyasha smiled slightly, he was glad in a way that she told him the truth. He felt relived, that he heard the truth from her, all his anger seemed to disappear. "So you lied?" He said still trying to comfort her as she continued. "I…I'm sorry, I was scared is all…" She answered between sobs. "Everyone I told always ran away, I didn't want you to run too. You're my best friend; I didn't want to loose you."

Inuyasha jumped slightly, someone wanted him to be their friend. Someone wanted him, lied to him so she wouldn't hurt him. He shook his head slightly, it was too much thinking for him, "It's okay Kagome, I would never leave you. Sesshomaru wouldn't either; you're the first person who accepted us for who we really are."

Kagome lifted her head up, Inuyasha's arms still wrapped around her. "What do you mean?" She asked a little confused.

Inuyasha smiled pointing to his ears, "If you haven't noticed, not every single person that walks on this earth has animal parts."

Kagome giggled a bit, "I think their cute" She replied with a giggle. Slowly bringing her hand up she gently rubbed his ears. She giggled a bit hearing him purr.

Inuyasha shook his head forcing her to remove her hand. He looked at her with her big smile and couldn't help but smile right back. He was glad he was able to make her smile, "I heard… the conversation between you and Miroku that is." He didn't mean to bring it up, it just blurted out. Once he said that he saw her smile fade. He felt bad knowing he could make her smile and take it away at the same time.

Kagome took a deep breath wanting to be strong, her mother was the past, sure she didn't know her mother that well but she was her mother, she still loved her. "Yeah well, she's in the past. To make me happy my dad sacrificed her for my happiness."

Inuyasha sighed, he didn't want to ruin her happiness, and he decided he would be her friend. Not that he wasn't before, but decided to be a better friend, he didn't understand why. Sappy stories never really affected him as much but hearing it from her, and knowing somewhat of what she was going through couldn't help but feel sorry. He brought her closer to his chest and smiled, "I'm sorry." was all he said.

Kagome blushed somewhat, shocked at the way Inuyasha was acting. She never expected this from him, it was new to her, yet she liked this side of him. She was a little confused about his comment though. She was about to ask him what he meant when a drop of rain hit her head. She looked up, rain beginning to pour, "Great now were going to get all wet."

Inuyasha shook his head pulling her closer to him, shielding her from the rain, "My dad should be here soon."

Kagome sighed for a moment; she liked being around Inuyasha now, more then ever. It seemed at times he knew what she wanted to hear… well most of the time. She looked up hearing a honking sound. Smiling she saw Miroku, Sesshomaru and Ichiro in a car. She jumped up grabbing Inuyasha's hand as she ran to them. "Hi!" She said her hair now soaked along with her cloths.

Ichiro rolled down his window glad to have found the two children now soaking wet. He turned to Inuyasha and smiled slightly, "Alright quickly get in you two, before you catch a cold."

Kagome nodded opening the door and sat next to Sesshomaru while Inuyasha took the front. She sighed beginning to shiver. Ichiro took off his jacket tossing it to Kagome as he started up the engine, "Your going to get sick, then what would you dad say?"

She smiled slightly as they all road in the car silently, when Ichiro asked her why she ran off she made up something that she thought she could make it home alone. She knew Miroku's mother was strict and most likely chop him into little pieces and serve him for dinner. She giggled slightly at the idea of Miroku being dinner; she didn't think he would taste good. She looked over to see Inuyasha turned around facing her; she smiled at him as he smiled back. She wanted to freeze that moment, she did… in her mind. She would never forget that moment she had with Inuyasha… never.

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter! Was it good? Hopefully it was. Well, today is Tuesday **May 3rd 2005**, do you know what day that is? **MY BIRTHDAY! **I know i've gone on about it but todyas my offical birthday! I am not 15 years old! Yay! I was planin on posting this story on my birthday, but i did it ahead of time. So instead ofyou giving me a birthday present I'll giveyou a present. A new chapter, which you read. So for my birthday you can give me lots and lots of reviews! Yay! ThanksKawwai for the present, surprise party, and locker. Even if you weren't there half the day! Loves!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves tohave a shout out and comment._

**Trisha:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the story and my unique writing. Or whatever you meant. lol. Loves Pat! Thanks for the review.

**ChemicalLover:** Glad you liked it! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Loves, see ya at skool! Thanks for the review!

**Random:**Well, I continued it, happy? Hope you are. As well, There high school years start at chapter 6. Just to give everyone a heads up. The first five chapters are more back round information. For future things. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for your review.I updated fast, see...

**OniyuriGaaru: **You reviewed, again! I ALWAYS expect your reviews! I'm glad you enjoy all my stories, I'm slightly surprised I have such a big fan. But it's great! Makes me feel like I have a great writing ability! I'm going to keep practicing, and maybe I'll become an author one day. Thanks for ALL your reviews.

**TheDarkAngel101: **I updated soon right? Hope it didn't take too long. Trying to finish chapters early so i can take a short breather before having to type the next one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looking forward to your review. Then again, I'm looking forward to everyone's review. Thanks again!

**toxiclollipop: **Yes, there is a reason behind Sesshomaru not wanting to speak. You will find out soon enough as well. To add on, your a great mind reader, and a good story predictor. I'm glad you approve of Inuyasha's softness. I find it a bit hard to get into Inuyasha's character, but I try my best. Thanks for your review, please review again, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**D-E-V-L41:** Well, first off... Thanks for being the first reviewer to my new story. Hopefully you'll be the first reviewer for this chapter. As well, my younger brother who's four is smart. He understands like EVERYTHING. He can spell his full name. Can write out my name. Can count to over 100 and can now add. Not quite as smart as Kagome, but still really smart huh? Thanks for your idea. I'd use it, but I want to get into the High school period. I mean childhoods cute and all, but High School is were the real fun is. Thanks for the review again, and thanks for saying Happy Birthday everyday just to make sure you'd get it. (smiles). Thanks!

_If you want you want you name to be up on my wall of fans then please review. It wont take long, just a great chapter is fine. It doesn't have to be long like some people do. Hope you'll take the time to review. It inspires me. Please review!_

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. But I do own some characters in this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha Can Sing?

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 3: Inuyasha Can... Sing?**

Kagome tapped her pencil on her notebook staring at the board, she was now in grade one and was in a split class, grade one and two so naturally, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in her class. She was glad to have Sesshomaru back in her class, last year; because he went to grade one she didn't have him in her class. She never saw him because he had recess and never snack time, that and he had a full day of school. It was her and Inuyasha's first day of grade one. She looked at the clock noticing the big hand was on the 12 and the little hand was on the two, which meant one hour left. She sighed; glad she was able to tell time by now.

It's been two years since Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and herself had met, and they had been closer then ever. Sure she still had her little fights with Inuyasha once and a while but Sesshomaru always came between them, without saying a word of course. Sadly, Miroku worked even more now and he wasn't able to join her and the Takahashi brothers as much, but once and a while he did. She turned to the side noticing Aya, Yui, and Meka were staring at her, she remembered them from JK. They were the 'snotty girls'. They hated Kagome's guts for one reason; she was always with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It was grade one and two, and now was the time when the girls had crush's on the cute boys while the boys ran away… all of them except Miroku. Of course both Takahashi brothers were the most popular ones for there unusual hair colour and eye colour. She was hated by all girls because of that reason, but she didn't care. She wasn't girly enough to hang with them anyways; she was just fine with her three boys.

She jumped hearing the teacher call her name, "Kagome, what is the answer to six plus eight."

Before the teacher could even finish the question she answered, "fort-teen."

Everyone gasped as she rolled her eyes, it wasn't like it was a hard question, but she guessed to them it was. She was still the smartest in the class and found her work boring. She had no interest in it. The only plus side was she got rid of her JK and SK teacher. How she hated those two years.

When the teacher turned back to the board, she began tapping her pencil on the corner of her desk. She looked back at the clock noticing only fifteen minutes had past. She sighed again beginning to draw to suppress her boredom that was until a piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked at the person next to her giving him a look as to, 'who this from.'

Miroku gave off a grin as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Read it and find out."

Kagome nodded opening it as she popped her gum noticing the messy handwriting right away. _'Inuyasha'_ she thought as she looked over to him. He waved from the end of the row while smiling. She sighed beginning to read his note…

_Hey what did you want to do after school? Go to our house or your house? Or the arcade? I could ask my nanny to drop us off if you want. There's the park too you know. Write back._

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru_

Kagome sighed looking over to her two best friends. Sadly their teacher knew that they talked too much and separated her Sesshomaru and Inuyasha apart. She didn't like it considering that she had no other friends around her except Miroku, but she knew better then to bother him during school. His father wanted good grades and he needed to pay attention in school. But Miroku being who he was, the girls always distracted him, especially when they had their little pink dresses. Being kids, the girls would run in them showing a little more then normal. She found Miroku quite disgusting. She knew that older boys did that but they were six, turning seven. She sighed taking her pencil out beginning to write back…

_I can't I got singing lessons after school today. You know that. Remember? The teacher I don't like!_

_Kagome_

She tapped Miroku on the shoulder handing him the note. She watched as it passed through all the kids her age to Inuyasha. She watched him read it and saw his expression sadden. She kind of felt guilty but waited for him to reply. Seeing him scribbling something back on it, she watched again as it past through the many kids. Taking it from Miroku she read it…

_You ALWAYS have singing lessons. I know you're forced to take it, but can't you skip it or something? Because of it we don't play as much anymore. Only on the weekends. Come on, skip it and come on over to play._

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru_

Kagome sighed seeing the sad face on the bottom of the note. She pressed her pencil on the paper writing a reply. She popped her gum again as she read it over a couple of times before sending it. But before she could give it to Miroku she heard the teacher's voice boom throughout the room, "Miss Higurashi, that's the second time today, gum in the garbage." Kagome took a deep breath glad it had nothing to do with the note. She stood up as the 'snotty girls' giggled. She threw her gum in the garbage and walked back to her desk. She looked up at the teacher, once she turned her head Kagome popped another piece of gum in her mouth beginning to chew it as she picked the note back up and sent it to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

_I'm sorry, but I have to. Mom's orders, otherwise I move back with her. And I rather not have camera's following me twenty four seven. I actually found a camera man a couple of weeks ago. It seems they found me. Kind of weird how they're so interested with me when I'm not the famous singer here._

_Kagome_

She tapped Miroku again.

"You know, this is getting annoying." He whispered to her.

"Sorry." She whispered back shoving it his hand to pass it along. She waited for a reply back as she looked to the clock. _'Half an hour'_ she thought counting down until her first day of school was over. She had to admit she missed only having to go to school for half the day. She snapped out of her thoughts seeing the crunched up note in front of her.

_Well you know it kind of makes sense. I mean you suddenly disappear from your mother of course they would look for you. Why it took so long I don't know but I don't care either. But you know, I bet one of these days you will be a famous singer with loads of people following you and wanting your signature. Come to think of it, I've never heard you sing before._

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru_

Kagome smiled only having one thing to say to his little note…

_I've never heard you play the guitar before, or Sesshomaru on the drums._

_Kagome_

She looked over to Inuyasha seeing him frown passing the note to Sesshomaru to read. She smiled sweetly to the two boys seeing Inuyasha ripping another piece of paper and scribbling something on it…

_Well then we'll have to play/sing for each other…_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru_

Kagome was about to reply when the teacher came up to her. Quickly she threw the note to the ground hoping the teacher didn't see. She knew how strict her teacher was with passing notes. Luckily her teacher was half blind and didn't notice the note on the ground "Yes?" Kagome asked politely.

"Miss Higurashi what is the answer to number six?"

Kagome paused not quite knowing what the class was doing. She looked down to her book noticing it wasn't open. She herd the 'snotty girls' giggling once again in the background and she didn't like it, it just made her madder enabling her to think. She looked back up and saw Inuyasha mouthing something. She squinted at him trying to make out his words, "twenty-three?" She answered. She looked up to her teach with hopeful eyes, so far in her two years in school any question that the teacher asked she never got wrong. She took a deep breath as the teacher nodded. She breathed a sigh of relief as the teacher went back to her lesson. Before she could continue the bell rang. Kagome smiled brightly, glad school was finally over. She didn't think grade one was that hard. Not that it was hard for her but they didn't even learn anything in math and they were already doing addition. She was about to walk over to Inuyasha to thank him when the 'snotty girls' ran over to him grabbing onto his arm like leaches. She sighed turning right around and exited the building; she didn't have time to deal with the girls. Once outside she adjusted her book bag strap looking out for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nanny's car. Ever since her father got a job Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's nanny picked her and Miroku up and dropped them off. She liked it glad to have just a little more time with the Takahashi brothers.

Kagome opened the back seat car door jumping in as she smiled, "Hi!"

"Good afternoon Kagome, did you not wait for the others?"

Kagome frowned, "After I saw Yui, Aya and Meka come over I decided to ignore them." Kagome knew their nanny knew about the 'snotty girls'. This started becoming a routine since the first moved into Miroku, Inuyasha and her SK class near the end of the year.

She looked out the window seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking down the steps with all three girls hanging off them. She shook her head seeing Miroku trying to fit in wanting as much attention as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha smiled at Aya who was latched onto him while Yui and Meka were on Sesshomaru. He looked over to Sesshomaru no expression on his face as usual but Inuyasha could tell Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. He had to admit, he was getting quite annoyed to, but didn't saying anything knowing they could get back at him, or Kagome for that matter. Both Sesshomaru and himself knew how much Kagome and the 'snotty girls' loathed each other. He didn't like hurting Kagome, not knowing how he exactly was, but he knew he was, and knew Sesshomaru knew as well. He reached the car as the girls started whining.

"We have to go alright? Goodbye." Inuyasha took a deep breath trying to calm himself from yelling at the girls. He pulled his arm away about to open the door to sit next to Kagome when Aya grabbed his arm pulling him back to hug him. "Bye Inu." She whispered to him walking off with Meka and Yui close behind. He sighed opening the door to sit next to Miroku while Miroku hoped in in the middle. To Inuyasha, Kagome was top of the list, she always came first but from guys, Miroku was his 'home boy' as they said it on the television show Inuyasha watched with Miroku after dinner. Sure he liked Kagome a lot but sometimes she didn't like everything guys liked, so that's where Miroku came in. Yep his life was going great until he noticed Kagome's expression when he looked at her, "You okay Kagome?"

Kagome quickly smiled at him, hiding her true feelings, "Just peachy keen, now lets get going." She said crossing her arms over her chest as she looked out the window.

Inuyasha sighed wondering what he did this time, or what they did this time. Kagome may not have acted much like other girls but she still had the mood of girls. How they always changed so quickly, he hated that. He himself crossed his arms over his chest looking the other way.

Miroku being the smallest was stuck in the middle of Kagome and Inuyasha, "Come on you two, not one of these again. I'm always stuck in the middle, it's not fair!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to face his brother and Kagome. He just shook his head at the two, both of them noticing.

At the same time Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled, "We're not alike!" They both looked at each other then turned the heads to the window once again.

Miroku just stared in confusion at Sesshomaru, "How do you two know what he's saying without him actually saying it?" He yelled in frustration. Through out the whole two years, he's always been the one not able to understand a thing Sesshomaru said, or didn't say.

Kagome dropped her bag on the ground taking her shoes off. She looked up the stair giving off a big sigh. She turned to her cousin Miroku, "Wish me luck?"

Miroku gave her a look that said, 'what-are-you-talking-about' "Kagome, it's not like your facing your dad because you did something wrong."

Kagome snorted walking up the first step, "Sure feels that way."

Miroku shook his head taking his jacket off throwing it in the pile, "Kagome, deal with it alright? You're a great singer; you should use your talent. Hey, maybe you can be in the talent show next week?"

Kagome stared at him, "I only started singing six months ago…"

"But you're good!"

Kagome shook her head, "Not good enough for a talent show."

Miroku smiled slightly, "You know Kagome, our school only goes up to grade six, it's not like were competing with teenagers. That and grade one is the first year your allowed."

"Your point being?"

"Start practicing"

"Still no point to your comment."

"I signed you up"

"WHAT!"

"You're signed up for singing a song for this Friday's talents show for the parents. It will be great Kagome, your first performance."

"I'm not going to be a singer! Not now not ever!" She yelled racing up the stairs towards her singing class. She opened the door to come face to face with her singing teacher. "Morning Suzuki-sensei." She said with a sweet voice walking over to her seat beginning her two hour lesson.

Inuyasha walked into his house in silence staring over at his brother, he was quite… then again he was always quite. He stared at his brother, "Alright spill what did you do."

Sesshomaru just stared at his younger half brother, explaining everything he did without actually using his voice. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You didn't? I'm going to kill you! I don't want to be in any damn talent show!"

Sesshomaru looked at him with his amber eyes calmly giving him a look that said you-will-be-in-the-talent-show-because-i-just-spent-my-allowence-to-sign-you-up.

"Well to bad!"

Sesshomaru stared at him as Inuyasha nodded afraid of what he would do next, "Alright! Alright, I'll be in that stupid talent show, but if I make a fool of myself on the guitar then your dead."

Kagome lay on her stomach tapping her pencil on the pad of paper in front of her with her feet kicking up and down in rhythm of the music around her. She was thinking of the talent show, not quite knowing what she should sing about. She started chewing her pencil as she listened to the music, she decided to take the beat of one song and use it in her own lyrics. She wouldn't have done that but she only had four days to think of something, and at this rate, she didn't have time to make up some beat. She sighed turning over onto her back staring at the sealing. Her thoughts slowly drifted to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as she popped he gum. She chewed on her gum when it hit her, "Sugar!" She yelled jumping up and down. "A song about sugar!" She sat up tapping her pencil on her chin, "Sugar… Sugar… Sugar something, umm…" She dropped her writing tool grabbing her hair pulling lightly on it in frustration. "Sugar what!" She yelled standing up and jumping on her bed. "Miroku's going to wish he hadn't put me in that show!" She yelled banging her head on the wall. She paused looking up feeling people stare at her. "Oh…" She said slowly sitting back down on her bed with a huge smile, "Hi Sesshomaru, Inuyasha." She yelled jumping off her bed to turn the beat of the music off, "What's up? Why you here so late? Why did my dad let you in?"

"He didn't, we went through Miroku's window."

"Why his?"

"Because we didn't know where yours was."

She walked up to him flicking his nose, "Sniff me out then, you are half dog." She turned to Sesshomaru, "and he's full dog which is still hard to believe."

Sesshomaru just shrugged while Inuyasha stared at her. She was in her pajamas with her pink bunny slippers. She looked at herself and blushed slightly, "Sorry, didn't expect you guys would be coming over."

Inuyasha shrugged plopping himself on her bed, "What are you up to?" He picked up her piece of paper scanning it over.

"Hey!" Kagome said tackling him. He stood up holding it high up above her, "Give that back Inuyasha!" She jumped up and down just barely reaching it with her tips, "That's not fair, you're taller!"

Inuyasha smirked beginning to read it, "What's this?" He asked plopping back down on her bead reading it. "Sugar?" He asked not sure what it was suppose to mean.

Kagome popped her gum nodding, "It's for the talent show."

"You're in the talent show?"

She sighed, "Miroku forced me in it."

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a glare, "You're not the only one forced into it." He replied continuing to glare at Sesshomaru.

Kagome clapped her hands together with a big smile, "Oh did Sesshomaru sign you up?" She giggled a bit as her best friend nodded. "Well…" She began trailing off jumping off her bed walking back and forth as she thought of an idea, "Why don't we do something together?" She asked, "You can sing, can't you?"

Inuyasha gulped, "I… guess." Inuyasha replied slightly nervous at what Kagome was thinking. He learned over the years that sometimes Kagome's idea's were just a little to crazy.

Kagome nodded running over to her wide collection of CD's. "What do you know? By heart I mean."

"Umm…"

As Inuyasha thought, Miroku walked in the room sitting next to Sesshomaru on the bed. "Is it working?" He whispered into Sesshomaru's ear as Sesshomaru nodded. Miroku smiled their plan to get Inuyasha and Kagome closer was working. Even though the two were great friends they had their differences.

"Is there a CD you don't have?" Inuyasha asked eyeing her large collection.

Kagome shrugged, "Who knows, because my moms… well… famous she gets basically any CD she wants." She sighed grabbing a red CD. "You know the Red Hot Chilli Peppers?" She asked popping the CD in.

Inuyasha nodded, "I know one song; dad played it over and over again at home when he's feeling sad or something, I don't know"

Kaogme's shrugged, "I'm guessing the song is Otherside?" She asked pressing the button as it flipped through the songs.

He nodded, "How did you..."

"I herd your dad playing it once on my way home."

"Hey, how are you going to tell which one's my voice? Come to think of it, why are you asking me to sing?"

Kagome shrugged, "Maybe we can sing together or something."

Inuyasha 'feh'ed as he waited for a reply to his other question. Kagome nodded, "Well, most of these CD's are cut in half, half are the singer's singing it while the other half is just the back round music. Kagome herd the guitar beginning to play, as it strung a few cords she ran over to sit next to Sesshomaru and Miroku. Crossing her legs on her bed she waited for Inuyasha to start singing. She smiled slightly seeing her nervousness to singing in front of his friends.

_How long how long will I slide  
__Separate my side I don't  
__I don't believe it's bad  
__Slit my throat  
__It's all I ever  
_

_I heard your voice through a photograph  
__I thought it up and brought up the past  
__Once you've gone you can never go back  
__I've got to take it on the otherside_

Kagome watched, and listened closely to Inuyasha. She was quite surprised at how good he was, bedside's his somewhat high voice, which he could not help, he sounded alright for a beginner.

_Centuries are what it meant to me  
__A cemetery where I marry the sea  
__Stranger things could never change my mind  
__I've got to take it on the otherside  
__Take it on the otherside  
__Take it on  
__Take it on_

_How long how long will I slide  
__Separate my side I don't  
__I don't believe it's bad  
__Slit my throat  
__It's all I ever_

Sesshomaru turned to Miroku, who turned to Kagome. Both stared at the girl as she seemed to fall under Inuyasha's spell. Her eyes were warm like in a dream. They looked at each other. Miroku about to burst out laughing while Sesshomaru cracked a small smile.

Kagome folded her hands together as if she was praying, leaning her head on them. Inuyasha was like a dream, like he was born for singing. The way he moved his hands as he sang, the way he wasn't afraid to sing in front of everyone, like her. She slightly frowned; she was terrified of going on stage while Inuyasha seemed the type not to care at all, and she'd been singing for two years. She blinked a couple of times listening to him carefully.

_Pour my life into a paper cup  
__The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts  
__She wants to know am I still a slut  
__I've got to take it on the other side_

_Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
__A candidate for a soul mate bled  
__Push the trigger and pull the thread I've got to take it on the otherside  
__Take it on the otherside  
__Take it on  
__Take it on_

Inuyasha sighed opening his mouth wide beginning to sing the main chorus. He felt somewhat strange singing in front of Kagome, his bother, and his bud. He didn't know why he was, if any person were to ask him to sing he would have 'feh'ed and walked off not bothering to give an excuse. When while Kagome asked he just nodded and went along with it. Was their friendship that strong? So strong he would do almost anything for her? He turned over to Sesshomaru seeing him smile slightly. He was somewhat shocked but continued singing. He never expected Sesshomaru to ever smile again and yet, he had a small smile on his face. He wondered if maybe it was Kagome who did this to him. He believed it too. He noticed slowly over time Kagome changed both him and his brother, and it had only been two years.

_How long how long will I slide  
__Separate my side I don't  
__I don't believe it's bad  
__Slit my throat  
__It's all I ever_

_Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
__Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
__I yell and tell it that  
__It's not a friend  
__I tear it down I tear it down  
__And then it's born again_

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha staring at him and wondered what he was thinking. He put his 'mask' back on showing no expression. He listened closely to the lyrics turning to Kagome noticing that she was enjoying it. As soon as he caught her eyes he felt a whole new feeling inside him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something that he didn't feel often. He turned away from her looking towards the ground as Inuyasha finished the song off.

_How long how long will I slide  
__Separate my side I don't  
__I don't believe it's bad  
__Slit my throat  
__It's all I ever had_

_How long I don't believe it's bad  
__Slit my throat  
__It's all I ever_

Kagome jumped up as the song ended. She ran over hugging him, "You're the best guy singer I've ever met!"

Inuyasha's body stiffened as she hugged him. He didn't hug her back; he was too shocked to hug her back.

Kagome smiled looking up towards him. "You really are, besides the fact that you have a high squeaky voice, you sound awesome. You hitting the right notes, in rhythm with the beat, your just, awesome at it. Did you ever take lessons?" She ran over to her CD player turning it off as Inuyasha answered no. "Oh…" Was all she said. She turned towards him walking up to him. She took a deep breath, her hands behind her back, "Could you maybe, possibly sing with me?"

Inuyasha blinked a few times before the information all processed. He snorted, "Me… sing with you?" He turned to Sesshomaru as his older brother gave him a look saying its-better-then-playing-the-guitar. He sighed turning to her. "Alright, on one condition."

"Anything!" Kagome chimed happily.

"You have to sing for me, from the two years I've known you, you've gone to lesson after lesson yet I haven't heard you sing a note. Even in music class, I can barley hear you sing.

Kagome bowed her head, "That's because I lip sing during the class. I don't want to show off or anything." She went over and sat on her bed, "I don't want people to hate me more; I got enough people hating me."

Sesshomaru pattered her back as if to consult her. She looked up at him reading his emotions. She nodded and smiled, "Thanks, but I really don't care." She jumped back and went to her large CD self. She placed a finger on her lips as she scanned all the CD's she owned. "Let's see, how about…" She jumped pulling out a blue CD. "This one." She said with a smile running over to her CD player. She popped the CD out of the case and into her player. She spit her gum into the trash can as she moved to the center of the room. She waited for a couple beats before taking a deep breathe and beginning to sing.

_Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Where ever you are  
__Your gonna see me fly  
__Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Where ever you are  
__You're gonna see me fly  
__So high_

Kagome held her last world for a while before repeating that part once more.

_Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Where ever you are  
__Your gonna see me fly  
__Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Where ever you are  
__You're gonna see me fly  
__Across the midnight sky_

Kagome took a deep breath from holding all those notes while changing the tone of each note. It wasn't that this song was hard; it was the fact that you needed a lot of air, and Inuyasha could see that perfectly. He had to admit to himself, for a little girl her size she had a lot of air. Not once did she mess up on the notes she had to hold for a while. He smiled slightly hearing the drum beat. He turned to Sesshomaru, who he knew loved the drums but wasn't listening to them. He was listening to Kagome. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome as she continued with the song.

_Where were you  
__To hold my hand  
__Do the things  
__That we had planed  
__Guess I need you by my side  
__When things go crazy  
__I just need to know your there  
__Guaranteed that you'd be there  
__When I wake up in the night  
__Will you be my guiding light?_

_I don't care how far  
__I'll take a plan  
__Tonight_

_Just tell me  
__Where you are  
__And everything's  
__Gonna be alright_

Sesshomaru watched Kagome sing with no emotion on his face. But strangely, as she continued to sing, he couldn't help but crack a smile. It was odd for him, even the funniest jokes never made him laugh, or crack a smile for that matter. He turned to look over to his brother seeing a big smile pasted on him. Sesshomaru wasn't shocked, but it wasn't often that Inuyasha smiled like that. It was like he was feeling a whole new feeling. Looking back up at the girl he wondered what trouble she'd gotten into. Although she was an innocent little girl, she took risks like no tomorrow.

_Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Gonna fly  
__Just to be with you tonight  
__Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Gonna fly  
__Just to be with you tonight_

Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru seeing both brothers were so into Kagome's singing it was like nothing else mattered. Miroku guessed that was the power Kagome had with her singing. He would remember his mother first listening to Kagome, and for the rest of the day, his mother was so nice. She let him cut off four hours of work. With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Miroku was positive that Kagome's singing was like some sort of hypnotism. Why it wasn't affecting him he wasn't quite sure, but it didn't bother him right now. He just closed his eyes tapping his foot to the long beat of the music waiting for the part where Kagome continues to sing.

Kagome looked up at her three friends. She thought it was a bit funny that she already had three boys in her room and yet she was only six. She listened closely to the beat still counting in her head on when she came in. Then she heard it, time for her to repeat the same thing over and over.

_Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Where ever you are  
__Your gonna see me fly  
__Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Where ever you are  
__Your gonna see me fly  
__So high_

_Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Where ever you are  
__Your gonna see me fly  
__Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Where ever you are  
__Your gonna see me fly  
__Across the midnight sky  
_

_Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Where ever you are  
__Your gonna see me fly  
__Like a shooting star  
__Across the midnight sky  
__Where ever you are  
__Your gonna see me fly  
__So high_

Kagome took a deep breath calming herself down. She opened her eyes facing her audience and smiled. Turning to her CD player she ran over to it turning it off before it played the next song. She turned back around her hair flipping around her. "So? Any comments or anything?" She asked waiting patiently to receive some sort of speech.

Miroku smiled jumping up off her pink fluffy bed. He ran over to hug her, "Your awesome Kagome! You'll win for sure!" Miroku exclaimed excited that the others had finally heard what Kagome could do. "What do you think?" He asked. Still not receiving a response from the shocked demons he turned to Kagome again. "Your great Kagome and I shall be your manger."

Kagome giggled, "Miroku, it's just a talent show; it's not the big thing. Besides, I don't think Inuyasha would want a manger who can boss him around. She smiled at him beginning to giggle.

This was the part in which Inuyasha snapped out of his little trance, "What are you talking about Kag?" He asked without attitude. Kagome noticed as Inuyasha got older, his attitude became bigger. Although he wouldn't give her attitude that fact that he trusted her and known her since they were four it wasn't as bad. But the days she caught him on his bad mood was when his attitude came out.

Kagome nodded walking over to him. She bent down so her face was right in front of his. "Because you and I are singing a duet."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what a duet is."

"Not that you idiot." There it was, his ranger coming on with a sprinkling of attitude.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "YOU… ME… SING… TOGETHER… AT…TALENT… SHOW." She answered emphasizing each word. "What do I have to do speak caveman for you to understand?"

"Maybe you do!"

"Don't start with that."

"Feh, whatever. I gots homework to do."

"Got."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled storming out of the house through her window. Kagome just turned to Sesshomaru who shrugged following his brother out the window. Before leaving he waved goodbye to Kagome jumping right out.

Kagome sighed, "What's wrong with that kid! I didn't even say anything, and that gots thing. I'm just trying to help him correct his mistake so he doesn't do it all his life!" Kagome yelled falling back right onto her bed.

Miroku looked from the window to his cousin, "Inuyasha's the type to take his anger out on other people. As he gets older, he has a better vocabulary and brain to do so. At least, that's what I think." Miroku sat down right beside his cousin with a smile pasted on his face. "Then again, his vocabulary improving would be a miracle."

Kagome turned to Miroku smiling back, "Wow, you know him better then I do, and I'm usually the one spending more time with him."

Miroku shrugged, "It's a gift."

Kagome eyed him with a smirk on her face, "Alright, if it is, tell me why Sesshomaru is a mute humm?"

Miroku cleared his throat as he closed his eyes thinking to himself. Keeping his eyes closed he answered, "He's probably depressed about something. Thus punishing everyone around him by not speaking. Either that or people made fun of him so he doesn't speak."

Kagome punched Miroku arm lightly, "Yeah okay, whatever." She sat up staring at her cousin. They had a staring competition before Kagome broke it, "Now get out." She said. That was the whole point of the stare. She was trying to tell him to leave her room. She noticed he was not moving. That's when she stood up picking up her cousin throwing him out of her room, "Goodnight Miroku!" She called after the rolling Miroku before closing her door. She sighed walking over to her CD shelf. She pulled out a CD putting it in her CD player. Pressing play she put the volume down hopping into bed falling asleep to the sound of her father's singing.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's chapter 3. What did u think? You like? I thought it was cute. Not to much longer till high school chapters right? I'm working on the last childhood chapter as we speak. 

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT!**

**Rae-orri: **Well... not quite an announcement. My best friend (Kawwai) as well as my** 7 month boyfriend **(if you read the reviews he's McRobby a.k.a Robert) are leaving me tomorrow (Sunday May 8 2005) to go to Queens for a WHOLE week. I dedicate this chapter to them. Though it has nothing to do with them I LOVE YOU BOTH! I'll miss you so much. I mean, one of you leaving I could live with but BOTH of you? Who am I supposed to hang with now? Although i still have Melissa... it wont be the same. And guess what else? They day they come back, is the night of the dance! Sure they'll be back in time, but my own boyfriend might not be able to go! Can you believe that? On top of that, Queens trip gets a dance on Thursday. My boyfriend is going to a dance, that I wont be at. AND it's the day before OUR dance. (sigh) Why do they have to be gifted? I would have gone with them, but NO I don't have a 80 average. Stupid people. I have a 77.2, that's enough... right! Only3 more and I could have gone. Three percent...

**Kawwai:** Um, Raven, it's 2.8

**Rae-orri:** Even better! Why couldn't I get my math to a 70?

**McRobby:** That wouldn't get you to a 80 average.

**Rae-orri:** Damn! No wonder I'm getting a 68

**Kawwai:** Your getting a 64

**Rae-orri:** SHUT UP!

**Rae-orri:** Okay, but still... i'll miss you guys! So much! I love both of you!

**Kawwai:** One good thing comes out of this folks. Rae will most likely be updated faster because seeing as the two people she spends her time on aren't going to be here, all she'll have is her stories. So i guess look forward to more chapters. Unless her sickness takes her and she dies...

**Rae-orri:** It's true, i'm so sick i can barley type! (pauses) maybe I should get to the review comments...

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**McRobby:** Wow, you actually read MY story, even if you don't like anime? I can't believe it! Then i think about it, i was right beside you and forced you to write a review. I highly doubt your read one word. Thanks so much love! (sticks tongue out) But non the less. I love you, and i'll miss you so much when your gone! Loves! bi!

**Micheal**: Thanks for your review, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm also glad you enjoyed chapter 2 better then one. Hope this beats chapter 2! As well, sorry for rambling on about my problems! Bi!

**Kawwaikitsune: **Ah, my lovable best friend. How are you? You know, your being so mean to me by taking my boyfriend and going to Queens which is like three hours away. Who knows what you two will do. I mean come on, it's in all the movies, the boyfriend falls in love with the best friend! And at the dance? Sure you may prevent Robert to dancing with other girls, but what will you do? Dance with him to stop him? But that's not preventing you. All your stupid jokes too! I mean those really get me annoyed and make me loose trust in you... And... lol, jokes girl! I'm joking. Just thought I would scary you before your head off to Queens. But I guess by the time you read this, (knowing you) you'll be back from Queens. I want EVERY little detail about what happened alright? Anything that Rob does to hurt me you tell me alright? You better, don't forget the punch alright? I'll see you in your suit case. You can live that week without cloths right? Loves! Oh, and I want my RP!

**Random:** Thanks for the happy birthday and the review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!

**D-E-V-L-41:** It's okay for not being the first reviewer. I'm just glad you DID review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just one question... why don't you talk to me on MSN anymore? Can't wait for your next review!

**ashely:** Hey, thanks for your review! It was awesome. I'm glad you were able to take the time. Also glad you enjoyed chapter 2. I'm looking forward to your next review! Thanks, bi!

**OniyuriGaaru: **Ah, my biggest fan. Another wonderful review. And I'm so happy we were born near the same day. Funny hey? I'M OLDER! HA!... I think... how old are you? Well, thanks for your review, so for the rambling before, not important my life, i know. lol. Looking forward to another great review... **Can I have all of your attention? Please take a look at this authors stories! If you like mine, you'll like hers. Please go to her stories and check them out. I'm sure you'll find one you'll all like. Please take the time to check them out alright? I did, and their pretty kool! Thanks all!**

**inuyashafan695: **Yeah, sorry about that, that was a miss print. Thanks for telling me, my birthday was Tuesday May 3rd. I shall be skipping a few years very shortly, starting on chapter 6. I'm certainly working on chapter 5. thanks for your review. Please review again!

**toxiclollipop: **Thanks for your birthday wish, and your review. Glad your liking it so far! I bet you think your SO smart about figuring out about Sesshomaru huh? Well you know what... you are! lol. Hope you'll review again! thanks!

**Kagome of Darkness: **Thanks for taking the time to review. Glad you thought it was cute. I hope you think THIS chapters cute to.

**TheDarkAngel101: **Hope i didn't take to long to update. Thanks for the review, hoping you'll review again. And my birthday was May 3rd. Sorry about that, that was a typo. Thanks for informing me though! Helped a lot! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Please review again!

**Trisha: **Thanks SO MUCH for the review! Loved it, like always. Review again for this one alright? Thanks so much, love ya! buh bi!

**_Rae-orri_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. But I do own some characters in this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Cream Fun

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 4: Ice Cream Fun!**

Kagome walked back and forth looking Inuyasha over. She shook her head opening two wooden doors pulling out as many cloths as she could find. "Your outfit is no good; we'll need to find you something better for the talent show tomorrow."

Inuyasha eyed her as she poked her head out of the clothes piled on the floor. "Kagome, you're a girl. How are we going to find 'decent clothes' if your giving me girl clothes?" He asked walking over to the pile grabbing shirt and pulling it up against his body. "And will they fit?"

Kagome walked over to him and knelt down beside him looking at her pile. "I love guy clothes; I thought you would've figured that out by now." She popped her gum grabbing the shirt Inuyasha had. "Come on, you've known me for two years. Haven't you figured out that I love wearing baggy stuff?" She asked crossing her legs and wresting it in her hand.

Inuyasha just looked at her a shrugged, "To me, who cares what you wear."

Kagome sighed, "True." Kagome looked out the window, it was Thursday night and the next day was the talent show in which she and Inuyasha would sing in. It was her first performance in front of a group of people. She was nervous, but she figured Inuyasha was too. But then again, she believed that when you had no pride you never really got nervous. She wasn't quite sure about Inuyasha and his pride just yet. At times he had it, and at times he made it seem like he didn't have any at all, like that comment on who cares what people wear. Then again, that could be because no matter what he wore he was always popular. Her thoughts began to drift off to high school. She couldn't wait for it. Sure she was only a grade one student but in high school you're so much older, you can do more things and fall in love. Kagome wasn't sure if she was ever going to fall in love, but then again, did love really exist?

"Kag?"

Kagome jumped snapping out of her thoughts. She turned to Inuyasha seeing his questioning glaze. She knew what he was going to ask. She just shook her head and smiled. She looked down at her clothes and nodded, "Alright, I'm thinking nice pants with a…" She trailed off taking all different coloured shirts and holding them up against him. She saw he was getting annoyed and laughed, "Red."

Inuyasha's brow rose up, "Why Red?"

"Suits you the best."

"How?"

Kagome shrugged and threw the red silk button up shirt at him. "Put this one on."

Inuyasha shrugged pulling off his blue shirt showing his chest completely. Kagome jumped spinning around and looking away. "Inuyasha! I meant in the bathroom or something!" She yelled a small blush creeping across her cheeks.

Inuyasha snorted pulling one arm through one sleeve, "What does it matter, it's not like you hadn't seen it before. When we go swimming you don't care."

"But…" Kagome trailed off, he did have a point. But she still felt somewhat awkward. Here he was, in her room, without a shirt. "Whatever. Do you see the black pants, pull those on too." Kagome didn't move a muscle hearing Inuyasha shuffling through all the clothes. She turned around once he said he was done. She smiled at Inuyasha and nodded, and then she noticed he didn't button up his shirt. "Inuyasha, do you need your dad or something to do a simple thing like button up your shirt."

"I gots claws!"

"Got."

"Will you shut up with that already?"

Kagome giggled, "You have to learn." Kagome said walking up to him beginning to button up his shirt. She knew Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both demons, though Inuyasha was only part demon. She promised she wouldn't tell a soul, though Miroku knew as well. She nodded with a big toothy smile pasted on her face. "Alright, you're ready for tomorrow!"

Inuyasha looked down at his outfit, "Are these pants really yours? I mean, there baggy on me, so wouldn't they be extra baggy on you?" He asked examining himself.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not THAT much smaller, and those are Miroku's pants."

"This is the part where I wish I never asked." He shivered slightly at the though of being in another guys pants. He looked up at Kagome then noticed she wasn't wearing a special outfit. "What are you wearing?" He questioned.

Kagome just smiled as she walked towards her door. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Kag!"

"Out," Kagome yelled kicking Inuyasha out the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow alright? And don't forget, no practicing if Sesshomaru can hear you! I want the song to be a surprise."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes beginning to walk out of the room. "Fine whatever. Thanks for the clothes… I think."

"Bye!" Kagome called closing the door on him. She had to admit, she was rude not showing Inuyasha to the door, but she didn't care. It was like he lived there, so he could come in and out as he pleased. She wouldn't be surprised if when they were older her father gave them a key. She shrugged running over to her bed hopping on it. She stared at the ceiling above her for a couple of minutes humming a tune to herself. Her eyes turned over to the floor. She hopped off her bed and checked underneath it. She stuck her tongue out as she searched for something. Once finding it she lifted it up. It was her secret compartment.

She pulled a book up and brought it up to her bed. Sitting on it she flipped through the pages of her book and smiled reading each page slowly. It was her poem, or lyric book. She finally reached the last page, the song Inuyasha and herself were going to sing. She didn't know how she ended up with Inuyasha, or why she asked how good he was, but in the end they made a song together. She smiled slightly shutting the book close. She needed her rest at the moment. She would have to admit, the only reason she liked this show was because she got to miss a lot of singing classes to practice with Inuyasha. But in the end, it was all going to be over soon. She glanced over at her clock and yawned. "Time for bed." She told herself. She chewed on her gum jumping off her bed. She ran over to the trash can spitting it out. She whipped her mouth slipping off her overalls and putting her pajamas on. She looked over to her closet and frowned slightly thinking of what she had to wear tomorrow. She hated girl clothes. She thought they looked too pretty and yet, she was forced to wearing something girlish tomorrow. Sighing, she pulled her covers up drifting off into a nice sleep, her first performance on her mind.

"How'd it go?"

Inuyasha's head jerked up just as he was taking his shoes off. His father stood there leaning on the door frame waiting for him to reply. Inuyasha snorted, "I went for homework, what do you mean how did it go?"

Inuyasha's father glared at him, his arms crossed over his chest, "You haven't been going there for homework Inuyasha, you can drop the act. I found out you've been practicing for the talent show tomorrow."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he tossed his shoes into the closet. He just started at his father. For the past five days, he lied to his father about the talent show. He didn't want to his father to know about it. For the reasons that only Inuyasha thought were right. "So?"

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

Inuyasha turned his head away, his arms now crossed over his shoulders as well. He thought for a moment, his lip curling to the side as he thought. "Because I didn't want you to go."

"Why?" His father asked simply.

Inuyasha growled slightly biting his lip. "Because I didn't think you would want to." He paused for a moment. "How did you know? Sesshomaru tell you?"

Ichiro sighed shaking his head letting his arms drop. "Number one, Sesshomaru's at drumming practice. Number two, you know as well as I do Sesshomaru keeps everything to himself." He slowly walked towards his son bending down. "Why wouldn't I want to go Inuyasha?" He paused before continuing resting a hand on his sons shoulder. "I thought it would be nice to see both you and Kagome sing. Frankly, I had no idea you could sing."

"Neither did I." Inuyasha mumbled. Ichiro ignored the comment and continued, "I found the invitation in your jean pocket while I was doing the laundry." Ichiro answered pulling out a piece of paper from his own dress pants. "I called the school and they informed me you were singing along with Kagome tomorrow night."

Inuyasha rolled his shoulder knocking his fathers hand off. "Come or don't come, I don't care." Was all he said as he made his way upstairs to his room. Lately he's been distant himself from his father, for the simple reason he didn't like him. For the past year or so his father has been at work a lot and never around them. Inuyasha slightly upset about this learned to not care. Why should he care if his father didn't? It was like work was more important so Inuyasha grew distant over the year, but he didn't care.

Opening the door, he scanned his room. It was dark, but Inuyasha liked it being dark. He then walked over to his bed taking off the dress shirt and pants that Kagome allowed him to borrow. That's when he realized he left his other clothes in Kagome's room. He shrugged deciding she'll give it to him tomorrow. He pulled his spider man covers over him hopping into his bed. He sighed heavily thinking about the next day and wondering how it was going to turn out.

Kagome walked back and forth back stage at school. Her turn to sing along with Inuyasha was coming up and yet there was no sign of him. She was going to go with him to the show but wanted to see his reaction on how she looked when he got there. But now, she was regretting it. She looked up at the clock and sighed, "Come on Inuyasha." Kagome muttered to herself. She walked over to the curtain of the stage and took a peak. She saw a whole crowd of people there and that's when the butterflies came. She looked down at her stomach wile holding it. "Oh no, I can't do this. I… oh no." She told herself. She took another peak seeing one of the teachers walking on stage introducing the next group. But what scared her was that they were right before her and Inuyasha.

"You okay?"

Kagome quickly spun around seeing Inuyasha standing before her in his outfit. Her frown turned into a big wide smile as she ran to him and jumped him, embracing him in a hug. "You didn't ditch me!" She called releasing him. She giggled slightly seeing his shirt unbuttoned. She began to button it knowing full well Inuyasha was staring at her.

As soon as Kagome spun around to great him his mouth stopped moving. He froze in his spot seeing her with her smile. Inuyasha looked up and down at her clothes and couldn't believe what she was wearing and how beautiful she looked. As soon as she released him he looked her up and down again, just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. She wore a long light brown skirt that ended at her ankles with a pink flower design on the bottom left side of her skirt with a faint pink button up blouse. She wore earrings for the first time as well as a pink flowered necklace. She wasn't wearing running shoes either but fancy opened dress shoes with the flower print on the top part of her shoe on each foot. Noticing she finished buttoning his shirt he looked her straight in the eye. If the outfit wasn't enough she was wearing a hint of lip-gloss on her small sweet lips. Inuyasha's heart pounded in his chest seeing her like this. Her hair was done-up too. Her hair was half up in a black pin with a bright pink flower on the side of her head.

"So, what do you think?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome asked him a question. He opened his mouth about to claim how beautiful she looked but instead said something completely different. "Nothing's different." He looked right at her regretting what came out of his mouth. He saw a hint of sadness but was replaced with a smile, but he knew he hurt her. It was amazing how Kagome was able to push things that hurt her aside and wondered why she never blew up and burst into tears. He was about to say sorry when Kagome grabbed his hand. "We're about to go on." She said still holding onto his hand.

Inuyasha looked down seeing their hands connected. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before, but for some reason, that moment, seeing her like that made it completely different. He swallowed hard with a small blush on his face.

Kagome stared out into the audience while waiting for the teacher to announce them onto the stage. Thinking about it made the butterflies even worse. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand. Just as she did that, he pulled his hand away. Kagome looked up at him as he rubbed his hand.

"You alright?" he asked.

Kagome was slightly surprised, she thought he was about to yell at her or something. "Um, nervous." She said quietly looking down at the ground. She looked at her shoes as the feeling of Inuyasha not caring about her outfit came rushing back. She even painted her nails, which she hated.

Kagome felt two hands on her shoulders pulling her, forcing her to look at him. Inuyasha gripped her shoulders hard but loosened his grip once he saw it was hurting her. "Kagome, you have a great voice, you have nothing to be nervous about. If anything, I should be nervous. You have singing blood running through you. You'll be fine."

Kagome shook her head, "I won't be. I'm too scared. What if I trip? I've never worn a skirt let alone a dress before! What if I hit the wrong note, or go to high? What if…"

"The key word in there is IF." Inuyasha said cutting her off. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Just don't think about singing alright? Just sing like you do at home when you're alone."

"I can't" Kagome answered simply. "I know all those people are out there, I can't just think that."

Inuyasha sighed, "Well then pick one person out there and sing it to them." He let go of her shoulders and turned to face the audience. "Just take one person out there and pretend your singing to them and them alone."

Kagome stared at him. It seemed like a good idea, and it was scaring her, the fact that Inuyasha thought it up. She smiled slightly nodding. She grabbed his hand again and squeezed it lightly. "Thanks."

Inuyasha's blush deepened nodding. "Y-You're welcome." That's when their names were called. Inuyasha didn't have to move because Kagome was already running out on stage still holding his hand. But once they reached the microphones, she let go.

Kagome grabbed the microphone and looked out into the audience. She closed her eyes thinking of Inuyasha's words. _'Just pick one person and sing it to them.'_ She opened her eyes scanning the audience. She noticed Sesshomaru, Miroku, Ichiro, her father and her aunt sitting in the third row waving to her. Sweat began to pour down her face as she hesitated. _'What if the one I want to sing to isn't in the audience?' _She turned to Inuyasha as he smiled at her telling her to say something. Kagome smiled back taking a deep breath before speaking into the microphone. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha Takahashi." She paused realizing their last names rhymed. She smiled as she continued, "Were both in grade one and are going to be singing a duet together. We made the lyrics up together but used the same beat of another song. So we can't take full credit for this song." She giggled slightly hearing the audience chuckle quietly to themselves. She nodded, "So here's our song, Sugar Rush."

Inuyasha nodded grabbing another microphone. He heard the jingle playing around him and looked to Kagome. She seemed to be calming herself. _'You can do it Kagome.'_ He thought as Kagome hummed softly into the microphone. He crossed his fingers hoping she wouldn't freeze when she started the song alone.

_I get a high whenever you're around  
__Sweeping from my head to my toes  
__I gotta get my feet back on the ground  
__  
__Cuz you make me go out of my way  
__Crossing the line making me say what I have in mind _

_You make me so excited  
__And I don't wanna fight it  
__I start to blush  
__You are my Sugar Rush  
__Ain't nothing better baby  
__Is it for real or maybe?  
__I start to blush  
__You are my Sugar Rush_

Kagome took a deep breath. Her solo was over, and now it was going on to Inuyasha. _'So far so good.'_ She thought to herself. She turned to Inuyasha seeing him waiting for the beat in which he would come in. She knew her next part was coming up soon. Both her and Inuyasha made it so that she sang more parts. Sure Inuyasha only sang three lines alone but it was the only way to make it good. That and he demanded he didn't have to sing alone too much. Also, usually in professional duets the female sang more.

_I got a sweet tooth and a taste for you  
__It might be too obvious but  
__I can't help my self from what I do_

Kagome took a deep breath as she heard the beat where she took over the song.

_Cuz you make me go out of my way  
__Crossing the line making me say what I have in mind _

_You make me so excited  
__And I don't wanna fight it  
__I start to blush  
__You are my Sugar Rush  
__Ain't nothing better baby  
__Is it for real or maybe?  
__I start to blush  
__You are my Sugar Rush_

Kagome smiled slightly hearing her favorite part coming up. She looked over to Inuyasha as he looked to her. She was surprised when he smiled back at her and grabbed her hand ready to sing together. A blush appeared on her face. She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. She didn't understand this feeling but at the moment, there was no time to figure out what it meant. She took a deep breath beginning to sing along with Inuyasha.

_Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
__I get weak and talk too much  
__You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
__Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
__I get weak and talk too much_

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha seeing him smile, and she could tell it was real. He was having fun, and she was happy it was with her. She squeezed his hand a bit as she took a deep breath once again taking over for the chorus.

_Cuz you make me go out of my way  
__Crossing the line  
__Making my say what I have in mind_

_You make me so excited  
__And I don't wanna fight it  
__I start to blush  
__You are my Sugar Rush  
__Ain't nothing better baby  
__Is it for real or maybe?  
__I start to blush  
__You are my Sugar Rush_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she sang. He couldn't believe it. She sounded even better on stage and in an open area. Her singing alone lifted his heart, made him forget about all his problems. It was like she was hypnotizing people to just be happy and enjoy life as it came. Quickly snapping out of his thoughts he realized it was time to finish off the song together.

_Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
__I get weak and talk too much  
__You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
__  
Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
__I get weak and talk too much  
__You are my Sugar Rush_

Kagome opened her eyes to see the audience standing up applauding and whistling and clapping at the show they put on. Kagome's smile grew as she lifted Inuyasha's hand, there hands still connected, and bowed. Then walking off the stage she was surprised to see Miroku and Sesshomaru already there greeting them.

"Nice Kag! You too Inuyasha." Miroku complimented. He looked down to see Inuyasha and Kagome's hands still together. He smirked slightly as he looked over to Sesshomaru's emotionless face.

Inuyasha blushed before he jumped back letting go of Kagome's hand. She just giggled while hugging Miroku. "Thanks for entering me." She said before releasing him. She walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged him too, not expecting a hug back. Sesshomaru never hugged anyone, even if they hugged him. She released him and nodded. "I finally got to perform."

"And…" Miroku asked trailing off.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha then back to Miroku, "It was fun." Was all she said.

Both Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other then back to Kagome. "Just fun?" Miroku asked. "Not; it was amazing, I loved it, I want to do this again. Anything?"

Kagome shook her head, "It was fun and all, but it's not something I would want to do, if that's what you mean."

Miroku sighed, "No! All my beautiful plans to become your manger!"

Inuyasha stayed silent throughout their conversation with Kagome. Was Miroku trying to get Kagome to follow in her mothers footsteps of something? Personally, he thought it would be great if she sang as a professional but he knew singers went on tour and was never really home. He would miss her, a lot. He looked over at her smiling face some what relieved that she wouldn't want to do this as a career. That's when he noticed the adults coming.

Ichiro smiled down at Kagome giving her a hug. "You did great." He looked over at his son noticing him frowning, "You too Inuyasha."

Kagome's father nodded in agreement hugging his daughter. "Just like your mother. She would be proud." He whispered in her ear. He felt his daughter tense up and gave her a heart warming smile. "How about this, we'll stay for the award ceremony and then go get some ice cream. Sound good?"

Kagome jumped up and down licking her lips. "Can we?" She asked completely forgetting about her fathers comment about her mother. She never wanted to be anything like or mother, or at least, that's what she told everyone.

Miroku ran down the side of the stair steps, Kagome close behind him. Both Takahashi brothers walked slowly in silence following them to the seats in the audience. The talent show went by pretty quickly and they were presenting the awards. Kagome looked over to Miroku seeing a grin on his face once the ceremony started. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was sure there was a reason. But the scary thing was even Sesshomaru had a small hint of excitement on his face. It was hard to notice, but Kagome sure did. Kagome looked back up to the stage as the teacher went up to the microphone. She cleared her throat as the teacher came up on stage. "We shall start with the youngest grades. From the grade 1-3 students first place goes to…"

Miroku clenched his hand in a fist from the anticipation. Kagome pulled her hand away as he began to grip it hard. "Miroku." She whispered in an angry tone.

"… The double act twins for their performance in burping the alphabet in twenty seconds. Give them a round of applause."

"No!" Miroku yelled

Kagome applauded hearing Miroku's comment and wondered why. She watched the twins as received their prize. A large jar full of gummy delights. That's when Kagome figured it out, "That's why you signed Inuyasha and I up!" Kagome yelled at Miroku over the noise.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and Miroku wondering what Kagome discovered. Miroku grabbed onto Sesshomaru's sleeve knowing that if Kagome ever got mad at you, you're not expected to live after that. Kagome stood up on her chair peering down at her scared cousin. "You wanted all those jelly worms and bears for yourself. So you entered Inuyasha and me hoping we'd win them!"

Miroku pasted on a small smile, "I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm a sucker for them! And I don't have such a great talent as you. I mean, I thought you'd win for sure!" Miroku stood up releasing Sesshomaru. "Those judges don't know talent if it hit them in the face! I mean two kids burping the alphabet. How's that talent?"

Kagome clenched her hands in a fist. "How could you Miroku? Use me for something you want?" She turned to Sesshomaru. "You helped him too! How could you Sesshomaru! You're more evil then I thought!"

Miroku smiled, "He loves gummy worms too, what was I supposed to do? He was practically killing me if I didn't follow up. It was his entire plan, I swear!"

Sesshomaru just looked at her and shrugged as if saying I-thought-he-couldn't-understand-me.

Kagome stared at him then started laughing. Miroku stared at her as well as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome sat up back in her chair and smiled. "You just rhymed right there, you could have been in the talent show to create a poem about jelly worms."

Inuyasha growled knocking Miroku on the head. "Dame you and your selfishness."

"Inuyasha," Ichiro bellowed from the lack of manners he had with his bad language.

"Feh, whatever."

"And second place goes to Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi for their great duet."

Kagome froze turning to Inuyasha, "Did we just win second place?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Guess so." He was about to lean down in his seat to relax when Sesshomaru pushed him into the aisle way with Kagome close behind. He sighed walking up to the stage receiving his trophy. He watched Kagome get hers then pulled her back down towards their friends and family. Kagome was slightly surprised she got one, her first time singing in public and she won something. "Inuyasha, why are we moving so fast?"

"Simple,"

Kagome stared at him with a questioning look as he continued, "I want ice cream." Kagome giggled slightly as she stopped them. He turned to her in questioning. She had this childish smile pasted on her face and in a way was scaring him. "Kagome?"

She smiled taking a step towards him, "Thank you Inuyasha." She said giving him a small peck on the cheek before walking right past him to their family.

Inuyasha just stayed there frozen in his spot. It was his first kiss from a girl. Though it wasn't on the lips it still counted as a kiss, right? He turned around watching his family and her family surrounding her with complements and congratulations. He brought his free hand up to his cheek still feeling the warmth of her lips touching his cheek as well as some lip-gloss the scent still lingering in the air. He was still shocked and amazed. After a couple minutes of standing there he realized everyone was leaving for ice cream. Quickly running after them he smiled promising himself he would never forget that day, or Kagome.

* * *

**A/N:** Now you know why it's called Breakaway huh? I'm SO sorry it took so long. But I didn't want to post this chapter until I finished typing chapter five. It took a LONG time to type out chapter five and it was worth it! It's like twenty two pages long. It's a REALLY good chapter, in a sad way. Anyways, sorry again for the long wait, but I also had exams coming up and I did VERY well! Yay me! So here's the chapter, finally! Sorry for keeping all your hopes up when I said I'd have a lot of time to write because my boyfriend and best friend was gone, but I was so busy missing them I didn't work on it much. But now, it's the summer, my boyfriend left for summer camp for 16 days. So far I went through three days alright and ALL my close friends are in summer school (no there not stupid) So to keep my mind off of Robert, I'vs been writing more. I mean, I wrote twenty pages in two days. Chapter 5 needs to be edited and then I can post it, that is, once i finish typing up chapter six! Until then!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**kawwaikitsune:** Thanks for being the first reviewer girl! And yes, I'll miss you too! Then again, your already back!

**Diana Artemis Silvermoon**Lol, here's more! Hope you liked this chapter. It was kawwai wasn't it! One last chapter of there childhood, and it's twenty-two pages long! WAHOO! eh? lol.

**inuyasha4ever1: **I'm SO sorry it took so long, and that I didn't update ASAP. That's my fault, truly am sorry. But hopefully chapter five will make up for it. Hope you will review again anyways. I'm always happy to get reviews!

**Kagome of darkness: **I'm REALLY glad you are enjoying my stories! It makes me REALLY happy! Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you can forgive me, and please review again! It'll mean a lot to me if I get another one from you. That and the more reviews I get the faster I usually want to update. Guess it didn't work in this case huh? lol. Sorry. Please R&R!

**Jasmine: **Did you think I stopped the story when you didn't get it for a while? lol, I'd never do that! Hope you liked this chapter and hoping to get another review from you soon!

**Ashley: **Wow, thanks SO much for the review! I loved it, long and complementary! lol. I'm glad this story is a kick ass story. I've been thinking of taking up writing, but I'm not quite sure yet. But look for my books anyways okay? lol. It'll be Raven Aravandino. Unless I get married and change my last name. lol. But still me? Talented? It's hard to believe. I've been writing stories for about, humm, a year now. lol. Anyways, looking forward to another review from you! Hope you liked this chapter!

**toxiclollipop: **Yay! Another one from you! lol. Well, high school chapters are coming up soon. Chapter five is the last childhood chapter. I'm beginning to write chapter six. I just need some idea's. Like i have a few, but there BIG idea's. I need small ones like maybe they get locked into a house or something. Or games they could play, any ideas you have PLEASE send them in alright? Yay! Oh and warning you now, you'll be VERY surprised at the couples at the beginning of the story. Well, not really, only one couple. Then again, not really surprised, just weird. lol. Review again please!

**OniyuriGaaru: **Ah, yet another wonderful review from my biggest fan! I love the gots thing too! It's adorable eh? I actually forget how I stumbled upon the idea. I think i was spelling got wrong and then it hit me it would be cute if Inuyasha always said it. Hopefully people checked out your story. So I haven't reviewed it like you take the time to review mine. I was REALLY busy with chapter five. I'll review it soon. I'm just sorry if it's a short 'nice chapter'. Anyways, looking forward to another review from you!

**Ryine Kuriso To'oname: **Glad your liking this. Thanks for taking the time to review my story! I'm hoping you liked this chapter, chapter five will be REALLY long. So you have something to look forward to! Please review again!

**TheDarkAngel101:** I'm **SO** sorry I didn't update soon! I mean, one of my great fans, I have disappointed! (cries) I'm sorry! I'm so so so so so so sorry! Please, i beg you, please still review... lol. Till next time!

**Trisha:** Thanks for reviewing my friend! Please review again...huh? Please Please Please! Lol, sorry for making you late for the movies. I still love you thought!

**Random: **Wow, two reviews? Please review again oh great one. lol. Sorry it took so long though. Forgive me? lol.

**D-E-V-L-41: **YAY! A review from you! WAHOO! Her dad didn't die yet though lol. Are you enjoying your trip? I'm glad because when you get back, you will be updating you stories and working hard to update them faster. That difference between you and me is I only didn't update fast on ONE chapter because I was working on the next chapter, which is going to be long! So there! Review soon, when you get back from your trip okay!

**g-ny: **yay! How did you do on the exams? I did so well! I got a 93 in instrumental! YAY! I'm SO glad your liking the story. lol, hey, the song being reparative. I know, it's because the songs a beat, and beats repeat. lol. This songs repeats a bit too. But it's a cute song! lol, not very popular, but still cute. lol. Hoping to get a review from you soon! Oh, and you'll ge the pictures as soon as I can figure out another way to get them on this computer! Love ya!

**McRobby:** My love! How are you? I don't know why I bother doing these because you never read them, but I promised that I would give a comment to EVERY review. Although I FORCED you to rearview and you didn't even read the story. lol. It's July 3rd now. Today's your first day at camp. I hope you enjoying it! That, and I better get a letter from you soon! Well, day three of you being gone is almost over! I'll see you soon eh? LOVE YOU SO MUCH!... he he, funny. My best friends the first reviewer and my boyfriends the last!

**_Rae-orri_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters though I do take credit for some of the characters in this story. I also don't own the song Sugar Rush by some person i don't know.


	5. Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye**

Kagome ran around the grass at the Shikon Park near their house. As usual, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku joined her in the afternoon of fun. She smiled looking at her three friends. She thought about them just a bit, thinking at the fact how long she knew them. _'Four years' _she thought to herself. Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku were now eight while Sesshomaru was nine. It was their last month of summer vacation before she went off to grade four. To her it was a big number; she was able to try out for sports and have more opportunities for extra curricular activities. That and grade four left the 'babies' grade three and under. They got their own yard with the grade fives and sixes which were the older kids. She was excited about that, and she would be in a yard with Sesshomaru again, unlike last year. Although she couldn't wait for all these things she was not the type to play sports she wanted to. She'd always wanted to learn a sport but had no one to teach her. That is, except Inuyasha and the other. But sadly, she was too afraid to ask them. They always thought of her as a tom-boy and her asking for help would make her look more girly so she decided against it. Sure she could do small things such as throw a ball and play catch with a Frisbee but could never do an actual sport.

That's when she regretted even thinking about it, for Inuyasha's next sentence froze her to her spot. "Hey! Let's play baseball!" He called out.

Miroku shook his head, "Baseball's such a European sport!"

"So?"

"So, we are not European!"

Sesshomaru just stayed there in silence turning over to Kagome who seemed stiff in her spot. He was slightly surprised that she didn't argue on what to play. Sesshomaru stared at her a little longer then figured out what was wrong. Shaking his head he walked over to his brother giving him a look.

Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru taking in every word… or look that Sesshomaru expressed. Miroku, on the other hand, couldn't figure out a dame thing Sesshomaru was saying.

Inuyasha looked turned away from Sesshomaru staring at his friend just standing there with a frightened expression on her face. He slowly walked over to her realizing she didn't even know what was going on around her. He tapped her on the shoulder as she jumped slightly. Turning to face Inuyasha she put on a small bright smile. "Um, what are we playing?" She asked him almost in a whisper.

Inuyasha saw the fear in her eyes and didn't quite understand it. Why was she so scared to play a sport? Was she afraid to humiliate herself or something? He wasn't quite positive but decided to just head home. "Actually, Sesshomaru and I got to get going."

Kagome blinked a couple a times while Sesshomaru and Miroku walked over to the two, Miroku slightly confused. "What? Why so soon?"

Inuyasha just looked towards his brother then back to Kagome. "We got our own lessons to attend to."

Kagome was slightly surprised at Inuyasha's excuse. Since when was he egger to get to his lessons? Never from what Kagome could remember. That's when she realized he was doing this so they didn't have to play a stupid sport. She nodded with a small smile on her face, "Right, we should head back." She began to walk down the street to go home when she stopped. Everyone passed her except Inuyasha. He looked back at her as she looked up at him. She took a deep breath walking up to him. "Thanks." She said before going right around him but he grabbed her wrist before she could completely catch up to the others. "How about…" He asked trilling off thinking about his question still turned around not facing her. "If I help you a bit? You know, with a sport or um, something." He wasn't quite good with asking stuff and being nice. It wasn't his nature anymore like when they were little.

Kagome turned towards him facing him. She hesitated for a moment before thinking about it. Should she confess something she didn't want anyone to know or just say she didn't need his help. She didn't know why this was such a big deal, but she guessed it was because she was expected to be perfect at everything that she didn't want anyone finding out she wasn't perfect at one thing. She sighed slightly before nodding with a smile pasted on her face. "Yes, I'd like that." Se replied.

He smiled as he held on tight to her wrist beginning to pull her towards their house. "Come on, how about tomorrow after your singing lessons?"

Kagome smiled, "Sure." Inuyasha pulled her along the path as they caught up with their other friends. Kagome was glad to get something off her chest for a while. But sadly, she didn't know her life was going to turn upside down very soon.

**&&&**

"So are you going to come?" Kagome asked through the phone.

Miroku jumped up and down grabbing the phone away from Kagome, "Come on! You guys have to come it'll be fun!"

Inuyasha hesitated on the other line. "No, it's a ballet, it's boring. It's music and people dancing gracefully. It's stupid. And-" Inuyasha was cut off by his father on the phone.

"No don't listen to him, he'll be there. Both of them."

"What are you doing old man?" Inuyasha yelled through the phone at his father.

"I picked up the phone when it rang and heard the whole conversation between you two. So I decided to cut in." He paused before shifting conversations over to Kagome and Miroku on the other end. "I'll drop them off tonight at around six. Is that alright."

Miroku smiled and nodded though only Kagome could see. "Yes, that'll be great. See you guys soon!" Miroku then hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He turned to Kagome who was tapping her foot on the cold hard wood floor with a very pissed off face. "Um, Sorry?"

"That won't cut it Miroku! That was rude you know!"

"But I couldn't contain myself! I want the guys to come too ya know!"

"That's only because you want to see girls dance in short skirts yet still not be the only guy there because then people would think you're gay."

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest as he shook his head. He began to walk up the stairs while saying, "How could you think that."

**…**

Kagome sat in her father's car next to Miroku and Inuyasha. She was slightly sad that she and Inuyasha didn't get to start their lesson in sports. But on the plus side, she got to spend the evening with the Takahashi brothers. She looked out the window when a song came on. Without thinking she began humming it.

Miroku smirked slightly nudging Inuyasha. Once getting the half demons attention he pointed to his cousin who was staring outside the window humming.

Inuyasha looked over to the girl in her blue baggy jeans and light green t-shit and a red sweater wrapped around her waist. He smiled slightly hearing her humming. She never sang in front of anyone, except a little over two years ago when she sang in the talent show with him. He noticed lately Kagome had been more confident with her singing. So much more she stared singing during music class. Even if her singing was faint it was a start. But what Inuyasha didn't realize, was she was humming to her mothers music.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome's father as he had a hint of sadness in his expression as the music played. He watched as her fathers hand moved slowly towards the radio turning it up just a tiny bit. Turning to Miroku he realized Miroku was slightly pale. Looking in the back at Sesshomaru he just sat there looking like he wasn't thinking about anything. Once his brother realized Inuyasha was staring at him he just shrugged looking back towards the window.

Inuyasha followed what Sesshomaru was doing turning towards the window. It was another sunny day with a small chilly cold air. He began getting bored of the whether looking back at Miroku. He went down whispering in his ear. "Why is everyone acting so weird? Ever since this song started people saddened."

Miroku just looked at Inuyasha and shook his head. "Listen"

Inuyasha frowned slightly deciding this was stupid. Even his father in the front seat went all silent. Usually when Rokuro and Ichiro were together they were laughing like no tomorrow. Like they've been friends since they were in school. That's when he heard it, the author of the song.

"And that was I am Alive by one of the most popular artists in America, Keiko Higurashi."

Inuyasha froze, that's when he realized it was Kagome's mother who sung the song. He couldn't believe it, her mother was an amazing singer. He now knew where Kagome got her great singing habits from. He guessed her mother was good, but not that good.

The whole car stayed silence until they reached the large theaters down town.

Kagome hopped out of car staring up and the extremely large wooden doors before her. She knew she lived in a small town and the fact that her small town had this huge of a theater slightly surprised her. Without her mind now completely clear from her mothers essence she was smiling now, excited for the play.

**…**

The play was over at this point and Kagome felt slightly bored. She yawned silently as the group began walking towards the parking lot where the car stayed parked during the performance. That's when the adults asked the question which all the kids were waiting for. "So, what did you think?"

Kagome was about to answer when her eager cousin beat her to it. "It was a great belly! I loved it!" He yelled while throwing his arms up in the air as if he was in a rock concert. But sadly everyone, except the adults, saw right through it. They all chuckled from what Miroku called the 'ballet.'

"It's ballet you idiot" Inuyasha said with his little attitude added onto it.

Kagome shook her head, "Let me rephrase that." She cleared her throat before continuing. "I loved it, it was great, and the girls in the short skirt were the best part. If only they didn't have any pantyhose on." Kagome re-said without any enthusiasm as Miroku did.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were just disgusted by their perverted friend beginning to speed walk ahead of him. Kagome yawned as the parents exchanged disgusted glances. They knew how Miroku's mind worked, but never liked to hear about it. Without continuing the subject on Miroku they asked Kagome.

"What about you peanut?"

Kagome flinched slightly from the peanut name. According to her dad, she was in love with peanuts no matter where she was. She took a deep breath thinking about it. She knew the significances of a ballet, but decided to brighten up the mood from everyone still half asleep while they were watching the ballet. "I liked it, but there was one thing that puzzled me a bit."

Inuyasha turned his head around as did Sesshomaru both thinking along the same lines. He saw the little smirk in her eye and knew she was doing something stupid. Or going to say something stupid. Everyone knew how smart Kagome was, the fact that she would say something stupid was just…. Well stupid.

Ichiro blinked a few times. Still after four years of knowing the young girl, which his sons grew to love as a friend, puzzled him. He wasn't used to Kagome's little jokes and asked: "What's that?"

They all continued walking, Kagome speed walking a head of the group. It created more effect for her little joke. "Well, all the girls were on their toes."

Ichiro and the group didn't quite know where this was going. They thought Kagome wasn't that stupid, or could even act that idiotic. Then again, if Miroku could accomplish it, they guessed she could to. "Well?" Inuyasha asked, "What's your point?"

Kagome continued walking a head as she spoke. "Why don't they just hire taller girls?"

Everyone just stopped where they were staring dumbly at the girl as she continued to walk ahead. Kagome stopped as well once she realized they stopped. She spun around her hair flipping along with her movement. She just gave a small sweet smile and that's when Ichiro started to laugh.

Kagome giggled glad she was able to make someone laugh. "Don't worry, I know why there on their toes, don't start getting worried." She assured guessing everyone was beginning to doubt her intelligence.

Ichiro whipped a small tear away once he finished his long laughter. He looked at the sweet girl in front of him and smiled slightly wondering if the past changed and it were him instead of Rokuro, if Kagome would be his daughter. _'She's so much like her mother, I wonder if she evens knows how she's like her mother.' _He paused slightly as they finally reached the car. He entered the car seat strapping himself in. He continued his thoughts on Kagome's mother. _'All I hear from Rokuro is that she changed from back in high school. Could that really be true? Could it really be that sweet old Keiko really changed?' _Ichiro sighed looking back at his sons. He never thought he would meet the happy couple again. And yet, here was their daughter, and his son's best friends. He turned his head around and smiled slightly seeing all four of them asleep. It was really cute because Kagome's head was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder. He had a heart warming smile on as he thought: _'Keiko, will I ever see you again?'_

**&&&**

Kagome smiled; glad her dad was dropping her off at school for the first time in a long time. It hadn't been like that for a while. She would always get a lift with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Miroku joining them. This time, it was just her and her dad, and she couldn't be happier.

"So, ready for class today?" He asked turning the radio down. They both just finished singing an old song that was playing.

"Yep." Kagome said. She had to admit, she was slightly excited about her dance class. Her mother called not to long ago for a check up. Her and her father had a chat and forced Kagome into dance classes. According to her mother, it helped a lot to know what you were doing during music videos. What Kagome didn't like about this, was that her mother hadn't grasped the fact that she didn't want to follow in her mothers footsteps, or her fathers for that matter.

Yes, her father's too. Kagome's father was in a band, the guitarist and lead singer. His band was pretty popular with the chicks, especially her mother. The bands name; Maroon 5.

From what Kagome knows, that's how they met, through the music industry. Kagome's mother loved her father's band in school and they liked each other, but not so much as to show it. That and her mother were already dating someone, who he was, Kagome never found out.

Then, her mother was trying out to make it into the music industry behind her parent's back, that's when she got to know her father more. They were at the recording studios that day and remembered her from collage. They left collage, made music their career, and got married with one child; Kagome.

Kagome smiled hugging her father once they reached her school. "Alright peanut, I'll meet you after dance practice in front of the building. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's nanny will drop you off there. You have all your stuff."

"Yes dad."

"Good job. I'll see you later."

Kagome leaned over and hugged her dad and kissed him. "Love ya!" She called out while opening the door.

He smiled at his daughter before something came to mind. "Oh Kagome, one more thing."

Kagome froze before shutting the door. "What is it?" she asked.

Her father smiled hugging his daughter tight, "Be strong no matter where life takes you."

Kagome was puzzled as she hugged back, "Um, alright." She answered not quite understanding what he meant. Once he released her she shut the door and he drove off, his hand out the window waving goodbye. Kagome waved back not knowing that this goodbye, was forever.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over towards Kagome. She was talking with Miroku at the other end of the playground. He frowned slightly looking over at his quiet brother. "Did you hear too?"

Sesshomaru just turned to his brother and shrugged his shoulders. Inuyasha knew what that meant; he knew but wouldn't give a comment. "Now it's not only singing but dancing? Why didn't she tell us? She could have said something right? I mean, were best friends. Why didn't she tell us?" Inuyasha glanced over to his brother and knew that look. _"I'm not going to go talk to her, you go talk to her."_ Sesshomaru just stared at Inuyasha emotionless and Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, let's go."

It had been almost three months now since they first started grade four. It wasn't any more exciting then grade three but it just made Inuyasha glad he was another year older. He stomped his way over to Kagome with his brother close behind, just gliding silently through the playground. He felt eyes on them both knowing the girls were staring, but he didn't care.

To be honest, Inuyasha wasn't that sure why he was angry. So Kagome was starting to take dance lessons too so what? He guessed the fact that he would see even less of her was disappointing. Finally reaching the talented girl he stamped his foot on the ground waiting for her to finish talking to Miroku. She turned around to face him and smiled, "Hey Inuyasha, sup?" She asked while waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked while biting his lip. He was trying as hard as he could not to 'blow up' on her.

Kagome just blinked in confusion. She stared at him, her eyebrow rising as she stared. "Tell you what?" She asked puzzled.

"That you're taking dance now."

Kagome blinked a couple of times before the information sunk in. "Oh right, well, I didn't think you would care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha protested in an outrage.

Kagome shrugged slightly, "Well you hate my singing lessons, so I thought telling you about dancing would be even worse."

"I would have found out eventually."

"Yeah, but at least your not THAT mad."

"What if I am?" He yelled throwing his hands up into the air in a tantrum.

"Well I'm sorry, but if you haven't notice, I'm not quite free from my mothers grasp! Even if I'm not living with her, she still controls me like a puppet. She believes dancing will help me in the future to be the big 'super star'" Kagome yelled equally. "Imagine if I was actually stuck living with her!" She continued. Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru and Miroku who were both backed up away from the two friends. Kagome shook her head in annoyance. "Never mind, alright! Just forget it, you wouldn't understand! You don't even have a mother!"

By this time, Kagome struck something deeper then she thought. Inuyasha's head was down, his fists clenched into a fist. Even Sesshomaru was a little tensed up. The minute that word left Kagome's mouth Sesshomaru was right beside his brother. Both feeling anger, rage and sadness all in one. Inuyasha couldn't believe she said that. They never spoke of both their mothers, and they knew she knew it was a subject that was never to be brought up.

Kagome turned her heal and began walking away from the two brothers in anger. But just before she could take another step someone grabbed her wrist. He whisked her around, his face right up to hers leaving just enough room so there noses had room.

Kagome's expression suddenly feel seeing the mixed emotions that shown through his golden eyes. She could see tears just barely forming at the corners. Seeing all the hurt that Inuyasha was portraying was slightly scaring her. The look he was giving her and the way he was gripping onto her shoulders terrified her. He looked like he was about to murder her and that, scared her more then anything in the world.

"I-hate-you" He spat in a whisper with so must disgust Kagome jumped back slightly. He let go of her shoulders little trickles of blood stained on his long nails beginning to walk into the school along with Sesshomaru. Kagome stayed there for a moment before looking over to Miroku who just shrugged and made his way into the school as well.

Kagome rubbed her shoulders a bit looking down at her hand seeing a tiny bit of blood where Inuyasha gripped onto her arm. It hurt a bit, but that was the least of Kagome's worries. Kagome had to admit to herself, this is one of the biggest fights she's ever had with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "He started it!" Kagome yelled with tears burning in her eyes. She winced slightly from the pain she felt inside her. She hated small fights with the guys, so it made sense to her that this fight hurt a lot. The fact that it started with her not telling Inuyasha and the others about her new dance lessons scared her a bit.

**&&&**

Kagome sighed with a tight grip on her bag. She stayed under the roof entrance to the school clearly hearing the pitter patter of the rain. She poked her head out slightly looking one way then the other. Her lessons were finished, and she was patiently waiting for her father to pick her up.

"Are you sure your fathers coming?"

Kagome spun around to face her dance teacher. She had to admit; her dance teacher was better then her singing teacher. Kagome guessed the reason was because her dancer teacher was younger, while her singing teacher was and 'old hag' as Inuyasha called her. She sighed, her thoughts moving over to Inuyasha. She hadn't spoken with him since that morning when they had their fight.

Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts noticing her teacher was waiting for an answer. "Yes, he said he would!" She yelled slightly thinking back to that morning. "I'm positive. He told me to meet him here." She paused thinking about what he said just before he left. She didn't quite understand what he meant yet, but she had more important things to worry about.

"Alright, but I have to go, you'll be alright by yourself? I hate to leave you here alone."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm sure he'll be here any minute. He's probably stuck in traffic or something."

The teacher nodded, "Alright if you're sure Kagome. I'm terribly sorry to leave you alone. My grandfathers in the hospital and I promised I would visit before visiting hours are over."

Kagome nodded not quite knowing how it felt to be close to loosing someone close like a family member. She never met her extended family. Her mother was so busy, as well as her father, and they never visited. That and they were traveling so much it was hard. Until she moved in with her Aunt and cousin. They were the first of her extended family she'd ever met. Kagome never really had a Christmas with either her mother or father. Till she first moved here to this small town which she'd spent four years in now. Kagome sighed watching her teacher's car race into the dark rain. She looked outside once again watching the rain get heavier. She looked down at her watch. "He's half an hour late." She took a deep breath moving out from under the roof into the rain. She sat on the steps as the rain began to soak her cloths and hair. She didn't care at the moment, "Maybe if I stand out here, he'll see me." It was a stupid idea, she knew, but anything to get her mind off of the fact that her dad wasn't coming for her. She placed her bag down next to her wrapping her arms around herself keeping herself warm. "He'll be here." She told herself. "I know he will. Daddy would never leave me here alone. Never…"

**&&&**

Inuyasha sat in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, Sesshomaru right beside him. The eldest brother snuck a glance over to his younger brother with a look of annoyance. He stared at him until Inuyasha noticed it. "Shut up will ya?"

Sesshomaru just shook his head keeping his expression neutral.

"She's deserves it!"

Sesshomaru didn't look at Inuyasha, but continued to read instead. He heard his brother's hard breaths of annoyance, like he was ready to pounce on him. He took a deep breath before turning back to him giving him a hard cold glare. As if saying, go-to-her-and-say-sorry.

"Feh" Inuyasha said while crossing his arms over his chest and staring into outer space again. Until he heard the phone ringing. He got up beginning to walk towards the living room. In a small way, he was hoping it was Kagome calling to say she was sorry or something. With Inuyasha and his pride, he would never do that. Finally reaching the living room he saw his dad pick it up. He stayed there for a moment, as if waiting for his father to tell him it was Kagome.

"Yes, I am him."

Inuyasha paused for a moment taking in the conversation. He knew it wasn't Kagome, but something in his stomach told him to stay. Told him it had something to do with him. Not in a bad way, like when your principal calls your parents, but something you'd never want to hear, yet still want to.

"A-Are you sure?"

Inuyasha's brow rose seeing his fathers face fall in sadness. He silently took a step closer to his father wondering what was going on. Without knowing it, Sesshomaru came up behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears twitched realizing he could use his demon hearing to listen in on what was going on.

"Yes, I'm sure. We called the Higurashi house hold already. But there was no answer. We are told he is living with his sister, nephew and daughter. Is this true?" The other line asked.

Ichiro nodded, "Yes, but I do not know where they are."

"Before he went, he told someone to pick up his daughter."

Ichiro nodded, "One moment, I'll ask my sons." Ichiro put one hand over the phone and turned to his sons. "Do you two know where Kagome is at this moment?"

Inuyasha turned to his brother then back to his father. "Why?"

Ichiro thought for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should tell his sons. "Do you know where she is?" He asked once again.

Inuyasha frowned slightly, "Tell me why and I'll tell you where she is!"

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement to his younger brother. Looking up to his father, he waited patiently for an answer. Ichiro hesitated for a moment before answering his son's question. "Her father, wont be able to make it." Was all he said.

Inuyasha eyed his father for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, her father is…" He paused as if afraid to say it, "…dead" He replied in a whisper.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. All emotions passing through him. He didn't even notice Sesshomaru's face, who was saddened. The most emotion he's ever shown before. Thoughts flew through Inuyasha's mind as he's head shot up at the clock. "Seven o'clock!" He yelled quickly rushing to the door and grabbing his jacket.

"Inuyasha!" Ichiro called out to his younger son but was too late. He growled slightly looking down at Sesshomaru. "Don't you dare move!" He scowled. He then picked the phone back up. "I'm sorry; I don't know where she is at the moment. I'll go looking for her right away."

Inuyasha continued running loosing his breath. Looking up he jumped up onto the building. "I got to find Kagome." He breathed out sniffing the air. For what seemed like forever, he stood up on top of the building on his high legs sniffing the air trying to catch her scent. "Got it!" He exclaimed, running towards the girl. As he ran at full speed he scanned his surroundings. That's when it began to rain. He skidded to a stop slipping on the wet pavement landing face first into a puddle. He pushed himself up with his hands shaking his head in hopes to get the mud out. Standing himself up he decided to ignore his hair. He then sniffed the air but lost Kagome's scent. "Damn!"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks the rain pouring on him soaking his long silver locks. He looked from left to right trying to figure out how he was going to find Kagome. That's when he saw something on the ground. Jumping down he picked it up, it was a ribbon. He brought the black ribbon to his nose and sniffed it. It was hard to detect, but it was Kagome's scent. He looked down the street and saw a sign faintly in the distance. "Shikon Dance School." He read running towards it. He wasn't sure, but he guessed it had to be Kagome's dance school. He gripped the ribbon in his hand thinking about when she first started wearing them, just after their little performance. Kagome thought she looked cute, though she kept the ribbon black and not a girly colour like pink to still seem like a boy. Thinking of this made Inuyasha run faster wanting to find Kagome. He jumped up onto a building landing with a splash. The cold wet rain water lightly splashed in his face but he continued running. Reaching where the sign was he looked down to see little feet. Jumping down landing right in front of those pair of feet he saw a little girl, soaking wet, her hair drenched with drops dripping from the end, and crying. He could faintly hear it, but he still did. "K-Kagome?" He asked the girl.

The girls head shot up revealing dark brown eyes glazed with tears, her lip turning purple from the cold and trembling. Her pale face still glowed, but most of the light was gone. He could see the pain shinning from Kagome's eyes. He felt bad; she just stayed there, her arms wrapped around her just staring at him. Not moving, as if she was scared he would disappear if she did.

Inuyasha took a step forward holding a hand out. She stared at it but still didn't move. He could see the tears still falling on her pale cheeks. That's when he moved just a bit closer slowly then touched her cheek just faintly. Moving a little closer he whipped a tear away. That's when she jumped right into his chest and cried. He could hear her sobs, and that's when he felt something. He felt is heart beginning to feel numb and raw, as if a kid was poking and teasing it but wouldn't stop. He knew what it really was tough; he was feeling a bit of Kagome's pain. It was weird how he felt like this, though he understood it. Ever since he knew Kagome, he was able to feel her pain like they were connected somehow. Inuyasha rubbed her back a bit trying to calmer her down. That's when it hit him, she was crying, but she didn't know anything about her father and why he didn't pick her up. He opened his mouth about to say something but he didn't want to pain her even more at that moment, she was already suffering enough. He closed his mouth still comforting her. Sighing, he finally said something. "Come on Kagome, I'll take you home." Though Inuyasha knew he wasn't taking her home, he still said it. His house was like her home, right?

Inuyasha landed on the cement step and turned the gold knob entering his house. Once he did, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs at a fast pace. He looked back closing the door with his wet feet. Looking on the floor he sighed realizing he was dripping. Shaking his head he looked behind him at the girl seeing she fell asleep. He never realized she stopped crying, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. His ears twitched to see his father right there with so much worry in his eyes. Inuyasha bowed his head walking towards the couch in the other room. He laid Kagome down gently on the couch and put the blanket over her. He looked up at his father, then straight at his brother realizing he joined them too, but the look in his father's eyes were that they needed to talk. Inuyasha nodded looking down at Kagome for one last glance before walking towards his father. He closed the door quietly behind him beginning to walk towards the room across the hall. He closed that door too and then walked over to the leather couch sitting next to his brother. His amber eyes traveled to his father as he sat down in the single chair across from them.

Ichiro cleared his throat before beginning. "Where was she?" He began with a question directed towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaned back on the couch deciding today wasn't the day to act like himself. Today he had to be serious, this was about Kagome. That and he knew his father knew something. "She had her first dance class today."

Ichiro nodded then thought for a moment. There was so much going on; he didn't know what to say first. "You should have told me where she was instead of going out on your own. Then maybe I could have gone to find her and bring her in the car. Then maybe she wouldn't be sick."

Inuyasha suddenly burst right out of his seat. "SICK?" he yelled, "Who says she's sick!" He asked out of his seat.

Ichiro stayed calm and looked at his two sons. He could see Sesshomaru becoming restless as well. "I'd think you would have noticed but she is pale and has been out in the rain for quite a while." He paused as his servant came in and placed a tray with tea on the table. Ichiro nodded picking up his cup and taking a sip from it. "None the less you two have the right to know what will become of Kagome now that her father is…" He cleared his throat, "Deceased."

Inuyasha sat back down in his chair deciding not to make an argument. He'd never seen his father like this, so serious and popper. Usually his father was always happy, never acted rich and sorts. His father was also using what they call 'rich politeness.' Like using bigger words, talking in a calm voice all the time, never looking happy, having those 'fake laughs.' He didn't know why his father was acting this way but at the moment, it didn't matter.

Ichiro nodded placing his tea down and continuing. "As you know Kagome still has a mother in America. She has been informed of Kagome's father's death and will be here to pick her up soon." He stopped knowing there was going to be questions.

"Where is she going? Can't she live with Miroku and his mother! Wait, is Miroku informed? Does he know?"

Ichiro took a deep breath ready to answer Inuyasha's questions. "Because her blood related mother is still alive and is willing to take the girl under custody, she is legally allowed to take her. I don't believe Miroku and his mother have been informed yet but I'm sure to tell them of Kagome's loss as soon as I can. For the moment being, she will be staying with us."

Inuyasha was confused, "Why won't she be staying with Miroku?" He was slightly surprised how calmly he was taking this.

Ichiro nodded as if expecting that question. "We are not sure how long it will take for Kagome's mother to get here and Miroku's family doesn't live on much money. They only took Kagome and her father in because her father was able to make enough money for both of them plus have a lot of extra money for his sister and nephew. So it wasn't a bother for Miroku's mother to buy more food or anything. With Kagome living there, they'd need more food and expenses and they don't have the money for that. I have already spoken to Kagome's mother, she's on a tour right now and when she is done she will pick Kagome up. She has given me permission to take care of her daughter until then."

Inuyasha just sat there with his head down. Kagome was going away soon, and he remembered her mother is a famous star. Meaning when she left, she wouldn't come back. The realization hit him like a car crashing into a wall. He didn't want Kagome to go, she was his best friend. Images of the good times they've had together flashed though his mind ending with an image of her and how pretty she looked at the performance at the school with a bright smile on her face and giggling. A small smile crept on his face remembering her laugh and smile. He didn't want to let it go that's for sure, but at that moment, he knew there was nothing he could do. That's when he was thinking about actually telling this all to the young girl in the other room. But what he didn't know was that she wasn't in the other room. His ears perked up looking towards the door seeing it cracked open and an eye peaking out from behind it. He sniffed to find out who it really was and realized it was Kagome. His eyes widened as he jumped out of his seat and whispered her name. "K-Kagome" He froze for a moment before continuing. "How- How much did you hear?" He asked slightly afraid about how much she heard. He didn't exactly want her to find out about her fathers death that way. He watched carefully as the door creaked open revealing Kagome still drenched in water but with teary eyes. The tears flew down her cheeks like a river flowing yet she was making no sobbing sounds.

"Kagome," Ichiro said walking towards the girl, Sesshomaru close behind him. He bent down to Kagome's level putting a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, how much did you hear?" His voice was kind and supportive; it was like he was a completely different man from five minutes ago.

Kagome stood there, unable to move, unable to speak. She didn't know how to make of it. That and she couldn't think about what to say, it was hard for her too believe it. Or was it that she didn't want to believe that the only one left in her life that she loved the most was taken away from her, was gone, forever. She was too shocked, too sad to even cry. She just lifted her head slightly showing her face to everyone in the room.

Ichiro looked at Kagome as she lifted her head and sighed a bit. He knew she heard everything. He saw her face getting paler and began to worry. He placed his hand on her forehead then took it away right away. She was burning up even more, this wasn't good. "Kagome, please go get some rest. I know It will be hard but we can't afford you get you even more sick." He stood there for a moment as the girl never moved. He bent his head down walking up to the girl, picking her up and taking her to the boy's room to lay her down.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's face. He couldn't help but feel something inside him hurt more and more. The more he saw Kagome like that, the more he thought someone was stabbing a sharp knife into his small little heart. He gripped his shirt, his ears perked up slightly and alert in order not to miss a word Kagome said. As his father picked her up, he heard a small whisper from Kagome.

"He never came, like he promised."

Inuyasha's heart tightened in his chest causing him pain. He closed his eyes and ignored it. His head shoot up to take one last glace at the young girl to see a single tear fall. He looked over to his brother once Kagome was gone and he was shocked at what he saw. Sesshomaru's head was down, his lips were slightly pouted and you could see so much pain in his golden eyes it was hard to believe it was even there. Inuyasha was the type to start laughing at his brother on how he was showing so much emotion, how he let his guard down but at the moment, this wasn't the time. He looked at his brother again; his amber eyes glazed with a watered coating. Reaching his brother, his put one arm around him.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened a little wider turning to Inuyasha. He saw the hurt in his brother's eyes and nodded. They hugged each other for comfort. They didn't understand how this affected them yet, but it did. A single tear fell from Inuyasha's eye as he thought a final thought. _'I'm sorry Kagome, so sorry. Forgive me, please.'_

**&&&**

"Hey, guys, I've been thinking a lot, and I have a great idea!"

It had been three weeks since the death of Kagome's father. Since then Kagome mostly shut herself in the boy's room and never came out. Though what was strange was after a week went by she began eating and actually coming out of the room. But the third week, the girl acted as thought nothing happened. As though living with the Takahashi brothers was normal.

Inuyasha looked up from his homework at the girl, Sesshomaru did the same. "What is it?" He asked. He had to admit, he felt weird around her, how she was putting on her big wide smile and acting like nothing happened. He thought about it and realized he would never be able to do that if someone he cared about died. Someone that was so close to him like Kagome and her father were. For example if something were to happen to Kagome, he doesn't know how he could even live. Yet here she was, standing in front of him doing just that. "What is it?" He asked again. He waited patiently as the girls head went down and knew this was something serious. He put his pencil down and walked over to her. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. He smiled slightly "Are you going to tell us?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. She knew ever since the little incident three weeks ago Inuyasha seemed more sensitive. Then again, it was followed by a stupid comment. She sighed, _'Three, two one.'_

"Uhh, that is to say, it'll probably be one of your stupid ideas." He replied removing his hand and sitting back down.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru as he shook his head. Kagome nodded putting her smile back on. "Well, seeing as I'm leaving next week I…" Kagome would have continued but was interrupted by the two boys sudden surprise noises. A.K.A Inuyasha jumping up being shocking and hitting his head on the top bunk bed. "WHAT?" He yelled out. He growled slightly at the fact that no one told him.

Kagome just smiled sweetly, "Yeah, Keiko is coming to pick me up next week. Your dad just told me."

Inuyasha stared for a moment. _'Keiko, Keiko. Who is Keiko?'_ Inuyasha thought for a moment before realizing who Keiko was. "Your mother?"

Kagome's head went down and that's when Inuyasha realized he said the wrong thing… again. "Um, uh…" He stuttered trying some way to make her a bit happy. He knew this wasn't the time to make her feel bad or hurt her. The thing that worried him the most was usually he'd say something stupid, she'd yell back and they'd fight. But lately, it had been him saying something stupid and she would get sad. She never shouted back at him, she just got sad. She wasn't herself, and he got worried the more it happened.

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's alright. I know she's my mother, but I'm never calling her that again."

Inuyasha thought then nodded. It was silent when Inuyasha looked over to his brother. He knew Sesshomaru was listening the whole time. He was about to say something when she interrupted.

"Well, I was thinking we could make a song together."

Inuyasha froze there for a moment slightly interested.

Kagome nodded knowing she got the boys attention. "Well, I thought we could have a song. Our song, for the three of us. I could sing, Inuyasha can play the guitar and Sesshomaru can be the drummer." She paused for a moment then continued as she lifted her head, "What do you think? I know you guys may not be the best instrument players, but do you think we can try anyways?"

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru to see what he would think. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and just nodded, with his serious face on. Inuyasha could tell that Sesshomaru was feeling emotions. Ever since that day three weeks ago, he realized you could make it look like you don't feel any emotion, but you always will feel it, you don't have a choice in the matter, no matter how hard it is. Looking back to Kagome, seeing her small confused face he nodded, "Feh, sure why not. But you know, I AM good at the guitar it's no brain here that can't play his interment." Suddenly Inuyasha was knocked over by a red ball. He growled getting up as he rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for?"

Sesshomaru just stood there and stared at his brother. He didn't smirk, smile or anything, just stood there staring at his brother, before you knew it, they were in a staring contest.

Kagome sighed shaking her head. This always happened, and ended the same way too.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried as he lost.

Kagome smiled slightly then began giggling. The two boys looked at her in their fighting stance. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and laughed even harder. The boys let each other go as they started at her wondering what she was laughing about. They hadn't seen her laugh for the past three weeks, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile and he began laughing too.

Once the laughing session between Kagome and Inuyasha finished she had tears in her eyes and just smiled wiping them away. "Thanks." She said.

Sesshomaru stared as if he was asking what for.

Kagome smiled again closing her eyes. "For everything these past three weeks and, for getting me to laugh. I guess, laughing makes me feel, a lot better."

Inuyasha's amber eyes didn't remove themselves from Kagome. He was glad he was able to help. That and he realized that was the first time she mentioned what happened three weeks ago. He just nodded, "Yeah well, you were being too moody, you need to lighten up, enjoy life as it comes." He said with attitude.

Kagome's eyes widened, then softened, "You know Inuyasha, your right."

Inuyasha just stood in his place. He knew Sesshomaru was looking at him. He knew what his brother was thinking but just fehed it off.

Kagome jumped up clasping her hands together. "So, shall we start our song?"

**&&&**

Kagome made her way to the microphone and stared at the audience which consisted of, Miroku's mother, Ichiro and some of the servants. Kagome's mother was already on her way to pick the young girl up. She took a deep breath. "As you all know I shall be leaving soon and probably won't be returning for quite a long time." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Inuyasha Takahashi, Sesshomaru Takahashi and I, Kagome Higurashi have gotten together to put a song together and you are the lucky ones to hear it." She looked behind her as Inuyasha was ready with his guitar, Miroku was on the bass and Sesshomaru on the drums. Kagome had to admit, he didn't seem the drummer type. Drummers had to move there arms a lot and hit hard and everything. Sesshomaru never moved his arms fast or anything. When she first saw him, he played the drums calmly but still with good rhythm and everything.

Kagome looked back and cleared her throat. Then she nodded as the beat began…

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray) _

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

It was true to Kagome. She never belonged in this town. Her classmates hated her, most teachers hated her even some of the dogs in the neighborhood hated her. All she had was her family and the Takahashi's. She didn't belong in this small town which her father took her to. She knew he hoped they could get away from the big life, but really, you never could get away from it. You can get out of the house, but never get out of the cage.

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Inuyasha could tell, as he played the guitar, that Kagome was singing this for them. For all of them. He knew she was singing this from her heart. He could feel the emotion as she sang. He still couldn't believe how amazing her voice was, it was still incredible to him. Even after the past four years they've shared together, it was still amazing. He looked up from the guitar and smiled slightly to see her smiling face. At first he didn't understand why she was smiling, this was their last hour together for a while, their last chance to spend time with each other, yet she was smiling. _'But why?'_ He wondered as he continued. 

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Memories of the past four wonder years they've spent together flew through the eldest son of the Takahashi brothers mind. He realized that throughout those years, he never spoke once; he never really showed emotion either. At that moment, as he played the drum set, he wondered why. He never realized it but ever since he met Kagome he had forgotten his troubled past and he had forgotten why he was a mute. That brought a small smile to the young boys face. He looked at the girl who changed his life and knew, she was something more then just a little girl, she was way more, and he knew, he was right.

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Miroku stared up at his cousin. He smiled slightly, but then it faded. He knew how Kagome's mother was. She wasn't his aunt by blood, only marriage. Still, he knew how she was. She was taking Kagome back into the world of stardom. He knew she would do anything possible to get Kagome to follow her path, something Kagome didn't want. It worried him, he wanted Kagome to be happy, and he knew that's what his uncle wanted too. The reason he brought the young talented girl to this small city was in hope it would take her away from it, but he couldn't. Now, Kagome would be on tours, and such. He bowed his head looking back down at his bass guitar. Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru inspired him to take up an instrument, for the past two years, he had been learning the bass guitar. But at the moment that didn't matter. This was the last time he'd see his cousin. For some reason, he felt as though this was going to be the last time, forever.

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

That part was for her future. She knew she was going back to big buildings, lots of money, and people liking you. She knew she was going back to it, and yet, she wish she could just be a bird, and fly away from it all whenever she wanted. She wished, she could breakaway and be free. That was her most precious wish in life, her deepest desire. To be free._  
_

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

The group stood there and waited for the response as they all stood up and applauded. Kagome had a huge smile pasted on her face. She looked behind her at her friends as they all smiled along with her. She then ran to them as they all hugged together. She had to admit, it was odd yet she wished time could stop. She knew that moment, was the best moment in her life, and she wouldn't be forgetting it any time soon.

Then the bell rang.

Kagome jumped up hearing the door bell. Her head dropped as she released her friends. Looking up, she saw there faces fell to. "She's here." She told them.

Miroku just couldn't take it. He hugged her and had tears flowing down his face. He hadn't cried before yet he couldn't help it. Kagome hugged back and he whispered in her ear. "Be safe, and be careful."

Kagome nodded beginning to walk to the front door. She watched the butler loading her luggage into the trunk buying her some time with her friends. She sighed turning around. "Ichiro." She began walking up to the man and hugging him. She remembered first meeting him, and smiled slightly. She kissed him on the cheek and nodded. "Thanks for everything you've done for me these past four years. They've meant a lot, and I won't forget you."

Ichiro put on a warm smile and nodded, "It has been a pleasure knowing you Kagome." He looked at the limo and sighed. "I'm guessing Keiko didn't come herself to pick you up."

Kagome shrugged. "She's like that."

That's when it dawned on Inuyasha how much of what Kagome said of her mother was true. It seemed to him, that she didn't care about her daughter, at least, not as much as her father did.

Kagome nodded walking over to Miroku and his aunt and hugged them. Her aunt cried then ran inside. She sighed hugging Miroku. "We'll meet again soon, I hope dear cousin."

Miroku nodded, "Yes, when you are fully developed." He commented.

Kagome giggled then slapped him. "Same old Miroku."

She then walked to the next person, Sesshomaru. "Thanks oh great wise one." She giggled a bit because he never talked. She wondered if she should hug him, except for that one moment five minutes ago, Sesshomaru never hugged anyone. But he made that decision for her. He hugged her tightly to his chest, not wanting to let her go. Then, something happened that Kagome couldn't believe.

"You will write… won't you?"

Kagome stepped back as everyone gasped. "S-Sesshomaru…" She stuttered. She couldn't believe it, he spoke to her. Tears were in her eyes and she began to cry and hugged him again. "I can't believe… I'm not going to hear that wonderful voice." She said between breaths.

"Sorry." He said calmly with a hit of apology in his voice.

Kagome moved back shaking her head. "N-No, there's always the phone, right?"

He nodded as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome blushed slightly nodding and whipping her tears. She then took a step over saying her goodbyes to one final person, Inuyasha. She nodded and stared at him. "Guess, this is goodbye huh?"

Inuyasha pouted slightly and nodded, "Yeah" he answered in his cool voice.

She nodded and held her hand out. "Well then, till next time."

Inuyasha nodded holding out his hand. He hesitated but then shook her hand. She flashed him a smile then picked up her purse just as her butler called for her.

Inuyasha's expression changed, everyone got a hug, instead of him. He watched as Kagome waved her final goodbye before she made her way to the car. Her butler opened the door as she put her purse in. She was about to get in when she heard a voice.

"Kagome!"

She turned around seeing Inuyasha moved a little forward from his spot. "You gots to write! Promise!"

Kagome blinked a few times before smiling and laughed. "It's got! And yeah, I'll write! I promise!"

Inuyasha smiled then ran to her and hugged her. "Please, don't forget about me."

Kagome was shocked at first but then smiled tears pricked at her eyes as she hugged back. "I won't, I promise, as long as you don't forget about me."

Inuyasha nodded before thinking of something. "Here" He said pulling something from his pocked and giving it to her. "So you'll remember me."

"And me," Sesshomaru said walking up behind Inuyasha.

"Me too!" Miroku called trying to catch up to the two demons but tripped a couple times down the stairs.

Kagome let two tears fall realizing how lucky she was. She took the present in her hand. It was a necklace with what looked like a pink jewel at the end, except it was only half of a jewel. She smiled and hugged them. "Thank you, so much!" She cried.

"Miss Kagome. We must leave. The airport is far from here, and we can't afford to miss our flight."

Kagome nodded wiping her eyes. She put her present around her neck and gave the three boys one last hug. "Don't fall apart with out me okay? Stay friends, all three of you. For me."

They all nodded as she got into her car. She rolled down her window and waved as her car drove away. Inuyasha's heart raced in his chest as he did something without thinking. He ran after the car. Sesshomaru stared at his brother and looked at Miroku. Miroku hopped on Sesshomaru's back as they all ran after the car. They hopped over building after building until they realized they couldn't go further, for there was the bridge. All three of them stood on the final building and waved.

Kagome gripped the half jewel in her hand as she rolled the window down and looked at them. She saw three dark figures, with the sun setting behind them waving. She smiled slightly and waved, her jet black hair blowing in the wind, tears flowing down from her face.

Inuyasha waved to the young girl who knew so much about him. The only girl who was able to understand him. He then felt something wet hit his cheek. He smiled slightly touching his cheek. "I'll remember, always."

**&&&**

"Morning Inuyasha."

"Shut up!"

It had been six months since the young girl left their lives and the boys were reckless as ever. Inuyasha was grumpier then usual and Sesshomaru, went back to being mute, unless Kagome called, then he was quite talkative. Ichiro shook his head as his servant brought the news paper. "Inuyasha, stop being such a grouch." He picked up the newspaper and his face fell.

Inuyasha took notice to his father reaction and wondered what was going on. "What is it? Kitten stuck in a tree?"

Ichiro swallowed hard and shook his head placing the paper down. "No, nothing at all." He paused for a moment and sniffed. "Let's eat shall we?"

Inuyasha nodded, and then he looked up to see Sesshomaru fighting with his father for the paper. He shook his head realizing that a page fell. He picked the page out and the picture horrified him. He couldn't believe what he saw on the page. "No…" He said trailing off.

Sesshomaru looked to see what he was looking at and his eyes grew wide. He picked it up beginning to read it.

"The young famous Kagome Higurashi was found dead this morning in her hospital chair. The young girl was in a coma for over three weeks from a car accident. Doctors reported she was to live, but the young one didn't survive."

Ichiro looked to the ground. "I-I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru gripped the paper hard and ripped it to shreds. Inuyasha just stood there. There was no emotion in his face; you couldn't see it in his eyes. For what seemed like hours, Inuyasha finally looked up. He ran out the door to a place, where he could be alone. He found a tree, and remembered the tree to be the place Kagome liked to sit under and write. He sat under it, the wind blowing his silver hair. His amber eyes traveled around the area, glimpses of Kagome's presence appeared around him. He growled gripping on the grass. "First your father, and now you?" Tears burned in his eyes as he thought about her getting hit. Was that why he hadn't heard from her in over three weeks? She was hurt, and yet he didn't know. It pained him to know that. "If she only stayed, this would never have happened!" He held his face in his hands and for the first time in a while, he cried, he cried so much it was hard to breath. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I-I… I wasn't there to protect you. It's… It's my fault… I'm so, so sorry!"

* * *

**A/N: **WOW! What an exciting chapter ne? Oh I loved it, and I worked SO hard on it to! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's the longest one I think, over twenty pages on windows I believe. Wow, I rock! YAY! Anyways, sorry for the long wait but I've got homework over the summer (groans) I have to read two books and write about them. (sigh) sucks badly! Anyways! I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter! I sure did! Do you see why the story is called breakaway? lol. I took a bit longer too because I was waiting for over ten reviews. Tisk Tisk, you guys are getting lazy. lol, but it could be beacuse you guys are out on vacation. I'll be leaving for Mexico soon! Wahoo! So anyways, till next chapter! HIGH SCHOOL! YEAH! 

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Demonic Devils**Thankd for the reaview! As well as being the first reviewer of this chapter! You rock... lol. And weather it's an Inuyasha, Kagome fic or Sesshomaru, Kagome fic is for me to know and for you to find out. But I think I'm leaning towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Just telling you this in case your not a fan of Sesshomaru and Kagome fics and then will stop reading my story and reviewing because I never told you. lol. I might mix it up, but we'll see!

**TheDarkAngel101**Yet another review from you, WAHOO! This rocks, thanks so much for another review! Makes me happy knowing people are reading my story! But anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and high school is next chapter! Can't wait eh? Me nither. Then again, I know what happens! Muahahaha! It's aleady written too so hopefully people wont take years to review and I wont take years to type up chapter seven. Thank again!

**AnimusPatronus** I'm glad you enjoyed chapter four and hope you've enjoyed this chapter too! Anther thing i'm hoping is that you'll review again! Wahoo! That would rock. I'm hoping for another review soon! Thanks again!

**PinkEvilSmile303:** Wow, tahts a first, but I know what you mean. Actully, for me, rushing the plot is a pretty big problem with me. I'm trying not to rush it to much and so far I think I'm doing a good job. I must be if a fan actully noticed! lol. This is my first story that every chapter is long too. Did you know that? I'm very pleased to hear it's not boring anyone. I know what you mean, theres this one story I'm in LOVE with and it's VERY long DETAILED chapters, like siriously good. But sometimes i get bored with it because it's TO much detail and it's more like "Okay just get to the funny parts, or the sexual parts." Which ever comes first. lol. Thanks for the review! I loved reading it, and it was long! Yes, and I have replied with a long reply. Satisfying? lol. I hope you enjoyed this chaptereven though it was sad sad sadand next chapter is high school! Your prayers have been answered!

**OniyuriGaaru**Ah, another great review from my biggest fan of them all! WEEEE! Rae is happy now! I was quite surprised that you reconized the song. I never heard about it till I say the AMV that my friend sent me. I thought it was cute and were talking about what, 6 year old kids. It had to be something cute, a hint of love but nothing really sexual. I was about to pick Candyman by Aqua but Inuyasha's voice isn't deep enough just yet. lol. I'm glad I picked a song which is your FAV. song by DS. lol, worked out well. I have pleased my biggest fan. I burst out laughing when I read that you fell out of your chair because i tried imagin it and it was funny... I thought of the anime fall tat's why. I know it's a sad sad chapter, but I hope you still liked it! Anyways, hoping to get another review from you soon! Loves!

**gny: **Ah, my good friend. Ah ha ha, I know I beat you because only ONE other person beat me, Daniel. (groans) I taught him what he needed to know! Blah! Anyways, I'm glad you reviewed... again! I know the kiss was cute, i just couldn't resist when I got to that part! You better review again! Or else, I'll beat you in instermental again, even if you not going into it i'll still beat it! MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Random: **Shorter review then usual but I'm guessing you were busy. Sorry for not putting out a shout out in the last chapter! Hope you'll forgive me and still read my stories! Thanks again for the review! Looking forward to another one!

**paidgroopie: **I am VERY pleased to know that I... how do you young kids say it... rock? Yes yes, pointless but still... lol. Jokes! But thanks for taking the time to review! I'm happy to know your enjoying the story and hope you enjoyed this chapter even thought it was a bit sad! High school is chapter six!

**A-little-kagome-girl** I am not surprised AT ALL that that made you laugh. I was pissing myself laughing while typing it which made it even harder for me to type! I love you so much and miss you! When are you coming back? I'm sorry Mel and I arn't visiting you this summer! Maybe March break? Hey, theres an idea! Oh yeah! Who rocks? I do! Wahoooo! I know it was a sad chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it! Review again please! High school chapter next! Arn't you excited?

**VG: **Okay, maybe one day I'll become a famous author but I don't think I'll ever be as famous as J K Rolling. I'll try though okay? Just for you! Your job, to tell EVERYONE about my books and make them buy it to read it! Got it? Alrighty. Thanks for reviewing and looking forward to another one!

**Nightingale:** Yeah! You reviewed again! Thanks a lot K! Your rock so much! School coming up soon huh? Maybe we'll be in the same class! Hopefully. Thanks for the review, please review again!

**smylez: **Wow, my X-bf will review my stories but my own boyfriend wont. What's wrong with this picture? lol, I'm happy to get your review and hoping your'll review again... PLEASE! It'll make me happy! Really Really Really happy! Oh, we need to set up a date to hang or something. I can bring Rob a long too, he really wants to meet you, he's heard stories about you, that's why.

**kawwai-kitsune: **thank you oh so much my great, bestest friend Kawwai! Your rock so hard... in the bed. (laughs) I'm joking! Well... maybe I'm not. Okay maybe I should shut up in case someone besides you reads this and then everyone will be disgusted from me and run away and wont read my stories. Other then that I have one final thing to say... RP!

**Special Thanks:** I would like togive a special thanks to EVERYONE who has put me/this story on favourties! It means a lot and I thank you so much. Another special thanks goes out to anyone who has put me/this story on authors alert! So to the following names that are being listed I thank your for either putting me/my storyon authors alert or favourites or even both!

-foreverinuyasha-  
AnimusPatronus  
CornWoman  
Demonic Devils  
Diana Artemis  
Silvermoon  
Inu-Hakan the lord of the immortal fire  
InuAnyu  
kagomemikogoddess  
OniyuriGaaru Ruby pearl  
Diana Artemis Silvermoon  
fanfictiontwist  
inu-playmate  
Ruby pearl  
Ryine Kuriso To'oname

**_Rae-orri_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters though I do take credit for some of the characters in this story. I also don't own the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 6: Changes**

"Shhh! Shippou! Be quite!"

"Sorry KG, but it's hard with this tail thing!" Shippou whispered.

"Just hurry, I actually think I could make it this time!"

Shippou nodded, "Well, you have been trying for years to get out of here."

"It's the hell hole of doom!"

Shippou laughed quietly, "It's true!"

It was pitch black as the young seventeen year old girl crawled on the ground with her short shirt and white tang top along with her closest friend in the world Shippou. He wasn't only her friend though, he was her driver too. They met when they were little kids and they became friends. Shippou's father was her mother's personal driver. As soon as Shippou got his license, he became her personal driver. Shippou was a year older then her, but didn't look it for sure. She stopped for a moment and just stood there thinking.

"KG, this is no time to stop! We have to get you out of here fast!"

The girl nodded sitting up.

"What are you doing!"

"Taking these damn heels off! There killing my feet, do you have any idea how these feel on your feet!"

"Yes."

"What?" She asked staring at him with a look that said, 'why are you wearing heels? You're a boy'

Shippou blushed, "What! I wanted to see how they felt?"

The young girl just stared at her friend and laughed, "You're joking!" She practically yelled. "That's too funny Shippou!"

Shippou blushed slightly, "Shut up will yeah! Just keep moving, were almost there!"

She nodded throwing her heels on the floor and continuing to crawl on the grassy ground. Her knees brushed against the lush green grass and began giving her a rash. She was in a bit of pain, but she had to keep moving. She knew this time; she would be able to escape her mothers grasp. She looked behind her to her friend and felt slightly bad. She was leaving him here on his own. She offered for him to come with her, but he refused. Shippou's father was seriously ill. He was getting old, it was simple. He wanted to stay there and take care of his father. "Shippou, are you sure that all my things are already packed in the car?"

Shippou nodded, "Everything that was hidden in the closet. I made sure Heten and Monten packed them up this afternoon. I checked myself. Don't worry."

"Passport?"

"In your small carry on bag."

"What about my jet? Ready to take off?"

"Ready when you get there."

"Good." She paused for a moment thinking of anything else. "Wait." She said realizing something. "Who's taking me there?"

Shippou nodded and smiled pushing her to go forward. "I got some of my old friends to come and help you be escorted to your jet. They'll be driving you."

"Yuna and Yura?"

"Yep"

She smiled and nodded seeing the car up ahead. "There it is!"

Shippou nodded looking back. "Alright, I think the cost is clear."

She nodded standing up. "Alright, Time to climb the fence!"

"Uh, KG"

The young girl looked back, "Oh, I forgot, your not coming with." Her face saddened as she hugged her friend. "Thank you so much Shippou, for all your help!"

Shippou hugged his friend back tightly. "Anytime KG, just be careful alright? Remember to get a new credit card, new name, new everything. You're starting over, finally."

She nodded, "Hopefully she won't track me down."

Shippou nodded, "I'll keep an eye out here and give you any hints of if she has a track on your or something. I'll keep in contact with you."

She looked up at her friend. Keeping in contact, sounded familiar to her from years ago. "Promise Shippou? You'll e-mail me and won't forget."

Shippou smiled sweetly, "Of chores not KG, I won't forget. I promise."

She nodded. "Try to be careful. She might think you have something to do with my escape alright? Just be careful." She then gave him one more hug and then a kiss on the cheek. "This means a lot Shippou, I won't forget it. Thanks."

Shippou nodded moving back. "Alright, enough goodbyes get going already!"

She nodded putting her bare feet in the holes of the fence. Reaching the top she brought one leg over and jumped down. Looking back at Shippou through the fence she nodded and smiled wondering if this was the last time she'd see her friend in a while. She hopped into the car and rolled the window down. "Goodbye, I won't forget you Shippou!"

The car began to move down the road as Shippou waved goodbye to his closest friend in the world. "I won't forget you either… Kagome."

**&&&**

"MIROKU! Get your sorry little ass down here now!"

The young seventeen year old boy slowly made his way down the stairs. "Yes my dearest flower?"

The young fighter frowned, "Don't give me that dearest flower crap monk! What the hells your problem? We're leaving to go over to Takahashi's house. Are you coming or not?"

Miroku just stared at her. "That's it?"

She was horrified, "What do you mean that's it?"

"That's what all the yelling was for? To get me down here?"

Her hands became fists at the side of her as she stared at him. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I'll take care of this."

The fighter looked next to her as a girl with long black hair and chocolate colored eyes came in. She frowned slightly, "Alright, if I can't get him to hurry up, what makes you think you can."

"You take things calmly Sango, not fiery and a brut." She replied calmly. She turned to Miroku, "Let's hurry, our hosts are waiting for us, do you understand monk?"

Miroku looked at Kikyo and sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming." Miroku then ran up the stairs to his room and striped his shirt off. "It's amazing…" he began telling himself. "Kikyo is so much like Sesshomaru, takes things calmly, and yet, she's dating Inuyasha." He laughed a bit. "Though, sometimes her emotions do take over. She's calm but…" He trailed off trying to figure out Kikyo a bit better. "But, when she feels love or anger, she shows it. Okay, maybe not a lot like Sesshomaru, but closest I've ever seen." He paused only in his purple silk boxers with the pattern of rosary beads printing on it in blue. "Then there's dear loving Sango." He laughed slightly putting his pants on. "She's so much like Inuyasha and yet… she's dating Sesshomaru." Once he put his pants on he held his hand under his chin. "Okay, not exactly, but close enough right? She's kind at times, but she feels anger very easily and likes yelling or physically hurting someone." He rubbed his well built arm. "Then again, maybe they are the same, they both take there anger out on me." He shrugged putting his shirt on and making his way downstairs. He had to admit it was amazing. The Takahashi brothers were dating each other… only in girl form. That's when he started laughing as the picture of the bothers appeared in his head wearing girl cloths.

"What's so funny monk!" She yelled seeing Miroku making his way down that stairs.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Sango glared at him then shook her head. "What ever, let's get going!" Kikyo nodded following the young fighter towards the door. The minute Sango put her hand on the door, it rang. She looked at Miroku who just shrugged his shoulders. "Kikyo, expecting anyone?"

"Nope" She answered calmly.

Sango shrugged opening the door to find a girl, which looked about her age in a skirt and a really baggy hoody. The girl looked up and smiled, but the minute she saw Kikyo and Sango she froze. "Kikyo? Sango?" She asked, a bit of rage in her.

Kikyo and Sango looked at each other then back to the girl. "Do we know you?"

The girl froze there for a moment then shook her head. "Um, no sorry." She looked behind them to find Miroku. She smiled slightly but saw him giving her a weird look. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you but I couldn't help but notice the renting sign over there." she said pointing to the sign.

Kikyo and Sango just stood there. Sango looked behind Miroku. "You have something to do with this? I don't remember putting the house up for rent."

Miroku shook his head pointing a finger at himself. "I didn't either." He looked at he girl at the door and couldn't help but think she looked familiar. She just winked at him. He then smirked, getting the wrong idea. "Oh right, I forgot, I put that sign up. Sorry girls, for not telling you that is." He thought that this girl at the door was going to give him something in return.

Kikyo moved silently towards him. "And where is this girl going to sleep if she lives with us?" Kikyo asked calmly

Miroku paused for a moment thinking about it. "There the attic needs a bit of cleaning, but it's not that bad."

Sango just glared at him. "Feh, whatever. Let's go Kikyo, keep the perverted monk and this trash here." She then walked by the girl without saying a word followed by Kikyo. Kikyo looked at the girl and smirked slightly "I've been waiting for you to show up." She whispered as she passed her, closing the door as she left.

The girl looked back just as the door closed and wondered what Kikyo meant. She smirked slightly, _'It's been a long time you two, a long time I deed.' _She thought. She then looked up at Miroku to see him with his perverted face on. She shook her head slightly. "Haven't changed over the years have you Miroku? Though, you have grown up to be quite handsome. I'll have to admit that."

Miroku stared at her, and then shook his head. "So? You know me huh? Well then, this makes it easier I guess." He made his way towards her putting his hand on her breast. "Yes, good enough size, I'd say a D or so" He squeezed it a little more. "Yes and very…"

SLAP

"Miroku! What the fuck is your problem!" She yelled cover her chest.

Miroku rubbed his cheek looking up at the girl. "Geez, I'm giving you a home. The least you could do is give me something in return."

"I am you dip shit, I'm giving you money to PAY for my room. I swear, you're the biggest idiot in the world. God, how could you touch someone your own flesh and blood!"

Miroku stared at the girl finally lifting himself up from the ground. "Okay, now I'm confused, how do you know me so well? Did you hear I was available from some of your friends? Which one was it? Kitty? You know, she was really cute and adorable, but very good kisser and…"

She lifted her hand and slapped him again. "Miroku, I don't want to know about you personal life." She paused for a moment thinking about this. _'How can he not know who I am? I don't look THAT different do I? All I did was dyed my hair and cut it shorter.' _"Miroku, do you really not know who I am?" She asked bending down to his leave on the floor.

Miroku's violet eyes looked her over staring at her. He thought for a moment as his eyes widened. "I remember now!" He said pointing a finger up like he discovered something.

The young girl in the hoody smiled in relief. "Thank god!"

"You're the maid from last week!" Miroku answered beginning to laugh.

Kagome fell over. "Oh my gosh I have and idiot for a cousin!"

Miroku froze in his spot and stopped laughing. "Did you say cousin?"

She sat up and stared at him. "Yeah, what are you finally figuring out who I am?"

Miroku frowned at her. He was getting angry and the girl could see that. "Don't say I'm your cousin!" She looked at him confused as he continued. "I only have one cousin, and she died, a long time ago." She could see tears forming in his eyes. She stood up and shook her head. "How can she be dead, if she's right here in front of you? Miroku it's me, Kagome."

He looked up at her. He stared for a while in her eyes and saw something that he hadn't seen in years. "N-No, it's can't be, you died, in a car accident."

Kagome frowned slightly, "No, I'm standing right here. Come on Miroku, it's me. Geez, you don't even know your own cousin when she's right in front of you. You have grown to become an idiot."

Miroku just froze there amazed. "Kagome…" He said trailing off. "Oh my gosh! It's really you Kagome! I can't believe it!" He ran to her a hugged her tightly as if he let go he'd loose his dear cousin again. "I'm so happy, your alive, your actually alive!"

Kagome smiled hugging her cousin back. "Yeah, but, I wan never dead. What gave you the idea that I was?"

Miroku released his cousin and turned around. "Stay here." He said turning up the stirs. Kagome could her shuffling of papers above her, then a crash. She giggled a bit at remembering the good old times. She was happy to see Miroku. What puzzled her was the he thought she was dead. _'Is that the reason he and the other never kept in contact with me? Because they thought I was dead? But didn't they get any of my other e-mails? They never replied to those.' _She frowned slightly remembering what she needed to do when she saw her dear old friends Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Here."

Kagome's head jerked up not realizing her cousin was standing right in front of her. She looked down at what he was offering her. Slowly, she took the gray paper. Opening it she saw something that horrified her. There, on the front page, was a picture of her, bloodstained on her small delicate face. Her lip swollen and stitches everywhere. Her mouth was widened open as she began to read the article. "This makes no sense."

Miroku nodded, "What happened Kagome?"

She placed the paper down and sighed. "Things weren't as happy as I thought it could have been living with Keiko." Kagome didn't want to call her mother. Ever since her father died, she called her mother by her first name. "I hated living with her, yet I had no way of getting away." She paused for a moment. She knew there were millions of questions going on through Miroku's head. She took a deep breath and continued. "So, one day on my way back from dance class I jumped out of the car, and ran in front of another."

"You were trying to kill yourself!"

Kagome smirked slightly, her bang covering her eyes. "Yes Miroku, I tried to kill myself. Are you really that surprised?"

Miroku frowned slightly becoming serious. "Kagome, you're smart, you're not the type to want to die. Want to kill yourself just because you're unhappy for a few years."

"No!" She yelled knocking over a vase on the ground. Tears pricked at her eyes. "Not a few years Miroku, my whole life!" The tears slowly began to crawl down her flushed cheeks. Miroku watched the girl as she collapsed to the ground in pain. "I would have to live my life like that. To be something I'm not for my whole life. Do you know who that feels? To be someone your not, to not be normal?" She cried harder the tears burning in her eyes. "I jumped in front of that car, but god wasn't on my side. I went into a coma, but I survived afterwards. Keiko wouldn't let me out of her sight after that incident. I had someone watching me at all times. I wasn't even allowed out of that house." She hiccupped a bit, beginning to calm down.

Miroku bent down to his cousin's level on the floor. He took a deep breath and brought her into his arms. "Kagome, I knew something like this would happen." He sniffed a bit holding back the tears. "I knew something like this would happen the minute I saw you leave that day."

Kagome tried calming herself down. "I'm a human, not an animal. It was like I was trapped in a cage that day." More tears flew down her fleshed cheeks. "Why did dad leave me to her, why did he leave me alone in this world?"

Miroku stroked her back with tears in his own eyes. He was just so happy, that his cousin was alive. After all these years, he found out, she's alive. "I know Kag, I know. I'm sure he didn't mean to." He paused for a moment as he listened for her sobs to quite down. "Questions." He saw her looking up him with questioning eyes. He smiled slightly, those eyes be remembered in his head from long ago. "How did you get here? What about your mother?"

"She's not my mother." She paused before continuing to answer. "My friend helped me get out of there." She thought about her dear friend Shippou for a moment then cleared her throat to continue. "We've been trying to get out of there for months now, but it's been almost impossible. We finally did it and I came here hoping you'd let me stay here."

"Won't your mom find you? I mean, she's got the money, and she's famous."

Kagome shook her head resting a hand on her cousin's arm. "She'll look for me I think. I dyed my hair, got a new name and everything, credit cards are new, account balance new. I took out all my money and put it into a new bank instead of transferring it."

"I think she'll still find you."

Kagome shrugged standing up. "At least I got a bit of freedom. Plus, I don't want to go back there. Not only because of Keiko but because of…" She trailed off wondering if she should tell Miroku or not. Looking down at him and watching him as he rose she shook her head. "Never mind."

Miroku stared at her for a moment then shook his head. "So, what am I calling your from now on? What's your name that is."

Kagome cleared her throat for a minute thinking. "Ummm…"

"You don't remember… do you?"

Kagome shook her head and pouted slightly. Miroku laughed thinking same old Kagome. "It's something like… Kyoko Otanashi."

Miroku just looked at her then shook his head. "It sounds like your original name."

Kagome shrugged, "Couldn't think of anything else. What do you want from me? Plus, it's easy to remember and I won't write down Kagome Takahashi so easily. It makes it easier for me to remember it because it's kind of like my original name and-" Kagome was stopped by Miroku's finger placed over her lips. "You're babbling."

When Miroku removed his fingers she took a deep breath then hugged her cousin. "I'm just so glad to finally see you again. I tried so hard to keep in contact with you, but I never got an e-mail or letter back. I thought you have forgotten about me. That's what Keiko told me." She released Miroku beginning to ramble on again. "She said you guys probably didn't want to be associated with someone like me. Someone rich and famous. She said that you were using me anyways and the fact that you guys didn't get anything you stopped talking to me."

Miroku shook his head. "We didn't get anything; we sent you lots of letters and millions of e-mails too."

"I wanted to go down." Kagome began thinking about it. "Keiko of course wouldn't let me leave her sight. I always had someone watching me, even in my bedroom."

Miroku smirked slightly, "Your bedroom eh?" He then snickered but suddenly lost his breath and fell to the ground when Kagome hit him hard in the head.

Kagome stood there for a moment and looked around the house. "Hasn't changed, this place, since I last saw it. Except, it does look bigger, renovations?"

Miroku rubbed his head as he slowly sat up. Placing one hand on his knee he lifted himself up and scanned his so familiar house. "Yep, had to make room for Sango and Kikyo."

That's when it struck Kagome, the question she'd wanted to ask since the door to the house first opened and she saw Kikyo and Sango there. "Why are they here?"

Miroku turned to her and thought for a moment. "Yeah, how did you know there names?"

The corner of Kagome's mouth went down as she frowned. "Great way to answer questions, with another question." She sighed flash backs of her childhood. "Before my parents got a divorce, they were my friends except, when they found out about who I really was… well…" She didn't finish as she figured her cousin understood what was happening.

"Ah, I see." Miroku commented. "You know, for being so young when you met them, I'm surprised that you recognize them. That and remembering you had friends like that." He paused at turned around to face the door, his back towards her. "I don't even remember my friends from when I was four. Besides you guys of course. But I don't even remember much of what we did when we were younger."

"Not even putting me in that damn talent show for your own selfish needs?"

Miroku laughed and turned towards her. "No no I remember that one!"

Kagome frowned about to hit him when he put his between her hand and himself and grabbed her wrist stopping her. She blinked a couple times slightly amazed that he was able to do that. "How… but before and…" She trailed off not knowing what to tell him.

Miroku just smirked, her wrist still firmly in his hand. "I've learned some news tricks since I last saw you." He then let her wrist go and then let out a small chuckle. "I only let you hit me before because I knew it would have been way more surprising if I stopped it later on. Plus, girls love slapping guys. It's one way they show they like you."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Alright, whatever buddy."

Miroku just smiled and opened the front door. Walking down the steps carefully he opened his eyes and was amazed to see all the bags that were on his lawn. "What the hell did you bring!"

Kagome peaked her head out the door. "Well, everything. Well actually, not EVERYTHING per say but mostly everything. I mean, I AM living her now. I need some stuff."

Miroku just shook his head and began taking her luggage in one by one. After some time, he was picking up the last bag. As he made his way into his house he stopped in front of Kagome and looked her over. "You know, you're not as boyish as you use to be back in the day."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like you haven't seen me in fifty years." She laughed a bit, "Back in the day." She repeated. She then paused for a moment following Miroku up the stairs to her room where all her stuff were dropped off. "I'm sure you can guess who did this to me. She wouldn't let me buy anything not short, or pretty, or girly." She turned to Miroku once he dropped her bags one the dark green carpet. "Anyways, this is my room?"

"Doesn't it look familiar?"

Kagome took a moment and scanned the room. "Is this…" She asked trailing off for a moment looked around the room a second time. "It's been so long I didn't recognize it." She walked over towards the bed and smiled slightly. "You kept my room how it was when I left?" she asked. "But why?"

Miroku walked over to his cousin, sat next to her on his bed and put and arm around his shoulder. "So that we wouldn't forget, about the best friend, and cousin, I've ever known."

Kagome smiled a small heart warming smile. No one, no one for the longest time, almost ten years, have ever said that to her. She turned to her cousin and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you so much." They sat there for a moment in each others arms and Miroku still couldn't help but be surprised that his cousin was there. He remember finding out about her death, and yet, here she was, in his arms. He couldn't help but think if maybe this was all a dream, and couldn't help but wonder how the others would react when they see Kagome's still alive. His mother, Ichiro, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. That's when it hit him. He completely forgot, he was so excited about knowing she was still alive he forgot to tell her about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and the heart breaking news about them. "Umm, Kagome, about…" He trailed off trying to find words to express what he was about to say without sounding rash or telling her too soon.

Kagome took this opportunity to ask Miroku. "How's your mother? Does she still live here?"

Miroku blinked a few times hesitating for a moment before answering her question. "She's doing well and yes she still lives her. But she busy working on the shop so she's never really around."

Kagome nodded, "Poor woman, she deserves a vacation." She paused for a moment releasing Miroku and thinking for a moment. "Do you still work there?"

Miroku, forgetting what he was about to tell his dear cousin answered. "Not as much as before. Sango and Kikyo help out at the shrine more so then me now. That's why there living here so they can work long and crazy hours. Mom had extra rooms so she let them live her so they could work with her. They don't get paid much, but they make half of what minimum wage is. The money that's taken out of there pay check is for renting the room. The little amount they do get goes towards anything they want to buy. Really, it's more of an allowance then a pay check. They usually just get paid a certain amount every week for there spending money."

"And you say I ramble?"

Miroku nodded and smirked. "It's nice to be the only man in the house."

Kagome shook her head. "That's a lot like you." She paused for a moment. "So, how do you know them? Like how did you meet them?"

That's when it hit Miroku. He cursed himself for forgetting to tell Kagome about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Right well…" He trailed off thinking about it for a moment. He decided to answer her question then tell her what happened over the years to the two brothers. "Well, I met them through Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." He looked at Kagome's face and saw it brighten. He could see it in her eyes that she was eager to see them but was waiting patiently till he answered her questions before running off too see them. "Sango is dating Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Kikyo are dating. They've been dating for about eight months now. We all met at the beginning of high school. So they hooked up with the Takahashi brothers and I was stuck all alone." He sighed for a moment. "That's what you get for having more guys in a group then girls, especially when you have to compete with the 'princes' of the school."

Miroku could see Kagome's face sadden when he mentioned that they were dating the Takahashi brothers. He guessed because she felt like she had to share her 'boys' now. Even after so many years of not seeing them. Miroku wasn't surprised; he remembered when they both first hooked up with the girls. He remembered looking up to the sky and wondering what Kagome was thinking looking down on the. But guess she wasn't looking down on them. "Kagome there's something…" He trailed off his face beginning to sadden with the news he has to tell her. "… I need to talk to you about."

Kagome shook her head. "We've talked long enough Miroku!" She yelled jumping up from her seat. "I need to go see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now!"

Miroku reached a hand out to her as she began to run out the room but he just missed her. "No wait Kagome! Don't go! We need to talk first!" He yelled out to her. He saw her head peak out from behind the door frame.

"What they don't live next door anymore? Sango and Kikyo are there right? Even though they don't remember me because we were so small, it will be a nice reunion!"

"No there over there and they live next door still but that's not it-" He was cut off by Kagome again.

"So then, there's nothing wrong, come on you slow poke!" Kagome began running down the stairs and could hear Miroku's voice boom from the hallway and could hear his footsteps follow her. She got to the door and slipped her shoes on. She smiled opening the door and leaving it open for Miroku. Her heart was beating in her chest as she ran towards the house which looked so familiar. She began remembering all the times she use to ran over back in her young childhood. She smiled her heat beating in her chest. She turned around to see a tired out Miroku following her. She waved to him "COME ON!" She yelled out ringing the door bell. She waited anxiously as Miroku finally made it up the steps to the large wooden doors which he'd seen so many times. "Kagome, wait, there's something you need to know about them!"

Kagome turned behind her to Miroku and said, "What's there to know? I've known them long enough. I'm an old childhood friend! Plus, I need to yell at them for not e-mailing me!"

Kagome turned back towards the doors hearing footsteps coming towards the door and her heart pound faster in her chest. She couldn't wait to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's reaction when they saw her. She hoped they recognized her un-like Miroku. She didn't do much to her appearance yet. She wanted to wait until she saw her friend before she went into complete hiding and here it was. The moment that she dreamed off for so long. The door opened and Kagome's heart stopped in her chest when she saw a young boy standing in front of her. With his red baggy shirt along with his baggy black jeans and his amber eyes, the frown on his face, the long silver hair and the ears on top of his head she knew which Takahashi brother it was. She was still able to see his demon features. She smiled a great big smile and spoke with so much happiness in her voice. "Inuyasha!" She recognized him right away. "Miss me?" She asked. She had to admit that she was slightly surprised he didn't even smile seeing her but she guessed it was because he didn't recognize her. I mean, nine years is a long time, but she could tell it was him. But then, as he looked her over, the words that she never thought she would hear ever in her life no matter how much she's changed were spoken to her.

"Who are you?"

((**A/N: DO NOT IGNORE THIS!** I know it's a good part but read this. I was about to stop here but decided to be nice and continue it a little further. So, enjoy and thanks for reading this!))

Kagome froze in her spot. Her heart stopped beating completely in her chest and she couldn't believe that he said that. Maybe, maybe if she said her name he'd remember her. She calmed herself down and tried not to get too scared that maybe he forgot her. That couldn't be it, sure you could forget, but seeing something that reminded you of that person you forgot you suddenly remember, right? "Inuyasha, it's me. Don't you remember? It's me Ka…" She was cut off by Miroku cutting in. "Kyoko Otanashi." He answered. "She's a…" He trailed off for a moment, "She's my cousin."

Inuyasha eyed his for a moment, "Yeah? I though your said you only had one and she died."

Kagome froze in her spot between the two boys talking. He couldn't even remember she 'died'. Something was going on; she could feel it in her stomach. Then that's when it hit her, the thing Miroku wanted to tell her, maybe that would explain everything. She tried to calm herself down but just started at Inuyasha. His voice was a lot deeper, and he was still the pretty boy, or in this case, he was hot. She had to admit that but she couldn't think about that now, something was going on that she didn't know about. Yet, she still couldn't help but wonder slightly what Sesshomaru looked like now. If Inuyasha was hot now, Sesshomaru must be better then a god.

"This is my… other cousin. I never really met her before. Well, I did but it was so long ago I never remembered."

Inuyasha laughed a bit, "I'm surprised you remember anything." He looked at the girl and saw she was frozen in her spot. He smiled a bit, but Kagome could see it wasn't his normal smile, not like he use to smile before when they were younger. "I don't know how you know my name, but I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, and old friend of Miroku's here." He paused for a moment and looked her up and down. He had to admit, she looked familiar. "You know…" He began trailing off, "You look familiar."

Kagome's heart jumped slightly, maybe he remembered! Maybe she triggered something that made him remember. She waited for a moment as he thought. "I know!" He point behind himself too the living room, "You look a lot like Kikyo."

Kagome frowned slightly, what was going on. She wanted to cry, but she thought that maybe there was a good explanation. Or maybe he was playing a prank on her. Yeah, that must have been it, a prank.

Miroku nodded and looked at Kagome and his heart couldn't help but feel pain, for Kagome. She was so excited to see her friends from so long ago and yet. This was his response. He held on to Kagome's arm hoping she wouldn't run into the house and ask Sesshomaru or something and make a fool of herself. He wished that he told her before and didn't exactly know how to get out of this situation. That's when his hero came into the hallway.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned around to see his father standing there leaning against the railway. "Go back into the living room." His deep voice ordered his youngest son. "Your friends are waiting." He paused for a moment seeing the slight confused face Inuyasha had pasted on. He cleared his voice then answered his question. With Sesshomaru being a mute before, he learned to read emotions very well. "I've been expecting Miss.Otanashi for quite some time now." He nodded towards Miroku and made sure he understood. "Miroku, won't you please join us?"

Miroku nodded entering the house with Kagome's hand firmly gripped in his own. He turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "We'll join you when were done with your father. Then we can introduce my cousin to everyone. She's going to be living with us for a while."

Inuyasha shut the door after them with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and rolled them. "You like girls staying over at your house don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer and began making his way towards the others. "Whatever, I'll see yeah soon Miroku!"

Miroku waved slightly then looked down at Kagome's face and began to sadden. Her face looked frozen solid, and so shocked, frightened and confused. He sighed slightly turning to Ichiro waiting for him to say something.

Kagome looked up, her face frozen with no emotion pasted on it. She felt so many; her face couldn't decide what to show so just stayed neutral. She could see Ichiro look just a little older, but not by much and it was no surprise to her, he was a demon after all. But she notice slightly that he looked just a tiny bit pale. She looked back down to the ground and heard him speak.

"Well then, shall we go into my office? I've been expecting you for quite some time and now, I think it is time we finally talk Kyoko." He turned around to face the stairs case and took a step but then stopped. He smirked slightly, "Or should I say, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome's face froze, her eyes widened and she looked up towards him but only saw his back. She turned her head slightly and could see the small smirk on his face. She guessed, that Ichiro was about to answer all her questions. "Y-You know…"

Ichiro turned to her with his big wide smile. "I wouldn't say know, more like… remember."

Kagome looked back down to the grounded. He just confused her even more. If Ichiro recognized who she was, then why didn't Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Kagome, I know what you're feeling right now, but just wait till we get into my office, and then, all your questions will be answered." With that said, he began to make his way up the stairs towards his office soon followed by Miroku helping Kagome up the stairs as well. He gripped onto her shirt slightly and could feel and she was feeling weak at the moment and he couldn't blame her. He closed his eyes a single tear falling. _'I'm sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry that this happened, I wish, I wished I could have prevented it.'

* * *

_

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry for the long wait! It was just school started! And I had a crappy ass schedule and bitch ass teachers! I had LOADS of homework, the good news? I'm at a 94 in math! YES! While last year, I was at a 67... scary… of cores, with math going up, all other subjects are going down! (sigh). Oh well, that and my internet's been down and stuff so… But you know what else! My boyfriend and I are going to make one WHOLE year of dating on Tuesday October fourth! OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it! WEEE this is so exciting! Anyways, since my internet's been down the day I had no homework I was able to catch up on my typing. **My new Inuyasha story **is on chapter 5 and will probably be posted on the internet soon. As well, I'm sorry for this chapter not being edited. My editor, Melissa Atter's internet is down as well and the edited version was taking to long. So, I felt sorry for you guys waiting SO long and after all the great reviews! I couldn't make you suffer and wait could I? No, what kind of author would I be. Well, as we speak I am typing up chapter 8. Depending how long my editor takes, Chapter 7 may be up quicker then it took chapter 6. Well, looky, my AN is becoming longer then the story. (Sweat drop). Alrighty well… BI! 

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Demonic Devils**Well looky here, she didn't die after all. Now the question is, what's going on? AH! Funny thing is that when ever my best friend Kawwai kitsune was threatened or she got mad, she always used her trusty chainsaw. In other words, here are her words to you… Kawwai: "Don't take my chainsaw! It's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! (holds onto chainsaw)" Well, there you go. Right umm… THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! And being the first one for that matter!

**mia: **Hey! Thanks for TWO reviews! Lol, even though there the same ones twice, it still rocks! Hey, I'm sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of things going on. Glad you're loving the story. Sadly, the next chapter doesn't get much happier. OOPS! I told a secret! SHHH don't tell anyone!

**Darknessgurl: **I'm glad you think my story is… 'cool' as you youngsters say it. Lol, no I'm not an old freak. Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter and story it took so long! Maybe you'll umm… review again?

**TheDarkAngel101**WEE! Another good chapter to add to the book! I'm glad you're liking it! I hope… although, you'll like this chapter too! And that you'll review again!

**KOalaPaNda**Wow… I LOVED reading your review. I showed it to my boyfriend and he laughed. But… he laughs at a lot of random stuff. I'm really glad you think I'm THAT talented! It makes me REALLY happy. My boyfriend is wondering what you mean by 'talented' he doesn't think I'm THAT good. Also, thank you SO much for putting me under BOTH favorite authors AND favorite stories! Wow. What makes me feel bad though is I took SO long to update this chapter to you! You're all excited and can't wait to read the next chapter and I just take my good sweet time. I'm sorry1 I hope you'll forgive me and still review! (cries). Actually, I cried a bit while writing it. (sweat drop). To bad next chapters not THAT much better. What is hard for me to believe is that this is the best story you've read. Or is what you mean the best story from all my stories. I'd agree with that one! OH! I got the LONGEST comment you've ever written? Wow, this rocks, and I think your getting the longest reply for this chapter. Lol. Well, I'm really happy your enjoying the story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I'll get yet another GREAT review from you! Again, I'm SO sorry for taking long and I'll try my hardest to update chapter 7 fast! But, it all depends on my editor! Thanks again!

**animefreaqeva**I'm sorry for taking so long! Thanks a lot for the review though! I feel bad, all of you are reviewing and can't wait for a next chapter while I take so long to update! I'm sorry! But hey, you found out she's not dead eh? Not bad huh? Now the question is, why was she seemed to be dead? Hum, so many questions that won't be answered for quite some chapters. Well, thanks for the review and please review again!

**gny: **WEE! Another review from my COOLEST friend in B.A. (besides Mel.) lol. I love you, too bad we don't have many classes together huh? Well, she's not dead, now, why was it seemed like she was? Hum, so many questions so little time. Sorry I took so long! Glad your still keeping up though and loving me still! . Well, I'll see your tomorrow at school! And review again PLEASE!

**Random: **As I told everyone else, I'm sorry for taking so long. It's a shame you won't forgive me. Oh well, as long as you still review, I'm happy! Kooly, well, see, she's not dead so, be happy!

**OniyuriGaaru**Ah yes, yet another review from my BIGGEST fan. I'm sorry it took me so long. You're so dedicated yet I took SO long to update. I have failed you and all my other fans as an author. (cries) I always say that the more reviews the faster I update! It's not lies! You just have to blame my editor. I've had chapter 6 typed when I posted chapter 5. (sigh). I hope I'll see get another review from you. Well, Kagome didn't die, but still a sad chapter no? Oh so sad… well... right… better keep moving so I can post this chapter! Until next time!

**LilAngel: **Your good. Well, yes, it was a rumor, but not for the reason you said. Nice try though! Lol. But oh my gosh! Reading your review, how you begged me to update faster and I just took me sweet time (more like my editor) makes me feel so bad. In the end, I didn't get it edited. I think you guys won't mind for a few mistakes, as long as you can read it right? Well, thanks so much for your review and more to come soon! Hopefully my editor won't take so long this time! I change editors so my stories would get edited faster and they get edited the same way. Geez it's hard to find good working people!

**A-little-kagome-girl**JEN JEN! WEEE I got a review from you… again. So, how was Miroku in this chapter? Lol, I thought he was HALARIOUS! I'm sorry I took a long time. Blame Melissa, she took AGES to edit this chapter. And it's STILL not edited! Geez! Stupid Melissa, yell at her for me, she won't listen to her boss. Probably because she's not getting paid for this… but in any case… BLAME HER! Lol. Alrighty, till next time on MSN!

**Youka-Chan**TT AH! I'm so sorry! I took to long to update! I hope your still following the story! I feel REALLY bad! AWWW! You're even reviewed and are loving it, while my editor took to long to edit, which she didn't even do yet! I'm so sorry! Forgive me PLEASE! I really do LOVE all your reviews! I'm hoping you'll still review and not hate me! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Hopefully my editor won't take so long with chapter 7!

**Kawwai-Kitsune:** Yes, yet another review from my cool friend. Garett's small… that was ransom… right… umm. Thanks for ACTULLY taking the time from your BUSY schedule to ACTULLY review. And yes, I finally got to the song. (sweat drop). Oh and you idea with Sesshomaru… LOVING IT!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters though I do take credit for some of the characters in this story.

_**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED YOUR SUMMER VACATIONS!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting for the First Time

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 7: Meeting for the First Time**

Kagome entered Ichiro's dark and gloomy office. Her violet coloured contact eyes scanned the room around her which she had remembered so long ago. It was so different from what she remembered. There were cob webs in the corners of the room; the wooden furniture was dark as if the wood had aged. It didn't look as clean as it use to be and Kagome was curious about this. Weren't the Takahashi's rich? Didn't they have maids? She wiped her eyes clean from tears taking a seat across from the dark woodened desk with her cousin, Miroku, right by her side.

"Where should I start?" He began with his deep voice echoing in his office. Kagome looked at the man and nodded. There were so many questions on her mind, but she had no idea how to approach them, or where to start. She opened her mouth, and then thought for a moment closing it again as no sound had come out. Ichiro nodded, "I see that the shock is still upon you." he looked over to Miroku with a neutral look. "How shall I start this?" He asked him. Kagome looked up once again at Ichiro. He was so different now, his features were slightly older looking, and his skin was so pale like he'd been sick and the light that use to shine from him when he talked to her was gone. She wondered how this could happen, but with more questions adding onto her already confused mind just made her feel even worse. She too, then started to grow pale.

Ichiro could see Miroku wasn't going to answer his question. With a sigh he tried once again at Miroku with a question. "Has she seen the newspaper?" He asked the young man in a purple silk shit and dark blue shorts in front of him.

"Yes." He answered simply. His eyes traveled down to his cousin's traumatized face. He could see deep in her eyes the emotions stirring in her mind and then felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He too believed that Kagome had truly died, and then suddenly she shows up on his door step. He too, had almost forgotten completely about his own cousin, his flesh and blood related cousin.

"Then, I shall begin." Ichiro sat in his red expensive leather chair as he cleared his throat to begin his story. He folded his hands together putting his elbows on his dark wooden desk. "As you saw, there was an article saying you had died in a coma after the fact you got hit by a car." He paused and looked at the girl to make sure she was listening. Confirming it, he continued. "The boys, as you knew, cared for you very much and wished that they could see you everyday. You changed their lives so long ago, even when you, supposedly died." He paused for a moment allowing her to taking it in. Carefully forming the words in his mind, he continued. "When they heard about your death they could barely speak. They were completely in shock and doubt. Inuyasha went off on his own a lot more and Sesshomaru had stopped talking once again." He then opened his eyes leaning back closing them once again continuing with the tale with a neutral look on his face. "As time passed and they never heard from you, they had confirmed that you had truly died. As time passed, it appeared that they were beginning to return to their normal selves. I remember, after a year and a half since your 'death' Sesshomaru spoke again. Do you know why?" He asked showing no expression, no emotion on his face and Kagome couldn't help but notice a bit of Sesshomaru right there.

Kagome shook her head not saying a word. She had been listening to the whole story. Although many questions were being answered, so many more had popped up in her mind. She then opened her mind to take in the story fully; she would be quiet and listen to the full story before asking any questions. She guessed as well, with the professional profile that Ichiro was giving off she assumed he was asking for the same in return.

Ichiro cleared his throat before his deep voice overpowered the ticking of the clock and the whistle of the wind. "Because they had completely forgotten who Kagome Higurashi was." He could see Kagome's eyes shut tight as if holding back tears; she looked as if she had just been slapped. He figured he should continue to explain how this was. He turned his gaze over to Miroku who was also listening and knew he had questions of his own. "The mind of man is interesting and still has many mysteries to it. It is said that if one person were to try hard enough to forget something, or even someone, he or she is able to forget. Not totally mind you, it's more like, they put a lock on all the memories that had been made with that person or had something to do with that thing which they had forgotten; a lock, which is hard to break. But of course, it's no ordinary lock; it depends on the person as well. In our case, how hard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had tried to forget you. The harder they tried, the harder it will be to get them to remember." He sighed seeing Kagome's eyes stir with pain and sorrow. He knew she was suffering, and no matter what, he couldn't bear to see her like that. He then continued. "Look Kagome…" He began his professional look gone and his soft smile coming through. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in so much pain, they just felt that it was easier to forget completely so they wouldn't remember the pain of your death. They didn't know that it would hurt you, because they didn't know you were still alive." He took a deep breath. "Kagome, don't blame them, they didn't mean to hurt you, they care about you so much."

Kagome had her face burred in her hands. She tried not to let the tears fall but she couldn't help it and had to let them out. Her hands became soaked with tears in no time. The first real friends she'd ever had, her first real friends who trusted her, who cared about her, who didn't care who she was or what her name was, forgot all about her. She couldn't bear it at all.

Miroku patted his cousin's back; he saw her hair fall to the side. He couldn't help but wonder what changes she was going to make with her appearance. If she was hiding from her mother, then she'd have to do something. So far her eye colour was different, but what bothered him the most was how Kagome was going to run away when her mother could just get the police out looking for her. That's when it hit him, it may not have occurred to Kagome yet, but he realized that if the whole world thinks she's dead, then her mother can't do a world wide search for her. He couldn't help but smile, just slightly. _'On the bright side, you can finally get away from your mother.' _He thought.

Kagome took deep breaths in and out to try and calm down, and then she realized she couldn't take in a breath. She covered her mouth, her eyes clouded with tears as she collapsed to the ground. She felt weak; she couldn't take any more of this then all she could see were her cousin and Ichiro running over to her side, their faces hovering over her as she blacked out.

Miroku lifted Kagome's head; he could still see the clear tears slowly falling down her pale face. His head bent down, he knew she wouldn't be able to take this kind of news. He knew his cousin was strong, but to be able to handle this, especially with her past, he had no doubt she'd get weak. Miroku's head shot up towards Ichiro. "I have more questions, though I know I didn't ask them, I thought by asking them we would get worse answers and I knew at the moment, she couldn't take that." He paused for a brief moment then continued while picking Kagome up. "I didn't want to make her feel worse at this point. When she feels better we'll come back." He then turned around and walked out the door carrying her bridal style.

Ichiro's small smile slowly began fading. His head was down and he sighed as he weakly made his way towards his enormous chair. "This is my entire fault. I'm sorry Kagome, to cause you so much pain." He paused, "This is only the beginning of what happened so long ago. You'll find out soon enough, when you're ready."

Miroku made his way down the great entrance hall gripping on tightly to Kagome, afraid as if she'd disappear into a big giant void. Just as he made it to the door he could hear footsteps running towards him knowing exactly who they belonged to. Muffles of giggles and laughs came from the other halls and his head went down. Knowing his friends, and Kagome's friends, were coming, suddenly made him depressed but his legs wouldn't move. The steps and muffles became louder, until they were there right by his side. Miroku looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, and then to Inuyasha's to see their confused faces and he couldn't help but look away. _'If you remembered… you wouldn't be acting like this. You'd be miserable and worried like no tomorrow. That's how you would have reacted before. Can the brain be that powerful, to completely forget one of the greatest friendships ever?' _

"Yo, Miroku, what happened to your cousin?" Inuyasha asked with a confused face but Miroku couldn't help but maybe see a tiny bit of concern deep inside his eyes. So deep that he figured Inuyasha couldn't even tell it's there.

He then had a small smile seeing the same thing in Sesshomaru's eyes. He guessed it was his spiritual powers that were enabling him to see something so deep, but in any case, he realized something. _'Your brains may have forgotten her, but your feelings and heart haven't.'_ He looked down at his cousin as he finished his thought. _'Maybe there's hope for you, if you stay that is.'_

"Hello? Miroku? Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to beat the shit out of you?"

Miroku calmly looked Inuyasha's way and shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. She was just tired from the plane ride is all; some rest and she'll be fine."

"Guess that means you won't be joining us in a movie huh?" Sango asked while having Sesshomaru's arm draped around her shoulders.

Miroku shook his head. "No sorry, I promised her mother I'd take care of her." He lied. "I just want to be there for her. She's had a ruff day today and needs her rest. Sorry guys. But hey, you can go without me anyways." He smiled while opening the front door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, oh and Sango, Kikyo! Don't be home late tonight!" He called out as he turned to walk out the door.

"You're not our mother damn it!" Sango called out with her fist in the air.

Miroku turned his head and laughed. "Alright, see you tonight!" With that said, he began the walk to his mother's shrine where they lived. Once he entered the house, he climbed up the wooden, aged, creaky stairs and down the hall to her room. He slid the door open and walked over to her bed. Placing her softly on the pink sheets, he watched her and could see her breathing was back to normal and there was more colour in her face. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and quietly kissed her cheek. "Get better soon Kagome." Miroku then pulled the covers over her body and smoothed them out. He stood up and walked to the door. Once at the door, he looked back once more at her. He smiled, and then closed the door. _'Good to have you back'_

**&&&**

Kagome tossed around, beads of sweat forming on her face. Suddenly, she jerked right up breathing heavily. She gripped the fabric of her blanket to her chest and crunched her legs close to her. The memories of what Ichiro told her came crashing into her mind and then tears flew down her cheeks. She didn't make a sound, she was too afraid to. She just shut her eyes tight and hugged her body. At that very moment, the reasons for staying alive just vanished and she didn't see her point in this world.

The tears continued to fall as the door opened. Kagome heard the creaking but she didn't care. She stayed in her position and the tears continued to flow. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her cheek forcing her head to look at the person. She didn't open her eyes though. She guessed it was Miroku who came to check on her.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome's eyes shot open, the voice sounding familiar. Before she knew it, she was staring into these amber eyes. Her own eyes widened and suddenly the leftover tears just fell and she stopped. A small gasp left her lips from the sight of him, _'why is he here?'_ was the question that was going through her mind. _'He looks so much… older' _she thought to herself.

"Can you even speak?"

Kagome's mouth opened but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say, the sight of him there was overwhelming enough. Another small gasp left her lips when he touched her cheek with a cloth to whip her extra tears which had fallen. "Kyoko wasn't it?" He asked politely.

Kagome didn't say anything, she just nodded her head. She wasn't use to him talking this much before. It had been so long since he talked to her.

He nodded his head standing up and taking a seat at the foot of her bed. Kagome noticed he'd gotten a lot taller. "I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi. Miroku told me about you and asked if I could watch over you while he works."

"Oh." Words finally began to form and she was able to talk. Her hand was clasped to her chest and she looked down. Tears were beginning to form at her eyes, the sight of him made her want to cry. His long flowing silver hair, his bright amber eyes, his pointy ears and clawed hands, he hadn't changed that much over the years. She remembered them being together like it was yesterday, so how could he have forgotten so easily. "Where's everyone else?" She managed to ask.

Sesshomaru didn't respond right away, he was too deep in thought as he looked out the window. This was how he always was. When a question was directed towards him, he usually never answered right away, some people who didn't know him usually got frustrated and thought he was ignoring them. Several minutes passed when he looked towards her and noticed she was still listening, even though he didn't say anything. He had to admit he was slightly surprised but didn't show any emotion. "Miroku's working in the shrine; Kikyo is at her shooting range, Sango's at practice and my idiot brothers at his lessons." He half smirked, "I guess you don't quite know that much about us yet huh? Is the why your confused?"

Kagome looked down, her hand falling to her lap. She couldn't exactly tell him that she did know all of them, even Kikyo and Sango, she just shook her head. "I guess I'm just too new here."

Sesshomaru kept the smirk on, "Don't worry, you'll make friends easily here. Now, onto important matters, why are you here?" He asked. He noticed Kagome's head jerked up and look at him with a confusing face. He turned his head slightly, once again, towards the window and continued to speak. "For some reason, when I first saw you I felt this… strange feeling. I can't explain what it was but, in any case. You're not some ordinary girl. You give off the feeling that you are here for a reason." He assumed with a small little jerk in his voice.

Kagome's eyes were wide open. She remembered Ichiro's words that it wasn't to late. In her mind, there was hope, but for now, she needed them to remember on their own. That was the only way for them to figure it out. "I ran from home, to find something that I lost here." She began explaining. "It seems I already lost it, and the thing that I lost, was the only reason I stay alive on this cursed plant."

Sesshomaru faced her, what was with this girl? She was so strange yet, familiar. He then nodded. "Everyone hates life. People wonder why they're here, what's their purpose? Everyone has a purpose; you'll leave once your purpose is fulfilled." He paused for a brief moment then continued with his normal, emotionless tone of voice. "You just have to be strong, no matter where life takes you."

Kagome froze in her spot. The words hit her hard like a truck hitting a wall. She then suddenly remembered her father saying that, the last time she saw him before he died. That's when she couldn't hold it in. Tears flew down her cheeks as she collapsed into the young demons lap.

Sesshomaru was a little taken back from this. Here was a girl, he'd just met, and she already trusted him with things like, comforting her. That and, Sesshomaru never really comforted anyone, except this someone that was faintly in his mind. He couldn't even remember this person he comforted clearly, but, he did at the same time. He shut his eyes tight, for some reason, the thought of that one person pained him so much that the faded image was completely gone. He raised his hand up to his chest, Kagome crying as she rested her head on his lap. All these emotions were hitting Sesshomaru hard and he'd never felt this way before.

Suddenly, they vanished, and the only sounds he could here were the muffled cries from the girl on his lap. He shook his he slightly then rested a hand on her shoulder and lifted her up. "It's okay…" he began, "Your friends are here for you now."

"Friends?" Kagome was slightly surprised. She'd just come back and she was already being accepted as a friend. She thought about it for a moment then jumped back off of Sesshomaru with a blushed passed lightly over her cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry!" She stuttered. "We'd just met and I'm all over you like I know you and… I'm sorry." She apologized looking away.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but crack a small smile, "It's okay, just, think before you act, that's all." He then stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Just, trust the people around you, and don't give up." Those were his final words as he walked out the door.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, his silver bangs shielding his eyes as he walked down the hall. The thoughts on his mind were that girl. His plan was to go in there and find out the strange aura that she was giving off when he was around her. When he came out, he came out empty handed.

He walked down the stairs and out of the house into the warm fresh breeze outside. His long silver hair blew in the wind as he walked gradually back to his house next door. Once he entered the house, he walked into the entrance hall to the stairs. He began to climb them up to the main hall where he looked into his father's office with his cold stare. He waited there, watching his father work quietly at his desk until he got his attention. When his father looked up from his work Sesshomaru said coldly, "I know you know something about that girl, and I will find out." Once he said what was needed to be said, he walked away, down the hall, to his own room and lay quietly on his bed. He didn't move, didn't speak, didn't blink, and didn't think. He just laid there and stared blankly at the ceiling.

**&&&&**

Kagome blinked a few times clearing her mind as Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and the last little bit of him vanished. At the moment, she couldn't help but smile slightly. Maybe she was happy to finally talk to her old friends, whether or not they remembered her, it still felt good.

Kagome brought her hands up to her heart. She clenched the fabric of her old shirt and closed her eyes, solemnly making a promise to herself. _'I won't give up; I'll keep waking up with a fresh new start. This is my chance, to live a normal life. I'll rebuild my friendship with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and start a new with Kikyo and Sango._ _I'll keep trying to make Inuyasha and Sesshomaru remember there past with me, and if not, then I'm sure we'll be great friends now. Maybe it's not so bad if they don't remember. I'm starting a fresh new life; it might as well start over with them too.' _Kagome opened her eyes with the goal and promise made. She smirked just a bit, "And plus, I already know what they like and what they don't. I won't have to learn them all over again the hard way, which gives me an advantage."

Suddenly, a figure appeared right in front of her, she didn't realize it until that moment, but someone was in her room. "You know, talking to yourself isn't such a good thing." Commented her cousin with a goofy grin pasted on hid face.

Kagome frowned, "What's up with you boys and sneaking in my room?"

Miroku grinned, but then suddenly became confused. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome blinked a few times and then sighed, "Sesshomaru was in here watching over me, like you told him."

Miroku took a seat at the foot of Kagome's bed as he thought. "I don't remember asking him that, but in any case… You had a chat with Sesshomaru? How did it go?" He asked. He watched Kagome carefully hoping not to trigger something off and suddenly make her cry. So far, what he gathered, she seemed better. His facts just weren't one hundred percent.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it went alright. It was nice to talk to Sesshomaru again. I haven't seen him so talkative in a while." She smiled even bigger. "As a matter a fact, I felt a lot better after talking to him." The expression on her face changed as she became serious. Her hands folded to her chest as a small warm smile came through. "They may not remember, but I do. I'd rather hold the memories of pain, rather then not remember at all. I've promised myself that I'll keep moving forward, start over. Might as well, seeing as my life will be starting over."

Miroku stayed frozen for a moment as he thought. "Wow…" he managed to say. "That's very admirable thing to say Kag."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks… so!" She began as she pushed the covers off herself and jumped out of her bed with her right hand into a fist in the air. "Today's my first day as Kyoko Otanashi."

Miroku had a fist in the air as well cheering her on. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him. His cheeks became puffed as he tried not to laugh. Kagome could hear the muffles behind her and she turned her head around. "What?"

"S-S-So far y-y-your not off t-to a g-good s-s-s-start." He tried saying without bursting out laughing.

Kagome's blinked her eyes a few times trying to discover what exactly her cousin was talking about. Looking down, she discovered her answer. Her face turned red as she realized she had no pants on, only her bright yellow panties.

Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He pointed to her butt a burst out countless laughs. Kagome frowned slightly then an idea hit her. She smirked slightly her idea forming in her head. She swiftly spun herself around as she slowly walked towards her cousin. He stopped, and she walked right up close to him. He leaned back slightly and she followed. She put two fingers up his chest as they walked up towards his collar. "You know Miroku." She began sexually. "I never realized it but, you've gotten sexier over the years." She licked her lips. "Seeing me in this, doesn't that maybe suggest something?"

Miroku began sweat as he watched his cousin hit on him. "Uh-um K-K-K…"

"Yes?" She asked moving closer.

"J-Just g-get dressed a-and I'll m-m-meet you down s-s-s-s-stairs." He stuttered. Once he finally said that he gently pushed Kagome off him on the bed and ran out of her room.

Kagome giggled hearing Miroku's footsteps run down the stairs, followed by a few crashes. She pushed herself off her bed and walked towards the piles of bags all up against the wall. She groaned slightly as she dug through her bag for something to wear. "Everything **HAS** to be bright pink or bright yellow?" She went through bag after bag for the closest thing she could get to non-girly. By the time she admitted defeat at trying her hardest to find something, she noticed that there were clothes everywhere. She shrugged, "Here for one day and I already have to clean my room." She slipped her dark blue jeans over her yellow panties and then took a long white tang top that could go as long as bellow her butt. "Well, this is the best I could do." She told herself. "Only one problem, jeans and shirt are to long." She started to sweat. "I really am guy-ish." She sighed looking at herself in the mirror. "Well, time to go downstairs." She turned around beginning to walk to the door. She put her hand on the door knob and stopped there. Her head dropped and she then began having second thoughts. How was this supposed to work? How could they just suddenly accept her? It was all too strange to her, and that's when the feeling of breaking down came over her. But then Sesshomaru popped into her mind. He said "friends." She told herself confidently. She raised her head up and took a deep breath and turned the gold door knob opening the door. She closed it behind her and leaned on the door. She could hear the muffles of people chatting downstairs. Were they all waiting for her? She began walking down the hard wooden floor; it creaked for each nervous step she took. She gripped onto the hand rail and walked down the steps and could see everyone huddled around in a circle by the door. She stood half way down the stairs staring at her old friends. They didn't notice that she was there for a bit until Inuyasha looked at her. "Hey, there you are, took you long enough."

She was taken back from Inuyasha's somewhat kindness. His attitude wasn't as big as it once was when they were younger. Then again, she'd only seen them for about five minutes. She finished walking down the steps and landed at the bottom with all eight eyes staring at her. "Uh, hi?" She mumbled. She looked at Miroku to try and explain she was uncomfortable but he was too busy staring at Sango to even notice she was looking at him. Her mouth went down into a frown. This was just perfect; she had her cousin ignoring her for a bitchy girl. She huffed, it was silent and everyone was staring at her. She felt very uncomfortable. "Um, so where're we going?" She asked deciding to break the silence with a question so there was only a fifty percent chance she'd sound stupid.

"THE PARK!" Miroku cried with his hand up in the air. It was folded up into a fist. "LET'S GO!" He ran to the door, and the minute he opened the door there was a flash of white light that shown through the door and then BOOM there was rain pouring down. Miroku sweat dropped, "Um, I guess no park?"

"NO DUH!" replied Inuyasha, which was his normal attitude.

Kagome looked at each one of them, one by one, they were all smiling, but what bothered Kagome was the fact that it wasn't Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smiling. It wasn't their true smile. Her head went down, she stayed quite. To her, this felt awkward, she felt out of place, left out and she didn't know what she was going to do or say. Rambling through her mind, was a voice saying over and over again, 'your going to blow your cover, shut up don't say anything…' It was almost impossible for her to say anything.

"Kyoko? What do you want to play?" Sango asked her politely.

Kagome turned her head towards Sango. It seemed to Kagome that Sango had these major mood swings. She recalled first coming in the house, Sango called her a tramp. She opened her mouth, the suddenly felt uncomfortable, and closed it once again, the voices becoming louder.

"Any suggestions?"

Miroku smirked, "Yes, I have a suggestion." He began. He lifted his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it, the smirk still there. "How about…" he paused to case some suspension. "TRUTH OR DARE!" he called with a laugh and a finger in the air.

Sesshomaru shook his head in silence with Sango clinked to his arm tightly. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to know what's going on in that head of yours." He turned heading into his living room taking a seat on the floor, Kikyo following taking the seat next to him. Soon, the other couple went in joining the circle followed by Miroku.

Kagome took a step into the room, but didn't join the circle just yet. She watched her friends as they were chatting, arguing, laughing and in Miroku's case, getting killed. She was to afraid to walk in on that, she felt out of place there, like there was no more room for her. Ever since she heard of the memory problem with the brothers, she'd been wondering to herself how everything would have turned out if she stayed, or even, if they never forgot about her.

"Come on! What are you? Shy?" Inuyasha called with a laugh using his hand to indicate for her to join them.

Kagome couldn't help but smile and nod. She nervously took a step and sat between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the only empty spot left. She sighed then nodded. "So? Who asks first?" She questioned with her hands folded on her knee. Today, that first game began the new chapter of her life. A new chapter; beginning with a group of somewhat-new friends.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Yes I know another late chapter! I'm so sorry, I've been meagerly busy! I'm failing French class and I need my mark back up if I want to keep this computer, thus, the reason why I'm late again. I'm sorry! I say sorry a lot don't I? UGH! Well, at least I got it up right? I'm updating as fast as I can! School sucks badly! Lol. So how did you like this chapter? Some questions answered but still so many more questions appear. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you everyone who reviewed! . 

**VOTE!**

**_LEMON _**or**_ NO LEMON_**

**Vote on whether you'd want lemon in this story or not. I have an idea about putting some in, but that would mean I would have to change the rating and I do not wish to kick some people out of this story because they'd prefer no lemon. So PLEASE VOTE**

**_Lemon:_ **Sexual inter course

**_No Lemon:_ **No sexual inter course.

I will make the final decision in chapter 10!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Kyoung: **I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for chapter six, and I did it again for this chapter! (Sigh) I'm SO sorry! But thank you so much for still reviewing! It means a lot! I'm hoping, although this chapter took a long time, that you will still review! Oh and thanks for being the first reviewer! .

**ANN: **WEE! I'm glad you think this is a good story. I'd have to say I would agree with you! This is my best story of them all! I'm writing another one about the internet and the Inuyasha characters! It's funny and hopefully I'll post it once I'm at least half done this! There's your little scoop for the day! Lol. Well, thanks so much for the review! As well, for being reviewer number 2!

**Youka-Chan**Thanksfor reviewing… AGAIN! Yes I know I've been saying sorry a lot, but… sorry again! I've been completely busy wit school and it takes a little longer to update now. (Sigh) This time, it is not my editor's fault. Lol. I'm glad to hear that you don't mind THAT much that I take a little long to update. I'm trying to keep it so that you have to wait a month maximum, but it's been pretty hard . . Also, I never update a chapter unless I finish the next chapter. Meaning chapter eight is complete and I'm working on nine right now! I'm sick so I get to stay home from school and not worry about it. WEE! Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for being reviewer number three and I look forward to another review from you! CHOW!

**OniyuriGaaru**You've reviewed… again! KOOLY! . There's a reason why Kikyo and Sango are with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Well, there's a reason for Kikyo. Sango's just with Sesshomaru because I think it's a cute couple. Only for this kind of story though, not in the actual story though. Lol. Maybe I'll keep them together… or maybe I won't. Hum… hard to decide. Well, thanks for a great review! Looking forward to your next one!

**Fan Girl 1111**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Well, first off, knowing that my story made you change your outlook on a character is so cool! That was my goal, well; actually, my goal was to give everyone a different outlook on Kikyo. Stories like these, writers make Kikyo look like the bitch, but really she's not a complete bitch. Really, she's someone who's a lot like Sesshomaru. Calm and wise, although, Kikyo does get angrier a little easier, but you know what I mean. I'm glad my stories affected you that much! It's awesome! I know my stories kind of sad, and it's not getting any happier, lol. Well… maybe. You'll just have to read and find out. So welcome to my review bored and I'm pleased to know I have a brand knew awesome reviewer! Looking forward to another review!

**KOalaPaNda**YOU'RE WELCOME! I always reply to EVERY review. Unless something big happens and I don't so I end up apologizing again, but so far I've done pretty well! Wow, you gave me a long review, awesome man! I'm actually really flattered that you think I should be an author! Lately I've been thinking about becoming an author, the only thing stopping me is how hard it if to be an author for a living. It's pretty hard, but then again, I love writing! So maybe, It'll work, I've just seen a lot of kids my age way better then me. But from what I've seen, it's the idea's that sell, not the writing style. (cough cough) J. K. Rolling. It's her ideas that sell, I've read many other books that write WAY better then her, In any case, I'm happy you'd read all my books! Maybe I will be a writer one day! Wow, I can't believe my story's got you this happy. I'm happy to know you were excited to know I updated. I know how that feels and to know that someone else had that feeling about MY story rocks SO MUCH! Yes, my boyfriend just doesn't appreciate the things I do! Stupid boy! Lol. But I still love him! We've been together for 13 months now! WEEE! Okay, I should shut up about myself. I really hope you enjoyed this story! You know, your review made me want to update faster! OH! I should finish this up, I got a French test tomorrow and I already failed all my tests and I'm already failing the course! . !

**doggygirl42: **Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had so much work to do, but hey! I FINALLY got it up! Awesome! I'm REALLY happy that you're enjoying the story so far! Did you enjoy this chapter? Some questions were answered but still many more left that haven't been answered. Oh well… lol. Please review again! Thanks for the review too!

**Random: **Ah, we meet again! You realize your helping me by reviewing, twice none the less. Too bad I took long eh? Oh well, you lived right? If I don't get a review I'll assume you died from waiting. Lol. Well, until another review!

**Person with no name:** Hello person who doesn't have a name yet. Lol. Wow, I'm sorry it took so long to update! I hope you didn't die . Sorry for taking so log to update, I hope it was worth the wait! Until next review!

**A-little-kagome-girl**JEN JEN! I love my Jen Jen! Lol, I know I heard that name before! Kyoko Otanashi. I picked it because of Tohru's mom in fruits basket and I wanted something that would make a nice ring to the name, so I pinked Otanashi. Then I realized it sounded like Higurashi and Takahashi. Then I realized I heard the name Takahashi before. That was when I realized the creator of Inuyasha was Takahashi, and I used another characters last name, Otanashi. Then I realized that Kagome's last name and Kyoko's last name both rhymed with Takahashi the creator of those two FEMALE characters. Lol. I realized a lot of things from your review. Lol. Nice eh? . I'm sorry it took me so long to update. You know how I'm failing French class . . So! I FINALLY updated it. Happy? Oh and about Kikyo, I put her with Inuyasha for a reason, to make the Kikyo/Inuyasha fans happy while at the same time giving the Inuyasha/Kagome fans happy. As well, it creates some drama. Same goes with Sango and Sesshomaru. Plus, Sango and Sesshomaru I think is an awesome match! Lol! I think it rocks! As well, I hate when people put Kikyo in these stories and make her the 'bitch' in the story. That's not who her character is. She's not the bitch; Kikyo is a lot like Sesshomaru, just gets angrier a little easier. Anyways… lol. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter! CHOW MY LOVE! (**P.S.** **Mel:** I LOVE YOU JEN!)

**Firkin:** Thanks for the review! I like getting a lot of reviews, because then more people think it's a better story and more people will read it! So thanks SO MUCH for the review! I hope you liked this chapter and hope you'll review again! Sorry it took so long for me to update! CHOW

**butterflywinds**Wow, me better then some professional writers? That's kind of hard to believe. Lol, but thanks for the compliment! Sorry it took so long to update! But I did in the end eh? I think chapter eight will probably take a long time and probably be shorter but hopefully I'll get it up! Your write about the writers block, but they haven't been that bad because when I started this story I thought out the major points. Now my problems are making the chapters long and not too short. That's where I get my writers block, but I'm getting there. I'm working on chapter nine right now. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and hoping for another review!

**D-E-V-L-41: **Awww! You went back and reviewed all the chapters you didn't review! That's SOO sweet! Thanks so much! I though you were beginning to dislike my story! Well, I'm glad you're still enjoying it! I'm glad you think my writings descriptive! I've been trying to improve on that a lot! Thanks SO MUCH for reviewing! I missed your reviews. Lol! I hope this chapter was just as good and thanks for waiting for it! WEEEEE Awesome! Talk to you soon! .

**_Wow! There were a lot of awesome reviews from chapter six! I had SO MANY long comments to give back, thank you so much you guys! This was my favorite chapter to read reviews! YES AWESOME THANKS!_**

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters as well as Kagome's 'name' Kyoko Otanashi as I just realized that it's from another anime by Rimiko Takahashi. Though I do take credit for some of the characters in this story.

_**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED HOLLOWEEN!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Old Times

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 8: Old Times**

"Who's starting?" question Miroku with a grin pasted on his face. All sorts of dares and truth questions slowly forming in him mind. He rubbed his hands together. "Who's going to be the first victim? MUAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed one of those evil laughs that mad men do.

Sango shook her head. She stood up quietly and the room went to a dead silence as all eyes went on her. Slowly, with a smile on her face, she glided over to Miroku, who was still laughing. He finally stopped when he heard the dead silence. His eyes moved up and could see what seemed like a calm Sango. That… was only to the ones who didn't know her, because suddenly BAM! Then, there was lots of red.

InuYasha slapped his hands on his knee and laughed, "You had it coming!" he wiped a tear. "HA! That never gets old!"

Kagome sort of just half smiled but then looked at the carpet. She remembered before it was her always hitting Miroku, seemed she was replaced easily. She couldn't help but have a jealous feeling towards Sango, which didn't make her feel better of feeling out of place.

Miroku rubbed his now peachy red cheek. He closed his eyes as he sighed. "Alright, who starts?" he asked with a serious tone.

Everyone went silent, until Sesshomaru decided to speak up. "Why doesn't Kyoko go first?" He suggested with he standard expressionless face on.

Kagome jumped up after a little silence realizing they were talking about her. She still hadn't gotten used to the name Kyoko. "Uh…um. Can we not?"

Sango frowned, "Why not? You're not shy are you?" she asked staring. Then suddenly all eyes were on Kagome. She blushed slightly and looked down. She didn't understand why she was acting so embarrassed. "I… uh… I never played Truth or Dare before." She answered blushing. "Could we maybe go a couple rounds until I get a sense of what to ask. Please?"

"You've-never-played-truth-or-dare-before?" Inuyasha questioned staring at her. "What teenager has never played truth or dare before?"

Miroku's eyes traveled over to his cousin and guessed seeing as she was under her mothers watch, she didn't have many friends to play truth or dare with. That and he expected Kagome to be feeling a little bit nervous. "In America…" he began, "...they've never heard of truth or dare." He lied to cover Kagome up.

Sango laughed, "Wow, American's are weird."

Inuyasha laughed with Sango. You'd think they were twins how much they act alike. On the other hand Kikyo turned her head towards Kagome. She could see she was forcing a smile on her face. She narrowed her eyes at the new girl in her presence and thought to herself: _'That's her.'_

"Well then, seeing as the American won't be starting off, who will?" Sango asked while whipping her tears away.

Inuyasha pointed to Sango. "You spoke first, so you start."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

Miroku turned from the two fighting to Kagome and could see the hurt in her eyes. He could even remember those EXACT fights with Kagome and Inuyasha. He sighed...this was going to be a bumpy game, but hopefully, this would help Kagome get to know everyone a little bit better. He took a deep breath then took the plunge, "Sango, just start."

Sango frowned, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Sango…" Sesshomaru said in a moderate tone.

She sighed and nodded, if there was one person she listened to it was Sesshomaru. "Alright, hum… let's see…" She scanned the circle round and round to find someone to start the game off. "Kikyo!" she called pointing to her best friend. "Alright, Truth or Dare?"

Kikyo turned her head to Sango, with her emotionless expression she answered. "Dare."

"OH! Kikyo picked dare? Wow." Miroku commented. Everyone, except Kagome, just looked at him with there standard looks of stupidity.

Sango stuck her tongue out and tapped her finger lightly on her chin. "We'll start things off with something easy I guess." She paused for a moment to think. Her eyes glanced over at Kikyo and smiled. "I dare you to smile!" She cried out.

Everyone sweat dropped. Kikyo just smirked and laughed lightly. "Fine." She took a moment as the room went silent. She then lifted the corners of her mouth up slowly smiling.

Sango and Miroku clapped, "Wow, she was actually able to do it." They both commented in unison.

Kagome looked around the circle; she guessed Kikyo was a lot like Sesshomaru. Always serious and never really had a smile on their face. The closest thing would be a smirk. She looked over to Sesshomaru and stole a glance. He certainly grew up a lot. She jumped when he turned to her noticing her eyes on him. She looked to the ground gripping the fabric of her jeans while biting her lip. A light pink blush appeared on her face as the game slowly began to progress.

Sango nodded, "I think the person who did the dare gets go next, but can pass and choose someone else instead."

Everyone nodded in an agreement. Then all eyes were on Kikyo. Kikyo seemed deep in though as she turned to Kagome. She decided it wasn't time to ask the question just yet. "I choose Sesshomaru to go next."

Sesshomaru sighed, he didn't like this game very much, but never truly said anything. "Miroku." He said calmly glaring. "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

Miroku sat in his spot. _'Sesshomaru's a crafty character. He could have all sorts of questions waiting for me to embarrass myself. Especially in front of Sango.'_ He looked over to Sango and sighed. _'If I pick dare however, I'll look courageous and an ideal guy. Then Sango will have to notice me! YES! That's it! That' what I'll do!_ _Then I can finally take Sango away and we'd live happily ever after.'_

"Will you hurry up Miroku?" Inuyasha cried, leaning over and slapping him in the head.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head, his fantasy being interrupted. "Alright, alright. I pick dare."

Inuyasha and Sango both gasped as they looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes as a smirk came upon Sesshomaru's face. Miroku suddenly turned white and backed away. He began having second thoughts about picking dare.

"I dare you too…" the room went silent with curiosity and fear, particularly from Miroku. "… too lick your shoe."

Everyone sweat dropped. They were all expecting this big then when really, it was pretty easy.

Miroku shrugged. "Alright." He took his shoe off, but the minute he did, Sango fell over for she got the full whiff of it. "OH GOD MIROKU!" She cried plugging her nose.

Miroku looked at her, "WHAT?" He cried.

Sango held her breath and shook her head. Suddenly, Inuyasha began to sniff it too. Inuyasha growled, "Just lick the thing and put it back on!" he yelled also plugging his extremely sensitive nose.

Miroku sighed, "No one cares about me." He licked the bottom of his shoe then placed it back on.

Sango unplugged her nose taking large breaths of air. "Never-do-that-again!" she said between breaths. She sat up and looked at Sesshomaru's smirk and frowned. So he was planning something on all of them.

Kagome smiled a small smile. That was Sesshomaru all right. Make something look like it was harmless then suddenly, everyone's trapped in his trap. She giggled a quite giggle to herself, but someone notice and watched her carefully.

Miroku smiled, "Okay! I pick…" He thought for a moment looking at Sango then to Kikyo. Somehow, he had a feeling that Kikyo wanted revenge for making her smile. "I pick Kikyo to go!" he cried pointing at the girl.

Kikyo sighed, "Sango, truth or dare?" she asked.

"I'll accept your dare."

"I dare you to sing."

Sango blinked a few times. "That's your revenge?"

Kikyo half smirked, "I'll take my revenge on you when you least expect it."

Sango shrugged, "What song?"

Miroku jumped up, "I'm too sexy!"

Everyone sweat dropped and Inuyasha laughed, "Thinking a little too highly for yourself don't ya think?"

Miroku blinked in confusion then shook his head. "No I mean the song! It'd be cool, because she can strip when they sing I'm too sexy for my shirt and… and… and…"

Sango pouted and knocked him in the head. "I'm only singing, not stripping. Stupid perverted ass!"

Kikyo shook her head, "I pick the song." She said. She thought for a moment then nodded, "You have to sing she'll be coming around the mountain when she comes, and dance along with it."

"That's two things!"

"No."

"Just do it, Sango!" InuYasha burst out load.

Sango sighed standing up and going to the end of the room. Everyone turned around to face her as she sang.

Kagome watched Sango in her singing of the kiddy song and she had to admit, Sango was not half bad. Kagome agreed that she'd be good for harmony in some of the songs she made up. Kagome looked down at her hands and shook her head. No, songs and music was her past life, she won't sing anymore, her new life contained friends and friends only.

Everyone clapped after Sango's hilarious dancing and singing had ended. "Thank you thank you!" she bowed down, "I'll be here for two more hours!" she said with a grin.

Kikyo nodded and smiled, "Impressive, I must say." She complimented.

Sango smile, "Thanks, coming from you, it must have been good." Sango looked around the circle. "Seeing as I just asked a question, I'll pick someone else." She contemplated for a moment then got it. "Inuyasha! It's your turn." She laughed.

Inuyasha nodded, "Right, finally." He looked around the circle, and then his eyes landed on Kagome. He was curious about her and there were already enough rounds for her to get the idea of truth or dare. Plus, there was something about her that Inuyasha could see, but couldn't figure you. "Kyoko, truth of dare?"

Kagome jumped slightly and stared at Inuyasha. Then, once again, all eyes were on her. She hated that feeling, but, she had stalled long enough. She sighed. The one person who had to ask her had to be Inuyasha. She took a deep breath and thought. She didn't want to do a dare; she didn't feel very darish at the moment. She nodded, it was risky picking truth, but she decided they should know something about her. Besides, how bad could the question be? "Truth"

Inuyasha nodded, perfect choice was what was going through his mind. "Alright, let's see." Everyone went silent to find something out about the new girl in their lives. "What was the one moment in your life when you felt most alive?"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha, "You actually said something meaningful, wow, I'm impressed." He looked over to Kagome and could see her struggling to answer. The weird thing was Inuyasha wasn't the type to ask something like that. It was usually something stupid. That and HIM asking KAGOME was just not too good. He knew Kagome was already stressed enough with her emotions. Then he thought that maybe the game for them all to get closer wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Umm…" Kagome hesitated. "I guess when I was a kid and my father was alive. I had a lot more freedom back then." She sighed and everyone stayed quite.

Miroku looked around the circle multiple times and could see everyone's face sadden. It was slightly surprising to him. A few words and everyone were affected by it. He sighed thinking about Kagome's father, he missed his uncle. He was so much fun to be around; it was like being around another kid, only older.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said breaking the silence. He put a hand on her shoulder, "I know how it feels to loose someone that means a lot."

Kagome nodded, "It's okay, it was long ago and it's not so bad thinking about him anymore. I guess I just think about him when I sleep or am alone and want some company." She half laughed, "But hey, let's get on with the game okay?" He gave off a sweet smile to Inuyasha indicating that she was alright.

Miroku smiled, she actually spoke a whole conversationally sentence without acting shy and just being, herself. Miroku smirked; maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Kagome nodded, "Alright, I think I'll go next." She put her hand under her chin wondering who she should ask. Her eyes fell on Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but feel curious about if he changed or not. "Truth or Dare Sesshomaru."

Sango laughed, "Be carefully Sesshomaru, we don't know her well, she could be some evil person!" she laughed.

Kikyo looked at Kagome. She knew she had found her but, she was curious on how she'd changed, if she was still the girl from back then. She narrowed her eyes at her. Kikyo could see she was beginning to open up to the group, meaning her move was going to happen soon.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome then to Sango laughing on the floor along with his brother and Miroku. They looked like pigs in a mud pen which disgusted him. "Truth." He answered simply.

Kagome smiled glad he picked truth. There were so many questions to ask him she didn't know which one to as first.

"Who was your first kiss?" Kagome asked.

Miroku stared at Kagome slightly surprised she asked that question. He didn't think that she would be the start of the kinky stuff. He smirked; his old Kagome was beginning to emerge.

Sesshomaru was silent, like always along with everyone else in the room. Truth be told, no one knew the answer to that. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, then opened them and looked up to all ten eyes that were on him. "I never had my first kiss."

Inuyasha, along with Miroku, gasped as they stared at him. Sango became shy and quite her head down and her cheeks blushed red.

Inuyasha looked from Sango to Sesshomaru, "You mean you've guys never kissed?"

Sango shook her head, "We kissed on the cheek… just nothing else."

Miroku fell on the floor laughing. "W-Wow, that's amazing! The prince of the school never kissed anyone, even at eighteen years old! AH! That's priceless!"

Inuyasha fell right next to Miroku laughing equally. "HA! That's hilarious!" he laughed holding his stomach tight.

Miroku nodded with still laughing, "W-Wait until the school hears about this!" he began to shed tears from all his laughter.

Sesshomaru frowned tranquilly then stood up and calmly walked towards the two boys. He bent down and in a quick flash held both of them by the collar then calmly spoke. "You breathe a word to anyone and you'll never be able to breathe again."

Miroku nodded with a scared smile. "O-okay!" Miroku struggled for him to let go as he begged for Sesshomaru to stop.

Inuyasha on the other hand just kept struggling to get out of his older brothers grasp. "You can't do anything to me! I ain't afraid of you, unlike some people." He yelled with a tough face then looked down at Miroku. "I can take you on!"

Sesshomaru smiled then pulled Inuyasha close to his ear and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly Inuyasha turned as red as a tomato. He shook his head then frowned, "Alright alright! I won't say anything!" he cried angry that his brother got him… again. Sesshomaru finally dropped Inuyasha to the ground and went back to where he last sat and acted as if nothing happened. "I'll go next." He said continuing the game.

Kagome giggled at the whole scene. _'Yep, Sesshomaru's still in charge.'_ But she had to admit, he was eighteen turning nineteen and still he had never kissed a girl? Her eyes traveled over to Sango who still had rosy cheeks. She wondered weather Sango liked the fact that they never kissed or not. She shrugged turning her attention back to the game; it was Sesshomaru's turn to ask.

"Kikyo, truth of dare?"

Kikyo sighed, her again. "Since were being truthful, truth"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Alright, what is your greatest fear?"

Kikyo closed her eyes and thought. Kikyo was a mysterious person so finding out something truthful about her was a very big deal. She'd always answer questions in this weird way where no one understood what she just said. "Time." She answered simply. Everyone fell silent once again as she began to explain. "My greatest fear in this world is time. Time is constant; it never stops, slows down, or goes faster. Time has a large affect on people lives. Some don't have enough of it, some of too much, and some just right. Our destinies are based around time. At this exact moment this will happen, so things that are not out destiny how can we have enough time for it, or to enjoy it."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kagome looked to the ground. Kikyo was right, how long did she have to enjoy this freedom before her mom tracks her down? She didn't think it was very long with her mom having so much money, but how would she know?

Miroku's head went up as he though, and then suddenly he put his hands on his head shaking it violently. "AH! I don't get it! Can you stop confusing us with your weird things?" he yelled.

Inuyasha shook his head, "How can you not get it? It made sense."

Sango sighed, "He's dense, no wonder he doesn't get it."

Kagome didn't raise her head; she kept it done as she spoke. "Love…" she began, "When your in love with someone, you don't know how much time you have with that person until destiny kicks in and you loose him or her forever. Time is sometimes out enemy, but our friend too."

Miroku blinked a few times then sighed, "Ka…" he stopped himself about to have said her real name. He smiled, "Okay, I get it."

Kagome half laughed, "You know, I think that's everyone's fear, even if they don't realize it."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kikyo smiled a small smile to herself. _'She's really something.'_ She told herself.

Sango jumped, "Right, now, who's turn is it Kikyo?"

Kikyo smirked, "Since your so eager Sango, it's your turn."

Sango sat back down and stuck her tongue out, "Fine!" Sango though for a moment then smirked. "You know, there's someone here who hasn't done a truth or a dare…" she said looking around the circle.

Everyone looked at each other wondering exactly who she was talking about.

Sango cleared her through. "INUYASHA!" she yelled pointing at him with a smirk. This was going to be fun.

Kagome blinked a few times. Suddenly, there was all this tension in the air and she wondered what was up with it. Miroku leaned over to Kagome and began whispering in her ear. "Sango and Inuyasha always have this 'battle'. There always arguing and fighting."

Inuyasha smirked. "Alright! Bring it on! I pick double dare!"

Sango frowned. "I didn't even as the question! Plus, double dares not one of the options!"

"What are you chicken?" he yelled back standing up.

Sango stood up as well, her hands in a fist while grinding her teeth, "No, but your on! I pick the dare!"

"Fine! Let's go!"

Sango smirked, "I dare you to dye a streak of your hair blue! There, that shouldn't be too hard, it's still a boy colour."

Inuyasha smirked, "Fine but you have to do yours pink!"

Sango stared at him, "Why pink?"

"Have you ever seen anyone in Japan with pink in their hair?"

Sango shook her head, "Guess not. Alright! Who's got dye or paint?"

Miroku stood up, "I got some back at home, wait up I'll bring some."

A few minutes had passed when Miroku finally returned with two separate cans of dye, pink and blue.

Sango took the pink can and Inuyasha too the blue one. Sango looked at Miroku and squinted at him. "Do I dare ask why you have these?"

Miroku blushed slightly, "Let's leave that for a truth question if you ever ask me shall we? So, I'll do Inuyasha's hair, Kyoko, can you do Sango's?" He asked, "You've dealt with hair before, you know how to do people hair professionally." Miroku knew with Kagome having a famous mom, she knew how to work with hair. He then realized that that could expose her.

Sango looked up at Kagome as Kagome took the can. Kagome shook the can at first; she was prepared to answer everyone's confused faces on how she knew about hair. "I took a hair course when I was living in America. High school there is different from here." She replied. Even nodded and 'ohhhhhed' as their confused faces disappeared.

Before the spraying could start, Inuyasha stopped everything. "Wait! Hold on a minute! I want someone who's dealt with hair before! Miroku is NOT ruining my hair!"

Kagome shook her head, "Don't worry, Miroku's got some experience." She said with a smirk knowing his secret.

Miroku blushed again as they all looked at him, Kagome having a smirk on her face. "Let's leave that question for a truth question alright?" he said with a goofy smile. "Well, are we doing the hair or not?" he asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded delicately taking a streak of Sango's dark brown hair. She held it out and shook the can once more before pressing the button. A thin spray of the colour pink slowly revealing it's self onto her hair creating a hot pink colour.

Miroku began do the same with Inuyasha's hair. Both had there tongues out concentrating hard on there job. On the other hand, Sango and Inuyasha were giving each other death glares while they sat in front of each other. Sango laughed, "Yours isn't turning out nicely, and blue is not your colour."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, giving her a silent sarcastic laugh. Then looked up at her hair but sadly, her hair wasn't looking to good. He frowned wondering how his hair looked. Then finally, the cousins were finished. Inuyasha grabbed a mirror and looked at his hair. "MIROKU!" He yelled, "You ruined it!"

Miroku jumped stepping back feeling like a hairdresser just did a mistake on a famous stars hair. He then laughed and shook his head. "No, you did, you got dared to do it. It's not my fault."

Inuyasha frowned then looked at Sango. She was just ending. It looked good on her, but the only difference was Sango hated the colour pink. He smirked waiting for an angry Sango and couldn't help but smile thinking he got her back.

Sango took the mirror and looked at herself then suddenly, she smiled. "Hey this colour's not bad." She laughed, "Pink looks good on me, what do you think?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it looks good, although change you outfits around. You wear dark colours a lot which isn't something bad but to compliment the pink wear more of the blacks and pinks. Black works very well with pink." Kagome suggested.

Sango nodded, "Sounds good! We'll go shopping soon and pick out some colours for my new hair alright?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Was she just invited to do something with Sango? As friends? Kagome smiled and looked down at Sango. "Sounds good."

Inuyasha and Miroku both stared at the girls with the mouths wide open, both for a different reason. Miroku's reason, that Kagome was fitting in quicker then he though, well, that and how hot Sango looked with the pink. Inuyasha's reason was how his double dare back fired on him. He hated his hair and she loved it.

Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru, he looked back at her and they both shrugged. She sighed, "Let's get on with this game." She interrupted knowing that Sesshomaru didn't want to sit there all day. They just wanted the game to end.

Inuyasha sighed. "ALRIGHT!" he yelled taking his seat. He waited for Sango and Kagome to stop chatting so he could continue. "Alright, Miroku, you can pick someone."

Miroku smiled, "Alright, thanks buddy." He said though he knew Inuyasha was just too lazy to think up a dare or truth question. Miroku looked around the circle and smiled when he saw Sango still looking at herself in the mirror. "Sango!" he called.

Sango looked at him, "I just did something!" she yelled at him.

Miroku shook his head, "Nope, because that was a dare to Inuyasha, because you had to do it doesn't count."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

Sango sighed, "Fine, whatever, truth."

Miroku nodded, "Besides Sesshomaru, did you have another crush?"

Sango's head went down as she blushed. She shook her head, "Yeah, I did."

Miroku jumped. "WHO?" he asked out load.

Sango frowned going red in the face and her cheeks puffed up. "Truth your only allowed one question not too you ass hole!" she yelled beginning to beat him to a pulp.

Inuyasha had a smile on his face as he sighed, "The highlights of my day."

Kagome looked at Miroku as he was being kicked and brutally wounded. She winced at a couple of the hard hits. She wanted to help him, but was too afraid to get in Sango's way. That's when she remembered first coming home how he stopped her slap. She narrowed her eyes at her cousin and wondered why he didn't try and stop at least a couple of Sango's attacks. Kagome couldn't help but be a little interested in that.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and Sango jumped off of Miroku. "Right, okay um, I pick Kikyo to go!"

"Again?" she asked staring at her.

Sango nodded, "I've asked twice already, you mine as well ask twice too."

Kikyo nodded, "Alright." She paused at looked straight at Kagome. Did she dare as the question that was on her mind and find out if it was truly her? "Kyoko, truth or dare."

It took Kagome a few minutes to answer because she was still not use to her new name. "Um, truth." She said. She didn't trust Kikyo's dares. Kikyo's last dare was for Sango to sing, and Kagome didn't want that.

Kikyo smirked, "Why are you here with Miroku if your mother is still alive?" She asked.

Miroku jumped and stared at Kikyo. He looked in her eyes and smirked, he should have known of them all Kikyo would get the most suspicious.

Kagome's head spun. The game was truth so she had to tell the truth, but she couldn't because then she'd be exposed and that wasn't an option. She looked into Kikyo's eyes and sighed, "My mothers been, busy with work and didn't have time to look after me, so she sent me to my aunts house until work clamed down." She didn't look straight at Kikyo; there was something about her that gave Kagome the chills. Like she could see right through Kagome's disguise.

Kikyo frowned but couldn't help but crack a smirk. "Alright, I believe its Kagome's turn to pick someone to go."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief "Alright, Inuyasha, it's your turn to ask."

Inuyasha nodded, he didn't see the point of Kikyo's question, and he highly doubted anyone else did. He shrugged then looked at his brother and smirked. Time for revenge for black-mailing him. "I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Sango's stomach."

Everyone stared at Inuyasha with shocked faces. Well, all except one perverted boy who had a sad face on.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango who just looked away and blushed. He nodded, "Fine, I accept your challenge little brother even though I didn't really pick dare. Will you go fetch the peanut butter like a good little dog?"

Inuyasha stood up and nodded, "Sure." He got himself up and made his way to the kitchen. As he opened the cupboard and grabbed the peanut better he froze in his spot then retook what just happened. "Ah fuck him!" he yelled realizing once again he just did what his brother asked. He stopped his way back in and shucked the peanut butter to Sesshomaru. He had his eyes closed as he caught it with one. "Thanks." He said swiftly getting himself up and walked to Sango.

She closed her eyes his shirt getting lifted up gently by Sesshomaru's hand brushing against her stomach. He then took some peanut butter and slapped it on her stomach. Inuyasha stared with a smirk and Kagome just watched them. Although it looked like an innocent dare, it seemed very sexual, especially the way Sesshomaru acted, always taking things slowly. Miroku on the other hand turned around and shut his eyes tight not wanting to watch that.

Once the peanut butter was smeared on her bare stomach he put his head down slowly, stuck his tongue out and gradually began to lick it off her. Sango grinded her teeth together but couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to giggle, her stomach moving up and down in a result getting peanut butter on his nose.

He finally removed his head from her stomach once he had completed his dare, but still had peanut butter on his nose. Inuyasha laughed pointing at his brother. "Awesome!" he laughed.

Sango stood up, still her stomach bare and came up to Sesshomaru and seductively put a hand on his shoulder and licked the left over peanut butter on his nose and cheek. Then stood up and walked into the bathroom to clean up.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out, "Now that was gross!"

Kagome laughed, "You're the one who dared them."

"I didn't dare Sango to do that!" he yelled. "UGH! I'm going to have nightmares now!" he yelled, slapping his face and letting it slide down.

Miroku was still in the corner sulking while Kikyo just looked at half disgusted. Sango finally came back then sat down. "Who's next?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at everyone then at the sulking boy in the corner. He shook his head deciding to get the idiot back in the game. "Miroku, you ask next."

Miroku looked up, stood up silently then went to the circle. He gave an evil glare to Inuyasha getting pay back for making him watch that. "I dare you five minutes in the closet with…" he looked around the circle. Sesshomaru would be funny, but he'd be killed by him. Kikyo wouldn't be a good revenge because there dating. He was not putting Sango with him and he wasn't putting himself, meaning all there was left was… "…Kyoko!"

Kagome jumped up and stared at her cousin. This wasn't good.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Sure, why not, give us some closer time to get to know each other." He smirked picking up Kagome by the arm and going into the other room where the bigger closet was.

Miroku jumped up, "Wait no! I get to pick the closet." He smirked then walked up his stairs, "You can to go in that closet." He said pointing in Kagome's room. Kagome stared at him. "WHAT! My closet why!"

Miroku smirked, "Because you haven't full unpacked, you just stuffed everything in there meaning there's no room what so ever!"

Inuyasha shrugged pulling Kagome along to her room. He opened the closet and entered it dragging the young confused girl in with him.

Miroku smirked then went back down stairs to the group. "Hope you don't mind that Kikyo." He asked as he sat down beginning to time them.

Kikyo smirked along with him, she knew he didn't know her plan, but this worked out just fine. "Not at all." She answered simply.

Sango just looked at Sesshomaru in confusion as he shrugged his shoulders.

Inuyasha sighed from inside the dark closet. "You don't have a light by any chance in here? Or a flash light maybe?"

Kagome blushed, "I-I think so, hold on." She bent down but putting her hand on her stuff feeling out where he bags is. But it was hard not being able to see. She took a small step over to the right but tripped on something and collapsed.

"Watch out!" he called catching her. He was able to see her movements and figured out where she was going to land enabling him to catch her. Now Inuyasha was flat on his back on the floor with Kagome on top of him, along with a pile of her junk from the top self on her. She sighed, "I'm sorry!" she cried.

Inuyasha half laughed, "You don't clean much do you?" he asked.

She blinked, she couldn't see his face but she smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, I hate cleaning." Maybe this dare wasn't so bad after all.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her hearing her breaths getting harder. "If the stuff's too heavy on your back, you don't have to hold it; I can hold you and all your junk without dying."

Kagome's eyes shot open, her arms then gave way and her head banged right onto his hard muscular chest. She blushed, her hands lying on his stomach; she could easily feel the shape of his well built abs.

Inuyasha smirked taking his arms and putting them on her back, "is it to hard on your back?" he asked in concern. He then shot his eyes open; throughout the whole time they were in here he'd been concerned and caring. He frowned but it slowly disappeared when she spoke.

Kagome's blush depended, "N-No, I'm alright thanks." She answered.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Alright."

The then stayed in the closet lying on top of each other for a few mintues. Kagome got nervous within each passing second as time seemed slower. Either that or a certain person was keeping them in there longer. She sighed listening to the beat of his heart and smiled closing her eyes. The sound of his heart was soothing and made her relax.

Suddenly Kagome's along with Inuyasha's eyes snapped open when the closet door opened and the both toppled out with a whole bunch of junk. He then flipped over landing on top of her there noises touching. He stared at her then pushed himself off. Miroku smirked, "You too much have had fun."

Inuyasha stood up brushing the dust off of him. "Miroku I will kill you for making me do that." He yelled at Miroku, who was the one who opened the door.

Kagome sat herself up and looked and the closet and smiled slightly, "Come on, let's get back to the game." She suggested looking up at the two who were fighting.

Miroku nodded and made his way downstairs with an angry Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the first to sit down with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Sesshomaru evilly. "Don't you dare say a word."

Sesshomaru just smirked then looked at Kagome who came down the stairs with Miroku. She seemed happy, but at the same time, not very happy at someone.

Once the two cousins sat down Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You're the only one who hasn't asked something twice. So you pick, and I'm sure you'll be getting revenge for me and you?" he glared at her as she nodded. "Yep." But what Kagome had in mind, was revenge for Miroku, but Inuyasha too, just because he was fun to tease.

"Miroku."

Miroku stared at her. What should he pick? He looked at Kagome, she was his cousin, and she couldn't hurt him that bad right? Plus, he needed to look manly. "Dare!"

Kagome smirked, perfect. "I dare you to rub Inuyasha's nipples."

Suddenly the room went quite. Everyone looked at the too best friends then Sango fell on the floor and burst out laughing. Even Kikyo and Sesshomaru chuckled a bit. Inuyasha growled. "I say take revenge for us! Not putting me in this to!" he cried.

Kagome smiled a sweet innocent smile and giggled. "Come on boys! Shirt of Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled staring at Miroku. "You're dead after this."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "This isn't my fault!"

"Yes it is, you HAD to pick dare!" Inuyasha yelled back, while pulling his shirt off.

Miroku sighed looking at the group as they all seem to be laughing. He shook his head making his way too Inuyasha with his shirt off. He closed his eyes taking his hands and slowly moving towards Inuyasha, but just before he touched them he pulled away with his tongue stuck out. "I can't... I can't!" he spoke, with tears in his eyes.

Sango put a hand over her mouth trying to stop the laughs, "What wrong... M-Miroku... you LOVE touching nip-ppp-ples…" she couldn't hold it in so she began to laugh again. She collapsed onto the ground and rolled around, this was what he deserved for being so perverted.

Miroku shut his eyes tight, "Not with a guy though!" he yelled, "And my best friend! I'll never be able to look at him the same way again!"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, you'll be attracted to him!"

Inuyasha frowned, "I hate this." He simply said.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself watching his brother at his best friend. This was a perfect dare for idiot one and idiot two.

"Come on Miroku." Sango said between laughs.

Miroku looked back at Inuyasha and then once again, tried to go close to him. He reached out to Inuyasha and shut his eyes tight as he pressed his hand against Inuyasha's nipples. His bit his lips and gagged a bit as he began to softly and gently rub them.

Kagome laughed along with Sango. "Keep going." They demanded in unison.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out and shut his eyes. This didn't feel right to him, not right at all. As Miroku rubbed his nipples he felt more disgusted. Miroku was his best friend, and going through Inuyasha's mind at that moment was that he's finally going farther then kissing… with another man! His best friend none the less.

Miroku felt like throwing up as he continued rubbing his best friend's nipples. He was too sickened to think about anything else to get hid mind off of it, he just wanted it to be over. How long had he been doing this anyway?

Kagome laughed slapping her leg. She then whipped tear away, "A-Alright, you c-an s-to-p now." She said.

The minute Miroku heard that he jumped away from Inuyasha and ran to the washroom to do God knows what, Inuyasha running after them.

"I guess they weren't finished," Sango joked laughed when they both entered back into the room with rather angry faces.

Kagome laughed, "Oh come on, it was only fifteen seconds long, plus you're lucky I didn't ask you to suck his nipples." When saying that both Kagome and Sango looked at each other then plopped on the ground and laughed there heads off. "Ah I wish I dared them to do that!" she cried pounding the ground as she laughed harder.

Inuyasha frowned, "That felt like years! Not fifteen seconds. I swear if you ever did that I'd kill you. I wouldn't care if you were a girl."

Miroku nodded, "YEAH!" he shouted, with a frown.

Kagome sat herself up once again wiping a tear. "That was fun." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha grabbed his shirt, "This game is officially over!" her yelled.

Kagome blinked a few times and looked at him without a shirt. She was laughing so hard she didn't realize that Inuyasha without a shirt was hot. She put her hand on her chin and looked away blushing. "Get your shirt on" she said quietly.

Inuyasha smirked, "What? Too hot for you am I?"

"Maybe, just get the shirt on!" he yelled.

"What if I don't want to!" he yelled back.

"Then don't put it back on!"

"Fine then I will!" he cried. He then blinked, as

She giggled. "Gotc'ya."

InuYasha frowned throwing his shirt on him. "Shut up."

Miroku laughed, "Looks like she's smarter then you thought."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "I don't think you should be talking right now." He warned giving him an evil look. "Otherwise there may be a lot of pain. The only word you'll be saying is ow."

Miroku nodded, "R-Right."

Sango looked outside. "Seems it stopped raining, but it's…" she looked at her watch. "HOLY! It's ten o'clock! I still got homework to do!" she yelled. She ran to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye." She quickly said then ran up the stairs.

Kikyo nodded waving to the bunch. "I better go start too." She suggested as she walked up the stairs and disappeared in her room.

Kagome sighed; it was the four of them again, alone together like old time. She looked up at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as they began to put their shoes on. Miroku was standing there ready to bid them farewell. Kagome joined Miroku beside them. She smiled watching Inuyasha as he stood up and nodded. "Well, I didn't start my homework and I don't plan in doing it now." He laughed.

Kagome laughed, "Since when do you have brains?"

Inuyasha frowned; this new girl just wouldn't stop. "Hey! Don't go dissing my brains! I gots brains!" he yelled.

Kagome looked at him then smiled and laughed, "Got."

Inuyasha stared at her confused. "What?"

"It's not gots, it's got."

Inuyasha blinked, "I said gots?" he wondered.

Kagome laughed, "You really don't have any brains."

Inuyasha stamped his foot on the ground. "Will you stop!" he yelled with his hand in front of him in the shape of a fist.

Miroku laughed watching the two reminding him of old times. "Come on you guys, stop the fighting, we got to get to bed anyways."

Inuyasha put his hand down then turned around leaving the house without a goodbye. Sesshomaru sighed, "Bye Miroku, nice meeting you Kyoko." He smiled slightly at the girl then nodded and followed his brother.

Miroku waved, "Bye to you too." He then closed the door and looked at Kagome. "Did you have fun?" he asked her.

She giggled and laughed, "Yeah, I did especially you and InuYasha."

Miroku frowned, "Mention that again, I kick you out of the house."

"Kick me out of the house and I'll tell the world about every embarrassing thing you did when you were little. On top of that I'll tell them your little secrets, you know on how you know SO MUCH about hair and…"

"STOP IT, STOP IT!" He yelled, his hands over his ears running away from his cousin.

Kagome chased after him shouting a bunch of embarrassing things at him. With a smile n her face, she was finally home.

Sesshomaru walked up the steps along with his brother. As they opened the doors at took off there shoes he looked over at him. "What's wrong?" he asked knowing full well that something was eating away at him.

"Hum?" he wondered, throwing his shoes. He then shook his head violently. "Ah nothing, just forget about it." He said walking up the stairs and disappearing into his room. He plopped himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "What's with that girl?" he asked his hands behind his head. He sighed closing his eyes retelling what just happened…

_Inuyasha frowned; this new girl just wouldn't stop. "Hey! Don't go dissing my brains! I gots brains!" he yelled._

_Kagome looked at him then smiled and laughed, "Got."_

_Inuyasha stared at her confused. "What?"_

"_It's not gots, it's got."_

_Inuyasha blinked, "I said gots?" he wondered._

_Kagome laughed, "You really don't have any brains."_

The picture froze on her smile as he growled taking his pillow and putting it on his head. "That seems so familiar it's driving me nuts! That dumb smile too! I've seen it before! Ah this is killing me!" he cursed under his breath, sitting up on his bed his hand on his forehead. He then brushed it through his long silver locks as he sighed.

"That girl… seems so familiar."

* * *

**A/N: **Well hey; it didn't take that long this time! Awesome eh? I'm so happy, I had SO many errors it wasn't even funny, lol. So, did you enjoy this chapter? LMFAO it was HALARIOUS! I had SUCH a hard time typing it out because I couldn't stop laughing. Anyways, there's my little intro, NO SORRY'S THIS TIME! Well, hope you enjoyed it! Oh and by the way, chapter six was the BEST REVIEW CHAPTER EVER! I had the MOST reviews in chapter six! I loved it SO MUCH! WEEE! Thank you SOOOOOO much! I updated, doesn't that seem odd, the one chapter I get the most reviews from and I update faster, does that tell you something? 

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**TheDarkAngel101: **The votes still going on but to give you a heads up it will most likely be no lemon. I didn't take long to update this time either! Isn't that cool? Well maybe not but I'm proud of myself. Lol. How did you like the chapter was it funny? I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, not hopefully this one was just as good! Well, until next time.

**Starlitbaby701: **It didn't take long for me to update this time! YEAH! I hope this chapter was a little better, going from sad to happy, a little more laughs then cries for a change. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks SO MUCH for the review! Hope to get another one from you!

**TheUltimatePrankster: **Yeah the thing about the shirt/ shit, yeah I usually have a problem with that. I type fast to try and get it done faster, so I do that A LOT! It's pretty bad, I know. I never overlook my work which is a HORIBBLE thing to do, I leave it to my editors. Guess she can't catch small things. Oh and you not being bitchy at all, don't worry. But thanks for telling me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Kyoung: **Well, I'm slowly getting better on my updating. Thanks for the review, did you like this chapter. I sure did! I'm happy to know that this story rocks. Lol, it's not bad, I'm slowly getting better. Thanks again and looking forwards to another review.

**yoyo person: **I UPDATED! Pretty fast too no? I'm so proud of myself! Don't worry, they won't be finding out too soon, or will they? MUAHAHA lol. Yes yes, who will remember first? Humm, well I already know, but that's for me to know and you to find out! The parings, I haven't fully decided yet. I know of feel bad for not telling people because then they'll have this great story then suddenly it gets ruined because they don't get the parings they want. I just feel though that if I say what the parings are it sort of ruins the story, it's better to keep it more of a surprise. I don't know, that's just how I feel. So there you go, well, until next time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Tomoyo: **I'm glad you love my story this much, lol. See, I updated, doesn't that seem odd, the one chapter I get the most reviews from and I update faster, does that tell you something? Lol Well, until next update!

**Hoku-chan: **What did Kikyo mean? Well, you'll figure it out soon enough! That question popping up al lot, who's going to remember Kagome first. As I said before, that's for ME to know and YOU to find out. Did you like this chapter? I loved it! I had a hard time typing it because I couldn't stop laughing. Did you like this chapter? Well review again PLEASE? Lol, thanks for the review.

**Angel of hatered: **A lot of people say they love this story and I have to admit I am slightly surprised. But extremely happy! I was hoping this story would be a big hit. How did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! Review again please! And thanks for the review!

**LilPinayBaby67: **Hey hey hey! It didn't take me so long to update! I rock! WEEE Actually, I should be working on my religion project… humm, oh well. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!

**Evil-Easter-Bunny-666: **I'm glad you like the chapters so far! Well, I didn't take long to update luckily! Thanks for the review and I hope you review again! Till next update!

**butterflywinds: **Lol, so what did you think of this chapter? Funny no? I'm glad you think the story is good so far. Thanks for the review! I'm glad to get reviews from everyone! So thanks and I hope to get another one soon!

**Demonic Angelz: **Wow, another person who loved chapter six. What about this chapter? You didn't vote by the way, I'll post my results in chapter 10 but it's probably going to be no lemon, but LOT'S of fluff! I hope that will be okay. Thanks for the review, hoping to get yet another one from you.

**Akari-san: **Well it didn't take long to update. How was this chapter? Was it alright? I hard a hard time typing it because I couldn't stop laughing. I hope you enjoyed it. Review again please? Lol, Thanks for the review though! Till next update!

**KuRoxTeNsHi: **I'm sorry that the parings might not work out as you want them too. It's hard to please everyone but I hope you'll still continue reading the story. I enjoy getting you reviews. But I'm glad you like it so far. How was this chapter? Lol, funny no? Hope to get another review, thanks for a review too!

**OniyuriGaaru: **Yet another review from one of my FAVOURITE fans! How was this chapter? Did you like it? Yet, once again, you have predicted my plan. You always see right through me! So far my French grade is slowly going up, so I'm good but tomorrow's parent teacher interviews so we'll see what happens! Until then buh bi!

**gny: **HI GNY! My BA friend! I'm glad you loved it, how was this chapter, hilarious no? Sorry chapter six was short, but it just was. Luckily I didn't take long to update huh? And no I will NOT tell you anything. Lol, muahahaha, I'm so evil. Till next time! Oh and thanks for the reviews!

**KOalaPaNda: **Yet another wonder long review from you! AWESOME Thanks so much! Thanks SO MUCH for your awesome comments. They probably won't remember Kagome by chapter 10, that'd be too soon. Well how's this chapter for a change? A nice happy story! I don't know what else to type, I mean… all I can say it thank you. I LOVE reading your reviews. Looking forward to another one! Hey I didn't take too long to review. The parings for this story, I'm not telling you! HA HA HA! Well, until next chapter! Thanks again!

**A-little-kagome-girl: **Jen Jen! Wee, well, you already read this chapter before hand and edited it. Did you like it? Lol, I know you did! I know about the whole shirt, shit thing. Lol. But anyways glad you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for ALL the reviews!

**nykitty45: **I'm REALLY happy you were able to find my story once again! Also, glad you like it so much! Thanks for the review and sticking with the story too! How was this chapter? I hope you liked it, well, until next time! Thanks again!

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: **That's for reading the story and for the review! I'm so happy your liking the story so far! Well, I updated ASAP! Awesome eh? YEAH! Hoping for another review! Thanks again!

**Seek: **Yeah, I'm going towards a no lemon story as well. But it will have a lot of fluff. Oh and sorry for the errors, thanks for telling me though. I did it right this time. Unless my editor changed it again. I can't tell you what the parings are, it might ruin the story if you know that. Sorry, and I'm sorry if your not happy with the parings, I do hope you continue to read it anyways! Thanks for the review! Bye!

**Kurai-Mizuki: **Thanks for the review! Did you enjoy this chapter? That is kind of funny, that you were listening to breakaway while reading it! That rocks! Thanks for the complements! I'm hoping to get another review from you! Thanks so much! Bye!

**Fujigawa: **I know my grammar and spelling is horrible! I've been bad at it ever since I was younger. I usually leave that stuff for my editors, because I'm horrible at this stuff so yeah. Anyways, thanks for the review! It didn't take me long to update luckily. Thanks again!

**Random: **Hey! Thanks for the review, did you like this chapter? I hope you did! So, I didn't take long this time! Awesome eh? Well, until next time.

**_Rae-orri_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters as well as Kagome's 'name' Kyoko Otanashi as I just realized that it's from another anime by Rimiko Takahashi. Though I do take credit for some of the characters in this story.


	9. Chapter 9: Starting Over

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 9: Starting Over**

Kagome was in a pleasant dream of sleep where he life was just the way she wanted it. All her friend by her side all living together, her father with her along with herself doing what she wanted leaving her singing career behind. As soon as she began running to her perfect life everything became darker and shadows were cased over her friends. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the dark cloud consume all her hopes in dreams in a single movement. She didn't move, she stayed frozen in her seat, the darkness' voice ringing in her ears. Her eyes became solid and cold as if she had lost her soul. "Kagome." She heard the darkness speak. "Kagome." Suddenly, everything around her began to shake but she didn't move. When the floor cracked she then fell into a dark pit.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open revealing her cousins face right up against her still shaking her violently. "Get up already! We got school."

Kagome blinked a few times trying to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She could see an angry Miroku still sitting on the edge of her bed. "Up? Now come on, we got to leave in five minutes." With that said the young man stood up and stormed out of her room.

Kagome watched her door slam shut, the bags hanging at the back of her door dangled back and forth. She giggled to herself, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She then pushed the covers off of her and jumped right into her pile of clothes, "What to wear." She pondered. Her hands dug through her pile, which was taller then her. She sweat dropped and sighed, "All I have are skirts left." She frowned picking out her white loose mini skirt. She slipped it on, once taking off her pajama's then put on a white bra. Once again she went through her pile pulling out a white tank top and a pink shirt to go over it. She jumped up once she had assembled her outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. She did a little twirl and sighed. "Until I go shopping, this will have to do." She told herself grabbing her bad and putting it on her shoulder. She then walked out of her room down the stairs. "I'm here alright!" she said to her cousin before he could say anything.

"Were leaving now."

"Where are Kikyo and Sango?"

"They went with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seeing as SOMEONE took too long." He eyed Kagome. "But because you are my dearest cousin, I waited for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes grabbing a toast as it popped out of the toaster and then took a bite from it. She ran to the front door to put her shoes on while chewing the toast. "Liar." She mumbled. "They had some kind of practice this morning didn't they?"

Miroku grumbled under his breath. "Doesn't matter, that was my toast you took."

Kagome stood up and took the last bite of the toast then smiled, "It's my first day of school in a while, I need the energy more then you." She nodded then smirked, "If you still want I might be able to barf it up." She opened her mouth pretending to barf it all up.

Miroku shuddered grabbing the keys then backing away from her towards the door. "K-Kagome!" he cried screaming opening the door and running to the car. Kagome just laughing chasing him pretending to still barf it up. "Quick Miroku! It's coming out!"

"KAGOME!" Miroku cried out load once again running around the car with Kagome following him laughing her head off. This is exactly what she wanted her life to be, now to see if school would work out in her favor.

**&&&**

"So where are you off to first?" Miroku asked parking the small red Honda car in the parking lot. He turned the engine off and looked at her his hand slung over the wheel.

Kagome grabbed her bag preparing to leave the car. She slung the bag over her shoulder and opened the door. Miroku mimed her doing the same. He shut the door hard with a big slam then looked over to car at his cousin still waiting for an answer.

Kagome began walking to the school, Miroku running after her. Once he caught up with her she finally answered his question, "I am heading to the office to find out the results of my entrance exams. I had to do some exams twice, but anyways I'm pretty sure I got in. Your school has easy exams."

Miroku stared at her dumbfounded. "What!" he yelled. "I barely passed the exam, and yet you took it twice! You have to tell me you grades on the exam alright!"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'll write them down just for you." She had finally reached the foot of the stairs along with Miroku. "I'm off, wish me luck."

Miroku sweat dropped, "You don't need any." He hugged his cousin then moved back. With his bag slung over his shoulder he smiled and waved, "I'll see you soon, hopefully." He then raced off to the west end of the school to his first period class, English.

Kagome watched as her cousin ran recklessly down the paved sidewalk. She giggled as he bumped into a pole and fell over. She shook her head heading into the school, Kagoshima Chuou High.

She began making her way up the marble steps the two giant blue doors. She gently placed her hand on the knob and pulled the door open revealing a very large school with art paintings on the wall, clean slick floors and the school flag hanging at the front as you enter it. She stayed there for a moment in awe as she took in her new school.

Finally when she decided she had taken in the scenery, she made her way to the office. Opening the door to be greeted with a nice pine scent became a comforting feeling to Kagome. She smiled at the secretary, "Good morning, I'm Kag... Kyoko Otanashi. I'm a transfer student."

The secretary nodded with a cheerful smile behind her big giant desk witch was a good feet taller then her. She rolled herself over to a cabinet and pulled out a file. She then rolled herself back to Kagome and handed her the file. "Take this into the principles office. She'll see you right now."

Kagome gladly accept the folder. "Thank you very much." She bowed then, with the folder hugged close to her chest, and then knocked on the principles office. Hearing the principle allow her to enter she opened the door slowly, closed it behind her and sat down across from the desk. She placed the folder on the principles desk and waiting for the principle to reveal herself. She spun her enormous red leather chair around and looked at Kagome. She then grabbed the file and flipped through it. In Kagome's mind she didn't look to mean. The principle smiled as she filliped through Kagome's folder. "You were home schooled?" She began asking with a strong tone in her voice, much like Ichiro, except Ichiro had a hint of kindness in his.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, for eight years." she answered.

The principle nodded her eyes not leaving Kagome's file, "What made you want to come back to a regular school?

Kagome was slightly confused, was this some kind of interview. "I wanted a new challenge," she answered hoping the principle would buy it.

"Yes, according to you test results for the entrance exam you aren't very challenged."

Kagome blinked, "Um, excuse me. I was wondering if I could ask something."

The principle finally met eyes with Kagome, "Yes?" She raised and eyebrow waiting patiently for the question.

"Well, I took my entrance exam for each subject, but I was told to re-take some of the exams, did I do that badly on them?"

The principle returned to Kagome's file for a moment then smirked with a small laugh. "On your english and writing exam you got a hundred percent on it. No ones ever have gotten that so we had to ask you to take the advanced placement exam for those two subjects, as well as some of the others." She became serious then continued. "This is your schedule." The principle pulled a sheet out from her file and handed it to her. She placed Kagome's folder down and watched the girl as she looked over her schedule.

Kagome looked back up, "Um I think I was put in the wrong class." she said handing the schedule back to the principle. The principle quickly scanned it then shook her head, "Nope, its perfect." she answered.

Kagome took the schedule back and took another look. "I don't understand, I'm in two grade twelve classes, I'm in grade eleven."

The principle nodded. "Yes, as I said before on the academic exam for english and writing you received a hundred percent, so we made you re-take it but at the advanced grade eleven english and writing you received a perfect score. When we make our exams for each course, we make it slightly harder then the actual course. It seems on your advanced exam you still managed one hundred percent meaning the grade eleven advanced course would thus be to easy for you. We had no choice but to put you in a grade twelve class."

Kagome stared awestruck, "You mean, I skipped a grade?"

"For those subjects yes. We also had to make you exam even harder. You were home schooled thus in a way have no credits for high school. We will be arranging for you to take exams for the course in the other grades, judging from your entrance exam marks we will be doing extremely advanced exams for those courses of grade nine and ten. I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine. Your homeroom teacher will give you a booklet from the grade nine and ten curriculum to look over before you exam. As well, there are after school programs to teach you the work. Other then that, you should be fine."

Kagome blinked a few times, "O-Okay." She was slightly confused, but as well surprised. This was the third hardest high school to get in and yet she aced two subjects, but how well did she do in her other exams. "May I know the results of my entrance exams?"

The principle nodded handing Kagome the sheet with her first test results. Kagome gladly took the sheet and looked at it.

Writing- 100

English- 100

Math- 100

Science- 100

History- 95

Kagome stared at the sheet. "My lowest mark was a ninety-five percent?"

The principle nodded handing her the second sheet. "Ever subject that you received one hundred percent on we made you take the advanced exam to see if the advanced placement was the right spot for you. These are your results from the advanced class." Kagome took the sheet and once again scanned it over.

Writing Advanced- 100

English Advanced- 100

Science Advanced- 94

Math Advanced- 92

"Wow" Kagome said looking at her other marks. "I have to say I am slightly surprised, I heard it was hard to get into this school"

The principle nodded, "You passed with flying colours. So those are you classes, do you think you need any help around the school?"

Kagome stood up taking all the sheets she had received shaking her head, "No I should be fine thank you." she answered politely. With the said the principle nodded and Kagome left the office. She looked at the empty halls then back down at her paper. "So my finally exam marks are math ninety-two percent, writing one hundred percent, english one hundred percent, science ninety-four percent and history ninety-five percent." She sighed, "Two grade twelve classes and two advanced placement classes, I'm probably not with Inuyasha or anyone else. If I'm lucky maybe I'll get Sesshomaru in my english or writing class. Wait why do they call it 'writing' class, why don't they call it Japanese class? Whatever, stupid school bored system." As Kagome fought with her mind on ransom things, she walked down the hall not really realizing where she was going. She finally came back to reality and quickly looked up at the first door she spotted. "Room 105" she mumbled to herself. She looked on her paper wondering where she had to go from room 105. When she realized, room 105 is her first period class. She sweat dropped walking up to the door. She took a deep breath then exhaled, then knocked on the door. A boy stood up and opened the door as Kagome came into the class.

The teacher turned from the bored and looked at the girl. "You must be Mrs. Otanashi."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, hi." she managed to say not even looking at the class.

The teacher smiled going to his desk and checking a list off as she was here. He then turned around grabbed two books and handing them to her. "Here are you books for the year." He then looked at his class. "Class, this is Otanashi Kyoko, please make her feel welcome in our class."

Kagome looked at him as he put on a charming smile. He seemed really nice, young too. She saw him turn to her and he nodded, "I'll be your teacher Mr. Katakana." He then paused, once again turning to his class, "Why don't you sit next to Takahashi?"

Kagome jumped hearing the name. She finally turned to the class to see all eyes on her, especially a certain amber pair that belonged to Sesshomaru Takahashi. Kagome nodded walking to the back of the class and taking the empty seat next to Sesshomaru. She didn't look at him right away; she just sat there quietly and turned to her teacher as he picked up the lesson plan. She opened her notebook and began taking notes till she heard a voice call out to her.

"Aren't you a grade eleven?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who wasn't even looking at her. She turned back to her paper and nodded, "On my entrance exam I got perfect on advanced writing and english, so they put me in a grade twelve class."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly while the kid in front of her turned around. "You're in grade eleven?" He whispered to her.

Kagome looked at him then nodded, "Yeah."

"Can I see your results? Do you have them?"

Kagome blushed slightly embarrassed, but nodded and handed them to him. He took the sheet and looked at it. "Wow!" he exclaimed his eyes almost out of his scouts, "You much be smart to get these grades! These exams are super hard. It almost impossible to get over ninety-five." He laughed, "Seemed you proved them wrong, what school did you come from?"

Kagome looked up at the boy beginning to feel a little more relaxed, "I've been home schooled in America for a while now."

"Yo man! That's so cool! You're like a genies!" he cried handing her the papers. "By the way, I'm Aki Suzuki, please to meet you." He put out his hand to her and she gladly took it on her smiling. "Kyoko Otanashi." she replied shaking it. He smiled then turned around facing the class beginning to pay attention.

Sesshomaru watched her mysteriously after she had a short conversation with Aki and began taking notes again. He had to admit she was smart, his lowest mark on the exam was an eighty-two and his highest was a ninety-six. That was back in grade eight though, he knew for a fact that after each grade the exams became harder and harder so that there wouldn't be so many new students besides the grade nines. He then turned back to the bored, beginning to pay attention, but it was hard with her on his mind.

**&&&**

"Now let's see, second period is grade eleven advanced placement math. At least I'll be with my own grade." She told herself looking at the tops of the doorframes for the room number. "Found it!" she exclaimed. The bell indicating second period began rang throughout the halls as students darted to their classrooms. Kagome took her time but walked into the fresh new classroom. The minute she was in the class someone called out her name, or at least her fake name. "Kyoko!"

Kagome quickly snapped her head around coming face to face with Sango. She beamed running to Sango taking a seat next to her with a big wide smile on. She was relived to have another class with someone she knew. "I'm glad to know I'm not alone."

Sango giggled, "I'm not the only on in this class."

Kagome scanned the classroom for any familiar faces, but there was nothing. "Who?" she questioned.

Sango paused with a small smirk on her face as she brought he watch up near her face. "Three, two one."

As soon as Sango said one the door opened and out came a certain boy Kagome knew very well. She stared at him and began to chuckle softly to herself. That was something Inuyasha would do, come late to class.

"Late again Takahashi."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't want to be here, why should I be on time?"

"Don't start Takahashi, just sit down." Her slightly wrinkled hand point to the back of the room where his seat was usually placed. Inuyasha casually taking his time made his way to his seat. Finally reaching his destination, he threw his bag beside the chair and sat down. "I didn't expect you to be in this class." Came a familiar voice.

Inuyasha's head jerked to the side seeing Sango waving and the person who spoke to him, Kagome, or as he knew her, Kyoko. "Ditto." He said looking at her. "I didn't expect you to be someone smart."

Kagome rolled her eyes, as she did that she leaned her head on her bare palm. She took a quick glance at the teacher as she started her lesson, "tell me about it." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Though Inuyasha had his sensitive hearing, when not paying attention, it's drowned out by all the other sounds around him.

"I said it was a fluke, I did well on my exam surprisingly so they put me in here, but I'm not all that smart."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Your right, it is a mistake your in this class, I think what they meant by 'special' class was for resource."

Sango giggled watching the two; this was going to be a fun class. Watching them fight there little battles amused her and she began to get accustom to Kyoko (Kagome) as if she'd known her all her life.

"Your one to talk, I wasn't surprised with Sango, but with you. I mean come on, the way you act, no one in this whole WORLD would have guessed your gifted in math."

Inuyasha fehed turning to the class. "Whatever."

Kagome looked over and stared at him for a moment as he began taking notes from the class. She turned to Sango wondering why he gave up so easily. She laughed ripping a note from her notebook and writing something on it. Kagome took the note and read it.

_He's really into his work. He works hard for this class, meaning anytime he's alone he studies like made. For some reason, science and math interest him and he's really good at it. I know, Inuyasha's not the type to be someone who's smart so he likes to hide that fact. But even so, he works hard in this class. It's kind of cute how he studies. Want to know something funny? He wears glasses too, his eyesights not horrible, but it's not perfect, and the words are a tiny bit blurry. I think he's embarrassed to wear them because you're here. _

_Sango_

Kagome giggled to her self, stealing a glance up at Inuyasha. She looked at his face as he concentrated hard on his work. She smiled, he did look cute studying. She folded the note in half then put it in her book looking up to the teacher. Quickly taking another glance at him she smiled, glad to be around friends.

**&&&**

"Kyoko, what do you have next?"

Kagome glanced over to Sango as she picked up her textbooks preparing to leave to third period. She paused for a moment juggling her books to take out her schedule. "Um, gym I think."

Sango snatched the sheet out of her hand and smiled, "This rocks, we both have gym together along with everyone else."

"Everyone?" she looked up to Inuyasha as he picked up his books and stuffed them in his bag. She knew he was listening, just pretending he wasn't there.

"Yeah, Kikyo, Miroku, Inuyasha, me and Sesshomaru." Sango replied.

Kagome snapped her head back at her, "Sesshomaru? But he's-"

Sango cut her off, "Well, Sesshomaru had gym, just with a different class. Usually though in gym, we share a class with his class. So were always together. It's really the only class I have with him. Also gym class in this school is a joke. Gym has to be an option though so the school puts it but we really do what we want. So kids usually take it as a free bee class." She began walking out the door towards the gym with Kyoko following close behind and Inuyasha tagging along. As they walked down the crowd, dodging people in there way Sango noticed Kagome's bag. "Why are you carrying all your text books?" she asked her.

Kagome adjusted her bag strap and looked down at her bag. "I haven't had a chance to go hunting for my locker. It's not that bad really, and it's only for today."

Sango laughed, "Dumbo." She knocked Kagome in the head lightly. She laughed, "Anyways, my point being, we can do what we want, if our teacher doesn't show up, which happens a lot." She took a left turn towards the front of the school, which was wear the gym was located. She quickly looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha. When she looked back forward she asked, "Why so quite? This isn't like you."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Thinkin a lot I guess."

"Ah, that big gig you have tonight hey?"

"Gig?" Kagome asked. She looked up at Inuyasha who just looked away from her, she didn't get why he was avoiding her. "What do you mean by a gig?"

Sango laughed, "What, haven't you heard of a gig?" she laughed even harder seeing Kagome's face staring at her like saying, 'you know what I mean'. Sango nodded, "Inuyasha and the guys are a band, guess we never mentioned that. Anyways, they finally got their first gig tonight, it's going to be awesome."

"Who's singing?" Kagome asked instantly. She glanced over at Inuyasha and couldn't help but smile. She knew the answer to her question, but she had to be cretin.

"Inuyasha, guitar and vocal, cool eh? He's really talented."

Kagome looked back and smile, "I'm sure he is."

"Will you two shut it?" Inuyasha commented walking past them with his eyes closed. He stopped, turned around, blocking their path, and growled, "It's just one little gig, were only playing one song, it's nothing big!" he yelled.

Kagome smiled walking past them and poked him in the arm, "We'll see, it may be only one song, but even one song can get you far. It depends on how well you play the song and how much of yourself you put into the song."

Inuyasha stared at her, "What are you a music expert?"

"As a matter of fact, I just might be." She laughed walking around him with Sango following her towards the two blue doors to the gym. Inuyasha sighed entering the boys change room. Kagome followed Sango to the girls change room. When Kagome walked into the pale coloured change room, she saw Kikyo already in baggy pants and a white shirt. "Sango, Kyoko." She greeted.

Kagome still wasn't use to the name yet and almost didn't answer right away. "Hi." She finally managed to say. She threw her heavy black bag onto the bench with a large thud. She opened the bag pulling out some baggy pants and a tight yellow shirt. She smiled glad to be in something baggy, even if they were Miroku's sweat pants. She slipped them on quickly and made her way to Sango and Kikyo who were both done. "Alright, ready."

Kikyo lead the way with Sango following with Kagome behind her. Kagome smiled seeing Sango's happy face guessing that she was excited to see Sesshomaru. They came out to the gym floor; there were clearly two classes in total that period. Kagome looked up straight ahead to see which class was hers, but before she knew it, Sango was gone. And guess where. Kagome had one guess. Her eyes traveled to the class with the taller people and saw a tall silver haired boy there with a girl tightly holding onto him. Kagome giggled to herself deciding to stick with Kikyo till Miroku came out.

"So, your in this class too hum?"

Kagome turned to Kikyo and stared at her for a few moments, "Yeah."

Kikyo smirked, "I thought as much."

Kagome turned away and stared into the wall on the other side of the gym somewhat confused. What was Kikyo talking about? She glanced over back at Kikyo, "So, what's your best sport?"

Kikyo shrugged, "I don't have one."

"Oh" this was an awkward moment for an instant when Kikyo smiled slightly and said, "I'm going to g to Inuyasha for a moment, excuse me."

Kagome nodded watching Kikyo making her way to Inuyasha on the other side of the gym. Kagome sighed once again being alone. She leaned against the wall with her hands behind her back. She looked down at her running shoes, the other one attached to the wall. That's when she saw a shadow on the ground. She stared at it for a moment before looking up to see whom it was. She smiled, "You here too?" she laughed.

He nodded, "Your in grade twelve gym as well? Wow, you must be really good at sports."

Kagome laughed, "Very funny Suzuki-kun." She answered sarcastically. "I'm in the grade eleven class."

Aki laughed, "What, not good enough for grade twelve, or is it your so advanced in gym that they couldn't put you any higher so they kept you with your own grade?"

"You know it!" Kagome shrieked in a joking matter. "Nagh, I'm actually not really good at sports. My only strength would be running, maybe swimming too if I set my mind to it, but other then that I'm pretty dense."

"Wow, something I can beat the genesis in."

Kagome laughed, "ha ha, but that won't matter, I'll kick your butt in writing class."

"Probably, but you got any other grade twelve classes?"

Kagome nodded, "I got seventh period english class."

"Awesome, we got three periods together."

"You never know, maybe we got more, maybe you're in a grade eleven class."

Aki frowned, "Ya know that hurt Kyoko."

She shrugged, "That's what you get for talking to me. People usually don't talk to me because of my serpent tongue."

Aki took a step back, "I've noticed." He laughed lightly punching her in the arm. He looked at her looking away and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Kyoko? Sorry." He paused then lightly put a hand on her cheek making her face him. "You didn't have many friends back in America did you?"

Kagome shook her head and he sighed, "But you have friends here right? You got me and Sesshomaru, I'm guessing Inuyasha and Sango and probably Kikyo because she's dating Inuyasha, am I right?"

Kagome nodded, "You're pretty smart to name all my friends, but you missed someone."

Aki laughed, "Damn it! I thought I was getting an A+ for sure! Who did I miss?"

"Miroku, he's actually my cousin."

Aki froze and looked down at Kagome. He stared at her and thought to himself. "Suzuki–kun?" Kagome asked waving a hand in front of his face. "Do I have something on my face?"

Aki shook his head then nodded. He continued to stare at her then shook his head, "Really Kyoko, you shouldn't wear a pretty mask to cover your face."

Kagome stared a him, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or and diss." She lightly punched him in the arm. "You suck seriously."

"But I made you smile."

Kagome shot her head up and was about to say something when she heard a bunch of voices coming from the other side of the gym calling out to Aki. He looked behind him then back at her. "Um, you don't mind if I ditch you do you."

Kagome shook her head, "Go ahead, thanks for keeping me company though."

"No problem, anytime." He smiled a charming smile then waved goodbye walking to a bunch of his guy friends in the corner of the gym.

"Kagome's getting it on with the guys so soon?"

Kagome knew who it was, only one person calls her Kagome. She turned around and laughed, "He's just a guy met."

Miroku finally reached up to her, "Really? How did you meet him? He's a grade twelve; on top of that, he's one of the most popular guys in the school."

Kagome stared at him, "Seriously?"

Miroku nodded, "Yep. Student body president too."

Kagome's mouth hung open. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah, I've been here longer then you and I don't even know him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, well more so Sesshomaru, are the most popular ones around, like back in elementary school. But ever since they both got girlfriends there not so much popular with the girls, well, once they realized that the relationships they were in were really serious. So now it's runner up, Aki."

Kagome looked back at him, "He seems so nice to be someone whose popular, usually popular people are…"

"Snobs?"

"Yeah."

Miroku nodded, "I'm just surprised you know him, he's not someone who walks up to someone randomly, well, maybe sometimes."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm just shocked that he's so important to the school. I didn't think I would meet somebody this important so soon."

Miroku laughed, "Well, maybe he likes you." He began to see Kagome with the evil eye and decided this was the right time to shut up. "Anyways, glad we got gym together. What are your classes so far?"

"Uh…" Kagome hesitated for a moment, "Well, yeah know, english, writing, gym, things like that. It's not important really."

Miroku was about to say something when Sango called out to him. "Yo Miroku! I need your help in kicking Inuyasha's ass!"

"Bye Kagome!" he said running onto the court where Sango was about to play basketball.

Kagome looked around and spotted Sesshomaru, mine as well talk to him, he was alone too. She passed by the basketball that was going on between her friends and got the impression that their teacher wasn't coming today. She walked up to Sesshomaru and leaned on the wall beside him. She stayed beside him but didn't say a word. She knew how Sesshomaru was like; he didn't like being talked to that much unless it was her talking to him or unless he stared the conversation. But seeing as at this point he didn't know who she was, she stayed quite.

"What's on your mind?" he said in almost in a whisper.

Kagome slightly jumped not quite expecting him to start the conversation so soon. "Um, well, can you not say anything about… well… um…" she didn't know how to ask him.

"I won't say anything about you being in my class. Don't worry." And that was it, that was the end of the conversation because the bell rang at that point. Kagome smiled, "Thanks" she said before waving and quickly running into the change room. She had to get dressed quickly to have enough time to find her fourth period class. Before Sango and Kikyo walked into the change room Kagome was out of there in a flash. She lugged her many many bags packed with books. Ran up the stairs and looked down the hall. "Alright, let's see, this is the Science hall so my class should be here somewhere." She glanced at her schedule and above the door for the room number. It seems she's been doing that a lot. She finally reached the room and smiled hearing the bell. "Perfect, right on time." She entered the class and was slightly shocked to see the exact same friends from second period. Both Sango and Inuyasha were in her class. She walked up to Sango in the back of the class and sat behind her. "Wow, three periods in a row. That and all three of us are in second."

Sango smiled, "Then joined up with Miroku and Kikyo during third."

"Then us three again." Kagome laughed but looked over to the side of her to see Inuyasha beginning to take notes. She laughed at how cut he looked, that and she'd never expect him to look like this when they were growing up. Kagome turned to the bored and began to take notes in science. So far her day wasn't do bad.

**&&&**

Lunch was over after fourth period and fifth period went by with a flash. It was pretty much the same thing as before, everyone was chatting away, Miroku was getting murdered, Sesshomaru and Kikyo were being mostly quite and Kagome was happily laughing in her seat. She truly felt that she was finally happy. She had finally found her home. In fifth period history class was one of her best classes. She had everyone excluding Sesshomaru. The class was one of her funniest and she was happy about that.

Straight after fifth period came sixth, and this time, it was exactly like gym class. Everyone was in it. It was funny how her schedule was working in a pattern. She's was with Inuyasha and Sango for three period straight including Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Miroku in the middle then right after lunch she had everyone two straight periods.

Then came her last grade twelve class of the day. She entered the room in hopes to find Sesshomaru. Her still getting use to the school was late and when she entered the room, he wasn't there, but there was a friendly face there, Aki. She smiled walking over to the back of the class with him. She'd almost forgotten he mentioned she had class with him seventh period. "Hey" she whispered. In this class the seats were placed two together and she was sitting with Aki in the back.

"Hey, your late miss genesis."

"Shut up it's my first day!"

He laughed, "I know, I'm just teasing."

She looked at him and smiled, "You suck."

"Great come back."

"Shut up!"

"No much better."

She frowned, that's when she remembered, "You never told me you are the student council president!" she cried looking up at him suddenly becoming shy. She quickly looked away.

He smiled at her, "Is that a problem?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No I was just surprised when I heard you are. I mean, I never meant to meet the most popular guy in school so soon."

"You already meet them, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru how am I different?"

"Your single." She smirked slightly with a small giggle.

He laughed, "True, but seriously, you meet me before knowing that and you thought I was a fun guy right? So can we still be friends?"

Kagome sighed, "I guess so, I mean I got be extra nice to you don't I? You're the student council president."

He shook his head, "You suck."

"Now who's the one with the bad come backs huh?"

He laughed, "You win this round."

Kagome laughed, "I kick ass!" For the rest of the 40 minutes, she talked with Aki the whole time having a great time just being… normal.

Then cam eighth period. She looked down at her paper, she wasn't sure at all what subject it was but she guessed she would find out once she got to class. She walked into the class and saw Sango and Kikyo sitting there. She smiled walking up to them, "Sango, yet another period." She joked. She began getting comfortable around Sango, like Sango was her best friend.

Sango laughed, "I didn't know you were a music player AND a singer!" she laughed.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah well I sing… wait, did you say singing?"

Sango nodded, "Yep, this is vocal class."

Kagome's eye widened, "No…way." And she thought she got away from vocal music. How could she get this course! She never asked for it. That's what she gets for not asking what courses she had. And that was the end of a perfect school day. Or in Kagome's cause a not so happy ending. She didn't bother to sing. She was so good at lip singing that she was able to get by that day with that. But she didn't think she'd be so lucky to get by that class like that easily. _'I'm screwed'

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, I didn't do so bad on my updating did I? Lol, well I'm doing alright with school but it's still taking a little while for updating. I'm got A LOT of Inuyasha stuff this Christmas! I had to admit, I was surprised to not get many reviews commenting on Inuyasha and Miroku's dare. Lol. AWESOME. Anyways, I'm leaving for Panama and decided I took SO long to update that I should before I go. I leave tomorrow. Sorry I took so long this time, my editor took 3 weeks with this chapter and still hasn't edit it and I'm probably not getting it anytime soon. So I quickly went through it and saw a lot of small mistakes and know what you guys mean. I'm horrible at editing so it may not be close to perfect, but a lot better then before. Chapter ten is almost done; hopefully I'll post it before my exams start. Wow, exams, I'm freaking already. So anyways, I finally updated, sorry it took so long! On another note, **I heard that you are not allowed to do review comments. Has anyone heard about that? If so please inform me. Then if so I'll be happy to give a comment to you through e-mail. So please inform me, until then, I will continue with the comments.**

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**XXxbitchyhanyouxXX**Yeah someone thought it was funny. Couldn't resist updating chapter 8 because it was so funny. I loved it so much. Anyways, glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and being reviewer number one! I know this chapter was probably semi boring, but the good stuff is coming soon! Thanks again!

**StarlitBaby**HI AGAIN! Lol, glad to know you enjoyed the chapter! It was hilarious! I even thought it was beyond funny! Thanks (even though my thanks giving was in October) lol thanks! Hope you had a good thanksgiving! And looking forward t another review!

**Akari-san** Thanks for the review again! I'm glad you laughed; I had SO much trouble typing it because I kept laughing. Anyways hope I didn't take to long! Thanks again!

**ShippoRockz101**I'm pleased to know that this is your favorite story! It makes me REALLY happy to know that! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I'll be able to continue to make this story your favorite story! Until next time!

**Chelsea: **Wow, I'm glad you love my story! Lol, awesome! Did I take to long? Ugh, I have a problem with that. I'm trying! Anyways, talk to you next time! Thanks!

**KOalaPaNda**Hey again! Um for lemons, no I probably won't, but I'll have a LOT of fluff, if you know what I mean. No the story will not be over by chapter 10. Chapter ten maybe not even be half way. Depending how much of my ideas I put in each chapter. I'm really happy you are enjoying this story so far! I'm also glad that that your getting my who Kikyo not mean. I don't like how people portray Kikyo as the bitch in some stories. Like I did before, but that's not her character at all. Oh and the review was still long! Thanks for another great review! BYE!

**Kurai-Mizuki**YEAH! I updated! Again! I know about the typos. I can never edit my own work because I can never see my own mistakes. My editors aren't that perfect either. Sorry about that! I'm like the worst speller in the world! I can't tell you my parings because I feel if I tell you the parings, it ruins the whole story because if you read the story and it's like they break up then date someone else then you already know they'll get back together because you know the parings and it kin of takes the suspense out. I love suspense. For lemons, there probably won't be any, but a lot of fluff. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, until next time!

**Kyoung: **I hope I didn't take to long! I'm finally updated, though it's taking me a little while. Well, I'll try a little faster over the holidays!

**Lizz: **I was laughing my ass off in chapter eight too! I could barely type the chapter it was so hard! I'm glad I made you laugh a lot though! That was my goal! Hope to update a little faster now. I say that a lot don't I? It's hard sometimes though! Until next time.

**A-little-kagome-girl** Jen Jen Jen Jen! HI AGAIN! Lol, it was a funny chapter wasn't it? I'm so proud of it! How can I forget your face? It's so sexy! Lol. How was this chapter? Not as good as the other ones but close enough right?

**butterflywinds**It took me so long with my friends to figure out all the dares! I'm glad that hour of figuring the set up out paid off! Hope to get another review! Thanks for the review!

**AnitaThePapermaster**I'm sorry I took so long, I like to say sorry a lot don't I? It takes me around a month to update, more so because my editor takes like a week to edit. Which isn't that bad of a time, not t fast, no COMPLETELY slow, but maybe just a bit. Lol. Glad you… enjoyed the chapter! What about this chapter? I know a it boring but I had o talk a bit about school so mine as well make one whole boring chapter. Anyways, thanks for the review! Till next time!

**Fujigawa**YEAH! I'm glad you liked chapter eight! I know I took a little while to update, but it wasn't so bad was it? Anyways, thanks for the review! Review again soon please!

**Ghina-Inuyashagirl: **I know chapter nine was a bit boring but other then that, it wasn't so bad! Lol, glad you enjoyed chapter eight though! I was hoping I'd make a couple people laugh there ass off. Thanks for the review! Till next time!

**Firefly-Crystal Tears**Yeah, the song does have to do with the story. In case you didn't read chapter five, that's where the song is brought up, didn't you see that? It's an important part in the story. Anyways, glad your enjoying it so far. Thanks for the review!

**OniyuriGaaru**Yes, I can always count on you to review! WEEE! Hope I didn't take to long! But yeah thanks for reviewing! Lol, talk to you soon? Yeah! Hope you liked his chapter!

**yoyo person: **Thanks for the review! I didn't think I took that long but oh well. I did it finally, did you enjoy it? Hope so. Looking forward to another review! Thanks again! Bye!

**Amethystcrystal231**I loved Inuyasha's dare too! It rocked! You said you would send my flames in chapter seven, but chapter seven passed. Lol. You must really like my story, lol, hope I didn't take too long! Lol. Thanks for the long review! I really enjoyed it! Thanks again!

**mistress yume**Thanks for the review! I know I again take a little while to update again but I did right? Here's your Christmas present! Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! Buh bye!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters as well as Kagome's 'name' Kyoko Otanashi as I just realized that it's from another anime by Rimiko Takahashi. Though I do take credit for some of the characters in this story.

**_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Music

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 10: Music**

RING

'_Ah, the sweat sound of the last bell'_ Kagome thought to herself grabbing hold of her bag and shooting for the door.

"Kyoko!"

Kagome spun around and could see Sango and Kikyo trying to catch up with her, "Wait up!" Sango called up reaching Kagome just before she left the class room. "Where you off to so fast?" she asked walking along side Kagome and Kikyo.

Kagome sighed, "Well first, to find my locker, second to go home."

"Home?" Kikyo asked looking towards Kagome with and odd expression.

Kagome looked between the two girls, "Is that a problem?"

Sango nodded, "Remember, you promised to take me shopping! I just got to get new clothes for the concert tonight! You too Kyoko! We got to get new outfits. Oh, and get ready for the guys gig."

Then it hit Kagome. "I almost forgot, you told me about that. Are you sure they'd want me there?"

Sango burst out laughing when she made her destination at her locker. "Of course they'd want you there! What kind of question is that?"

Kagome shrugged, "Well, maybe the fact that Inuyasha completely ignored me once you mentioned the gig." She explained just as Sango closed her locker and they made there way to Kikyo's locker.

Kikyo took a glance over at Kagome then shook her head, "I'm surprised I thought you knew Inuyasha well." She smirked slightly, "He's always like that, he doesn't want a lot of people to know about it, but at the same time he does so he can show off. It's the typical Inuyasha."

Kagome thought for a moment as Kikyo dug through her locker putting in book and all sorts of junk. She stared at the two girls as they began exchange tales of Inuyasha. Kagome had to agree with Kikyo, Inuyasha was a lot like that.

"Alright Kyoko, let's take a look at you locker…" Sango called out poking Kagome to get her attention. "What locker number is it?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts then dug through her pocket and handed it to Sango. She watched closely as Sango studied it for a few moments. She began point to random places whispering God knows what to herself. She paused in silence then nodded, "Alright, let's go." Then she began to lead the way to Kagome's first period class. That's when it hit Kagome; _my locker is beside my homeroom class, which means that Sango and Kikyo would find out that I'm in a grade twelve class._ "Uh, thanks!" Kagome cried out.

Sango stopped, along with Kikyo and looked over at her. Left over students walked down the hall as fast as they could try to get to the front entrance to go home. Sango looked to Kikyo, then to Kagome as Kagome scrambled her brain to figure out something to say. "What I meant to say is… thank you… for help me. I uh… I think I can get there on my own and… yeah…he he he." Kagome half laughed looked at them. "I can go on my own, you guys can go find the others, okay?"

Sango looked at Kikyo and Kikyo nodded then replied, "Alright, we will meet you at the entrance of the school." She said without opening her eyes. She walked past Kagome with Sango following her. "Well see you at the front!" she cried out leaving with Kikyo.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, beginning to walk towards her first period class. She held the paper in front of her face repeating the number to herself in a whisper. She was near her first period class when she began to scan the lockers for hers. She finally reached the empty locker and smiled. She opened it up and placed her bag down. Unzipping it, she began to pack her text books in her locker one by one with the thought of her mother on her mind. More specifically: why her mom hadn't posted a notice that she was missing. To her, it made no sense that there wasn't anything out there; it wasn't like it was hard to find her. To Kagome, she was completely surprised she made it past the weekend without having any trouble from her mom. As Kagome continued to put her books away and her mind lot in through she didn't realize someone right beside her, leaning on the locker next to her. As she stood up to put her lock on, she noticed him. She jumped and stared at him then sighed, "Hey Aki."

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice me. What's on your mind?"

Kagome blushed slightly, "Nothing."

He stared at her, "really?" He laughed, "Where you headed too?" he asked instantly noticing Kagome closing her locker.

Kagome began to walk to meet her friends, "Shopping, I think."

"Getting ready for Sesshomaru's concert eh?"

Kagome looked at him still walking down the now empty halls with her bag tightly strapped on her should on one side. "How did you know?"

Aki quickly pulled out two tickets. "I was invited by Sesshomaru. I was looking for you after school to ask if you would want to come with me. He gave me two tickets to invite someone else." Once that was said, there was silence. He jumped slightly with a small blushed on his face. "Oh uh, it doesn't have to be a date!" He cried out. He grinned then laughed at the pouting expression that she had. "You look cute like that." He commented. He stopped walking and she did the same. She looked up at him then giggled herself. She had this light headed feeling whenever she was around him.

He cleared hi throat then continued. He pointed to the tickets as he spoke. "Your friends will be there too right? So we'll all go together. It's not a date or anything; it's just friends going together with friends. I wanted to ask you because I wasn't sure if Sesshomaru asked you or not, or if you had a ticket. Frankly, I don't want to take anyone else. Mostly because not many people are good friends with Sesshomaru and I don't know Sango and Kikyo that much and…" he paused, then put his hand behind his head and laughed. "I was rambling wasn't I?" he laughed, and Kagome giggled.

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"Thanks, so should I pick you…" he paused, "…and your friends at seven?"

Kagome nodded, "Sure, does that give us enough time?"

He nodded, "Yeah it will." He then smiled, "Right so I better get going and you better get going to shop before you have no time at all." He half laughed realized he sounded dumb. "Okay so… bye."

"Bye."

He paused not moving a muscle, same with Kagome. They just looked at each other for an instant, then he leaned over and placed a small gently kiss on her check. He smiled at her then nodded, "See you tonight." With that said he took a right and walked down the hall out the side door.

Kagome stood there frozen with a very deep shade of red pasted over her cheeks. She touched her cheeks here he placed his feelings and she could still feel the warmth. She stood there stunned for quite a while, the scene replaying in her mind over and over trying to figure out if it was a dream or not, but it was as clear as day.

"Kyoko."

Kagome jumped up and looked over to see Sango waving her hand over to her. "Are you okay?"

Kagome was still in her zone. She jolted back to reality when Sango tugged on her sleeve. Kagome turned around slightly trying to cover her still blushed face.

"I can't believe it!"

Kagome was confused. She finally took a quick glance over at the two of them as Sango giggled. "I didn't know you knew Aki Suzuki!"

"W-What?" Kagome stuttered.

"I saw what happened!" she jumped up and hugged Kagome. "Your first day and you already have the hottest guy in school after you!"

"What?"

Sango just shook her head, "Still a bit in la-la land after that kiss huh?"

Kagome jumped, "He didn't… I mean… nothing happened… uh…"

Sango laughed, "Come on Kyoko, give it up, we both saw. We came looked for you then heard you talking to Aki. We were slightly shocked, how did you meet him?"

"Um..." Kagome scrambled through her brain for an excuse. "He showed me around this morning to help me find my classes." She lied; it was the best she could come up with. It wasn't such a bad excuse, was it?

"Oh, I see." She answered looking at Kikyo. "Anyway, you ready? The guys already left. They said they had to prepare or whatever. So I got Miroku's care to go shopping. You ready?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, let's get going."

**&&&**

Kagome sat at her desk facing her mirror with some rare make up products lined up on her table. She picked up her eyeliner and studied it for a moment. She glanced up at the mirror and sighed beginning to put some on. Once her task was completed she put it down and looked at herself. She took a light pink shade of lip gloss and put some on. She smacked her lips then nodded, "No point in going over bored. This is enough." Kagome didn't like make up, mostly because she was too lazy to take it off after.

"Kyoko, are you ready?"

Kagome spun around towards her door which was still closed. Sango was calling from downstairs. She sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't seen Inuyasha at all that day, not since her last class with him. She looked down at her shoes and her mind began to wander, until a ring came to ear.

She looked at the door and could hear the faint sounds of Sango answering the door. She wondered who it was till it hit her, Aki. She forgot he was going with them. She quickly grabbed a small black bag and ran downstairs where she saw Kikyo and Sango standing there talking to Aki who Kagome had to admit looked quite handsome.

He was wearing the normal casual pair of dark black baggy jeans with a dark green t-shirt and a black sweater over it that had some bands name written on it in bloody letters that Kagome never really heard of. He had piercing ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. Kagome never really noticed it till now but he looked really foreign.

"Kyoko hey." He greeted with a wave and a bright smile.

Kagome took a moment to registered what he said the nodded, "Yes, hi." She said back then jumped down the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready." Kagome was wearing tight black leather pants with a chain hanging from the front to the other side of her to give her a somewhat rocker look along with army boots on her feet. Her shirt was a simply black tank top underneath her black t-shirt with a star symbol on it.

"Took you long enough." Sango joked.

Sango had black baggy pants on with a studded black belt. Her shirt was black with a gothic girl on it saying 'goodnight is good day' printed it red bloody letters. With that she had black and pink plastic bracelets and a studded bracelet. She also had a black choker on and dangling from it was a star with a silver outline and a pink jewel in the middle. Her hair was up in a clip creating a waterfall effect with her hair. She also had random loose pieces of hair hanging down limply from her head. Kikyo on the other hand had army pants on with a green tank top.

"You guys look great, you should dress like this more often." Aki commented looking at all three girls.

Sango nodded, "Thank you Aki, Kyoko picked out the outfits actually."

Aki smiled, "Is that right, turns out there's another thing your good at Kyoko. Style and-"

Kagome quickly cut him of, "Thank you" she said. He was about to blow her cover for being in a grade twelve class. She nodded, "We better get going, and we don't want to be late."

They all agreed and began making there way to the concert.

**&&&**

Kagome scanned the bar in awe as the sound of a band boomed throughout the pub. You could hear it from outside. It was so load the minute you opened the door the beat exploded outside. Kagome took her seat at a table with Sango, Kikyo and Aki. They order a few drinks and watched the band that was playing right now. "So how did they get this gig?" Kagome questioned.

Sango finished taking a sip of her drink then answered, "Something like a friend of Miroku's uncle's friend's cousin twice removed or something." She paused for a second, "It's pretty confusing." She laughed putting her drink down.

"Actually…" Aki cut in, "this is my uncle's place. It just worked out that Miroku's friend knew someone who knew someone else who knew my uncle, err, something like that. But anyways, the real story is Sesshomaru was talking about it and I overheard his conversation and offered him a gig. The funny thing was the trouble Miroku went to just to get my uncle, of course he didn't know it was my uncle, but anyways, you should have seen Miroku's face."

"That was a long point." Kagome commented taking a sip of her coke.

He laughed, "Yeah, confusing too."

Sango looked at Kikyo then back to Kagome and Aki then to Kikyo, "Kyoko is hitting it off well with Aki isn't she?" Sango whispered to Kikyo.

Kikyo didn't saying anything for a moment, she just looked at Kagome then nodded, "Yes, she is." Kikyo didn't remove her glare from Kagome's form. She narrowed her eyes to Kagome and smirked slightly. Things were beginning to heat up just as Kikyo knew it would.

Kagome laughed with Sango at a joke that Aki had just said. She looked back up at the stage and stared at it for a moment. Memories of her practicing dance moves and singing on it flowed through her mind. She sighed; it was strange to her looking on a stage of people who are actually trying to make what she had.

"Kyoko, are you okay?"

Kagome jumped up from the sound of Aki's voice. She didn't answer right away she just stared at him. Finally breaking their connection Kagome answered. "Uh, yes, sorry." She looked back onto the stage then turned to Sango. "When are Inuyasha and the others performing?"

Sango turned over to face Kagome and placed her drink down. "I think there on next." She said picking up her drink to take another sip. "They said they were playing at eight."

Kagome looked down at her watch; it was only a few minutes past eight. Aki smiled, "I'm sure they'll be on shortly."

"Yeah that was awesome!" Cried Aki's uncle who looked in his early twenties, which scared Kagome slightly. "Now here's a band that lives in our local area! Give it up for Mistaken Identity!"

Kagome and the others clapped as Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru made it onto the stage. Inuyasha plugged his blood shot red guitar into the amp and made his way t the microphone. "We're Mistaken Identity and we will be playing a few songs for you tonight!" He cried into the microphone. He waited for the cries and cheers to end and then continued. "The first song we'll be playing tonight is something I call Self Esteem."

He took a step back and closed his eyes obviously concentrating hard. Kagome smiled watching him without blinking as the band began to play and Inuyasha began to sing.

_La la la la la la la la la la_

_I wrote her off for the tenth time today  
And practiced all the things I would say  
But she came over  
I lost my nerve  
I took her back and made her dessert  
Oh I know I'm being used  
That's okay man cause I like the abuse  
Oh I know she's playing with me  
That's okay cause I've got no self esteem_

_Ohhh yeah-eh yeah-eh yeah-eh  
Ohhh Yeah-eh yeah-eh_

_Ohh yeah-eh yeah-eh yeah-eh _

_Ohh yeah-eh yeah-eh_

_  
We make plans to go out at night  
I wait till 2 then I turn out the light  
All this rejection's got me so low  
If she keeps it up I just might tell her so_

_Ohhh yeah-eh yeah-eh yeah-eh  
Ohhh Yeah-eh yeah-eh_

_Ohh yeah-eh yeah-eh yeah-eh _

_Ohh yeah-eh yeah yeah yeah _

When she's saying, oh, that she wants only me  
Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends  
When she's saying, oh, that I'm like a disease  
Then I wonder how much more I can spend  
Well I guess I should stick up for myself  
But I really think it's better this way  
The more you suffer  
The more it shows you really care  
Right? Yeah-eh-eh

Now I'll relate this little bit  
That happens more than I'd like to admit  
Late at night she knocks on my door  
She's drunk again and looking to score  
Oh I know I should say no but  
It's kind of hard when she's ready to go  
I may be dumb, but I'm not a dweeb  
I'm just a sucker with no self esteem

_Ohhh yeah-eh yeah-eh yeah-eh  
Ohhh Yeah-eh yeah-eh_

_Ohh yeah-eh yeah-eh yeah-eh _

_Ohh yeah-eh yeah yeah yeah_

_When she's saying, oh, that she wants only me  
Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends  
When she's saying, oh, that I'm like a disease  
Then I wonder how much more I can spend  
Well I guess I should stick up for myself  
But I really think it's better this way  
The more you suffer  
The more it shows you really care  
Right? Yeah-eh-eh_

Everyone clapped and cheered as the song faded slowly. Inuyasha looked up and grinned brightly obviously proud that everyone enjoyed the song. He looked back to Miroku and nodded. "Thanks, the next song is something that is a mystery to even myself. Something that I never figured out what it meant." He took a deep breath then nodded. "She loves me not." He cried out load and the song began.

_When I see her eyes  
Look into my eyes  
Then I realize that she can see inside my head  
So I close my eyes  
Thinking that I could hide  
Just associate so I don't have to lose my head  
The situation, is to adjatation  
Then she cut me off  
Could this be an amputation? _

I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk, life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not!  
Do you realize I won't compramise  
She loves me not, loves me not!

For the past eight years  
I have shed my tears  
I have drink my beers  
And watch my fingers fly away  
Then until this day  
You still swing my way  
But its sad to say  
Sometimes she say she loves me not  
But I hesitate  
To tell her I hate  
This relationship  
I wanted to date this is over

I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk, life's not fair!  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not!  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, life's not fair!  
I'm the jerk!

Line for line, rhyme for rhyme  
Sometimes I be writin' all the god damn time  
It's makin' me sick  
Relationship is gettin' ill  
This your stupid man  
On the lil, could you feel  
What I feel, what the deal girl  
We're tairin' up each others world  
We should be in harmony boy and girl  
That is a promise we made  
Back in the day  
You told me that things wouldn't be this way  
I think we should work this out  
'cause all I didn't mean too scream and shout

I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk, life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not

Life's not fair!  
Life's not fair!  
Life's not fair!  
I'm the jerk!  
Life's not fair!  
She loves me not!  
Loves me not!

Kagome beamed with a big smile pasted on her face. Was the song talking bout her? She wasn't quite sure. He did say he didn't understand what it truly meant. Did that mean that he remembered after all? Questions ran through her mind as the cheers carried throughout the pub became louder.

Aki smiled, "I liked that one. It was good."

Sango nodded in agreement, "Yeah, they're getting better, what do you think Kyoko?"

Kagome smiled in agreement. "It was really good, I could actually feel what Inuyasha's singing." Kagome froze, she was speaking music again. She sighed, "I really enjoyed that one."

"Thank you." Inuyasha cried out the cheers still echoing through the place. "Our time's up, and we got one last song to sing, hope you enjoy it!"

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you _

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

Kagome watched the boys on the stage bow thanking everyone. The smile pasted on Inuyasha's face made her smile, but it soon faded when she remembered the lyrics to the song they just played. She could relate herself to that song. It reminded her of herself and her mother. Her mother wants her to be a famous singer just like her, but Kagome doesn't want that life. She bent her head down and stared at her half empty coke glass with wonder of her mom. Why wasn't she here? Why hadn't she put posters everywhere trying to find her? Why hadn't she been caught and forced back home yet? These questions and more crawled through her mind.

"Kyoko?"

"Ah, what?"

"You ready?" questioned Sango.

"Oh, were leaving?"

Aki nodded, "We got homework to do."

"Um, right." She stood up and began to follow the three out the door and into the warm night. "What about the guys?"

Sango shrugged beginning to walk down the empty street, "probably going to celebrate or something like that."

"Oh."

Aki pressed a button on his keys to unlock his car which wasn't very new and then opened the door for Kagome in the front and Sango and Kikyo in the back. "Thanks" all three of them responded. He finally made to his seat and turned the engine on and began making his way to the girl's house. "That was a fun evening." He commented once they were finally on the road.

Kikyo didn't look at anyone, she just stared out the window and replied, "Yes, it was most amusing, and it made sense."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked.

Kikyo didn't reply and Aki chucked at her response, "I guess it's true, Kikyo is mysterious girl." He stopped at an intersection and then asked Kagome, "What about you?"

Kagome just smiled and stared out into the dark road, "I agree with Kikyo."

Aki looked at Kagome's face and smiled watching her staring into the dark. He looked up to see the light was green and continued home. "Well, the best thing about today is that I was on a date with three girls."

Sango sat up in her seat and smacked Aki across the head, "Hardly! What are you? Miroku!"

"You wish I was Miroku," he laughed and stopped the car, "Well sadly, this day must come to an end." He walked out of the car and opened the door for Kikyo and Sango first who took the hint and walked inside (Sango ran). Aki took his time and opened the door for Kagome and took her hand to let her out. She blushed as he held her hand tight and shut the door. He escorted her up the stairs to the front of the house. Still holding onto her hand he said, "You were quite on the way home today, is something on your mind?"

"Oh um, n-no." she lied.

"Alright, just making sure." He replied then bent down to kiss her hand. "I had a wonderful evening with you and your friends, thank you."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Um, thank you… I mean your welcome."

Aki let go of her hand and laughed, "Don't worry Kagome, this wasn't a date and I'm not going to kiss you on the lips." He laughed again seeing her face blushed. "But I will do this." He bent down to her level and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear, "I do hope we do this again sometime, but alone."

Kagome slightly jumped as he pulled away and walked down the steps to his car. He waved to her and drove off home. Kagome still stayed there in awe and wondered what happened, "Oh great, I think Aki just asked me out on a date."

She shook her clouded mind and walked inside to be face to face with Sango. "Aw! He is so cute!"

"And this is coming from the one dating Sesshomaru, the hottest boy in school." Kikyo commented.

Sango shrugged, "So what happened out there? Did he ask you out?" She wondered waiting excitingly for a response.

Kagome shook here head, "No, it couldn't be, we just met this morning, I mean come on."

"It would only just be a date Kyoko. You should try it! It would be fun!"

Kagome shrugged, "I'll see." She took off her jacket and yawned, "I'm off to bed, goodnight you two, and thanks for tonight."

"Night Kyoko!"

"Yes, goodnight."

Kagome got up o her room a quickly unchanged into her pajamas. She combed her hair quickly then climbed into bed with many thoughts appearing in her mind for dreams to unfold.

**&&&**

It was finally Friday, the end of the first week of going to a normal high school. It went by quickly, except for vocal class which she dreaded. She ran out of vocal class before she could be called out by Sango to go ad meet the guys. At this point Kagome just wanted to go home and sleep, it hadn't been like the work was hard and she was tired of working, she just wanted to be away from everyone for a little while, have some time to herself. She walked down the crowed halls hearing the gossip from her peers around her. She began to venture into the grade twelve hall ways towards her locker. When reaching her destination, she quickly unlocked it and threw her books in. She swiftly threw her homework into her bag and shut her locker shut. Locking it, she picked up her bag and took a step towards home when she was stopped. _'Great, I take one step and I'm already stopped.' _She quickly spun around, with her eyes closed, and sighed.

"I didn't think seeing my face would make you that depressed, then again, you hadn't seen my face yet."

Kagome opened her eyes to come face to face with Aki, "What do you want?"

"I'm bothering you aren't I?" he asked her slightly take back from what she said. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

Kagome jumped, "Oh no no I'm sorry Aki. I was just in a hurry to go home is all."

"Ah ha!" he cried out pointing a finger at her, "You can't handle the work!"

Kagome shook her head giving off a small giggle, "No, I've just been around people ever since I got here, I wanted some time to myself."

"Oh okay then, sorry to bother you."

Kagome studied his face for a brief moment, "What did you want to ask?"

"What makes you think I wanted to ask something?"

"I'm good at reading emotions, so answer the question!"

"With my question or an answer?"

Kagome stood there puzzled. She shook her head quickly, "Just… say what you were gong to say!" she said to him quite loudly, which became the start of a very large crowd, mostly of girls.

Aki didn't take any notice to them and just focused on Kagome, "Before we went to the guy's concert with your friends as friends. Well…"

* * *

**A/N:** OH! Cliffy! What is Aki going to ask? Is scary thought, you know. I've been reading my reviews and you people guess the plot or what going to happen next so easily it scares me. I sometimes think you people stalk me of something! I know Chapter 9 was a bit boring because we were introducing classes and it was an explanation chapter and I put Aki it to spice things up a bit, boy am I happy that idea came to me! It's working out SOOOOO cool! Well, it took me only like two weeks to update! It didn't take long! WEEEEEE!

**I WOULD LIKE TO NOTE THAT THERE WILL NOT BE ANY LEMON IN THIS STORY, BUT THERE WILL BE SOME FLUFF IF I CAN FIT IT IN! Thank you for your votes!**

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Akari-san**AH AH! This chapter took even less time! 16 days only! I have beaten my own record! I rock don't I? lol, well, thanks once again for another review. I was very pleased to see all my reviews when I came back from my trip! Hope this chapter was a little more interesting then the last one! Thanks again!

**Firefly-Crystal Tears**Well, at least you remembered! Lol, glad you enjoyed chapter nine. Personally, I thought it was very boring, so I added Aki into it to make things a little more interesting, but looks like it's getting more interesting within the other chapters! Well my updating didn't take too long this time! Yes, I'm so proud of myself! I was on vacation for a week and I still was able to find time to type this out! Well, until next rearview! Thank you!

**StarlitBaby**I updated faster! WEEE exciting isn't it? Well, it is too me! Well, Aki I guess is someone who's normal and she can be around with be Aki is a special character that twists in with the story, but that will all make sense soon. Looks like Aki and Kagome are getting a little close aren't they? Funny how you guessed it before it happened, that's the funny part. Thanks for the happy New Year and so far with school it isn't going well but meh, what's a girl going to do? Till next time, thanks for the review!

**ShippoRockz101**lol, wow, I ca see you enjoyed chapter 9, but chapter tens better do you not agree? Especially with Aki and Kagome. What do you think will happen when Inuyasha finds out about Kagome and Aki. Remember, Inuyasha hasn't encountered them together yet… muahahaha, I am evil! Indeed I had a wonderful Christmas, thanks for asking. Well, I better get going with these review comments so I can get this chapter posted ASAP!

**Tom-boi01**Well, my updating only took sixteen days! AWESOME no? lol, how was this chapter? I liked this one better then the last one but it only depends on what my fans thought was better! Well, until next review! Thanks!

**singerme5791**I'm glad you loved chapter nine, though this is a better chapter and maybe you had the same reaction as you did with chapter nine. My updating didn't take too long did it? YES! WEE! I read a lot too! I want to be a writer because of that, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it. But it won't hurt to try. Oh and your review wasn't short at all! It was actually long and I really enjoyed reading it! Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope to see another one from you! Thanks!

**Fujigawa**Yes, my holidays went well, until school started, then everything went down the drain fro there. I wish I was back in Panama! I know I need to watch for grammar mistakes and such. I' the worst person with that, I have two people who look over my work and I know it's probably annoying to the readers to se these small mistakes! I'm sorry. But that sentence you gave as an example, I didn't think that was wrong cause if it was just 'I have writing class' then how would Aki know it was 7th per. with him? Anyways, I'm not close to perfect or anything, I'm just an idea producer. But anyways, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!

**Dark Angel: **Hello again! Happy you like it! It's nice to know that I have a lot of people who are enjoying this! I remember first thinking about it, I thought it would be better then my other stories, but I didn't think it would be this much better! Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was a bit fun, but then again, chapter 11 is going to be SO much action! Thanks again!

**KOalaPaNda**Ah, one of my favorite reviewers! How are you? Thanks for another awesome review. My updating didn't take too long eh? Cool no? I'm glad you don't mind my mistakes too much! Funny thing, when I began typing up chapter nine, I wasn't planning on it being so long, it just turned out that way, actually, it was supposed to be quite short. Well, with the Kagome and Aki situation, you never know, maybe Kagome s falling for Aki! With Kagome and Inuyasha, maybe and maybe not, who knows who'll end up with whom! I mean, I can be full of surprises. But I'm sure you'll be able to guess it all. Here's a little secret, did you know that the story's about three fourths over? Shocking isn't it? It's going to be calm and then BOOM all this action is going to happen and it's going to go by so fast that you won't believe it! Well, first (next chapter) I'm having a bit of action in it and that's kind of like the warning that there's a lot to some ahead. Anyways, I'm rambling on and on and on! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, well, knowing you, you probably did! Lol, tootles.

**KirarasmineStayaway**It seems my updating only took 16 days, I'm so happy that it didn't take so long!How was it? A bit exciting no? Well, I enjoyed it, I hope you did, well thanks for the review and please review again!

**DarkAngelTears: **Yeah, another review! You know, your suggestion, is the idea I was planning on using. All you fns read my mind somehow. Don't know how but you do! I hope you liked chapter 10, chapter 11 will be better though. So until next chapter, thanks for the review!

**Midnightfoxkaori**Yeah, glad to hear that my story is awesome to you. Glad you liked it and I bet your glad to see it updated fast! I'm getting better, slowly, but I'm getting better. Thanks for reviewing and for the parings, I'm not one hundred percent sure on it, it's probably not going to be a Sesshomaru Kagome fan fic, sorry to disappoint you. But don't worry, there will be Kagome and Sesshomaru things happening in the story. I hope you will continue to read this story! Hope to see another review thanks!

**A-little-kagome-girl**JEN JEN! Thanks for editing this chapter! Did you enjoy it? I'm sure you did, lol. Glad to hear your liking it so far, you should see what's in store for little Kagome in the future! Too bad I won't see you in Ottawa! But oh well. Thanks for the review! Later!

**AnitaThePapermaster**It didn't take to long to update did it! WEE! Awesome no? lol, how was chapter 10? A little more interesting eh? Thanks for the compliment, I was really happy reading your review! I'm also happy to know you taking my story into consideration and it just might be a KagXInu or KagXSessy fic, you never know!

**Random: **Once again, the last reviewer, I got to go so I'm going to be making this short! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed chapter 10! Till next time! BYE!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but some I do owe. I also do not own any songs I used in this fan fic…

Self Esteem- Offspring

Just Like You- Three Days Grace

She loves me Not- Papa Roach


	11. Chapter 11: Dates and Deaths Part I

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 11: Dates and Deaths  
Part I**

"…I would like to ask you on a date, to go to the amusement park with me tomorrow." He asked very bravely having no regrets. "It's going to be a foursome date, so you'll still be with your friends, but as my date."

Kagome went silent along with the swarm of girls around them. She wasn't expecting to be asked out on a date. Especially from the most poplar guy in school, though he didn't act like it. It was amazing to her and she couldn't believe it. She had to think this over, was she ready to go on a date? She'd never been on one before. Maybe it would be nice, a new experience… as a normal high school girl. She looked up into Aki's blue eyes and saw his eager smile, "So?" he asked still waiting for the answer. She shifted her eyes from his, to the crowd of girls standing behind him, listening to their conversation.

Kagome put a finger over her mouth thinking on her decision. "Alright." She finally answered. "I'll go with you, it sounds like fun." She smiled happily at Aki.

Aki's face brighten up and grabbed her into an alarming hug, "Thank you!" he cried in glee. The moment he hugged her, all the girls gasped as gossip began to spread. Kagome began to rethink it all out. Maybe saying yes to the president of the school and most popular guy aside from InuYasha and Sesshomaru wasn't such a good idea.

Aki finally released Kagome, but still had his bright smile on, "I'll pick you up at seven okay?" He didn't wait for an answer back. He just smiled and waved goodbye running down the halls very happily.

Kagome sighed, "Great." She said to herself with regrets in her head. Somehow she had a feeling that nothing was going to go well this weekend. She shook her head, she was reading in to it too much. She finally turned away and walked down the halls, heading home, until she was stopped by Miroku.

"KAGOME!" he called. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed, at this rate, she was never going to make it home. "You should call me Kyoko." She mentioned.

"I know but it's a habit, it's hard to just start calling you Kyoko, hey I know! How about you start calling me…" he paused to think for a few moments, "Marco"

"Marco? You're kidding, right?"

Miroku shook his head, "No, actually I am not, I've always been very fond of that name."

Kagome shivered at the thought of everyone calling him Marco, it was a scary thought after all. "How about no." she answered beginning to walk down the halls, Miroku following close beside her.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Miroku broke the silence, "something up?"

"Not exactly." She answered not looking up at her cousin as she replied.

Miroku jumped in front of her and smiled, "Come on, I know you better then you think!"

Kagome sighed, stopping in her tracks, "Do you have to know everything that goes on in my life?"

Miroku pretended to take a moment to think then nodded, "yep, pretty much."

She shook her head giving in. She took a deep breath then began to explain, "It's not like I don't like living this kind of life. I guess it's because I'm getting bored. I just, want to do something different, I want to do something alone, instead of hanging around you guys so much- no offence."

Miroku laughed, "Funny thing, I know that feeling. Sometimes hanging around the couples gets me sick. The difference is you like them… if you know what I mean."

Kagome opened her mouth about to speak but then thought over what he just said. "E-Excuse me?"

Miroku placed a hand under his chin, "Now is it Sesshomaru or InuYasha that you like more?"

"Miroku!" She whacked him over the head. "Never say that again, I don't have a crush on either of them!" she yelled with her angry face pasted on. "Idiot." She whispered a comment as he tried getting up from the ground.

"That hurt."

"Why not use your kick ass reflexes."

"Hey! That's a good idea!"

Kagome shook her head turning around and walking away from him, but he soon caught up. "Why not do something to keep you a bit busy, away from people you know."

"That doesn't sound so bad actually, any ideas?"

Miroku thought for a few moments, which was actually five minutes. "Miroku?"

"Huh? What? Did you say something Kagome?"

"Don't make me hit you again."

Miroku backed away half laughing, "N-Now now Kagome, you wouldn't want to hurt me. I- I was just joking."

"So, you actually came up with an idea?" she asked eyeing him from the side.

"Well, there's a friend of mine looking for someone to work at the store. My idea is get a job, you make money and you have an excuse to be away from everyone for a while. Plus, it could be fun, meet some knew people and stuff." He smiled a great big smile pleased with his idea.

Kagome just stared at him then laughed, "You're full of great ideas today aren't you?"

"What can I say? Without me, everyone's world would be meaningless!" Miroku laughed, as Kagome just stared at him. He nodded, opening the front doors to the school to reach outside in the parking lot.

Kagome stopped in her tracks for a moment, "Wait Miroku, your friend, he doesn't own a bar or some night club thing does he?"

Miroku smirked, his back towards her. He turned around and faced her with a smile on "Do your trust me?"

Kagome smiled, "You're my cousins, and I'm forced to trust you."

Miroku nodded, "Well, you'll find out when we get there. You're perfect for the job I know that." He began walking to the car.

Kagome quickly ran after him and when she finally caught up to him she responded, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just, trust me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She laughed as he opened the car door for Kagome. She entered the small purple rusted car, or at least, she thought it was purple. The second the car was turned on, they were off. The car drove with the load sound of a dying… something. It could be heard from miles. Kagome sat back in the seat with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes focused outside the window with the passing buildings in a blurry image.

"We there yet?" she asked annoyingly.

"Almost." He said. The car was silent until the car skidded to a stop. Miroku took his good sweet time to park the car gently into its little spot. "Perfect." He told him self pleased on how well he parked his car. "Ready?"

"I don't know." She said hesitantly, stepping out of the car with much easy though her steps towards this place wasn't right at all. Her eyes were removed from the pavement of the parking lot to the flashing pink and yellow sign which clearly said… "Beauty Parlor!" Kagome yelled out at the top of her lungs. She stamped her foot on the wide out grey parking lot and gave a death glare at her cousin. "What…is…this…place?" she asked through her grinned teeth. _'I think I like the sound of the nightclub better.'_

Miroku just smiled and held a hand out to her to lead her in, which was pushed aside. She walked into the place and looked around the place, it was as she expecting. Giggled woman doing there hair, reading People magazine and having their great 'girl' time together. There was not a boy in the whole salon, or at least, that's what she thought.

Miroku entered the salon after Kagome and put his arm around her. "No doubt you have some talent with nails and hair styling. I'm positive your mom sent you to some school or something for that."

She rolled her eyes, "You got that right."

"So, it's a good job, you'll probably get lots of tips from what I think. As well, there looking for someone to fill a job in."

"Great…" she closed her eyes and rolled his arm off her shoulder. She took another glance at the puff powdered store, then back at Miroku. "How do you know this place?" She wondered. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know.

"A friend of mine works here" he answered simply as if it was a normal thing.

"You are friends with a girl?"

"Sango."

"Sango works here!" That was impossible, Sango, someone like her working at this place couldn't be true. It wasn't.

"No, it's a he."

Kagome glanced yet again, not a single guy there. "Where?" She questioned with slight amusement.

"Hello how may I help you?"

Kagome turned to the man, yes man, in front of her. He had perfect blonde hair slicked back to perfection. The posture of a giraffe, straight and tall, with the tightest Ricky Martin pants, slick black, with the tight turtle neck baby blue sweater. "Miroku, is that you?" He asked in excitement with the highest pitch voice on a boy that you will ever hear.

Miroku jumped up and ran over grabbing his friend into a hug. "It has so been ages!" he cried out.

Yet, that was it! Kagome's cousin was official gay. She slowly took a step back quite afraid of Miroku's 'friend'. To the sight in front of her, they seemed more then friends. "Uh…" She wasn't quite sure f she should interrupted them or not.

Miroku jumped away from his friend and grinned at Kagome, "Kyoko, I'd like you to meet my friend Ash."

Ash bowed in greeting. Then let out his hand, "Pleasure meeting you, Kyoko was it?"

Kagome nodded and accepted the hand with hesitation, "Yes, and you're Ash?"

He clicked his tongue and flicked his hands in front of him, "Oh yes, my name is Ash, but all my friends call me Ashley."

"Right," there was no way that this was normal. This was beyond the scale of normal. This all confirmed it, Miroku was gay.

"So, my good cousin here would like a job, I'm sure you have something open."

Ashley leaned back, his back with a perfect arch. He crossed one arm over his chest and held the elbow of his other hand, connected to his chin. "What can she do?"

"Everything."

Kagome's mouth dropped, "Speaking a little highly don't you think?"

"Nope." Miroku answered without looking at her. "I don't even know if I'm speaking highly enough."

"You're seriously joking right?"

"Oh MY god!" cried out Ashley. "I can not… are you serious? Wow that is so like exactly what we are looking for." He smiled with glee then clapped his hands, "Alright, alright, this is wonderful. Alright, you may follow me missy and we shall talk more in my LOVELY baby blue office. Oh and you must tell me what you think of my new office, it is absolutely FABULOUS!" He sang cheerful dragging Kagome into the salon.

Miroku smiled innocently and waved to his desperate cousin, "Buh bye Kyoko!"

"MIROKU!"

**&&&**

"So everyone's up to the amusement park for tomorrow evening?" Sango questioned the others, with the smile of a child pasted on her face.

"Sure"

"If Kik's going then I am." A quite encouraged InuYasha added in, taking a hold of Kikyo and pulling her into him. His arm wrapped around her tightly.

"Sesshy?" Sango asked, as he stood there in his own little space in the circle. He took a glance at hid friends and just nodded silently, the usual gesture.

"Great."

"What about me?"

Sango took a look behind her, Miroku. "How did you get into Sesshomaru's house?"

"It's not Sesshomaru's house!" InuYasha called out.

"Door was open, anyways, I'm coming."

"Dates only." Kikyo commented quietly.

"I have a date!"

"Really?" Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, your mom doesn't count."

"It's not my mom, she's too old."

InuYasha walked over to Miroku's side and punching his shoulder, "You're kidding, you actually got a date? I don't believe that. Who is the poor soul?"

"Couldn't put it in a better way InuYasha." Sango remarked bellow her voice.

"It's Veronica, from second period, if you must know."

"You got a date with Veronica?" A quite shocked Sango questioned. "She's like… impossible to get a date from!"

"Yeah well, yours truly-is too good for this kind of thing."

"I can't believe that."

"I know, it's hard, but what are you going to do? It's probably true, unless you lying." InuYasha added in. He took a seat on the couch and sighed, "We'll see when tomorrow comes."

"I'm out." Kikyo said shaking her head. "This is just dumb, Sango, coming?"

"Yeah, bye Sesshomaru, see you tomorrow. Bye InuYasha."

"What about me?"

Sesshomaru took a seat in the matching chair and leaned back with a hand over his face, "Will you stop whining?"

"Bye guys!" Sango called out once again with the doors echoing sound traveling through the house to end it. Silence. That was all that was heard in the whole house. Three boys, sitting on leather couches and it was silent. But the silence wouldn't last for long.

"Hey, Kyoko's going too, is that okay?"

That seemed to grab the boys attention, "She's going to be feeling left out then don't you thing?"

Miroku turned his attention towards InuYasha, "I heard them by her locker, Kyoko and Aki I mean. I don't think she knows I know, but if I recall, you two invited Aki along with anyone he wanted to bring right? Well, he asked Kyoko."

InuYasha sat back slowly with the shocked face still pasted on, "I didn't realize they were that close."

Miroku smirked, "Wow, that's pretty sad, for two boys who are popular, you don't know much."

Sesshomaru silently turned to Miroku and InuYasha and listened to their conversation taking every word in. It was a silly conversation, and yet, he couldn't turn away.

"Wow, I'm shocked."

"I'm not." Miroku said, "I mean you should see Kyoko when she really tries to look good."

"She doesn't try?"

Miroku laughed, "Nope, she's not into that stuff, make up and hair styling. She hates it with a burning passion. On occasions like the date tomorrow she'll pick out something nice and put on some make up, but casually, she doesn't try. Funny, eh? She looks good without trying, so many girls would dream to have that. Kind of sucks Kyoko has that talent; it's sort of a waste on her."

"Yeah." InuYasha said, though he didn't even know what he was saying yes too. His mind was lost in the thought of Kyoko, but why? It wasn't like he liked her; he was dating Kikyo after all. Kikyo, Kyoko, they both look so much a like.

"InuYasha?"

He jumped up, "What?" He was facing Miroku's big fat face. InuYasha closed his eyes for a moment. It was silent until InuYasha hit him. "Dumb ass."

Sesshomaru just sighed shaking his head. Miroku sat up rubbing his cheek, "You know, that hurt."

BLAM

"Hey Sesshomaru, that sounded like someone just barged into your house."

"It's not his house!"

Miroku sighed, hearing foot steps running into the living room. "You should lock that door you know."

"MIROKU!"

"OH SHIT!"

Kagome, breathless, stared at her scared cousin from the door frame of the room. "Miroku I am seriously going to murder you!" Her face was flaming red from anger and she was out of breath from running so far. "Do you know what you left me with? He… she… whatever that person is- is a friggen monster!"

Miroku smiled wide and spoke between his teeth, "Um, well, I-I thought I was… umm"

"Come here!" And she leaped after him running around the house.

InuYasha sat there with a soft expression on his face watching her run around chasing Miroku. He smiled tenderly. It looked like a little girl plying tag, that's when his eyes began to play tricks on him. Kagome's form suddenly went to half her size and it truly did look like a little girl with pig tails and baggy overalls chasing a young Miroku. He shook his head violently and suddenly he was back into reality. Although, that vision kept repeating itself in his mind, he couldn't put a finger on why he could imagine Kagome- Kyoko- as a little girl, after all, he just met her.

Kagome took a deep breath and plopped onto the couch between Sesshomaru and InuYasha. She put her arm over her face on her forehead and looked up to the ceiling. There was a nice beaten up Miroku on the floor as red as a tomato. She closed her eyes then took one deep breath and released. When she was calm she opened her eyes and removed her arm from her face. It was suddenly silent, when Kagome turned to the side was when she noticed the two brothers sitting there silently staring at her. She jumped and turned red just like Miroku. "I'm sorry." She smiled and half laughed. She scratched behind her head, "Guess I forgot who's house I barged into. Sorry about that."

Sesshomaru gave off a small smirk that you could barely notice and just shook his head, it was cute- she was cute. Then it hit him. What did he just think there? He closed his eyes deep in thought then silently stood up without a word and left upstairs.

Kagome's eyes followed Sesshomaru's movements until she could no longer see him. Her expression saddened, _'He must have felt uncomfortable there. He hasn't been saying much in class. Now that I think about it, InuYasha practically ignores me and almost half my classes are with him.' _She turned her head back in front of her and stared at her hands that were clasped together. She closed her eyes and thought to herself, making a wish in her mind, until it was interrupted by the warmth in her hands. When she opened her eyes, she saw a clawed hand on hers and she followed the link to see InuYasha. She looked into his golden eyes and suddenly was lost. Why was he suddenly being so compassionate? What happened to ignoring her completely? But he was hushed.

Kagome smiled slightly, it was nice to just have him there comforting her silently, it sort of reminded her of how Sesshomaru use to comfort her when she was little. Her body unexpectedly moved from InuYasha's movement and suddenly her body was connecting to InuYasha's. Her eyes jerked open in the sudden realization. What was going on? This was an odd transformation. It is as if he was a whole new person. Did he have a fever? Questions were running through her head. Then again, maybe he was doing this because of reasons he didn't even know. Was that possible?

Kagome felt her body being disconnected and she looked into InuYasha's eyes but couldn't read anything. It was like, he was lost. Could anyone reach inside of him? "I-InuYasha are yo-" She was cut off when InuYasha put a finger over her lips. He just smiled at her and then moved his head down. Kagome pushed back slightly, afraid what he was going to do. He put his mouth by her ear and whispered. "Hope you feel better." Then he stood up and left, just like that.

Kagome leaned back, unwillingly, and thought to herself replaying what just happened in her mind. "Why did he do that?" She wondered. This was the only question speeding right though her mind. That's when it hit her, "And right in front of Miroku." She looked to the floor where she beat him to a pulp, but he wasn't there. "Miroku?" He ditched her, but at least he didn't see anything. She sighed, picking herself off the couch and preparing to leave. Opening the two wooden doors that looked so much smaller now, she looked back up the stairs, as if waiting for them to run down the stairs and say 'Kagome Kagome! Don't go home yet! Please stay longer!' She shook her head, smiled and whispered to herself, "Like old times." Then closed the door behind her and left.

**&&&**

Kagome brushed on some make up on her cheek and sighed. Today was the day, her first date, with Aki. She had to admit, she was a little nervous. But her friends were going to be there right? That would make it better right? Then again- her thoughts drifted off as usual. _'InuYasha and Sesshomaru will be there. It's weird. I remember when I was younger, when I imagined Sesshomaru and InuYasha with dates it made me feel uncomfortable. Yet I came back and here they are, with girlfriends. I remember being younger always wondering what they would think if I got a boyfriend. I always wondered how are friendship would change, if it would change if we all dated other people.'_ Kagome scuffed a laugh, _'It's changed a lot alright. They don't even remember me.'_

"Kyoko! Are you coming or not?"

Kagome broke free from her thoughts and yelled back, "Coming!" She looked at her reflection and sighed, she felt so fake- lying to everyone. She closed her eyes for a moment then stood up and walked down the stairs in her tight hip huggers and red shirt with a turtle on it, nothing special. With her hands stuffed into her pocket she looked at the group. "Sorry."

Kikyo didn't say a word and nodded, "Let us go now."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Picking up the boys. But I have a question."

Sango looked at Kagome, "What?"

"Well, isn't on a date the BOY picks up the GIRLS?"

Sango laughed, "We are the guys, those guys over there? They have no balls." Kagome was slightly shocked that Sango even said that. She laughed, and grabbed Sango's arm beginning to run outside. They walked down the large steps making jokes about their dates and just laughing about it, like friends. Kikyo stood in her spot at the top of the steps and look straight at the smiling, laughing Kagome. "So, time has come Kagome. Our destinies will clash, and I will make sure everything goes according to plan." With her set plan in her head she walked down the steps close behind the girls.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my lord! What is Kikyo talking about? How does she know Kagome's real name? Did Kagome get the job? Shocking? Wow, I am evil. I'm sorry it took me two months to update. A lot of things went wrong in my life and exams were stressful MAJORLY! But after this little thing that happened I just couldn't write. I tried, but nothing worked. Finally, beginning of March Break and I sort of feel refreshed now and I wanted to write, so I did and BOOM! I wrote it. Well, I know that it's a lot shorter then most chapters but number one I wanted to get this chapter up and leave off on a cliff. And all you Inu/Kag fans YOU WILL REALLY ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE YOU THAT! I'm beginning that Chapter RIGHT NOW! Although I always say that I just might do well! Well, anyways, sorry it took long! And that it's short! But at least I got it up right? 

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AT THE AMUSMENT PARK PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS AND TELL ME! THAT WOULD BE VERY APPRECIATIVE! THANK YOU!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**StarlitBaby**Does this chapter answer your questions about Kikyo knowing Kagome is Kyoko or Kyoko is Kagome… or whatever. Lol, big cliffy huh? Well, thank you very much for being reviewer # 1 from chapter 10! Thanks 4 reviewing again too! Lol. Till next chapter! Thanks!

**Firefly-Crystal Tears**I have failed you. I took twice the time to update, not even twice. Very sad I know and I am sorry. I am happy to hear you didn't think chapter nine was boring. Also happy 2 hear that you liked those three songs! Cause I love them too! WEE. Well, what do you think of this chapter? Another review possibly? Teehee! BHU BYE!

**Akari-san**YEAH! Took two months but you finally found out what Aki said! AWESOME! Sorry it took so long, things happened and it didn't go well, but I am happy to have finally updated! What you think of this chapter? More questions huh? Well, you will have to wait and see what happens next! Thanks again!

**Amaya-Oneesama**I'm a HORRIBLE speller and a HORRIBLE grammar person thingy. I bet you have found MULTIPLY mistakes in this chapter. That is because #1 I edited it and I'm horrible and #2 my TWO editors didn't look at it. I decided now to have two editors! Thanks though for your help. I'm sorry that I'm horrible at this kind of stuff. But you shall always be there to fix it! YAY! Thanks for the review again!

**KOalaPaNda**Yet another LONG review from my biggest fan. Lol. I have to apologies for taking so long! I feel bad but as I said in my A/N things have been crazy here in the life of Rae-orri. Lol. In any case, what did you think of this chapter? Short I know but suspense must be slowly eating away at you! MUAHAHAHAH! I wonder if yet again you were excited to get an alert. I mean, that fact that you haven't gotten one in almost two months must me you were EXRA excited to get it! Right Right Right? Well, I thought about what you said about Inuyasha not in the story much anymore and I realized, YOUR RIGHT! I remember when I always read a story I think the authors evil when she doesn't talk about the two main characters falling in love. After that, I realized, I just did that same thing! You poor thing. Well, I put in a small Inu/ Kag moment. Are you happy? But I promise you this, the next chapter you will absolutely LOVE! I know you will, gives you something too look forward too. It also makes me want to begin typing it. But what should they do at the amusement park. If you have ideas HAND THEM OVER! You know, I should ask all the fans that. Okay hold on, I am going to add in to ask for suggestions at the top, hold on… OKAY DONE. Thank you. Lol . Well, if I want to update this chapter ANY time soon I should finish off my review comments. Well, till next time! Thanks again!

**singerme5791**First off, thank you for the review! Yet again, I gave you another cliffy, sad huh? Oh well, lol. Hopefully I won't take two months to update like I did last time. lol. That would be sad. Sorry I took so long, I was doing well too huh? OH well, at least I updated right? Don't hate me! How was this chapter? Short but good right? Hopefully. I'm looking forward to another review PLEASE! Lol. Buh Bye!

**Midnightfoxkaori**Well, happy to hear it's a 'freakin awesome' story! Lol. You would like tips on writing huh? Well, that might take a while to write here and I really should get this story up NOW so everyone could read it. It's late as it is. I will however send an e-mail as soon as I am done writing these comments. (This would mean you go it now) But if you don't, remind me, just in case I got too into Breakaway and began chapter 12. lol. Thanks again for the review, hope this chapter was alright. Till next time!

**Demonic Angelz**NO! I gave you another cliffy! Why was Kikyo acting that way, is she working for Kagome's mother! NOOO What will happen? Those questions will be answered in the next chapter. Hopefully, I won't take two months this time! Glad to know this fanfics awesome! So awesome that to people read it at the same time! That's so cool. It is! Wow! Lol. I hope demonicangel#1 didn't kill herself already! I mean, two months is a long time. am truly sorry! I will try and be faster, but school is harder this semester! It's hard! (cries). Hope this chapter was okay, I know not TRULY worth a two month wait but if I decided to end this chapter where I was thinking, then it wouldn't be updated till God knows when! Well, I better finish these comments ASAP. Thanks again! Buh bye!

**Random:** I don't like you much, so thank you for the review and please review again… lol, you have the shortest comment! Lol, buh bye!

**TheUltimatePrankster**Good guess, but I'M not telling you! Actually, I just wrote a whole eplination on how right/wrong (which is it) that you are then realized you didn't want me to tell you. So I just erased it all, lol. But you did give me an idea, thanks! Sorry the next chapter took so long, but here it is. Hope to see another review! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mediale**Well, thanks for telling me the mistakes! Like I said to someone else, I am a horrible speller, and an even worse grammar person thingy! Now I'm getting two of my friends to edit. I'm horrible, I truly am sorry. I say that a lot, I know. Well, hope this chapter was better grammar wise. I will say this though, some mistakes are just because of typos. My brain works faster then my fingers, or is it the other way around? In any case, sorry! Hope you will review again!

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**Thank you very much for the review! I know, chapter eleven took a long time! But I did it. Actually, according to my plan, technically this is only half of chapter eleven. But I thought that I really had to get chapter eleven up. I'm already almost two months late. So I got it up! Thanks again and hopefully you enjoyed chapter eleven!

**DarkAngelTears: **You know, my life is complete when I receive reviews from all my fans! (cries) it is so beautiful! Of course I like your reviews! What kind of question is that! And I am truly sorry that I took so long! I feel dumb but hey, life gets in the way sometimes huh? But I feel bad for taking long. I was doing well before by only taking two weeks to update. This chapters shorter then usual, I know but it should be okay right? Anyways, hope to see another review! Buh bye!

**tamahomes-girl-15**Seeing as you probably won't read this… I'll make it short. THAT'S RIGHT BITCH! YOU BETTER REVIEW! Okay, I'm done. . Bye!

**TheDarkAngel101**I am SO sorry it took so long to update! I really am sorry! SORRY SORRY SORRY! Thanks for the review though! Thank you so much! Hope this chapter was… okay. I know it was short not THAT eventful but not bad right? Lol. Hope to get another review soon! Buh Bye!

**sleepiness**Glad to hear that you think this story is so great. Though I took long to update, I'm sorry! I like to say I'm sorry a lot. How was chapter eleven? Short I know, sorry. There I got again. Lol. Please review again though. Thanks for the review! Buh Bye!

**DarkAngelTears: **Yes, I do know that there is another DarkAngel reviewing me. I just did her review comment. Lol. Hope you still LOVE my story, even after I took two months! I've said this a thougsand times and I am saying it again, I'M SORRY! Please keep reading and reviewing! I really am trying to gt better at updating. I already started this new story, and I'm writing chapter five, but no matter HOW mych I want to update, I won't unless it's over half way done! See I was planning to do that was this story. But I got to chapter 5 and I really wanted to update, so I did, then you readers caught up to me and then I said "Be one chapter ahead" so I didn't updated unless I had the chapter before completed, then that didn't work now I do chapter by chapter. Well, enough, ttyl! Buh Bye!

**Inuyasha'sWife4Eva**I'm sorry, I took so long to update, It's a short chapter, AND I left yet another cliffy. Oh dear oh dear oh dear. Lol, hope you excited! I do not like telling people the parings because then it's like, "Oh something bad happened but don't worry because I know the parings are Inuyasha/ Kagome. But I do know how it feels to read a story and when it does not end up to the paring you want it kind of makes you feel like reading the story was a waste. So I will tell you, it is the paring you think it is! Or is it? Lol, jokes. Anyways, hope to have another review fro you! Thanks for the review! Buh Bye!

**!rAyRaY: **Glad to hear you LOVE this story! WEE awesome! But sorry I took long to update! At least I updated though right? What is your name? MY names Raven but people call me Rae, spelt with an E. Sometimes a few people call me Rae Rae… like you name! WOW! Anyways, hope to see another review from you! Thanks again!

**yoyo person: **I took long, yet again. I'm sorry, it's short and not so interesting and I took long. I really am sorry, I'm trying to be better. Lol. Who knows what will happen, some question are answered, but then more appear! What will we do? Lol. Thanks again! Please review again!

**snow cat demon: **Thanks for the review! And I am sorry it took me long to update, but I finally did! And your little mistake you caught. Yeah your right. It's hard when writing about someone using a different name because when that person is doing something you use there real name, but when someone says there name then they have to use the fake name and it gets confusing. I am sorry. Good job for picking up on it though! Buh Bye!

**Chibes**I'm lazy too. I know the feeling, thanks for reviewing anyways though! Hope this chapter was decent though! Thanks for reviewing and please review again! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but there are a few which do belong to me!


	12. Chapter 12: Dates and Deaths Part II

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 12: Dates and Deaths  
Part II**

Inuyasha leaned on his red convertible with his arms crossed over his chest. The soft sound of taping reached his ears. He looked annoyingly at his finger which was taping gently on his arm. He closed his eyes then said it, "They're late."

Miroku smiled, "This is going to be the best day of my life!"

"Someone's a little too excited." Inuyasha remarked

"For once he's got a date." Sesshomaru added in quietly.

Inuyasha laughed, "I still can't believe that."

"Leave me alone!" Miroku whined like a diminutive child.

Inuyasha frowned and leaned back on his blood-shot red car again in his noisy tapping position waiting not so patiently for the girls to arrive. "How long does it take?"

"Hey guys! What's up?" And here came Aki, Kyoko's date who decided to meet up with the guys before meeting up with Kyoko. He entered the area around the car where the three boys were gathered around. Finally reaching the boys he put his arm around Sesshomaru with his big goofy grin, scarily looking like Miroku and his own ridiculous smile. "Are we ready for our big spectacular day?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his head away embarrassed to know that he is friends with him. At that moment, it was too embarrassing. He was an original Miroku.

Inuyasha shrugged, "It's just a date, no big deal."

Aki smiled in return, "You never know. Things may happen, or may not happen. If you get what I'm saying."

Miroku smirked and nodded in agreement, "I know what you're saying."

Inuyasha smirked along side the two boys, but for different reasons. "Yeah, I see. Maybe Miroku will finally get his first kiss." Inuyasha couldn't keep a straight face after saying that.

"I've kissed girls before!" Miroku roared straight back to Inuyasha in an instant. "That was mean." He said in almost a whisper. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

It was silent at this point, not a word was said. The boys stopped and suddenly all looked at one another, still in silence. That was when Aki said, "Gay baby."

Miroku exploded into laughs, even though he had no idea what Aki meant. Sesshomaru just cracked a small smile that was vaguely visible and shook his head. Inuyasha was simply confused. "What? I don't get it."

Aki snickered a laugh, "It is said that during any awkward silence a gay baby is born. From the sense of how long that silence was, I'd say about ten gay babies were born. Every second of the silence is how you determine-" Aki was then interrupted by the arrogant Inuyasha.

"Okay, we don't need a mathematical equation to that. Plus..." He crossed his arms over his chest once again, "It's such a stupid thing."

Aki smiled, "But, you got to admit, it is funny." He turned his gaze over to Miroku who was holding his stomach half bent over laughing. "Miroku thinks it's funny."

"With a brain like his, everything is funny." Sesshomaru almost didn't comment.

"Hello Sesshomaru…and boys." A woman called running towards the house with another young female tightly by her side.

"I'm a man not a boy!" Miroku cried out after finally completing his laughing. "And I can prove it!"

Kagome blinked a few times looking around the group. "I don't want to know how you would do that." Kagome complained with a tongue sticking out. "Eww bad image!"

Sango ran around the semi-circle that the group had unconsciously made and swiftly attached herself to the one man that was all hers tonight. "Are you ready Sesshy?" She asked sweetly. She had been quite looking forward to this day with her love and her friends. It was going to be a perfect day, nothing could go wrong. Or could it?

Kagome smiled sweetly and just then Aki came by and smiled, "You look nice today Kyoko." He complimented his date. He put his arm out and said, "Shall we?" all loving

Kagome didn't accept his arm instantly. She first took a quick short glance at Inuyasha, for hopes perhaps? Maybe he'd stop her? What was she thinking? Her head went down and her dark black bangs shield her face, _'He doesn't remember.' _She reminded herself.After that was confirmed, she accepted Aki's arm as they followed Sango and Sesshomaru into his car.

Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at Kagome's back as she was escorted to his brother's car. He watched silently as Aki opened the door and took her hand guided her in. Somehow, looking at her with him triggered something in him that he didn't understand. Suddenly, he felt jealous and angry. He just wanted to punch Aki and murder him. He suddenly pushed himself up and had an arrogant face pasted on, ready to attack, that is, until someone lightly touched his arm. He jolted back to himself and looked down at the elegant woman next to him.

"Let us go."

Inuyasha's expression soften as he stared into the soft kind eyes of the one he truly cared for. "Let's go" he repeated leading her into his car. He shut the door behind her and ran around to the other side seating himself in the driver's seat. He shoved the key in and turned it to start up the engine. With one hand on the wheel he looked up to see his brother, along with Kagome, Aki and Sango were just leaving. He then followed right after.

"Speed up Inuyasha!" came a loud irritating voice from the back. Inuyasha closed his eyes in irritation and then snapped, "What the hell are you doing in here!"

Miroku backed up leaning back into his seat, scared. "Um, I'm going with you."

"Why couldn't you go with Sesshomaru?"

"Then the back would be crowded with Aki and Kagome making out!"

This got his attention, he stopped at a red light and shot his head back, "Why would they be making out! This is their first date!" he yelled.

Miroku smirked, "Why would you care?"

Inuyasha turned his head around back to the road and only answered Miroku in two words, "I don't." He sighed as he drove the car once the light was green. _'Why do I care? What am I thinking?'_ He quickly looked at Kikyo from the corner of his eye. _'Kikyo is my number one, so why would I care about a dumb girl I just met? Why does she seem to mean so much to me!' _

Kikyo turned her head slightly and took a look at Inuyasha and just smirked.

"Can we hurry?" Miroku asked when he leaned over the passenger seat.

He winced slightly from how loud Miroku was being, well, to him. "Almost." He answered simply. He drove a little ways more when suddenly he realized something, "Miroku? Where is your so called date?"

"Hum?" he asked again not quite paying attention. "Oh, she's meeting us there, she lives right next to it so it was pointless of her to come and meet us." He explained. "Thus, we meet her there."

"I gots it."

Inuyasha sighed, this was a long aggravating car ride, and one person was stuck in his head, but no matter what he thought, the question was always. _'Why'_ He looked ahead at the blue convertible, that of which was his brothers, and could just see Kagome laughing along side Aki. His anger just grew and continued to grow until the car disappeared. His eyes shot open. Then, once back to reality, he realized, the car turned into the parking lot of the amusement park. He trailed after them taking a parking spot parallel to his brother; they were there, at Legend Park.

Inuyasha opened his car door and stepped out taking a good look at his surroundings. There were large metal rides all around with colourful features tagged with loud screams and laughs which could be heard from miles away. He had to admit, he was excited.

"Inuyasha, let's go." Miroku cried out waving a hand in the air. You could easily see on his face that he wanted his date badly.

Inuyasha, after snapping out of his thoughts, beeped his car locked and chased after Kikyo and Miroku. Once joining them he looked ahead of them and noticed the rest of their group buying their entrance tickets into the park. He placed an arm around Kikyo's shoulder and guided her to the park entrance. "Two." He asked paying for his and Kikyo's tickets.

"You can ask politely." Kikyo mentioned in a small whisper.

Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to her comment, which was quite natural. He dug into his baggy blue-jean pocket pulling out his wallet. His hand lifted off of Kikyo's shoulders counting the money to hand to the uniformed employee.

"Thank you"

Inuyasha accepted the tickets and then took Kikyo though the doors into the amusement park. Spotting the rest of the gang, he walked over meeting up with them, with the background of screaming, laughing and conversation. "Hey." He said reaching the gang. "Where're we going first?"

"We're not going anywhere it seems." Kagome declared.

Inuyasha's brow rose staring at Kagome, "What do you mean?" He asked getting somewhat annoyed.

"My dates not here."

Inuyasha turned to face Miroku. Everyone was next to their partner, except Miroku who was standing there with his tight purple shirt, his arms crossed over his chest with the taping of his foot. Inuyasha snickered a laugh, "She suddenly became invisible Miroku?"

"Shut up!" He snapped, "She's coming! You just wait and see!"

"MIKI!"

The whole group turned around, in their characters fashion, facing the entrance of the park. "Miki?" They all questioned together. A girl with short brown hair, to about her ears, and a short purple skirt with a white tang top came running towards the group.

Miroku's face brightened seeing the girl, he held his arms out to her, but she went right by him smack into Aki's arms. "Hello Aki. It is nice to see you again!" She said with a big sweet smile on.

Aki half smiled back, "Veronica. Nice too see you. I didn't know you were coming. So you are Miroku's date?"

Veronica let go of Aki and nodded, "Yes." She had her arms crossed over her chest taking step after step towards Miroku's side.

Kagome watched Veronica very closely, that's when Sango came up beside her. "Something's not right here." She whispered.

"I agree." Kagome thought for a moment, the only time she saw Veronica was when Aki was with her in the hall way last Friday. _'She was one of the girls that was so interested in Aki's and mine conversation.' _This was an interesting piece of information. Kagome couldn't help but watch Veronica closely when Miroku put his arm around her. Her face was glued to Aki and Kagome just half laughed. _'Poor Miroku.'_

"Shall we?"

Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled up at Aki and nodded, "Where're we off to first?"

"I think we should go to the tunnel of love, we are all couples after all." Miroku suggested.

"NO!" Everyone shouted out.

"Aw" he whined his head down. "Then were should we go?"

"What about the Shinidamachuu?" Kikyo suggested pointing to a big giant light blue roller coaster with giant loops and a train cart in the shape of a snake.

"That's a good idea, start with a roller coaster!" Sango cried out. She was obviously excited. "Come on let's go guys!" She began running towards the line. "Quick, I don't want to have to wait in line all day!"

Everyone began to follow Sango with their partners at hand. Aki wrapped his arm around Kagome and began leading her to the line. Kagome didn't even notice she was moving. She was to busy staring at the big roller coaster which she was about to go on. Kagome had always been stuck in the big mansion of her prison house. Thus, never did anything fun, aka, amusement parks. Adding the math, she has never been on a roller coaster before which would mean that she was scared shitless. "Um…" she wasn't able to speak at all.

Lined up, all eight of them, when Aki brought the question up that was on everyone's mind. "So, if this is Legend Park then all rides are based on a legend correct?"

Kikyo answered "correct"

"So then what is the legend to this ride?"

Kikyo paused closing her eyes. Opening them she began the story. "There once was a priestess who lived in a small village. She had vast spiritual powers but was deceived and killed. A witch, fifty years later, wanted her power. She stole the young priestesses' remains and using soil and bones from dead humans along with a young girl's soul, she recreated her. This priestess was not easily controlled by the witch. She killed her creator and with anger in her heart, roamed the land as a dead corpse living off of human souls. Shinidamachuu is the creature that the priestess used to gather the souls in order to live. This roller coaster is based on the Shinidamachuu in the story of the young priestess."

All was silent, and for that brief moment when Kikyo was explaining the story, Kagome forgot about being scared and was quite interested. "Wow." Was all she was able to say. "That is really impressive Kikyo."

Inuyasha nodded, "Kikyo's family makes a living by knowing all about the history and origin of Japan. She knows a lot of legends and the stories behind them."

"That's amazing!" both Sango and Kagome cried out.

Aki smiled at Kagome, "Its interesting isn't it? It's like people back in those days had so much adventure in their lives. A lot of hardships, but many adventures."

"You know too, Kagome."

Kagome was only able to hear that comment because everyone else was lost in conversation. She stared at Kikyo for a moment. She was confused, how would she know something about legends of the past? She never learned it. More importantly, how did Kikyo know her name? "How- How do you know?"

Kikyo turnd her head facing Kagome, "I know a lot of things." She spoke with a small smirk. "Be careful."

"Kyoko, come on."

Kagome jumped and turned to the voice. Aki was sitting down on the snake like shape of the cart waiting for Kagome to sit next to him. She hesitated for a moment.

"Kyoko?"

"Um"

Aki smiled, he figured it out. "It's okay, I will be right here." He let out his hand for her to take.

Kagome took a step forward and accepted. Shaking a bit she sat in her seat and then the bars were locked. No escaping it now. She grabbed onto Aki's hand. "Don't let go!" she cried in fear. Suddenly, the thought of being on the ride and taking a chance didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Kyoko? Are you afraid of roller coasters?" Miroku called out from in front of her with Veronica.

"YES! I'VE NEVER BEEN ON ONE BEFORE!" she screamed. She was terrified even to talk. She was shaking in her chair and she just wish it would be over. The fact that she had not yet left the boarding area just made her worry more. "I just want this to be over!"

Sango smiled from the line. Her, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyo were to go on the next train. "Enjoy the ride!" she smiled. "You will have fun Kyoko, don't worry so much."

Suddenly, the train began to move. "AH! SAVE ME!" She cried out in panic. She fixed her hand into a fist and Aki placed his hand over hers gently rubbing it. He couldn't see her face because of the security belt but rubbed her hand gently, squeezing his hand between hers. "Just hold onto me!" he yelled out through the wind resistance.

"Aki! I'm scared too!" Veronica cried out.

"Hold my hand!" Miroku yelled back, but there was no response. Miroku pouted, what was up with her?

Kagome shut her eyes tight as the car jolted as it locked onto the chain pulling the car up towards the second highest point of the coaster. The highest point, was the loop at the end.

"Please stay seated with your arms and legs in the car at all times and enjoy your ride."

"I CAN"T ENJOY IT!" Kagome screamed as she held on tighter to Aki's hand.

Kagome had her eyes shut tight and was screaming at the top of her lungs. Aki noticed that she was really scared and kept telling her that it would be alright but no matter his efforts, Kagome could not hear his comforting words.

That's when they reached the top point about to descend. As the train began to move downwards Kagome's screamed. "I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Miroku snickered a laugh, "We haven't gone down yet!" he cried, then the ride hit full speed.

"AH!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lounges.

Aki winced slightly from the scream, it was really high pitched. Still holding onto her hand for comfort he smiled a small smile. "WAHOOOO" He cried out in pleasure.

"AH SHIT I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Sango was laughing from the line holding her stomach. "The look on Kyoko's face is priceless" Sango laughed.

Inuyasha nodded laughing along with her. "It's true. She's making it look like she's about to die. The way she screamed when the car was going up the hill slowly!"

Sesshomaru looked at the two laughing hyenas and shook his head.

Kikyo didn't pay any attention to what the two were laughing about. Her eyes were focused on Kagome through the ride.

All that was going through Kagome's head at that moment was that she was about to die, along with the fact that her safety bars on her chest didn't feel so close to her.

Ever since she had moved back in with her mother, she was always told that she was never 'skinny enough'. Now that she was on the ride, she thought she was TOO skinny because the bar wouldn't lock any closer to her body. She thought that at any moment, she was going to go flying right out of her seat.

And that's exactly what she did. Just as the car was climbing to go over the loop and reach the highest point of the ride Aki could feel Kagome's hand slipping out of his grasp. She had slide out from under the bar and was now falling from her seat. As the car went to the top of the loop, she had fallen right out of the car.

"KYOKO!" Aki yelled.

"AH!" She shirked, her eyes shut tight. She felt a pulse in her heart. Her eyes shot open, but then slowly began to close and her body became limp as she was falling.

Miroku turned around but with the safety belt on he couldn't quite see what was going on in the seats behind him. As he looked up, he could see a body falling. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Kagome. "Kagome!" he yelled instantly without even realizing exactly what name came out.

Suddenly, a certain silver haired boy's eyes shot right open hearing that named being called. Acting on instinct, he jumped from the line. He could hear the calls and screams from the men working. He just ignored it and focused on his target. He held his arms out and as if gracefully, caught the passed out Kagome in his arms landing softly. His hair fell limply beside him as he blinked a few times, replaying the moment that had just occurred. What had just happened? He knew he was a demon, but why did he act without thinking?

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps running towards him. He held the girl tightly to him as he looked down at her with slightly soft eyes. Closing them, he thought the same question why he did that. He re-opened his eyes facing his friends, or at least half of them.

Sango came running in breathless. The ride had already stopped and Miroku and Aki were already on their way down. Sango, breathlessly said, "Sesshomaru! Nice catch. I had no idea you could do that." She shook her head. "We'll talk about that later, is Kyoko all right?"

He took a glance down at Kyoko. Her eyes were closed and the colour was slowly returning to her cheeks. He crossed his fingers tenderly over her soft lips. He could feel a small shift breath from her. She was going to be okay.

Inuyasha watched carefully at the unconscious figure in his brother's arms. He took a moment and thought about that event. The instant he heard that name being called, something in him triggered. But what was it? What was the name? He would have to remember to ask Miroku as soon as he can, before it eats his curiosity away. _'Now that I think about it, why did Sesshomaru jump? Was it the same reason I was about to?' _Inuyasha questioned, this was getting interesting.

Aki came running done at this point. The workers finally allowed him and the others off the ride.

"Aki! Wait up!" A certain Miroku's date called out.

"Yeah Aki! Wait up!" Miroku mimicked catching up to both Aki and the group, while Veronica fell behind.

Aki, out of breath, reached the group. After taking his short quick breaths, he looked straight at Kagome and lightly touched her face. "Good thing you caught her Sesshomaru, I didn't know you could do that." He said not taking his eyes off Kagome.

Kikyo just watched Kagome and couldn't help but smirk a small smirk, which no one could see. Today was turning out better then she had expected. It was all going according to plan.

Sesshomaru took a look up. The paramedics were on their way here to examine her. He sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. He could already see it now, questions non-stop as to how he could manage jump like that and make it seem like nothing. This wasn't good at all.

Inuyasha watched slowly as the nurses took Kagome from Sesshomaru's arms and carried her to the front of the park also known as 'The Nurses Office'. He followed behind with Sesshomaru and Kikyo as Aki, Miroku and Sango followed right by her side. Veronica was just pulling on Aki's sleeve just begging for attention. When they reached the office, he stayed outside with the same group and the other four went inside with her.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He had to admit, he was a little ticked off that the day was going by and he did not go on a single ride. His eyes half opened, he was annoyed, and yet, he was worried.

Kikyo took a glance at Inuyasha as if she was reading his every thought. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before placing a hand on his arm as in comforting him. She noticed although that his gaze did not leave the ground. "I'm going to go check on Kyoko."

Sesshomaru turned to his side to get a look at his brother, then turned away and thought to himself, something he did often. That's when he heard a big fuss behind him. Turning his head ever so slightly, he noticed the media trying to push their way through. He closed his eyes not bother to pay attention, what was the point.

"Why did you do it?"

Sesshomaru turned his head once again to his younger brother. Looking down on him he replied, "What do you mean?"

"When Miroku said that name…" Inuyasha began quietly. His eyes closed maintaining the same position. "… Did you react because of that name? Or was it to save her?"

"Why are you asked?"

Inuyasha stayed silent for a minute then shook his head, "Forget it."

"Excuse me sir! You are the one who saved the young girl are you not?" A lady with a business suit and a microphone in her had demanded. "You are aren't you? Quick! Get a shot of him!"

Sesshomaru didn't flinch at all. He laid on the hard stone rock, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He could see flashes of light as they began taking pictures of him, but he didn't move, or open his eyes.

Kikyo tugged gently on Inuyasha's shirt. He bent down to ear level and Kikyo whispered, "He's handling the press well, like he's been doing this all his life."

Inuyasha shut his eyes tight, sat up and leaned on to same wall almost identical to his older brother. "He has always been doing this. Mobs of girls surrounding him every time we upgraded schools. Pre School, elementary school, Jr. High and now high school. It's like he's a fucking celebrity. Fucking bastard doesn't even want it, leave him the fuck alone." Inuyasha replied, not quite to Kikyo but more so to himself.

Kikyo turned her head towards the baby blue door. The sound of flashes and questions mixed in with screams blasting around her. She squinted slightly and stared at the door waiting.

Miroku came out just as the press left. He stood there in the doorway and watched quietly as the mob of reporters left mumbling angry comments as to never getting an answer to any question. They had never encountered someone who did not even move. As they left, Miroku came up to the group who gathered around. He looked at each of them individually, a pause at every glance. He then took a moment closing his eyes, and then smiled. "She's good. She woke up a few minutes ago, but then fell back asleep."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, what a relief.

Miroku nodded, "The nurse says that she should reframe from going on any rides for a few hours."

"WHAT? That would mean that we can't go on rides! I didn't pay almost fifty bucks for a ticket to not go on any rides."

Kikyo shook her head, "Inuyasha, clam down."

Miroku nodded, "Don't worry, were taking turns, one person stays with her and after a few hours, we switch. Well, for anyone who wants to stay with her. Aki said he would stay with her seeing as she was his date, but I don't believe that is fair to Aki. Sango said she would help, any one you want to then it's open, so that we can decide what shift everyone gets."

Kikyo nodded, "I will help."

Sesshomaru from his post on the wall answered, "Me to."

All eyes were on Inuyasha. He grinded his teeth and whined a bit. "Fine fine! I will too."

Miroku nodded, "Great, Aki will take the first few hours followed by me. You guys go do your things and come back after eating lunch. Then Kikyo, then Inuyasha and Sango and Sesshomaru last, depending on how Kyoko's feeling and if she's ready to move around. Sound okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded, Kikyo answered the same way and Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders "Whatever."

Miroku clapped his hands, "Sounds good." At this point, Sango and Victoria came out, Victoria looking depressed. Miroku smiled, "Well, shall we continue our dates?" he suggested putting an arm around Victoria.

The group shrugged and did the same action as Miroku and began to walk away. On boy looked back at the door a hint of sadness pasted on his face. He stopped I mid tracks and stood there, for unknown reasons and just stared.

"Inuyasha, let's go."

He moved…

**&&&**

The opened quietly with a creek sound echoing through the soundless room. Peaking in, he watched the two identical girls, one lying down in what seemed like a peaceful sleep and the other sitting right next her, just looking down at her with her usual expression. He moved quietly, he knew she knew he was there, but she didn't move. He took his time and put a hand on the girls shoulder, "Kikyo."

Kikyo didn't look up at Inuyasha, the time was drawing nearer and she could not bare it anymore. She was strong, but right now, her feelings were mixed, and she didn't want her destiny to come true because… she had truly fallen in love.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo walked out of the room with no regards to his presence. He looked down at the ground, Kikyo never made herself distant from him. He shook his head and sat in the stool next to Kyoko. He lifted his head up to gather his surroundings. The room smelled like all mixed up medical supplies and her sent. That's when his ears caught something. He shot over at where the noise was coming from and just watched as Kyoko began to wake up.

Kyoko opened her eyes and blinked a few times as her vision cleared up. All she could see was a solid pale ceiling. She didn't move for a few moments, collected her thoughts and replaying the events in her head. Turning her head slightly, with the small sound of shuffle as could clearly see Inuyasha. As she closed her eyes she shuffled her way to sit up.

Inuyasha instantly jolted up and put his arms round her, not touching, but to insure she did not collapse.

Kagome shot a look at Inuyasha and saw nothing but worry. There eyes locked for what seems like eternity. She didn't move, but wondered to herself what exactly he was thinking. Swiftly, Kagome's eyes shot open as her skin lightly felt the swift moment of Inuyasha's hand. The wind lightly hitting her senses. His hand lightly touched her cheek and his rough fingers glazed gently along her now rosy cheeks.

Kagome's eyes looked down at her own hand bringing it up to his hand and locked it. She watched her hand on top of his and did not dare to look up, she was too anxious to see his expression. Her fear stopped her from doing anything else. But what was driving her to do this?

Inuyasha's thoughts were along the same line. His mind was clouded and it was fogged, he couldn't see clearly. He was lost, and for some reason, he didn't really see how he was till this moment. For some reason, he felt just a bit better about himself.

"Kyoko your awake," came a voice from the entrance.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha shot their hands straight back to their original position with a blush passed on her face like a big red tomato.

The nurse didn't pay any attention and grabbed some instruments. "Wait outside please." She instructed to Inuyasha. He left with no question, or a look at Kagome.

"Your boyfriend if very nice, staying here with you when he could having fun." The nurse commented without looking up from her work.

Kagome blushed even a deeper shade of red, if that was possible. "H-He's not my b-b-boyfriend." She stuttered.

"Oh, then I must have got the wrong impression when I waked in."

This was not helping

"There, you're all done, and you seem fine, though…" the nurse paused lifting her hand up to Kagome's forehead, "You do have a slight fever."

Kagome jumped up and violently shook her head, "N-No. I am f-fine thank you." She clamed herself down and bowed, "Thank you very much for all your help." With the faint existence of her blush still there, she left the room.

Inuyasha was standing outside, and Kagome made her way towards him. She stood by his side but didn't speak. For some time, they stood there side by side just staring at the people passing by. The sound of screams in the ears and the smell of fast food surrounding them.

"Hot you feeling?" Inuyasha asked in hopes to break the tension.

"Better, pretty scared though." She answered back while looking around at the rides. "Let's just say I won't be going on any rides soon."

Inuyasha nodded as a response, and then once again it was silent as they walked around. What seemed like minters, passed in seconds when Kagome sighed and without taking her eyes off the grey paved sidewalk spoke. "By the way, thank you." She paused again to give him a chance to process what she just said, "I know you guys were excited to come here with your dates and friends, and I ruined it. I'm…"

"Don't say sorry." Inuyasha snapped as he stopped walking. His head was slightly down and his silver bangs were shielding his eyes. "You're our friend too. I was excited to come because you were coming. I don't know why, but I was. For some reason I want to get to know you more and more. You were hurt, that meant one friend was not with us, and it was odd. Don't say 'I'm sorry' for being a friend that needed us. Just… Don't."

People in groups passed by as Kagome and Inuyasha stayed still in that spot frozen in time. He didn't lift his head up to see her, but she still stared at him. What happened to ignoring her? Last time she checked, he wasn't talking to her. "I'm…" she began. She was about to say something that he just specifically asked her not to say. She closed her mouth shut and paused. A few minutes past, the same familiar scent around them, "Thank you" she corrected herself.

Inuyasha finally looked up but not right at her. He then smirked "Yeah." And began to walk again right past her.

Kagome smiled as she watched his back turned to her. His hands stuffed in his pocket, his back straight. He hadn't changed that much.

He turned his head with a questioned look on his face "You comin?"

Kagome jumped up slightly and nodded, "Yeah!" and she ran after him.

Yet again they were walking side by side alone in silence, but at least it wasn't awkward.

Inuyasha took a look up at the clock above him. Kagome stopped as well and looked up with him. "What is it?"

"We don't have to meet the gang for another two hours; we mine as well do something to pass the time."

Kagome nodded, feeling the guilt all over again. "What will we do then?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "We can't go on any rides. You'll probably die this time. I really don't feel like cleaning up Kyoko pieces."

Kagome frowned and punched him in the arm, "You should be crying if I die."

Inuyasha laughed, "Who cares" he said sticking his tongue out. "It's only a stupid wench that dies, nothing important. Now back to business." He said quickly before she could pound him… not that she could anyways. He thought for a moment, looking around the crowded park when he noticed a big sign. "That's it!" he cried, "The arcade!"

Kagome sighed, she sucked a video games, but hey, why not. "Sure, sounds fun."

"GREAT!" we could tell who the excited one was. He grabbed onto Kagome's wrist and pulled her in, like a small child who couldn't wait to get on the roller coaster ride. The thought of a roller coaster ride made Kagome sick.

Kagome felt her ride stop. She felt as her feet were brought to the ground. She opened her eyes and she was hit with many many bright lights all flashing. The sharp pinging sound from all the games and the high pitched melody echoed through the dark room.

"What's first?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome had her hands over her ear to cover the sound. "I don't know." She yelled back.

"Let's go!" he cried out pulling Kagome to the racing games. He threw Kagome on one and himself on the other.

"Ready, Set, GO!"

The machine cried out.

"AH!" Kagome screamed as the object bellow her began to move.

Beeps and cheers came from the game as Inuyasha sped ahead. Kagome grabbed tightly onto the handles of the motorcycle. She took a deep breath and stared at the screen in front of her. _'Clam down Kagome, you can do this. You beat him plenty of times when you were kids. The fact that you haven't touched a video game since then won't hold u back. You can do this!' _She then turnd the handle making her car go faster. After a few second, she caught up with Inuyasha. She smirked as she was next to him, there motorcycles side by side bumping each other. "I'm going to win!"

"Let's see your try!"

"Nice comeback Inuyasha" Kagome cried, sarcastically.

"I will win, I won't loose to a girl."

The race was coming to an end. Kagome turned her handle in hopes to make her cycle go faster. "Come on, come on" she mumbled to herself. The finish line was at arms reach.

DING DING DING

"I WON!" Kagome cried. She hadn't won a video game in ages and the feeling of victory had returned to her. It was very satisfying.

"I want a rematch!"

Kagome laughed, "Fine, you're the one loosing to a girl."

Inuyasha froze in his spot, for some reason, that sounded very familiar:

_Inuyasha smirked; he was first with Kagome on his tail. "I'm going to win wench!"_

_Kagome frowned; she noticed neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru ever said her name. She shook her head turning back to the game. "Not if I do this." Seeing the finish line ahead of them she put her plan into action. Taking a shell she threw it at Inuyasha stalling him, then taking a mushroom to boost her speed she went flying right past Inuyasha winning the race. "I win again!" She yelled sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha growled starting the game up again, "I want a rematch!"_

_Kagome laughed, "Fine, you're the one loosing to a girl." _

"Inuyasha?"

He snapped out of his vision and stared at Kagome. He locked eyes and did not move one inch. Questions were running through his head, why was this happening? Why is it that ever since Kyoko came, he began having these weird visions?

"Hum? Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, sorry." He popped his coins it and the music blasted fro the game. "I'll see you at the finish line!"

"That is really old Inuyasha."

And the race began.

And then it ended.

"The winner and new champion KYOKO! And the crowd goes wild!"

"Yeah yeah shut up!"

"Someone's jealous" Kagome jumped down from her high position and was now sorter then Inuyasha. "What's next?" she asked. "Something new and that we both have not done before."

Inuyasha scanned the load area for something 'new'. That's when he spotted it. Bright lights, every arrow you stepped on, following the beat. "What about that?" Inuyasha asked point up to the large screen and a long line and bright flashing lights with a crowd around it. It was a live competition. "That way I can beat your ass in front of everyone."

"DDR?" Kagome looked up at the large screen, flashing arrows riding up the screen fast. She gulped, "How about we do something else." Kagome didn't need to dance.

"Oh too scared huh? I guess a boy can beat you at a girl game. Ha, you really are a sissy."

Kagome's eyes burned with fire. She grabbed Inuyasha collar and yanked him in line. "We'll see about that."

They both waited in line patiently. Kagome's eyes just stared at the game, here eyes still burning with a challenge. Finally, it was there turn. Kagome hopped onto her metal pad and Inuyasha on the other.

"Pick your character." The computer instructed.

Kagome scanned the characters; they were all characters from the feudal era. She searched through them all and saw one that interested her, "Kagome." She whispered to herself. She decided to select that character, it reminded her of… her. She took a look over at Inuyasha as Inuyasha picked a character named… Inuyasha. She looked up at his character and although no one could see Inuyasha's demon features the character and himself looked similar.

"Please pick the song."

"Captain Jack!" Inuyasha cried. He knew that song was difficult.

"You're on!"

"Please choose your level."

Inuyasha looked at the levels, "Light mode!" He smirked proud of himself. "Let's see you beat that!"

Kagome didn't pay any attention. She selected slandered, one level higher then light mode.

Inuyasha stared at you. "Your going to loose!"

"BRING IT!" she yelled.

The crowd cheered as the song and dance began.

_Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy, you're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy, you're making me scream _

Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

Ho! One more time, I'm back with a new rhyme  
Hey! Here we go again  
Ha! Turn it up my friend  
No! We don't stop  
Ha! We rock the spot  
No! We don't quit  
Get ready, oh, this is it!

Do you like to dream?  
Hey! I like to dream, baby  
Do you like to dream?  
Ho! I like to dream, mama  
Do you like to scream?  
Hey! I like to scream, baby  
Do you like to scream?  
Ho! So scream it out

_Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy, you're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy, you're making me scream _

Ooh la da di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

"Player one, you win with a score of 3000!" The bell rang as the scores were given. Kagome jumped up and down. "For a girl who fainted, I do well in kicking your ass!"

Inuyasha sat there with a score of 2998, witch for Inuyasha was high. "I was close" he mumbled with his arms crossed and a pouted face. He looked over as the champ jumped down the steps. "You really think you're that great huh?"

Kagome, really happy for herself, nodded in pleasure, "Yes actually I do, I haven't had a chance to beat anyone in that game."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah… kind of weird huh?"

"I'm trying to figure out how you can be so good on that game and not have played anyone."

"Practice."

"Yeah right! You could do something over and over, but you're never going to get better."

"How do you know, have you ever tried it!"

"I don't need to, I'm good at everything!"

"Obviously not good enough at car racing or dance dance revolution!"

"Whatever" Inuyasha yelled throwing his hand up and brushing her off walking outside. "We mine as well get going; we have to meet the others soon." Inuyasha informed coldly.

Kagome nodded and followed him. She couldn't help but feel bad for yelling at him, it wasn't even that important of a subject. She continued to walk behind him in silence. She was isolated in her own mind she couldn't hear all the yells and screams from around or, or anything for that matter. Her look was pasted to Inuyasha's back for sometime in thought. She couldn't but smile a bit though. Memories from when they were children came flowing back. Any time he was like this, Kagome would go off and in the end, some way Sesshomaru always patched things up. In his own, silent way.

Suddenly there was a swift breeze that Kagome felt and before she knew it, she had arms wrapped around her tightly, and hot breath breathing down her neck sending chills down her spin. Her eyes moved up and saw blonde hair.

"Kyoko, you're alright. I-I was so worried." Aki whispered in her ear.

Kagome's eyes opened wide, she forgot about Aki and the others.

"Aki! Come on! I want to see her too!" yelled and anxious Sango. Aki finally released Kagome and Sango hugged her. "Kyoko, you're alright!"

Kagome half smiled, "Heh, yeah, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Sango let go and smiled, "Just happy." Suddenly she was pushed aside by Miroku. His face was extremely serious, he sort of looked angry. His head went down then he grabbed Kagome into a hug. His grip on her was tight and he whispered. "Kagome, never scare me like that again." Then he let go of her and turned his back to everyone.

Kagome put her hands in front of everyone. "Guys, I'm alright really." She looked down at the ground and her smile disappeared, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble though."

"Ah, Kyoko, it's alright, it was no trouble at all." Sango answered for everyone.

"Speak for yourself." Veronica pushed in.

Miroku brought himself back in, "Why not try another ride?" He took a look over at Kagome and saw her anxious face. He just smiled, "I'm talking about the Farris Wheel." Miroku pointed up to a big wheel with seven baskets that went around slowly. "It can be the last ride of the night seeing as it's getting late."

Kagome took another look at it. It was pretty high and she didn't like heights very much. She looked back at everyone; she did owe it to them. "Okay, sounds safe." She looked back up and gulped, at least it goes slowly.

The group made there way to the line all in conversation, except for Sesshomaru (obviously), Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha. They were all in a line behind the chatty group walking in silence wrapped up in their own thoughts.

They waited in their lines, but this time in there paired dates. Kagome stood next to Aki in the line, his arm lightly wrapped around her. He looked down on her and smiled, "Nervous huh?" he asked.

She nodded. He bent down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be with you and this time, you won't fall out. I promise."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you." Somehow, his comforting words actually helped and she didn't feel so alone. She looked down at Aki's hand as he handed her something. "Here, this could get your mind off of it." Kagome took the slip of gum, smiled and then popped it into her mouth. "Thank you."

"So Kikyo…" Sango said out load and suddenly, everyone was taken away from the date world. All eyes were on the two women. "What's the Farris Wheels legend?"

Kikyo closed her eyes and then spoke, "See there are seven baskets? Each basket represent these humans called the band of seven. As the name says, there were seven men. They include Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, and their leader, Bankotsu. They were famous fighters and were difficult to defeat."

"Keh, well, that's kind of boring." Inuyasha called out. "They were humans right? It makes no sense that they were invincible."

"And what's reason behind that Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"Well obviously, the demons would have kicked there ass easily. There had to be strong demons, and we all know ALL demons are stronger then humans."

Sango snarled, "Not true, if in fact there were demons, then there were demon slayers. Demon slayers are humans, and they killed demons."

Kikyo nodded in agreement, "And there were priestesses' with purifying powers."

"And Monks!" Miroku added in.

"Or maybe the demons just didn't want to waste there time." Sesshomaru commented.

Inuyasha growled, "Okay Okay whatever!"

Kagome scanned everyone as they gave there reasons. She watched as the conversation shifted into three individual conversations. The line was decreasing and the ride was coming closer and closer. She looked up at the peak of the Farris Wheel and then quickly back down to the ground. From her point it was pretty far up, and probably far down too.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Kagome glanced up at Aki and nodded, "um hum, sorry"

Aki smiled placing his arm sound her and on her shoulder. "It's alright, this one will be safe, I promise."

"Alright who's next?" a man called.

Aki nodded, "Right." He went head to sit in the both and looked up to notice Kagome didn't follow him. "Kyoko? You okay?"

Kagome looked up and down the large lit up Wheel. It was getting dark too which made things scarier for her. "Oh um, maybe I-I shouldn't go on."

Inuyasha went by her sitting in the cart next to the one Aki was sitting. Kikyo then began to follow behind…

"Someone's gotta go on."

"Kyoko?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment taking a few steps towards the cart.

"I'LL GO WITH YOU AKI!" Veronica cried running towards Aki. As she did she knocked Kikyo back where Miroku was there to catch her in time before she fell. But Kikyo was not the only one she knocked over. As she passed Kagome's unstable body, Kagome got pushed right into the cart beside Aki and landed on something, hard.

Kagome's eyes jet opened hearing the mental sound of the door being shut and locked. She jumped up and shoved right to the door grabbing onto the cold metal bars. Suddenly, the cart began to move, "AH!" and toppled right over onto the seat.

Miroku wached as his date went into a cart with and went up higher and higher slowly. "V-Veronica?" He cried in astonishment. He turned around as the Farris Wheel stopped. "S-Sango?"

Sango grinned, "uh… he… he… he…" she half laughed grabbing Sesshomaru in an instant racing to the empty cart. The door shut close and they were gone.

Miroku went down on his knees, "NO! Sango! Don't leave me." He cried in tears. "Now who am I supposed to go with?" He turned his head to see the last person in the group left: Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed looking up at Inuyasha's cart. It may have happened, but really, Kikyo wanted one last moment with Inuyasha. One last moment to possibly say goodbye. She sighed getting into the cart, "Come on Miroku." She watched as Miroku climbed in with her.

When Miroku sat down he looked at Kikyo and noticed her seriousness when he got in. This told him that maybe; this wasn't going to be a fun ride.

"Ow…" Kagome mumbled rubbing her head after falling. The cart stopped again and she fell forward. "They said I wouldn't get hurt on this ride!" she whined. She grabbed hold of the bas again and looked down. "Aki? AH! I'm alone"

"Your not alone dumb ass."

Kagome spun around and saw Inuyasha lying on the seat rubbing his head. "You know, when your falling into someone's cart, PLEASE don't fall on the person?" He winced at the throbbing feeling he was experiencing.

Kagome bushed realizing she was lying on top of him, and the hard thing she fell on was probably his chest. "S-Sorry." She apologized. She then sat down opposite end of Inuyasha facing him as the ride went on and stopped over and over to let people on. It was slow, though high up. Kagome didn't like looking down, and looking at Inuyasha made her feel uncomfortable in the silence. She sighed looking out into the scenery, the sun was setting, it was the end of the very eventful day.

Kagome shifted her eyes to Inuyasha noticing he as well was looking out into the sun. She turned her head not taking her eyes off of him as she saw the sun reflect off his sweet smooth skin. Kagome just stared and stared and couldn't help but remember good times with him. She softly smiled watching him there. To Kagome, this moment, was worth running away.

Inuyasha turned his eye to Kagome noticing her staring at him, "What is it?"

Kagome jolted into reality. "S-Sorry."

"You have to stop saying that."

Kagome looked at him with question not quite getting what he meant.

He sighed looking back out the window. "You've been apologizing to me all day, I'm getting tired of hearing it."

"Oh. Sor…" He slapped her hand over there mouth to mute it.

He closed his eyes and let out a chuckle.

Kagome's hand slowly left her mouth as she watched him with a blush on her face. She could see a faint smile on his face and that made her smile. She put her head down and smiled as well, her hands folded on her lap. She cracked a smile and laugh too. That's when it happened.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a jolt. She stood up and went to the edge to look down. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha stood up as well looking down. "No idea."

Suddenly there was another jolt. Kagome stumbled back, but more then that happened. Inuyasha quickly caught her in is arms, and suddenly Kagome could feel his hot breath breathing gently n her neck. Her eyes jerked open and she saw his simmering amber eyes.

Inuyasha stared right into her eyes and didn't move an inch. He was frozen in his spot. He looked at her, the sound of screams in the back round slowly disappearing.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Her voice brought him back into reality and he realized where he was. He pushed himself off of her and sat back on his seat. Kagome sat up from the cold metal floor. She looked at him and her mouth dropped. She covered her mouth but then burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Inuyasha blinked immune to what was going on. "What?"

Kagome shook her head banging her hand on the floor laughing. "I-It's… HAHAHA."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome shook her head pointing to her head.

"What?" Inuyasha felt the top of his head. He followed his hair down till he reached the end of his hair which was sticky. "W-What is this?" He turned his head to see a pink kind of sticky substance, also known as gum. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

Kagome coughed trying to stop laughing. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to. I-It fell out." She covered her mouth then laughed again.

Inuyasha growled taking out his claw and chopping the end of his hair witch was stuck to the gum, to the silver metal pole. Suddenly, something clicked into his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment and beginning seeing pictures again.

_Kagome snapped out of her thoughts seeing something red coming towards her. She ducked just in time the ball bouncing off the brick wall. "Hey!" She yelled at the two boys till it hit her in the head. "Ow, Will you stop hitting me!" She exclaimed picking up the red ball throwing it at the two silver haired boys, but what she didn't notice was her gum got stuck on the ball._

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both got hit in the head with the ball. Both falling over they looked up to see Kagome hovering over them, "Don't mess with me!" She yelled till she realized something. She covered her mouth trying not to laugh but couldn't help it. She burst out laughing plopping onto the ground and began laughing again._

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both sat up at the same time, both giving her a what-are-you-laughing-at look._

_She then pointed up the boys head. Both boys looked at each other bumping heads. "Ow!" Inuyasha yelled holding his head when he felt something sticky. He tried to pull away from his older half brother but could not because they were stuck together by Kagome's gum._

_Inuyasha growled, his hair was messed up now with gum all mixed up in it AND on top of that he was stuck to his brother. "DAD!" He yelled smirking at Kagome._

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha looked over Kagome's figure and then moved his gaze from her to the outside. He sighed pulling his hair back with his hand. He shook his head with a passing thought going through his crowded mind. _'What is wrong with me?'_

Kagome looked down at the crowd of people below them. "It looks like there's a problem, were stuck up here."

"Hum?" Inuyasha asked not quite in. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

Inuyasha hesitated and didn't say anything. Just continued to stare out into the bright lights.

Kagome looked out to what he was looking out. "O-Oh wow!" she cried seeing the whole park in glimmering lights of all colors. "This is beautiful! I've never seen anything like this!" Her mouth hung open in an oval shape just staring.

Inuyasha glanced up to her face and looked into her eyes. They sparked with the reflection of the park lights. At that moment, Inuyasha was just as amazed as Kagome, but not at the park, but her eyes, and her expression. She looked so happy. His ears were filled with her giggle and he smiled as well.

Suddenly, the cart jolted and Kagome got pushed into her seat. "For a slow ride, it's sure a bumpy ride." She sighed, "Looks like they got it back working."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah." He paused and it was silent.

Kagome could feel the cart swaying from side to side as it slowly went down. The ride as over as was the day. The cage door opened and both Kagome and Inuyasha exited the cage to be matched up Aki and Veronica, who was clung tightly onto Aki's arm. "Wasn't that fun Aki?"

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head unsure of what to say. He turned towards the silver exit ramp which Inuyasha and Kagome were coming from. "K-Kagome! How was it?" Aki asked pulling his arm away from a frustrated Veronica.

"Oh, um. It was fun." She didn't even remember she was scared of the ride. Seeing Inuyasha and him being there just made her forget about it. She blushed remembering his face reflecting off the sunset.

"That's great! You weren't scared." He ran in result of giving a big hug to Kagome. "Congratulations."

"Kyoko, you weren't scared?" Sango said from behind also coming down the ramp from the ride. "That's great news."

"I don't know why it's such a big deal." Veronica threw in.

"Is it true Kyoko?" Miroku cried, literally. He grabbed hold of his cousin tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of my cousin!"

Sango nodded, "It's an accomplishment, so you think your ready for the roller coaster now?"

"HELL NO!" Kagome giggled, "Maybe one day."

Kikyo glanced at her watch, it was time to begin. "We should get going, it's getting late."

Sango nodded, "That's right, we got to get Miroku home before his curfew."

Miroku frowned, "I do not have a curfew. Plus, my mother is not home this weekend, so we got the house to ourselves ladies." Miroku smirked.

Kagome shut her eyes tight in frustration then WACK right on his head. "Shut up moron."

"Ow"

And that ended Kagome's first date.

The ride in the two cars were just between the men and there dates, except for Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha was off in his own thoughts and knew of nothing that was going on around him. Kikyo was in the same mind set. Her eyes were closed, and her thoughts were on the task ahead. She knew what she had to do, but as the time click and grew closer after every second, she grew more nervous. _'Is it wrong for me to feel this way? To feel selfish and want to keep everything that I have and not want to give a single thing up?' _Her eyes opened and stared over to Inuyasha watching his every move. She smirked closing her eyes again. _'No, it's not wrong to feel this way. It is not wrong to want to keep everything you've wanted, after all, I am in love, and there are no rules in love.' _Kikyo was fighting with herself, and although she wanted to win, she knew the outcome would be a loss.

They all reached the two houses next to each other, one being old and made of wood, while the other being brand new, huge, and made of pure white stone. "Anyone want to come over for a movie before bed?" Inuyasha offered. "We got a new big screen TV."

Miroku coughed, "Stop rubbing it in our faces, we know your rich."

"I'm up for it." Piped Sango. "Kikyo you in?"

Kikyo hesitated, "For a little while I suppose." She decided a few more minutes with Inuyasha before IT happened wouldn't hurt.

"Kyoko?" Sango asked.

Miroku budded in, "I'm up for it!"

"I wasn't asking you!"

"I never said you would, I'm just saying that I would enjoy going."

Kagome smiled hesitantly putting her hands out in front of her. "Actually, I think I' going to go to bed. After what happened today, I'm tired and think I should get some sleep."

Aki nodded, "Smart thing to do. May I walk you to your door?" he suggested.

"You're invited to Aki." Sesshomaru added in.

Aki nodded, "Thanks, but I think I'm going to head home."

"Me too." Veronica put in when finding out Aki was going home. "May I walk home with you Aki?"

"But you live the other way."

"N-No I don't."

Inuyasha laughed, "That means Miroku can't come cause your date's not coming."

Miroku took a glance at Kikyo's face and knew he shouldn't be anywhere in that house when IT happened. "I've been your friend for years, don't kick me out now."

"Fine fine!"

Inuyasha turned to his house, without turning back he said, "See ya Aki, Veronica, Kyoko." Then walked up to the front of his house, everyone soon following.

"See you in the morning Kyoko." Sango smiled waving.

"Yeah, have fun."

"Shall we go?" Aki asked.

Kagome nodded walking hand in hand with Aki to the front door of Miroku's house. Veronica waited at the bottom of the steps for him, glaring at Kagome watching their every move.

"I had fun." Kagome finally said when they reached her door.

Aki smiled nodding, "Same, except for you falling that scared me a lot." He laughed, "But it's good to know your okay." He smiled. "Have a safe night okay?" he then bent down laying a kiss on her cheek. He turned with his big smile and waved. "Goodnight." Were his last words before his body was not visible and completely gone.

Kagome blushed stunned holding her cheek. It wasn't like she hadn't been kissed on the cheek before, but it was still new to her. It hadn't sunk in yet that she was normal now. She turned and used her spare key to open the door into the pine smelling house. She entered and that was the end of a fun filled day, but the beginning of a horrid, blood shed weekend.

**&&&**

"So what movie are we watching?" Sango asking jumping up and down on the couch next to and irritated Sesshomaru.

"White Chicks." Inuyasha popped in the DVD and played the video. "It's a funny movie."

"We know that." Miroku added in.

"Yeah, do you want to start a fight!"

"SHUT UP! The movies starting!" Sango threatened with her angry face. "Better." She said once the room was quite.

Kikyo sat there with Inuyasha's arm around her. She paid no attention to the movie, but at the clock clicking slowly on the pale wall of the house. She brought her eyes down to her hands folded in her lap. It was almost time, and the quicker the time grew closer, the more she did not want to go through it. One more look at the clock, and she knew she had to go now. She shut her eyes, fighting with her mind to move. Taking a deep breath she stood up. "I have to go." She quickly said not looking at anyone and turning to leave.

Miroku watched Kikyo stand up and looked to the ground fighting all thoughts and any expression that may give suspicion. Shutting his eyes tight he turned back to the video.

Inuyasha quickly stood up. "Kikyo wait!" he called chasing after her. Before she could leave after opening the door, he grabbed a hold of her arm with a tight grip. "Wait I said." He yelled with a hint of anger in his voice. "Where are you going? What's wrong? You've been a lot more quite than usual."

Kikyo didn't turn her head at all. Her head stayed down, and her long jet black bangs hide her feelings and hide the truth. "I have to go." She said again.

Inuyasha tugged on her arm forcefully, "Not until you tell me what's going on!" he yelled.

Kikyo turned around, but still didn't show her face.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo moved closer to Inuyasha, she went up on her tippy toes and smacked a kiss right on his lips. Her hands lay on his chest. She closed her eyes taking in every feel, every scent, every movement. _'This is the end'_ she told herself. A single tear slipped down her cheek as the kiss ended and so did her dream. She turned quickly and closed the door.

Inuyasha didn't move still stunned and confused. He touched his cheek feeling the tear Kikyo left faintly. He sniffed, he could smell the salt of her tears. "Kikyo." He whispered to himself afraid of what he might have done, and what was about to be done. Angrily, he dashed at his door, but when he touched the handle, a pink shock came from it. "Ow!" Inuyasha shouted bringing his hand back. He ran at the door, and bumped into something. He put his hand out feeling some time of barrier. "K-Kikyo? What's going on! KIKYO!" He cried banging at the door. "What the hell is going on!"

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango asked poking her head out from the living room. She walked up to him as Inuyasha continued to bang his way at the barrier. "K-Kikyo, something's wrong, but I don't know what! She wouldn't tell me but now this fucking piece of shit is in my way and I can't get out! What the fuck is this!" He cried in frustration.

Sango touched the door handle also getting shocked. "Kikyo!" Sango cried out. "Kikyo! Answer us! Kikyo!"

Kikyo stood from the other side of the door, hearing the cries and yells of her name. She shut her eyes, her hands in a fist. She has to do this; this was what she was born to do. Despite the cries and despite Kikyo's desire to stay she fought it all and began making her way down the stairs towards Miroku's house where the girl known as Kagome was unexpectedly waiting for her.

Sesshomaru didn't move from his spot, neither did Miroku. They looked at each other then back at the ground. Miroku was told what Kikyo had to do, though he tried to talk her out of it, it was no use.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, knew that he couldn't go after her or help his brother; he had no clue as to why.

Miroku nodded towards Sesshomaru understanding he knew that he couldn't to anything. He then bent over pressing his folded hands onto his forehead praying to himself to somehow save her and to stop this from happening.

**&&&**

Kagome sighed walking into the kitchen. She grabbed the milk carton pouring herself a glass. Taking it, leaving the milk out she took a sip of her drink. She placed the cup down, half full and put the milk back into the fridge. Before picking up her cup, she heard her cell phone begin to ring. Leaving her milk, she made her way upstairs to her room. She opened the door and picked up the blue coloured flip phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"K! Get out of there!" a voice boomed.

"W-What? Who is this? Shippou?"

"K they know where you are! There on there way! Quick you have to starting running!"

"Wait who? Shippou what's going on?"

"K! Get out of t-"

"What Shippou! Shippou!" Kagome called into the phone. But the only response she received was the sound of a constant beep indicating he wasn't there anymore. "W-What was that?" She wondered. She flipped her phone shut and held it tightly in her hand looking rapidly around. The room was silent, and Kagome began to turning around franticly looking from side to side. She looked at her window, it was open. She slowly creped over to close the window when suddenly. "AH!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lounges.

A guy in black occupied the window space. Kagome shook her head quickly turning around to see her door was blocked with four more people coming in.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi you have to come with us. We are the FBI." He claimed pulling out his badge. "Your mother is waiting for you, let's go."

"NO!" Kagome screamed looking around for something to help her out.

Suddenly, to of them men went down at the door. Kagome amazed looked as the guys body disappeared into thin air. Looking at the door, she saw Kikyo coming in with red baggy pant and a white shirt. Her eyes opened wide starting at her. What was she doing? Why was she dressed like that? How did she do that? Questions ran through Kagome's head that couldn't be answered.

Kikyo quickly appeared in front of Kagome protecting her and didn't say a word. FBI agents came in through the window and some through the door, although Kikyo did get some of them on her way in. Her eyes narrowed aiming and never missing.

Kagome stood there confused and stunned. She couldn't move, she didn't know what to do.

"One left" Kikyo whispered. She shot her arrow, and it zoomed right on target, but something came back right at her. Just before Kikyo finished off the last man… he shot his bullet, he himself aiming right on target.

Kagome froze in her spot as the mans body disappeared and Kikyo began to fall to the ground. The bow and left over arrows leaving her hands.

Kagome bent down catching her just in time, but there was no helping Kikyo.

Kikyo smirked, a trickle of blood falling down her soft lips which began to loose its color. "It's okay, I knew this was going to happen if I came."

Kagome began to get tears in her eyes. "T-Then why did you come?"

Kikyo half laughed quietly with a cough. "Because that's what I was born to do." She said in almost a whisper. She smirked, "Kagome, you were the one who was meant to live, who is the one that can change things." She closed her eyes then opened them. "Your destiny will be hard battle, but you have a gift to help change people and a gift to give people strength and courage."

Kagome didn't understand what she was saying, but that didn't matter right now. "K-Kikyo hold on!" Kagome cried.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the window frame. Kagome held on tightly to Kikyo thinking it was another FBI man or something, but it turned out to be Inuyasha. This wasn't good.

Inuyasha had got through when the barrier disappeared. He jumped through the side window of his house to this window where he had sniffed Kikyo. Panting, Inuyasha's eyes jet from side to side. "K-Kikyo!" He called. His eyes drifted to the body in Kagome's arms. His eyes shot open running to her snatching her from Kagome. "Kikyo! Kikyo! SPEAK TO ME!" He cried. Her body was growing colder for every passing second.

Kikyo smiled lifting her hand putting it on his cheek. "I-I'm happy I got to see you, one last time." Her pale, icy hands touched his cheek gracing it gently. Inuyasha put his hand over top of hers. Clearly, you could see Inuyasha was on the verge of tears. She tried lifting her self to give him one last kiss. "I…love… you." She whispered her lips just gracing his before her last breath was taken. Her hand fell onto the carpet of Kagome's room and didn't move.

"K-Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered. He couldn't believe it, how could this happen! Why did this happen. If only he followed her. She'd still be here. He held onto her body tight, close to his chest and tears flew down his cheeks onto her pale skin. "KIKYO!"

Kagome sat there in horror. She didn't know what to do. The pain she could see, the pain she could here from Inuyasha, it was killing her too. She shook her head put them in her hands. "What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N:** OH MY GOD! That was a long chapter. Took me SO long to write that! When exams were over, it went a little quicker, and yet I STILL got crappy grades! Lol. I'm in BIG trouble with my dad! OH well, anyways…

**NOTE:** I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes I've made. My editor is in summer school and it would take another week or two to get this chapter up, and I think you can handle A LOT (teehee) of mistakes as long as it made sense right? The edited version will be up eventually.

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Firefly-Crystal Tears**Thanks for understanding. I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner. Can you believe that This chapter was supposed to be ALL chapter 11 INCLUDING what I put in chapter 11? I did not expect it to be this long. At least you guys get a long chapter for the long wait right? I may have made it a little TOO long. Lol. Anyways, thanks for reviewing again Keep it up please….

**snow cat demon**Thanks for the idea! As you can see, I used it! That helped a lot and made this chapter EVEN LONGER. Lol. Thanks for the idea! It really helped. Not many people gave suggestions, I'm glad someone did. Thanks for reviewing and if you have ANY more suggestions, please inform me! Thank you SO much! You pretty much saved the chapter. Lol. THANKS!

**Punk Rock Miko2**Glad to know I'm considered a good writer. I took a writing course just after I updated chapter 11. It's a trip where I go to University and take a University course for a week. It was so much fun, I took Creative Writing to try and improve. I would really like to become an author when I'm older. Hopefully I'll at least get a few books published. Lol. Thanks a lot for reviewing. I'm sorry for taking so long!

**Midnightfoxkaori**Good idea actually. Funny thing… That's supposed to happen later on… It's funny how you guys guess what I'm planning in my evil brain. Lol. Thanks for the suggestion though! I'm happy to hear what you guys think I should do! Anyways, thanks for the review and I'm sorry for taking so long! You'll have to wait and see how your idea unfolds.

**Chibes**I am the exact same. I have this think where I can't write unless my mind is clear with NO problems AT ALL in my life and I'm in the mood. This is why this chapter took so long. Also, it's a long chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long… this was the first time I took like three months. At least it's a long chapter right? No to figure out my next move. I have my MAIN ideas, but not the little ones to piece them all together. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and keeping with the story! Hope to hear from you AGAIN! .

**singerme5791**Oh my GOSH! Kikyo died, did you expect that? I guess you might have fro the title of the chapter lol. What's going to happen now? Kagome's mom knows where she is! Glad to know you don't hate me, although if I were you and I waited three months JUST before a REALLY good part, I would kill me. Well… after I wrote the whole story, which will take a while. sigh Thanks for the review! KEEP SUPPORTING ME! WEEE lol. THANKS!

**Inuyasha'sWife4Eva**Yeah, too bad chapter 11 was short, but this makes up for it right? Lol. This chapter + chapter 11 was actually supposed to be ONE WHOLE CHAPTER! But then you would have been waiting 5 months for one chapter. That would have been bad. Well, after this chapter, I think you can guess what the parings are going to be. Though, there was a Sesshomaru/Kagome action. Personally, I like Miroku/Sango, but I think it's funky to have a Sesshomaru/ Sango paring. It's new and fresh sort of. (Not saying this one IS a Sesshomaru/Sango). Just thought it would be fun. Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you will AGAIN lol.

**Akari-san**WEE you reviewed again! Thanks! Lol. Long chapter huh? WOW Can you believe this + chapter 11 was supposed to b ONE chapter together. But that would mean you waited 5 months to get it. That would be sad. Well, it's up now and it's long. What's going to happen next now that Kikyo's dead? What will happen! If you have questions, you can ask, but some I may not answer. Lol. Thanks again for the review!

**Random: **Your not special, that's why you get a short comment. Sorry this chapter took so long, but it is long and it makes up for it right? Hopefully, it's hard to please you. Anyways, thanks for reviewing again! Please do so AGAIN!

**KOalaPaNda**I always look foreword to reading your reviews. Lol, it's nice to get LONG REVIEWS. I bet I killed you with the wait. I'm sorry! I've been busy, but it's an EXTRA LONG chapter. Does that make up for it? Its 29 pages long! And that's with making the margins wider! Almost 30 pages! Wow! I bet the alert was a surprise though huh? Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the inu/kag part in chapter 11. And I bet you liked it even more this chapter huh? Too bad it was Sesshomaru that saved her and not Inuyasha huh? Oh well, Inuyasha and Kagome still had moments, and here's a little secret. There's a twist to Kikyo's death that you will find out next update! Now you can't wait right? Lol. Inuyasha was jealous, there were little hints that showed he was, may have been hard to tell. But he had Kikyo, so it wasn't as extreme, but with Kikyo gone… what will happen! Anyways, once again, I'm sorry it took so long. But here's a nice long chapter and hopefully this summer I will have more time to update! Thanks for reviewing!

**CraziAznGurl**I'm sorry I took so long! I say sorry a lot I know! It took LONG this time. But at least the chapters long, hopefully not to long. Hopefully it was satisfying too. What will happen now that Kikyo's dead? OH OH OH! I' even excited lol. I know I didn't hurry, hopefully this chapter was good enough and worth almost four months of waiting. Again… SORRY!

**tamahomes-girl-15**LOSER! I don't have to write anything cause you might not even look here anyways. EDIT WOMAN EDIT!

**TheUltimatePrankster**I hope this chapter was satisfying, and worth the wait. I'm sorry I took long, especially after that ending I had for chapter 11. These are times when you wish it was a book and you just turned the next page and BAM! There it was, the next chapter lol. Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry I took so long! Well, does it make u feel better that I stayed up till 2AM telling myself "You HAVE to finish it today"? Hopefully. Thanks again!

**Demonic Angelz**It's been three months since I updated, are you alive? I'm sorry! I made the chapter long though! Is that better! Was this not a good chapter? Long and exciting so many things happened! What's gonna happen next? I'm killing you aren't I? Or should I say I'm killing demonic angel#1? In any case, I'm sorry I took so long. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you do again, even if I took this long! It's 30 pages LONG!

**OrientalEmerald**Well now you know don't you? It was Kikyo's destiny to protect Kagome for what reason? I still don't know. Lol. Sorry I took so long, but it's a long chapter right? That's gotta be good for SOEMTHING! Lol, I know it's hard to start writing and continue it in the end, especially when you have fans waiting. I was planning to be ahead with this story but I couldn't resist updating it! AND I fell behind in the end (sigh). Dang. Anyways, please review again… PLEASE? Lol.

**StarlitBaby**YEAH! Thanks for reviewing again! I know it took A LONG time for me to update. But hopefully my LONG chapter made up for the LONG wait. Right… Long: Long… get it? (Not funny I know). Hope to hear from you again!

**Amaya-Oneesama**I'm so sorry! There were probably A LOT of mistakes. This is not edited that's why and I KNEW I had to get it up ASAP and I'm not good at editing my own stuff and my editor is in summer school. (trying to get ahead). So I'm apologizing now for any mistakes! Hopefully the wait wasn't so bad and the chapter was good enough. I may have rushed the ending a bit and not quite got the message I wanted but hopefully it will work out. Anyways thanks for reviewing again!

**OniyuriGaaru**HI AGAIN! Yeah, Miroku IS evil, but sensitive and a nice guy… as seen in this chapter. I'm SO SORRY it took so long! I hit myself I lot but I knew if I forced myself to write, it would turn out bad. It's 2AM RIGHT now so I stayed up late JUST to finish it and update it! (eyes hurting a LOT) to much staring at a screen. Well… now with Kikyo gone… what will happen. Thanks for updating!

**Zana Haruko**Wow, you LOVE it? That's pretty good. Lol. Thanks for the review! WE BROKE 200! PARTY! I'm happy. This is the best. I'm sorry for taking so long, but at least it's a long chapter… right? Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.

**Mistuko**I didn't update REALLY soon. I took even longer the usual. I'm SO SORRY! Well, at least for you, you reviewed at the end of June, if that's when you read it, and then you didn't wait very long then did you? Lol. That's good actually, but sorry anyways. And as a bonus, it's a LONG chapter! WAHOO PARTY! Lol. Thanks SO MUCH for reviewing! Hopefully, this time I won't take three months. Lol YES my review comments are now over and I can ACTULLY up it up. Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoyed chapter 12!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story.  
I also do not own the song in this chapter  
Song: Dream a Dream  
Artist: Captain Jack


	13. Chapter 13: Trapped

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 13: Trapped**

Kagome buried her head into her hands tears freely falling down. She knew what it looked like to Inuyasha, what conclusions that may be whirled up in his head, but she didn't want to believe it, and yet, she still blamed herself.

She lifted her head up and watched Inuyasha's body hung over Kikyo's cold, pale, limp body. He hugged her tightly. Kagome couldn't see his eyes, but only tears dripping down his chin onto Kikyo's face. Kagome couldn't bear the pain. How could this happen? Why did Kikyo do this? Why did she let this happen to her? It was true, it was all her fault.

Suddenly, a pink glow formed around Kikyo's body. Inuyasha pulled her away, still holding her; he looked down at her body Kagome doing the same, both curious and unsure at what was happening.

The pink glow began to leave Kikyo's body forming a type of ball above her chest. A wind appeared in the room as the strands of the pink glow whirled around into the round shape. Kagome covered her face and shut her eyes as the wind picked up at the ball on Kikyo's chest. One eye opened slightly she watched as the wind swirling the ball began to die down as the ball lifted up slowly and swooped it's way towards Kagome. It hovered by Kagome's chest for a moment before pushing itself inside her. Her eyes shut tight as it squeezed inside. Kagome's hand jet to her chest squeezing the fabric of her shirt tightly from the pain. Suddenly, the pink let burst all around Kagome's body. Her arms feel to her side and her eyes closed from the sensation she felt. When the pink light was gone, and the wind had stopped, Kagome's eyes reopened into a new world.

Inuyasha stared at her. Right now in his mind, Kikyo's death seemed to have been to gain something. His hands clenched into a fist. For once in those thirty minutes he'd been there, he let go of Kikyo and put her down. He stood up and made his way straight towards Kagome.

Kagome stood up as well and watched her furious friend walk towards her. Still not being able to see his eyes, concluded that Kagome had no way of attempting to read his thoughts and feelings. Kagome wanted to ask what was wrong, why he was let go of Kikyo. But her words were jumbled up and mixed inside her throat. She began to take a step back from him but he continued towards her. Her words still suck, she began a pattern of steps walking back, but then she was stopped as she hit her pastel pink wall.

Inuyasha stopped in his steps when he was in front of her. His head hung, he didn't move for a instant Before fiercely punching his hand a few inches away from Kagome's head.

She jumped from the sound of the impact that Inuyasha had made. She could feel the wall shake behind her and her hands shaking from fear. She looked straight at him, but his head was hung low. She could clearly see his glossy silver locks falling limp just like Kikyo's body. His head slowly began to lift. She watched freighted at what was about to happen next. She could see his cheeks polished with tears and his lips which she could see a fang overlapping it. She opened her mouth wanting to say something, and finally, she spoke, "I-Inuyasha?"

"You killed her." He said through his teeth. Tears were beginning to fall again as he continued. "You killed her for your own selfish purpose!" His head jolted up and Kagome could clearly see his golden eyes burning with flames. "You are the cause of Kikyo's death! Because of you, she's gone and she's not coming back. How the hell can you kill another woman, no not another woman. How could you kill a friend! A friend for Gods sake! She was important to me! She was my light! She was the woman who was there for me when I was confused! When I needed help!" He shut his eyes tight and clenched his hand into a fist both on his side. He growled fiercely biting tightly on his lip. "You killed the woman I loved. YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled. Violently, he brought his hand up and slapped her smack in the face.

Kagome collapsed to the ground, her cheek burning with pain and tears glazing over it.

Inuyasha stood over her body. "You may have got something back, but you lost way more in return." He then turned back and walked out of the room.

Kagome's hand was pressed close to her cheek, with Inuyasha's words running through her head. Her teary eyes looked over at Kikyo's corpse and she continued to cry. _'How could this be happening? Why did she do this? Why am I being blamed and what exactly did I gain?' _Kagome bent down so her head was on the floor with her hands over her eyes. _'I didn't gain a think, I just lost everything.'_

**&&&**

Meanwhile, on the outside, things weren't much better as the confused friends stood outside Miroku's house in wonder, except for a certain pervert.

Sango gripped tightly onto Sesshomaru's shirt starring up in question at the old brown oak house. "W-What's going on? How come we couldn't leave Sesshomaru's house? And why can't we get into Miroku's house? How did Inuyasha get in? What's going on!"

Miroku looked down at the ground in sorrow as Sango kept asking questions that everyone wanted to know.

Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion, but looked blankly at Miroku. "So what's happening?" He finally said. "You know exactly what's going on don't you?"

Sango peaked out from Sesshomaru's side looking at Miroku. "I-Is that true Miroku?"

Miroku's head sank lower and nodded. "K-Kikyo told me everything." He stuttered. "She knew what was going to happen." He said. He looked up at Sango's hurt face and sighed. "We better sit down in Sesshomaru's house and get some tea before I explain." He suggested. "Nothings going to change right now for a few days. We won't be able to get in and no one will be able to get out."

Sango looked back at the house and hesitated as the two men made their way towards the mansion. Sango, gripping her chest waited for a few minutes, as if expecting someone to come out. She then turned her heel and followed them. '_Be safe everyone.'_

Miroku sat down at the cream coloured counter and sighed with his black coke in his hand. Sango and Sesshomaru were seated in front of him both with identical drinks in their hands. For a few moments, it was silent at the bar table Miroku twirling his drink around with the sound of his ice clinging together to create a silent melody. Taking a sip, he began, "Back at the amusement park today, Kikyo and I were seated together in the Farris Wheel." He put his drink down and contained not making any eye contact with the two. "She told me about the events that would occur tonight and all I can tell you is what Kikyo told me." He paused for a brief moment to collect his thoughts. "Kikyo said all her life, her mother had put her through training to become a priestess, just like all the young woman in her family before. Even though this is the modern age, Kikyo followed her mother's instructions. In other words, because of Kikyo's training, she held spiritual powers which could anticipate her destiny, as my family has. She told me that her destiny began and ended tonight." Miroku took another taste of his drink. Placing it down he thought about Kikyo in the seat in front of him telling him the story. "Kikyo didn't quite go into detail, but she told me today she would have to protect Kyoko." Miroku's thoughts traveled back when Kikyo didn't actually say Kyoko, but Kagome instead. He remembered how shocked he was to hear that. "She didn't say why, she told me even her herself didn't understand the reason. All she knew was it was something she had to do and that's what happened today. She protected Kyoko." He paused, "I don't know how Inuyasha got in, Kikyo never said anything about that."

Sango hesitated before asking Miroku a question. She stared at her cup, the beads of cold water slipping down the side of the clear glass. "So, you are saying Kikyo is… dead." Somehow, she knew the answer to the question.

Miroku answered that with a nod.

Sango gasped when she heard that, even though it wasn't that much of a shock to her. I guess to Sango, it was just the full realization that her best friend all these years was now gone and the small hope she felt before Miroku told her, completely vanished and there was no bringing her back.

Sango's hands formed around the cup and squeezed so tightly that the palms of her hands turned white. The water from the side slipped onto her hand falling down onto the pale counter. Her thoughts were drifting to Kyoko for she played a big part in this event. She was the center of it and she couldn't help but blame her slightly. She felt guilty of course towards her new friend, but she couldn't help her feelings. She bit the side of her lips. Her eyes closed tightly and tried not to let a single tear slip out.

Sesshomaru stared calmly at the counter table he himself collecting his thoughts trying to come up with some type of conclusion. It was hard but somehow all these events to him began to form into a reason and it was slowly becoming clear. He himself shut his eyes closed, he somehow knew something big was going to happen today and it was sinking in. His golden eyes opened silently and turned towards Sango's shaken state. His eyes didn't move as he laid a comforting hand on her back.

Sango's eyes shot open from Sesshomaru's gesture and looked up at hi, their eyes met, and Sango couldn't help but be shocked. This was the first time, since she's known Sesshomaru, that he ever comforted him in any way.

Miroku himself looked surprised from Sesshomaru's gesture. He looked at the happy couple and stood up from his chair with his coke still in his hand. He excused himself going to living room. He placed his cup down on a brown coaster and plopped himself on the couch. He leaned back his eyes closed faced up to the ceiling. One arm branched out and the other placed over his forehead. His eyes slowly open his thought on Kagome and what exactly was going on. He knew no one could come out, and no one could go in. He was wondering why Sango didn't ask as to why. He figured the shock messed around with her head and she forgot to realize that was not normal. He sighed and wondered when exactly he would see his cousins again, or for that matter, what would happen to her with Inuyasha and a dead Kikyo in the house. Miroku guessed Inuyasha would be furious, but how would he take it on the one person in his life he accepted? The one person in his life who was so important and her death caused him so much pain, he had to forget her. What would happen in a situation like this?

**&&&**

Kagome stared at Kikyo's corpse in a daze. Her face was pale, and she couldn't move. Her herself looked like a deceased person with tears streaming down her cheeks as if they themselves were doing it. Much of time passed before she blinked and began to move. Her body ached all over as she stood up and tumbled towards Kikyo's body. She collapsed right next to her and silently brushed her hair to the side. Kagome's tears continued to fall. She may not have known Kikyo as well, but the thought of anyone dying is heartbreaking.

As she stared at Kikyo's motionless form, she couldn't help but think of her father who had also massed away many years ago. Although she had gotten over it, this memory still brought tears in her eyes and in the moment, this wasn't quite the best thing to think about.

Kagome collapsed onto Kikyo's body and sobbed. As this happened, there was once again a pink glow forming around Kikyo's body. She gasped lifting herself off of her. She shuffled back her hand across her chest in defense.

The light got brighter and brighter till the point where Kagome had to shut her eyes. When the light began to dim there was a big release of pink orbs surrounding the room, and in remainder was nothing. Kikyo's body had vanished.

Kagome didn't know how to respond. She just sat there shaking from head to toe, tears continuing to fall down her cheek. She shut her eyes tight shaking her head. This was getting more complicated by the second! The situation was getting worse and worse by the second.

"Hey"

Kagome's eyes opened but she didn't turn around. What happened to being angry at her? But she didn't care, he was speaking to her, this was better than nothing.

"Were trapped… in here I mean."

Kagome slightly turned her head not facing him yet. Her hair was still down blocking her from his view. "W-What do you mean?" She asked in almost a whisper.

Inuyasha turned around, his back facing the room. His face showed pain, but you knew he would never admit it. "Don't know." He answered. He paused for a moment then sighed. "Come on." He walked out of the room into the hall not even making sure if she followed him.

Kagome finally faced the empty door and couldn't help but wonder why all of a sudden he was talking to her and why he forgave her so fast. Suddenly, a smile peeked on her face. The air became cold, the smell of death no longer hung in the air, it seemed, pure.

That's when things became pieced together, the pink light, could it be possible everything was purified after Kikyo's death? It wouldn't be the first weird thing that happened today. Kagome's mind was undecided, it was hard for her to suddenly forget what Inuyasha say to her, the fury he held, the hate. But her body moved, and she went down the stairs as if she had no control.

"You made it."

Kagome hollowly looked up to Inuyasha. He was standing over the stove staring at it, obviously trying to figure out what to do.

"Help?"

Kagome just stared in amazement; it was like he was someone completely different. She was still broken and not quite sure what to do. She thought her best bet was to just go with the flow. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "What do you want?"

"Humm?"

"To eat"

"Oh." Inuyasha made his way to the cupboard pulling out, you guessed it, a packed of ramen. He grinned, "RAMEN!"

Kagome half smiled, "right." She took the package and began to cook, while Inuyasha watched over her shoulder. "How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"INUYASHA NO!"

"oh…"

**&&&**

Kagome stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. She wasn't used to not being in her own bed.

Tonight she had decided to spend the night in Sango's room. She couldn't bare being in her room, after what happened. Even though the room had some sort of peace to it, the memory was still walking hand and hand with guilt.

Kagome's eyes closed with the reminiscence left behind of that day. That was when she drifted into a dream. Or was it?

_Someone was there, but Kagome couldn't see who. The room was pitched black with traces of dark red scrapped across it. What was strange was with the dark setting, there was a slight gentleness in the air. _

"_Just listen, I don't have time."_

_Kagome spun around. Her pajama pants dragging on the ground. Kikyo's figure appeared and Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, she had to be dreaming. "K-Kikyo."_

"_Shut up." She snapped._

_Kagome took a step back in alarm. "W-Wait what happened? Why did you save me? What's going on?"_

_Kikyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "I gave you a weekend." She began. "I had to. It was my time, besides, you're needed in the future, and Inuyasha and the rest need you. And so, I could not let it end." She paused before continuing. "I sorry, I did not expect Inuyasha to see it all, this wasn't supposed to happen. All I can do is giving you one weekend of peace."_

_Kagome was confused and having trouble following along. There was so much to ask, so much she needed to know. But the look in Kikyo's eyes told her that that was all._

"_Be strong" was Kikyo's last worlds before she vanished and once again it was pitch black._

**A/N: **I'm not going to make this long cause you people are probably DYING to read this. So here, I'M SO SORRY… AGAIN!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Firefly-Crystal Tears: **Wow, I can't believe I got you close to crying. I took EXTREMLY long for a short chapter too. I'm sorry. I thought I would have more time because of summer vacation. Turns out I didn't which sucks. And now that school started and its grade 11 there's even LESS time. Veronica is clingy, but that's the point right . . Well short chapter, but eventful… right? Sorta- not really. Lol. Thanks for reviewing… AGAIN .

**Harmonized: **MY editor suddenly came back. But I know she will probably still be busy, so if needed I will be SURE to ask you next. Thank you very much for the offer, and for reviewing! Thanks!

**snow cat demon:** I bet you hate me now for taking so long! I hope I didn't kill you this time! When will the brothers figure out who Kagome is? In good time, in good time. So you think Sesshy should be the first to figure it out eh? Good guess because you are right -- lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Punk Rock Miko2: **poor poor Kikyo. It's too bad huh? Well, I apologies for typing the chapter late. I had many many things going on. Thanks for reviewing!

**StarlitBaby: **I'm sorry! I took long I know and it's probably getting annoying reading I'm sorry all the time. I really didn't like this chapter so much. I really had no ideas for what would happen in the house, or why Inuyasha would suddenly forgive her. Well… that's what happened. Yes, Kikyo really did die. Thanks for the review!

**OniyuriGaaru: **YAY you reviewed… AGAIN! I'm not surprised her purpose was unclear. I kind of didn't know how to kill her off for a good thing. It kind of played out corny but meh, she died that's it. And you guessed it, why would Inuyasha want Kagome now? Well this chapter kind of gave him a soft side due to the purity from Kikyo's death. I'm sorry for taking so long. I've had a VERY busy summer and tried my hardest to update but you know how it gets. And not I'm in the most important part of my high school years which means less time. Thanks for reviewing! Till next time ..

**silverkonekotsukari: **Wow long review, thank you. I can't tell you what parings it is, because it ruins it because you will know who ends up together in end so it defeats the suspense. I understand why you would want to know though; it's a disappointment when the WHOLE story is ruined because at the end it's not the parings you want. I thought Sango and Sesshomaru was a weird paring, that's why I think it's so cool. My friend and I use to RP and we decided Sango and Sesshomaru to date. In any case, I'm sorry for taking so long and thanks one again for the long review and the compliments!

**Seraphim Hikari: 7**I'm sorry it took so long, and sorry that it was a short chapter but thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter anyways.

**Koneko's Tears: **I'm happy to know a few people consider me a talented writer. It's nice to hear that once and a while you know? I took long and I'm sorry

**twinkle-twilight: **Wow, you really wanted to know what happened next huh? Well, I'm not sure if this answered you questions. Sorry I took so long and thanks for reviewing.

**xXxGoldenEyesxXx: **I hope it's not too confusing. I don't want it to be THAT confusing. I guess I can see why it is a bit. Well I HAD to give Kikyo a reason for dying and truthful that was the best I could think of. Sorry it it's confusing -.- I'm guessing this chapter made it more confusing huh? Sorry for taking long. Thanks for reviewing .

**singerme5791: **I'm sorry, a few people are saying chapter 12 was confusing. I didn't mean for it to be confusing. You see, I needed a reason for Kikyo to die, and the best thing I could think of was to protect Kagome from the FBI guys which were sent by Kagome's mother. I'm sorry for taking long too. Well I guess you were right about Inuyasha jumping to conclusions huh? But all worked out huh. I hope this chapter was more confusing with the whole Inuyasha being nice and all. Now why is Kikyo mysterious, I don't know, I always found her to be like that? I mean first she hates Inuyasha than she doesn't then she helps him, it's all crazy lol. But anyways, thanks for reviewing .

**inugirl162: **HAHA! I love your review! OMFG what an awesome thing to say. Lol. Thanks. It was one of my favorite reviews. Thanks for the review! And I apologies for being late with this chapter.

**KOalaPaNda:** AH! It's you again! Nice to hear from you again. So what you said about the whole Kikyo thing, is EXACTLY what I've wanted to get across. So many people hate Kikyo and truthfully I did too. Before getting the idea of this story I was reading a lot of fan fictions where Kikyo's the bitchy popular one and I kind of didn't like it. So I decided to make Kikyo the wise one or whatever you want to call it. Sesshomaru does not know yet, but he's getting hints. And reading those hints more then Inuyasha, we all know he's stupid and can't get a clue .. So, I'm sorry this chapter was short, and Inuyasha and Kagome's time alone was shot and uneventful. I couldn't think of much without being kind of unrealistic. All I could think of was Inuyasha figuring out who she was, but Inuyasha's under Kikyo's spell for the weekend and stuff so it wouldn't work and besides, I already have a plan for when Inuyasha figures out its Kagome. Well, I'm sorry it took so long to update, it will take long for now cause I have A LOT of work to do. Hopefully by next semester when my classes are easier, I will have time. Thanks for the EXTRA long review. I always look forward to reading your reviews, I really appreciate you taking the time to send a review AND read my story .. Thanks again.

**Steph: **Thank you for the review, and I'm sorry it took so long to update, and on top of that coming up with a short chapter. Lol, your reviews funny, you said update five times. I think that's the most I've ever seen in one review. Makes me feel bad about taking so long. So SORRY lol.

**Demonic Angelz: **O-Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill off your favorite character! Don't die! I don't like loosing fans . I was wondering were your friend went. Did she stop reading me story! Lol, "er maybe she had car problems? ah she doesnt drive! maybe she got hit by a car? i'll give demonic angel#2 a few more minutes... 10 thousand years later er i'll give her 5 more min -.-... while i wait plz update!" love it. Well, has her car been fixed yet? Oh and I'm sorry for taking so long. And thanks for reviewing again! Till next time.

**MeiunTenshi**IT took long. I'm sorry. And it's short… I'm sorry again! Glad you liked chapter 12. I know this chapter doesn't compare and nothing great and eventful happened but I promise you it gets better.

**Random:** I hate you! I'll update as SLOW as I want! Baka!

**TheUltimatePrankster: **Wow, you wish mine was a book? Really? I'm flattered thank you! I'm hoping and praying one day my books will get published. I'm sorry it took so long. But thanks for all your reviews and the compliments of course .. Thank you thank you! Till next time!

**Akari-san: **I wonder, will they find out Kagome's who she is, or will they not. I wonder. Well, only time will tell. So well, I'm sorry… again for taking so long. It's been really hectic. I just can't write as well as I use to. I want to write, but I don't know what. It's almost like I forgot how to write lol. Well thanks for the review again and again I'm sorry it took so long to update. Till next time.

**Jamie: **Thank you so much for the support! I have this thing, when when I start something, I HAVE to finish it. So I PROMISE you it may take a long time, but I will finish this story! So as I have been telling EVERYONE I'm sorry for taking so long and I can't say the next chapter won't take long, because I'm sure it will. Hopefully the chapter will be longer though. Well, till next time. Thanks for the review!

**inuomeentei**Well, chapter 12 may have been long, but this one's short. I'm sorry it was, but hopefully it was still satisfying. Thanks for the review by the way and for the support! Till next time!

**fluffykogome: **I'm sorry, I took so long again. Lot of things has been going on. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter… at least a little.

**Mistuko: **Let's see. Inuyasha DID think it was her, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru WON'T be getting their memories back any time soon. I'm evil… well maybe… or am I? I ask too many questions don't I? I don't care if the reviews late or not. I'm happy when I get a review. That's all that matters . So on that note, thanks for the review. Hope I get another one . Thank you Thank you! Till next time.

**Midnight Faerie: **What makes you think Kagome will be with Sesshomaru? Maybe she will, maybe she won't. Don't kill me if it's not her and Sesshomaru. Thanks for the review! Till next time.

**Youkai no Hikaru: **Wow, someone likes this story. Lol. Thank you, I'm glad to know you do. I'm sorry it took forever to update. How the heck did you think of that? "Whoever remembers her last means that they cared for her more?" I never thought of it that way, but can see how you do. And wow, you're really good! Well, thanks for the review! Till next time.

**bizzet: **If huh? Well, I updated! Took long I know, but I did it. Thanks for adding me to alerts too and thanks to the review. Till next time.

**inuomeentei: **It's been once again two months, and I came out with a short chapter. I'm sorry. I actually was planning on updating three chapters by now with summer vacation and all. Turns out that didn't happen huh? Thanks for the review, and sorry for taking long.

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story.

_(unedited)_


	14. Chapter 14: Wake Up

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 14: Wake Up**

Miroku faced the house that had been locked for the past two days. He closed his eyes touching the knob of the door and walked in. It was quiet aside from the creaking of the door echoing throughout the house. "Hello? Kagome? Inuyasha?" He shut the door behind him with the familiar sound following after it. His eyes scanned the house. Ahead of him he saw the small closet sized hall ending with the kitchen. The left door connected to the hall was the living room. The entrance to the house, on the right, was the stairs. Miroku guessed that's where they were hiding.

He took the first step, his hand falling on the rail. His steps were quiet while making his way up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, on the second floor, all the doors were closed, except for one at the end of the hall, which Miroku remembered to be Kagome's room. Slowly, he walked on the old stiff carpet from his childhood. He gripped his hand over the side of the door and pushed it opened more. The first thing that caught his eye was Inuyasha's red shirt hovered over the window.

"I-Inuyasha?"

It was dark outside, the end of the weekend. Which meant the peace, was over.

Inuyasha didn't turn his head, but Miroku knew that Inuyasha knew he was there. Miroku stood there, waiting for a reply, or was it he didn't know himself what to say? In any case, it was silent, and nothing was said.

That's when Inuyasha jumped, right out the window. The night swallowed him up, and he was gone.

Miroku smiled, "Guess he figured out he could finally leave."

Miroku spun around once again back outside the hall. If Kagome was not in her room, where could she be? Miroku pondered to himself thinking up different places she could be. "If I were a girl who was sulking and needed a friend, where would I be?" His eyes drifted over to his bedroom door and then it clicked. He cautiously walked to the other side of the hall, passed the stairway to his birch wood door. Opening the door with a squeak, he peeked inside and saw Kagome's figure sitting hunched over on his blue Hot Wheels based bed.

He opened the door more and turned the corner where he could see the side of her face. He couldn't read anything from her face. He sighed walking to his bed and sitting next to her. His bed crunched under their weight, and that was all that could be heard. Miroku folded his hands in front of him. He brought them up and supported the weight of his head. He thought of what he could say, but how could he say anything? What if there was something more that was bothering her that he doesn't know about? The silence grew longer and seemed never ending. Miroku's head bowed down, his bangs screening his eyes. "I'm here"

In an instant, Kagome fell onto his lap and cried an ocean. Miroku just rubbed her back once again his thoughts coasting back to how he could possibly comfort her. That was when he understood, nothing he said or do could comfort her. This was something that she had to get through and repair herself. All he could do is be there for her to cry on. All he could do is show her the door; she had to open it.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath still caressing her back gently as she filled his jeans with her tears. The room stayed silent as was before except for the faint whimpers of her sobs. The night consumed the room and that was the end of the tragic weekend.

**&&&**

The sun seeped through the pale white window blinds. Miroku opened his eyes only slightly, shutting them quickly because of the light. He sighed rolling over on the bed throwing his arm over. That's when he hit something. He muffled a sound trying desperately to open his eyes to find out what exactly he hit, it was so soft and not flat to be the wall, and if he could recall, there shouldn't be anything else between him and the wall, unless…

Miroku's eyes finally opened and he saw red. Red. Where had he seen red before? He searched his brain for the answer, when it came to him. He screamed falling off the bed pulling the covers along with him. Kagome. Kagome was in his bed with him all night. He was panting watching her as she rolled over and continued sleeping. This picture did not look good to anyone who saw, or could have saw.

They slept together before sure, but that was when he was little, it didn't matter. Well, it did in a sense that Miroku's hormones developed a lot earlier than most boys but that was not the point. Although Miroku loved woman, this was crossing the line. He would only be in bed with Kagome if she were the last HOT woman on earth. Then there would be no one there to judge them… or at least care.

He shut his eyes tight. _'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.'_ He finally stood up, stretching the blanket up with him. He stared at her sleeping form as the events from last night came flowing back into his mind. His soft expression slowly changed to worry. She looks so peaceful laying there sleeping, like there is nothing wrong at all. He knew, the once she opened her eyes, and once she came back to reality it would hit her and she would be back in her nightmare, that was not so easy to leave. Kagome couldn't click her heels and say "I wish I was home" nope. This was reality, nothing in reality is happy and nothing in reality is easy.

He sighed lifting the thick cover over her quiet form tucking her in. He smiled stroking her hair. She needed time to rest and to calm down.

An anxious knock came from the front door downstairs and Miroku knew instantly who it was. He turned around to the base of hid bed where his brown pasted doorframe was. Spinning around so he faced the room, he reached out and pulled the door quietly shut peeking in on Kagome through the whole process. When the door was closed, the knock came again and he just chucked. He knew Sango was impatient and she was probably worried about how everything turned out, and what happened. In a normal incident, he would have left her knocking, her knowing he was there. After all, he has done it before, when Sango left her keys at home, which is something she did again when she left the house Friday evening before the fair. But at this time, it was something serious. Sango was so devastated over the weekend. She was very quite and barely moved or ate at all. She deserved to know what happened with Kikyo and what is happening now.

Another, louder, knock came from the door. He sighed quickly running down the steps which lead right to the front door. He stepped down, from the main floor to the cold grey stone floor where all the shoes were kept. Mazing his way through the half toppled over shoes, he pulled the door open just as Sango was about to knock again.

"Where's Kikyo" was the first thing that came fro her mouth.

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side. "Good morning to you too." He turned his head back to her and saw the hope in her eyes. The hope that she kept all weekend, that possibly Kikyo was still alive, and what Miroku told her about what Kikyo told him was just something predicted, not graved in stone.

Miroku took a deep breath and looked down to his feet. He shut his eyes and decided that he must stay strong for Sango. Still keeping his eyes on the ground, he kicked the shoes aside to make a pathway for Sango to come in.

She followed walking in and following the same procedure as everyday when she would come home from school, just more rushed. She quickly stepped onto the main floor making her way to the stairs. Leaving the front door still opened, Miroku instantly grabbed onto her arm and held her tight. "We talk first."

Sango winced slightly from the force Miroku was using on her arm. She looked up to meet his eyes, but he showed nothing. No emotion at all. She relaxed her tensed muscles and her head went down and nodded.

Miroku let go of her and then shut the door. Taking the step up, he walked to the end of the hall into the kitchen. Sango walking swiftly behind.

Sango took a seat on the wooden chair and watched Miroku's every movement. Miroku traveled from the cupboard, to the sink, to the stove. He turned the black knob to get the gas going, than off then all the way around creating fire. He was doing what his mom always did when she was going to tell him something hurtful; Making tea.

As the kettle ran, he took a seat next to Sango and stayed silent. He was trying to gather his thoughts, what should he say? What should he not say? In what order? Finally he took a deep breath and began, once again, to explain he situation.

"Kikyo's body isn't here, and I don't know where it is." He paused giving Sango time to think. Thinking about what to say next he realized himself that he didn't really know much of the situation. All he knew was what he already told her Friday night. "Kago… I mean Kyoko is upstairs resting, from what I can see, it was a ruff weekend." He looked up to meet Sango's eyes. "Last night, what happened with Inuyasha?"

Sango pulled from Miroku's gaze, "You left, when I feel asleep and I wanted to come over, but I was afraid." She paused letting a tear escape her eye. "When I woke, no one was there, I went looking for one of you and I found Sesshomaru in Inuyasha's room."

"And?"

"I let them be and slept on the couch downstairs."

"Anything this morning?"

She shook her head, "I came over here as soon as I woke up."

Miroku nodded just as soon as the kettle steamed. He stood up and made the preparations for two teas. Adding the ingredients, he thought in silence as exactly what Sango was doing. Both of them wanted to know what exactly happened, and Miroku knew the only one who could answer every single question was Kagome. But, the state she was in now, he couldn't bring himself to ask her anything.

"Are you going to school?"

Miroku put down the kettle gently and thought in silence. He shook his head finally and spoke. "No, Kyoko needs someone to take care for her right now. He turned around to face Sango with a smile on his face. "I'll take care of her till she feels better." Miroku turned back around and his face fell. He picked up the kettle again and poured the remainder of the hot water. He placed the kettle back on the stove and stirred the two teas. He could feel Sango staring straight at him. He finally clicked the spoon to the rim of the cup and put it on the table. He picked up the two cups and placed one in front of Sango and the other in front of him. "And what about you?"

Sango took a quick sip and placed it down. "I don't know."

"It will be good for you." His eyes were closed when he spoke. He brought the tip up to his lips and took a small taste." He put his cup down and continued, "Staying here will just remind you of everything. At school, you'll be distracted."

Sango stood up in her chair slamming her hands on the table. "What do you mean it will distract me? Even at school I will remember her! Just because it hurts, just because I'm sad does that mean I should just forget her! Doesn't mean I should avoid the memory of her! She was my friend since I can remember!" Tears were burning in her eyes. "I won't forget her! I won't!"

Miroku opened his eyes and stayed calm. He knew she was going through a rough time, and everything was being taken seriously. "You'd be surprised who does force themselves to forget." Miroku closed his eyes again taking another sip of his tea. He waited for Sango to sit down before continuing. "I never said to forget. I said to get your mind off of it for now. It will be good for you." His eyelids lifted and he stared right at her. "Just cool of for a while, then deal with everything. It will just make not having her around easier in the long run. If you start worrying about it right away, you'll just be miserable and end of doing something you don't want to do, like forgetting her." He knew how to handle this situation. He had experience, when he believed Kagome was dead. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru worried about it every moment of every day and the pain grew worse, now look what happened.

He saw Sango looking uneasy, her eyes traveling around the kitchen for some type of answer. "Trust me." He assured her. "I suppose you could say I have experience."

Sango lifted her head and then put it back down. Of course she trusted him, but she just didn't want that. She kept her eyes on the liquid in her cup and finally decided to go. "Alright." She stood up and without turning back, left the kitchen and quietly and went up the stairs.

Sango reached the top of the stairs and turned right around up the next flight of stairs to the third floor. The second floor to the house consisted of four rooms: Miroku's, Kyoko's and Miroku's mom's room, along with a room that neither her nor Kikyo could use. The top floor (third) consisted of two spare rooms which Kikyo and herself used. It used to be an attic until Miroku's mother did renovations to use the rooms for the employees.

Sango reached the third floor and looked at the two meter hall. The right door took her to her own room, and the left, went to Kikyo's room. Sango stood there for a few minutes just staring at the door, contemplating on weather or not to enter. Her head went down, and her back faced Kikyo's room as she opened her door, and closed it behind her. Her mind had to be clear, she had to think about something different. Although this was what her mind told her, her heart said something different. Sango could not think about the past weekend events, but she couldn't stop the tears that flew down her face. She had no control. Her lip quivered as the tears flew freely against her will. Her back slid down the door and she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. Even though she knew she was gone, she still couldn't believe it. She couldn't.

**&&&**

Miroku was cleaning the dishes up when he heard someone enter the kitchen. He spun around and smiled seeing Sango dressed for school. It was comforting to know she was taking his advice. He flicked his wrists and grabbed a towel whipping his hands dry. Tossing it on the counter, he moved closer to Sango. Though she couldn't look him in the eye.

He lifted her chin up to force her too look at him. He could see her eyes red and puffy, meaning she had been crying. Suddenly, Miroku's smile disappeared. His head went down too, then his body moved against his thoughts and pulled Sango into a hug. He could feel her body stiffen. He knew what he was doing wasn't smart, even though it was just a hug. He was hugging Sesshomaru's girl, and he knew Sesshomaru could kick his ass easily. But he didn't pull away, and neither did she.

Her head leaned on his chest, and she just cried. Right now, her relationship wasn't on her mind, all she knew was she needed comfort and it did not matter who it was from.

Miroku finally let go of her after a while. With his hands still on her arms, he spoke. "Cheer up okay? Don't worry." He pasted a smile on his face. "I'm sure everything will turn out right eventually. I'm sure."

She nodded slipping her shoes on and placing her hand on the door. The door slowly squeaked open, reviling the outside world bit by bit. She paused for a moment biting her lip. Turning around she looked at Miroku one last time. He just smiled and waved. "Have fun" She nodded then finally took the step outside and closed the door behind her.

Miroku's face slowly fell when the door closed. Could he really put on that act for the next few days? Guess he didn't have a choice. He walked back over to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast and tea. Time passed slowly and all Miroku could do was stare at the eggs firing before him. Everything has been going wrong recently and for him, staying at home and taking care of Kagome almost seemed like he was doing nothing at all. But then again, what could he do?

Suddenly, a squeaking sound came from behind him. He quickly spun around to see who came in. "Mom"

"You're not going to school?"

Miroku looked at her, he was sure that she would mention Kikyo. Well, now that Miroku thought about it, their were no police cars to investigate anything. Then again, no one reported it, but still, you would think it would eventually get out. Right?

"Yeah, K-Kyoko's not feeling well. So I was just taking care of her."

"Can't she take care of herself?"

"Um, well not quite. Her… umm, someone she knows died, and she won't eat or anything."

"Oh poor thing is emotionally heart broken." Miroku's mother's finger traveled up to her mouth as she tapped the side of her lip. "That really is a shame. Well, as long as you help out with the shrine and tourists you can stay home."

"T-Thanks. Um, aren't you going to ask who it was?"

Miroku's mother starting moving around putting things away not really paying attention. "I'm sure I don't know who it is, no point in asking right?" She left the kitchen into the hallway to put her coat away.

Miroku thought for a minute, he was lost, didn't know what to say next. The sound of crackling reached his ears. He jumped and spun around. "DAMN!" He picked up the hot pan, burned his hand and put it on the side. He sighed in relief, the egg was a bit burnt around the edges, but it was still okay. On the other hand. Miroku looked at his throbbing hand. "OW!" He yelled running to the sink and running his hand under cold water. He sighed again and stood there. He watched his mom running around the house gathering a bunch of items for work. "Hey mom, how was your trip?" He asked trying to make some conversation.

"It was nice and relaxing. To bad it couldn't be longer."

"How's your friend?"

"Good good, she was disappointed I didn't bring you along. She hasn't seen you since you were a little boy in dippers."

Miroku smiled, "Well, I'm a big boy now."

"Sometimes I question that." She smiled, laughed and walked out the kitchen into the shrine.

"HEY! What's that mean!" Miroku yelled out. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but he wanted the last word. He smiled as he put the eggs on a plate along with the slices of pre made bacon. You know, the one's you put in the microwave for two minutes? Once the plate was assembled and the tea was made, he picked up the food and began making his way upstairs to his room.

Miroku knocked on the door gently. "Kagome? Are you up?" When there was no answer he shook his head, one hand letting go of the tray to open the door. Quickly putting the hand back on one side of the tray, he pushed his way in and could see Kagome sitting up with the covers over her head. He used his foot the close the door and put the tray down on the night stand by his bed. He took a seat on the bed next to her and stared at the blanket fort. "Kagome, come on, it's me."

No answer

"You can't stay in there forever."

Silence

"Kagome."

Nothing

Miroku sighed. This was like talking to a wall. "Kagome, you got to eat something, come on."

Zip

Miroku shook his head again and finally grab hold of the blankets and yanked them off. There, Kagome was reveled huddled with her legs pressed close to her chest and her head laid on her knees.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her, dismantling her statue form and pulled her towards him. "It's okay Kagome, everything going to be alright." He knew he was going to be repetitive, but what else was he going to say? He stroked her hair gently to comfort her. "Kagome… shh."

Finally Kagome lifted her head, she stopped her tears but she kept sniffling. She swallowed hard and met Miroku's eyes. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized.

Miroku put on a soft smile. "All is forgiven Kagome, besides, was it truly your fault?"

Kagome broke the gaze and looked down. "She protected me."

Miroku sighed in relief, now beginning to hear the full story made him at ease. "It's not your fault." He took her chin, lifted it and whipped her soggy cheeks. "You think Kikyo would want you like this?" He gently knocked her chin to the side, "Cheer up okay?" He released her, stood up and began making his way to the door. "Oh and eat up okay? I know I'm not the best cook, but hopefully it's still good, right?"

Kagome nodded and watched as Miroku walked out of the room and left her alone. Kagome leaned against the wall with her legs pressed close to her chest, her chin to her knee and sighed. This was beginning to stink badly.

**&&&  
**

"Your back." Miroku said while cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast, even though breakfast was hours ago.

Sango nodded taking off her jacket and hanging it over the chair. "I came back as soon as I could."

Sesshomaru came in as well and just lifted a hand up, expressing his greetings.

"Hey, so what's wrong? You seem panicked."

"I have reason!" Sango shouted. "No one knows Kikyo's dead."

"I don't expect them too."

"Listen to the whole story" Sesshomaru mumbled.

Miroku turned around and put the kettle on once again. He had a feeling he would be needing some tea after he hears this. He put the cloth down along with his unfinished dishes and turned to face the two. "Alright, I'm listening."

"Well first off there was no mention from ANYONE as to where Kikyo was. No one asked me why she was away which was odd because usually I have one or two asking me, but this time no one did." She closed her eyes and took a breath recalling the events from school. "Then in third period gym, that's my first class with her, her name was never called when the teacher was checking attendance."

"The teacher actually showed up?" Miroku asked in shock.

Sango nodded and continued. "I ignored it thinking the teacher saw she was away and did not bother calling her name. But after gym I started to think that our gym teacher is never in class enough to know what Kikyo looks like. Then as the day went on, in history, instrumental and music class, none of them called her name and yet in ever class I have with Kyoko, they called her name and asked me where she was." She paused and studied Miroku's expression waiting for hi to say something.

"And?"

"What do you mean AND! No one remembers Kikyo! I asked everyone if they wondered where Kikyo was and everyone gave me the same answer!"

"That answer was?"

"Are you an idiot? They asked who Kikyo was. All of them said they never knew a Kikyo! Kikyo is erased from everyone's memories! I checked the attendance list; her name isn't on it anymore! It is like… like Kikyo never existed."

Miroku stared at Sango, "Are you sure?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but we are the only ones who ever knew Kikyo, if there were really ever a Kikyo that existed." Sango spun around and shuffled through her coat pocket. She took out her keys and tossed it to Miroku. "Look at the picture her and I took in the photo booth on the key chain."

Miroku took the keys and looked at the picture case. One side said best friends forever, and when he flipped it over, all that was there was a smiling picture of Sango with her arm around air, or at least, what use to be Kikyo. "What the hell." So many things began going through his head. "That would explain why no police came to the scene of the crime." His hand fell to the side and he looked up at Sesshomaru and Sango. "So that leaves one question, was Kikyo really real or not? Are we right, or are they right?"

It was silent, no one could answer that, truthfully, and everyone in that room began to doubt that Kikyo ever existed.

After some time passed, Miroku broke the silence, "Did Inuyasha go? To school that is."

Sango shook her head and Sesshomaru answered simply. "Locked himself in the room."

Sango looked up from Sesshomaru and back to Miroku, "When he got back, he just went to his room and neither of us has seen him since." Her head hung low. "I don't know what to do anymore." Tears began to form in her eyes and once again, for the millionth time today, she cried.

Miroku leaned forward about to go to her, but then he relaxing and leaned against the counter. He couldn't comfort her, not when Sesshomaru is right beside her. He watched as Sango leaned in towards him and his arm slick around her waist. Miroku's head slunk down and he closed his eyes. For some reason, this moment, this scene, it bothered him so much he couldn't even look.

Some time passed in silence, no one spoke, but each one had the same topic on their minds. In one way, no one wanted to say anything that would make another sad. To add onto that, every one of them had the same question that neither of them could answer.

"Why is everyone so mopey?"

Miroku's head shot up and stared at the door expecting his mom, but he knows his mom better then anyone, and that wasn't her voice. Sango and Sesshomaru, still holding each other, turned to face the door as well. Miroku was shocked at the smiling face he saw.

She glided to the fridge opening it up and pulling out the milk carton. She unfolded it and began gulping it down like she hadn't eaten in weeks, which is true.

"K-Kag…" Miroku paused and shook his head saying the RIGHT name. "Kyoko? What are you doing?"

Kagome opened one eye and put the carton down. "Oops, sorry." She turned around and took a glass out and poured it in. "Should have used a glass huh? I keep forgetting I'm living with other people. Got to get use to that." She stuck her tongue out playfully and put the carton down gulping down the whole glass. She began pouring herself another one. Before she started to drink it she looked at everyone in the room who was staring at her blankly, aside from Sesshomaru who never had a facial expression. "What?" She stared at them in confusion. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, sorry, do you want some too?"

Miroku cracked a smile and gave out a small laugh, first real one in a while. Sango did the same. Soon, laughter began to fill the room, Kagome joining it because of her stupidity. The first happy thing that house has heard in four days.

Kagome smiled, "So hey, I have this AMAZING idea!"

Miroku whipped his tear away and looked up, "what's that?"

"This weekend, let's go to the beach! The weathers going to get cold soon and I want to go before it does!" Kagome's eyes flickered towards them. Truthfully, she wanted to go because she felt like she wouldn't be here by next summer.

Miroku blinked and stared at her, it was like she went through a whole transformation in the matter of ten minutes. He closed his eyes and thought, why was Kagome doing this exactly?

"K-Kyoko."

"Hum?"

Sango didn't look up to meet Kagome's eye, for obvious reasons. But it didn't even faze Kagome, not a hint of guilt or sadness crossed Kagome's face. "I-I don't think… now is the time."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, as always.

"Oh." Kagome knew the reason but still, she smiled and drank her milk. "That's okay, we'll try again another time."

Miroku's head moved up with his hand under his chin. "I think we should."

Kagome stopped drinking and Sango looked at him to.

"It would be good for us I think. You know, get away from it all, go have some fun!" _'Besides, it is what Kikyo would want us to do, or at least, that's what she told me on the Farris Wheel.'_

Kagome jumped and smiled. "AWESOME! This is going to be fun. Okay, use three of course and then there Inuyasha, oh and we can't forget Aki! Hey why not bring Victoria too! This is going to be fun." Kagome smiled. "Well then, if you will excuse me." Kagome picked up her glass and began heading towards the door. "I'll begin making the arrangements"

Miroku watched until Kagome was gone. He knew he just decided something for everybody, and he was about to hear it.

"Explain…" Sango said instantly.

Miroku sighed. "Did you see Kyoko's face?" He asked. When he received a blank face, he got his answer. His hands moved t his forehead, his other hand holding up his arm. "She's trying really hard to be, happy. You haven't seen the way she's been all weekend. She wouldn't talk, each or do anything. It was like she was an empty shell. I think this will be good for her and us as well. Do you really think Kikyo would want us mopping around here and doing nothing?" Miroku noticed he'd been saying that a lot, but it was the only decent excuse he could find.

Sango's eyes widened in realization. Finally she shook her head, "I guess not."

Miroku's face soften. "It will be fun, I know it will. Don't worry okay?"

Sango sighed and finally nodded. "All right, I'll try."

Sesshomaru cleared his voice. "I'm going to go check up on him." His said in his usual monotone voice. No one needed to ask who "him" was, they all knew.

Miroku nodded, "I'll go to, I would like to see Inuyasha and possibly talk to him if I can get through." He picked up the left over warm milk and put it back in the fridge. "Sango, if you don't mind, can you help my mom out?"

Sango nodded, "I've been lazy with work lately, I don't mind." She hugged Sesshomaru and turned around going out the back into the "employee's only room" of the shrines store.

Miroku and Sesshomaru turned the opposite way to walk out the front door. After putting on their shoes, they were out the door to Sesshomaru's house next door.

Miroku walked around the extremely large mansion of painted walls, expensive carpets and furniture. To Miroku, it was nothing new. He's been here so many times that everything seemed normal and in place, and he couldn't get lost anymore. He turned at the top of the stairs and walked down the long narrow hall to a blood red painted door, Inuyasha's room. He didn't bother knocking, he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He turned the knob and entered.

"Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru followed close behind Miroku, both of them entering the dark room. The room was messy as always but this time it was much worse and from the claw marks on the wall and curtains, Miroku guessed Inuyasha went on a rampage. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them both and Miroku scanned the room. There was not one thing standing up straight. The dresser, the bed, the night stand, the desk everything was toppled over, some even broken in half. The curtains were drawn and also clawed, a tiny sip of sun seeking in. There was glass on the floor and broken picture frames. Miroku's eyes traveled up to Inuyasha's hunched over figure, facing the window and his back facing them. Miroku had to admit to himself, he was scared to approach Inuyasha, but with Sesshomaru there, it made it easier. He began slowly walking towards him being sure to hop over the broken glass all over the room. Finally he reached and hunched down beside his best friend with a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" he said again.

Sesshomaru glided his way in, almost not even moving as he did so. He didn't bend down to Inuyasha's level, nor did he comfort his younger brother. He just stood there with his eyes out the window listening carefully to anything that was said.

Miroku swallowed when no reply came. He knew he wouldn't get one, but he still waited. Some time passed in silence before he spoke again. "We found out some things on…" he paused he wasn't sure if he should say Kikyo's name or not. This wasn't going well. Maybe he should have written up a script or something. He sighed and thought, "Inuyasha, you know, you got to get up and out of here. Sango and your father are all worried about you, Kyoko too." Miroku watched as anger flashed through Inuyasha's eyes. Well, that wasn't good, but at least it gave proof that he was still alive and listening. His ears perked up when he thought he heard a small growl. He looked up at Sesshomaru for reassurance to make sure he heard right. When he saw Sesshomaru's eyes watched Inuyasha carefully he knew he was right. Although he got some emotion besides sadness in Inuyasha, he thought that maybe anger wasn't the right way to go.

Inuyasha's head went down as he spoke through gritted teeth. "She's gone, and it's her fault."

Miroku was taken back when Inuyasha spoke. Suddenly, this wasn't looking to good. "I-Inuyasha, you haven't heard the full story." He tried explaining, but he could tell that anything he said was being ignored. He glanced up at Sesshomaru and could see his body begin to tense up. He stared at him and wondered what the heck was going on. "Sesshomaru, you alright?"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru began to growl to, "get out."

"What?" This was confusing, what was going on.

Sesshomaru swiftly moved towards Miroku in a flash and knocked him aside. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Miroku's eyes winded, that was the first time he's seen that much emotion in Sesshomaru ever. He was so alarmed he didn't move, and that's when it happened.

In less then an instant Inuyasha jumped up and flung himself towards Sesshomaru, catching his older brother off guard. They both collapsed to the ground wrestling. Sesshomaru was on the ground and Inuyasha and on top having the advantage. Suddenly there were scraping and growling that filled the room, and Miroku just sat their watching.

Miroku quickly shook his head and stood up running towards Inuyasha, he had to help Sesshomaru some how. Because he was too stupid to leave like he asked him to, Sesshomaru was caught off guard. Quickly, Inuyasha saw Miroku as an announce the minute he came between the two brothers. He decided to get rid of him quickly. He stared down at his brother picking him up and kicking him across the room, right through four walls. In a flash, he tackled Miroku. Miroku was pinned to the ground his eyes shut from the sudden impact. He knew Inuyasha was strong, but now he was just crushing Miroku.

"I-Inuyasha." Miroku tried to say but the pain was getting to him. Miroku opened one eye and looked up at Inuyasha and noticed something he had never seen in his life. Inuyasha's eyes were blood red and he had two purple stripes on each side of face. Miroku's eyes shut again as Inuyasha snarled at him putting more pressure on Miroku.

Miroku's eyes were still closed and the pressure was instantly gone. He sat up, wincing at the same time. He looked up to see now Inuyasha was against the wall. Sesshomaru shot his head back. "Go to Sango and protect her."

"What's going on?"

Sesshomaru lunged himself at Inuyasha, both of them beginning to fight with their claws. When Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha away through the four walls, he quickly turned to Miroku. "We have demon blood in us remember? He's half demon, harder for his demon instincts to take control, but somehow they have." He spun quickly and locked each hand with his brothers. "When anger and revenge come together and are a great amount, we turn into blood thirsty demons."

"What's going to happen?"

Sesshomaru held his ground with Inuyasha watching his brother. "Just go protect Sango and your mother!" he yelled. "Don't go into the house no matter what!"

Miroku didn't bother asking anything more. He quickly ran out the door, slide down the rail and out the door running as fast as he could to his house, which was quite fast. He ran into the shrine to see Sango sweeping the floor with no customers.

Sango looked up at the breathless Miroku. "Miroku what's wrong?" Before she could finish her sentence Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her outside under the big holy tree. He turned to her and could see she was scared, he was too. "Where's my mother?" He practically yelled at her.

She took a step back her hand still connected with his. "What's going on? Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Just answer the question Sango!"

Sango's eyes widened, "S-She went out shopping; she should be back in a few hours."

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. There was one person that he didn't have to worry about. He closed his eyes and began thinking over what Sesshomaru had said and what he's seen trying to piece everything together. He could here Sango's frantic voice beside him but he ignored it. He thought over and over and then one key word hit him. Revenge. He was planning to go after Kagome. His eyes shot up staring up at Kagome's window and instantly saw Inuyasha jump from his window to her room. He squeezed Sango's hand and screamed, "KAGOME!"

Sango was in panic, she didn't even realize what Miroku called Kagome. She watched Sesshomaru jumped after Inuyasha into the room. Miroku didn't hear Kagome scream or anything, and this was beginning to worry him.

"Miroku! We have to go help Sesshomaru! What's Inuyasha doing! What's going on! Miroku ANSWER ME!"

Miroku looked down at Sango, how was he supposed to explain this. "Sesshomaru told me to get you and stay away from the house." That's when he understood. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was going after Kagome and that's why he didn't ask him to get Kagome AND Sango. Cause that would put him and Sango in danger at the same time. His eye shut as he felt helpless to do anything. He felt Sango squeeze his hand and walk in towards Miroku leaning on his chest, but he didn't faze him, right now, he was worried about his cousin.**

* * *

A/N: **THAT'S IT! Actually, this chapter was supposed to be introducing the beach and going to the beach, and it turned out I had a better idea. See I was stuck at the part when Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku are in the kitchen. I was trying to figure out how to bring Kagome in and how to introduce the beach. I was stuck there for the longest time. Finally, this weekend I just AHD to write it was killing me so I did. When Miroku and Sesshomaru went the Inuyasha's house then I was trying to figure out how he was going to respond and then it just all began to flow. I hope it was good. So postponing the beach chapter just means the stories longer . Hope you all enjoyed it!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**StarlitBaby: **I know I have a lot of spelling/grammar in my stories. But I'm so busy that if I want to get this chapter up fast I don't have time to check it, even when these are a lot of typos. As well, my editor is busy too and thus, it's hard. If you want me to check spelling and grammar, then you'd have to wait AT LEAST another week for each chapter. Actually, I should be doing my homework right now, not this story --'Thanks for the review! Again!

**MeiunTenshi: **I'm sorry last chapter wasn't that long! This one isn't that much longer, but hopefully better. I wanted to write more in this chapter, but you know me. I love suspense! Yes, Kikyo gave Kagome and Inuyasha one weekend of peace, so Inuyasha doesn't have the erg (sp?) to kill her and gives them a chance to patch things up from the misunderstanding. But we all know Kagome; she never brings things up like that. And thus, the weekend was peaceful in the sense Kagome got a break before everything came crashing down, thus it wasn't one thing after another. Get it now? Hope that helped! Well, turns out Inuyasha did go crazy, that wasn't something planned, it just kind of happened when I was writing this chapter! Haha, well, thanks for another review!

**snow cat demon:** Yes, the pink orbs from Kikyo's body is what gave Kagome the weekend of peace, and what made everyone think Kikyo never existed. How did it do it? It just went into Inuyasha's head and made him forget Kikyo existed for the weekend. Because he loved Kikyo, Kikyo couldn't make him forget her forever only for a short period of time. I'm sorry it took long to update again! And I'm guessing you will kill me when the stories done, my punishment for updating slowly. Blame the teachers and their ISP's! Actually, I should be finishing my last ISP now, but I'd rather write! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for another awesome review! THANKS!

**Punk Rock Miko2: **YAY you reviewed again! Thanks for the compliment man! It's nice to know the first story you read turns out to be really good! I'm glad I had that effect on you! And to know my stories good! When I first came up with the idea, I knew it would be good, but I didn't think it to be THIS good! I'm so happy! Thank you!!! Oh and thanks for waiting for this chapter too!

**Jamie: **I like honesty, actually, lately a lot of people have been calling me honest. You know when you get a hair cut? Everyone says it looks good, for someone reason if I don't like it I say it. Haha. I'm glad to know you enjoyed chapter 13! I was hoping him slapping her would have that effect on people, like shock! I was shock while writing it too! I'm sorry I didn't write on what happened during the weekend they were together. Really nothing happened, Inuyasha did what he wanted, and Kagome just thought so I was like, that's kind of boring to write so I didn't write it. But I do hope this chapter was still exciting! I'm sure it was. WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO KAGOME!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing again!

**Firefly-Crystal Tears: **Chapter 13 was sad wasn't it? He was so angry with Kagome! And he doesn't even remember who she is! I'm glad to know how someone feels. Cause when your on holidays you think you'll catch up, but you have to do your homework and then after that you decide to relax and then BOOM your holidays over. It sucks! I tried making this chapter as long as possible. I was going to add like a few pages more, but you know me, I love suspense. And I wanted to add this chapter ASAP. Thirteen pages isn't bad right? At least it's longer then the last chapter! I'm hoping that during my X-mas vacation I'll be able to do another chapter. I'm going to Florida and I love relaxing by the pool, so while I relax I can work no homework or friends to distract me, just hot tanned teenagers. (Drools) Thanks for another review!

**inuyashaluver1893: **Wow, I'm really glad to know my story is one of your favorites! It's really nice. Hope this chapter was good! Oh and thank you SO much for the review!

**Demonic Angelz: **ha-ha, the minute I saw your review I was thinking, "Ah, what's going to happen between the two this time." ha-ha. I love your reviews! I like to have wacky readers! It's fun! It's sad to know demonic angelz#1 almost died this time. Not dead yet is she?Then you said demonic angelz#2 doesn't like Inuyasha anymore I almost cried. Well truthful, I don't like it much either. It's getting to long and to repetitive, but I still enjoy writing stories about it. Probably because I'm sick of the REAL story line that it's fun to make my own now! In any case, hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a little longer and OH MY GOD WHAT IS INUYASHA GOING TO DO! RUN! I bet this chapter is going to KILL you with the amount of suspense it has! Thanks for the fun review! Till next time!

**Youkai no Hikaru: **Yes, I have a pairing but I don't want to tell anyone cause then the suspense will die! Because I'll have fluffy between to, and the suspense will kill you, but you'll know who ends with who in the end and so you'll think, "its okay they'll end up together in the end." And you know how I am with suspense! If you REALLY REALLY want to know, I MAY tell you. I'll have to think about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I guess you would, because Sesshomaru's on his way to save Kagome. Haha. Thanks for the review!

**MiaMoo: **First off, thanks for the review, second THIS STORY IS TOTALLY INTENSE! I'm glad to know you began enjoying it once you started reading it more! I will continue the story and I have a determination to finish this story, only because this is the BEST story I have ever made so far, and I want to finish it. So, it's because of all of you guys and your reviews that I will finish this story! Hopefully I'll update faster… don't think that will happen! Anyways, thanks again!

**darknessgurl223: **Glad to know you like this story. So I've noticed I have been getting a lot of questions with the one weekend of peace, so let me explain. Kikyo gave one week of peace so that Kagome can have one week to just clam down and not have to deal with Inuyasha or anyone being angry at her and blaming her. So that Kagome doesn't have a break down and have one problem after another. After this chapter, you can see how Inuyasha is reacting; imagine if that happened RIGHT when Kikyo died? With no one to protect her, and thus, the weekend of peace. The orbs that came out of Kikyo's body is what did it. To make it simple, it went into Inuyasha making him forget about Kikyo for the weekend. Because his love for her is strong, she could only hold his anger in for a weekend instead of forever like she did with everyone else. Hopefully that helped. Thanks for the review!

**kaggie girl 167: **Glad to hear you enjoyed chapter 13. How was this chapter? Intense? Hopefully. Ha-ha. I'm sorry it took so long to update. If you read my authors note, you can see why. Thanks for the review and hopefully this chapter was good! Thanks!

**KOalaPaNda:** First, I love your reviews, second YAY YOU REVIEWED AGAIN! I always look foreword to your LONG amazing reviews! One of my favorite reviewers! "lol anyways that scene where inuyasha and kagome in the begining...where he hits kagome...it makes me really really sad since im a total inu/kag fan" I was hopeing that would happen! At first I wasn't going to put it in, but I did in the end! "lol… anyways im glad u made Kikyo the wise one, i really hate how a lot of authors make her like a bad person" I really hate that too! I wasn't going to put Kikyo in this story at first, but then I decided I'd like to do something different with Kikyo. I the story, her character is not AT ALL bitchy. She just, cold (cause she's dead) and she is very wise! If people read more of the manga, they'd see she dies protecting Kohaku and to help Kagome too. As for the past chapter, I'm not surprised it was confusing. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain, even when I was explaining it to myself I had problems. So hopefully this will help. Kikyo gave Kagome and Inuyasha one weekend of peace, so Inuyasha doesn't have the erg (sp?) to kill her and gives them a chance to patch things up from the misunderstanding. But we all know Kagome; she never brings things up like that. And thus, the weekend was peaceful in the sense Kagome got a break before everything came crashing down, thus it wasn't one thing after another. Get it now? Hope that helped. It's good to know my updating slowly helps you, some way. Haha. Well here's your Christmas present ha-ha. I was thinking bout putting this chapter up on Christmas day as a present. But then I thought no one would read it because they would be to busy opening presents and I'm sure your dying to read it ha-ha. I'm REALLY happy to know out of all the stories, mine gets read first. It's really nice to know that you know! WEEE THANK YOU! Looking forward to another review. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too! Wow I think this is my longest response EVER!

**ka1080: **OH MY GO WHAT IS GOING ON? Haha! Well, Kagome is a priestess, but that doesn't matter in this story, or at least, not for now. Will Inuyasha or Sesshomaru remember? Hopefully ha-ha. How did Kikyo know? She's a priestess, she knows all. Well, kind of you get it right? No the FBI agents weren't demons and Kagome's mom does care, but you'll find that out in the end. And as for Shippou, I don't know what happened either! Uh-oh. Haha! And now that I think about it, your right, there are so many questions and not enough answers. sigh what is going on! I'm happy you are liking the story. Oh and here's a little secret, Kagome didn't run away JUST because she didn't want to be a singer, there is more to it then meets the eye. Hehe, remember Kagome first coming back? She was going to tell Miroku something else, but she decided not to? AH HA! What is it? Sadly, that won't be brought up till Breakaway 2. MAYBE Breakaway 1 I haven't decided. Thanks for the review!

**xXxGoldenEyesxXx: **Well here's the next chapter. How was it? Were you expecting scenes from the weekend? Well that didn't happened because it was going to be short and this chapter was supposed to be with the beach, but then all this with Inuyasha happened and well, you saw. So what will happen next?! AH! Thanks for the review… AGAIN! Haha Hope you enjoyed it!

**inushoney: **Wow, you really like my story don't you? I'm so happy! I'm sorry it took so long to update… again. Your brother got you hooked on my story? Really? Did your brother read my story or something? If I got a boy to read my story then my job is done… well not until I finish it. And I don't blame you for complaining. I've been reading these twos books that are AMAZING and I can't put it down! And the third book doesn't come out till August, so far away, then after I read that, in the matter of two days, I got to wait for the fourth book. Scary think is by that time I will be in University. AH! "I do have one question who will Kags end up with in the end. In a way I'm hoping it's Sesshy but then I'm thinking Inu-chan." Truthfully I know who it is, but I don't want to tell anyone cause I LOVE suspense, I'm so cruel and if you know who the pairing is then when something happens with the OTHER guy you get freaked, but not AS freaked cause you know who ends up in the end. If you are DYING to know, I'll consider telling you. I'm SO happy to know you love my story! Makes me want to start writing the next chapter, but I HAVE to work on my project! GAH! So hard. Haha. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long, no promises though!

**Blackened.Blossom: **Wow, you feel Kagome's pain! YAY! My writings working ha-ha. Let's see, Kagome and Inuyasha kissing… ha-ha. This idea I had, WAY before I started writing it, is going to kill you ha-ha. I can't wait to hear what you have to say when you read it, if I ever get to that part. Haha. I will. Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter was… satisfying!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story.

_(unedited)_


	15. Chapter 15: Fault

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 15: Fault**

Kagome plopped herself on her old single pink flowered bed. She sighed to herself and simply, sat their not a thought in her mind. Time passed for quite sometime before she woke herself from her coma. She shook her head and sat up walking to her while painted dresser. Everything was there as it use to be so many years ago. Her bottles of perfume and makeup she never touched, her brush tied in with the scratched white paint her dresser was coloured. She looked at herself in the mirror and just wondered how much she had really changed since then. Sigh sighed again and then something hit her. She stood up and turned around her dresser to the side of it examining the edge. She knew it was there somewhere, but where? She traced her finger tips over the peeling pain and that's where she found it. She peeled off the pain in order to see the carving better and smiled tracing her fingers over the memory that was her childhood.

_Kagome/Miroku  
+  
Sesshomaru/Inuyasha  
__BFF _

She giggled at the memory of all four of them. She remembered Inuyasha didn't want to do it because he thought it was a girl thing.

_Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Who would want to do something so stupid!"_

_Miroku stood up, "So we'll always remember!" he protested._

"_Isn't that what brains are for!" he fought back._

_Sesshomaru cut in, "You don't have one, that's why we need this." It obviously wasn't Sesshomaru's reason, but it was a good comeback._

_Inuyasha frowned, "Oh what do you know! I'm your brother, were flesh in blood. So genetically wouldn't that mean you don't have a brain either?"_

_Kagome frowned, "You don't even know how genetics work Inuyasha, so shut up."_

"_So? You don't know how genetics work either!"_

_Kagome sighed, "That's why I don't use it dumbass."_

"_HEY!"_

_Miroku laughed, "She got you!"_

"_You shut up!"_

"_No you shut up." Sesshomaru added in._

"_grrr." Inuyasha growled. _

"_Okay, here's what we'll do, seeing as you don't want to do this, we just won't add in your name in. Simple." Kagome bent back down and began carving in the names. Finally she was done. "There, what do you think?" she asked._

_Sesshomaru and Miroku leaned it and read:_

_Kagome/Miroku  
+  
Sesshomaru  
__BFF _

_Miroku jumped, "Perfect! You have nice handwriting Kagome, makes it look even better!"_

_Sesshomaru just nodded in response._

_Kagome smiled, "I do rock don't I?" She said giggling._

_The three friends talked and laughed, aside from Sesshomaru, and all Inuyasha did was stand to the side pouting. "I still think it's a stupid idea." He said to himself._

_That night, Kagome slept soundly in her bed, dreaming of many dreams that would be forgotten in the morning. Her eyes shut tight as her dream began to be interrupted but a carving sound. She tossed around a bit and winced and the scrapping sound. She moaned and slowly began to open her eyes. The slicing sound was still present as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out and could hear the scraping sound stop. She finally focused her eyes and noticed nothing was there, but the window was open. She pushed her covers off her and wobbled over to the window. She looked out and noticed nothing was there. She sighed closing her window and turning around beginning to walk back to her bed in bare feet, when she noticed her feet felt ruff. She walked to her night stand and flickered the light on. She went back to the spot and saw shavings trailing from her dresser to the window. She walked to the dresser to where the trail ended and looked up, that's when she noticed it. Her writing was there from that afternoon with her friends, but beside it was a more messy type of writing which said: Inuyasha._

_Kagome smiled outlining the name with her fingers. She then walked over to her bed, turned off the lights and closed her eyes. She knew if she EVER told anyone he would murder her, Inuyasha's ego and pride were just too big. She laughed to herself glad to know Inuyasha was part of the friendship circle, and that he wanted to be part of it. _

Kagome sighed at the memory. Those were good times and old times and probably times that will never exist again, not the way things were going at least. She stood up again prepared to walk back to her bed. Just as she turned and right in front of her dresser a large crashing sound reached her ears. She turned her head and all she saw was a broken window and Inuyasha coming straight towards her. She noticed something different about him, but at the moment that was the least of her worries.

Kagome's eyes shot open from the sudden impact of Inuyasha's hand and her throat.

He gripped her throat and while snarling at her and smashed her right into the dressers mirror.

Kagome's head shot back from the impact. The mirror shattered behind her, but some pieces stayed there and as Inuyasha put more pressure on her, the mirror began to dig deeper in her back.

Sesshomaru appeared instantly grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders, yanking him off of Kagome. He then threw him against the wall and between Kagome and Inuyasha growling at his brother.

Kagome slumped to the floor leaving a trail of bright red blood on the white wall on her way down. She stared at the figure before her, she couldn't figure out who it was. The loss of blood was making her dizzy and her vision was beginning to get blurred.

"What are you doing!" Sesshomaru yelled, still growling afterwards.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just smirked in response. Kagome opened her eyes slightly to try and understand what exactly was going on. She finally realized who the figures before here were. She gasped and wanted to scream, but her voice was caught in her throat. Her hand reached out to them and tears formed. She didn't want this! She didn't want this at all! Kagome shook her head as her arm began to feel numb. As it fell gently to the ground, so did her eyes and then she passed out just before the bloody battle began.

Sesshomaru fought with his brother, and truly he was shocked on how string his brother suddenly become. In other words, he actually had to TRY to beat his brother, and protecting Kagome wasn't making it easier. He knew what was going though his brother's mind, and it was to get his hands on Kagome. He knew he didn't care about him, all Inuyasha needed to do was push him away enough to get one hand on her and Kagome would be dead in an instant. He knew his only option at this moment was to end this fast.

The battle raged on as Sesshomaru figured out strategies in seconds at a time, while Inuyasha just hacked his way at Sesshomaru, this gave Sesshomaru the upper hand. That was when Sesshomaru thought of a theory. Maybe if he could just knock his brother out, his brother would return to his normal idiotic self. He breathed out and began his battle moves, it was worth a try. Defending himself, he quickly dodged one attack and swiftly made his way so close to Inuyasha, he could feel his brothers breath on his skin. He moved a hand back and knocked his brother right in the forehead sending him flying back to the right side of the room. He quickly stood between Kagome and Inuyasha in case his idea didn't work, but when he saw his brother not move for several minutes, he knew it was over.

Inuyasha hit the wall hard, cracking it as he did. His breath became horse sounding as his eyes changed and his purple marks on his cheeks faded into nothing. His eyes opened slowly, and all her saw was pieces of wood scattered around him. He didn't know where he was or what was going on, but he didn't care. All he knew was he was exhausted and he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. Before he did that, something caught his eye. He looked at one specific piece of wood that was broken in half, one half, the left half, said Miroku, Inuyasha and BFF each one directly under the other. The right half which seemed to match with the other one said Kagome, Sesshomaru and the equals sign. If you were to put it together, it would say:

_Kagome/Miroku  
+  
Sesshomaru/Inuyasha  
__BFF _

His eyes began to close now, the exhaustion was getting to him. "K-Kagome… I'm sorry" He whispered softly before he fell asleep.

Sesshomaru's eyes perked up and turned his head towards his unconscious brother. He stood their and stared seeming to be in deep thought. Finally he closed his eyes and turned away from his brother straight to Kagome's unconscious body. He held his breath when he was near her, because the scent of blood was too string for him. First thing first, he had to make sure Kagome was alright. He gently pulled her off the wall and looked at her back. It was drenched with fresh blood and numerous amounts of cuts. Immediately he knew what he had to know. He closed his eyes, took in a breath then finally began digging his nails into her flesh pulling out the glass pieces wedged in her back. She winced, moaned and moved a lot from the pain. He sympathized for her, what made this easier was the fact that she was unconscious through this. He had no choice, if he took her to the hospital what was he supposed to tell the surgeons? His brother went crazy and attacked her? That wasn't an option, especially when it wasn't entirely his brothers fault, or at least, his brother had no control over his mind at all, and Sesshomaru knew that.

With one last one left, he pulled it out and threw it on the floor to the side. All her wounds reopened, blood gusting from it all that was needed now he was to bandage them. Then again, he didn't feel comfortable bandaging her himself, she was a girl after all. If he was the only one to mend to her wounds he would do it, but what made his decision easier was that he knew there was a girl outside able to get him out of the awkward situation of undressing her while she was unconscious. He carefully picked her up and began walking to the giant open space of her room. He jumped down gently as if he were flying and began walking to the two people under the tree. He looked down at her at watched her carefully, he was afraid moving her to much would make her loose more blood.

Miroku and Sango came running the minute they saw Sesshomaru. Sango gasped at the state her body was in. She looked up at Sesshomaru but he didn't say a word and just walked right past them. Sango followed close behind, as did Miroku.

Miroku knew not to say anything, or at least not yet. Not until Sesshomaru spoke first.

"Sango, I'm going to need you to bandage her up." He said as he walked into the shrine. He moved to the employee's only room and placed Kagome down on the soft white bed sheets. He then turned around to leave Sango with her alone, without a word.

Miroku was waiting outside as well and swiftly glanced over to Sesshomaru when he exited the shrine. Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't look back at him. He closed his eyes and issued him to come into the house.

**&&&**

Kagome moaned and groaned from that pain she was feeling, but all she saw was black. She could feel she was sitting up straight and someone was gently holding her up. She narrowed her eyebrows trying hard to remember the past events. What had happened? What was going on now? Where was she? She tossed her head back and forth and felt her body being moved around by some unknown force. A quite whisper of an unfamiliar language reached her ears. She shut her eyes tighter trying to concentrate, trying to understand the voice.

"Kyoko, are you awake?"

Kagome hesitated a moment before slowly opening her eyes. Everything was blurred, but finally when it came into view she saw Sango staring at her with concern in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but her throat felt to dry. She followed Sango's body as she stood up, took a cup from the cupboard, pouring some water into it.

She sat back down and lifted Kagome's head back slightly pouring the cool liquid down her throat.

Kagome closed her eyes. The sensation that was there relaxing and refreshing.

Sango set the cup down to the side and continued with her work. She didn't know how to ask Kagome what happened. It was frustrating not knowing anything. It was almost like she was out of the loop. The guys always discussed it but she was never included. Did they think she was too sensitive? That she'd cry? Maybe that was true for Kikyo's situation but this was different, she was worried and she knew nothing.

Kagome studied Sango's expression trying to read her, trying to understand what was going on through her head. She was obviously deep in thought. Was it about Kikyo? Suddenly, the guilt returned. Kagome closed her eyes again, all there was was black. No memory no thought just black.

Kagome winced and she opened one eye. Suddenly her brain was connecting to her body, and she was washed over with enormous pain. Her eyes shot open as did her mouth. "AHHHHHH" she screamed her eyes shutting close instantly. She bit her lip hard tossing her head back and forth. She crunched over, her back being more exposed then before.

"KYOKO!" Miroku yelled busting through the door out of breath with Sesshomaru right behind him.

Kagome's head turned to face Miroku and Sesshomaru, with her back bare. She had tears in her eyes from the pain. Her eyes shut tight again. The pain she was experiencing was overwhelming and the fact that she was half naked didn't even faze her at the moment.

Sango's mouth dropped, "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" she yelled throwing anything she could get her hands on.

Miroku jumped and instantly turned around shutting the door behind him. He closed his eyes hearing the crashing sound of the many objects that hit the door, namely aimed for him. He breathed a sigh of relief when it stopped. He leaned against the door and turned his eye towards it. "She screamed! I was worried!" he yelled in his defense. He didn't receive a reply, so he continued. "Is she okay?"

Sango turned to the door holding Kagome's hand. Kagome was squeezing hard, and she assumed sitting up wasn't comfortable for her, but it was the only way to wrap the bandage around her back. "She's okay in some aspect." She sighed rubbing ointment on the last part of her back. She winced slightly as Kagome squeezed harder on her hand. Finally she began wrapping the bandage around her.

Kagome's eyes opened half way. The pain waved through her body and the memories of what happened became clear. Suddenly, it wasn't just her back that made her feeling sick, it was the look on Inuyasha's face when he burst into her room. His blazing red eyes, thirst for blood and her death. She shut her eyes again and told herself over and over, _'Don't cry, don't cry.'_

Sango grabbed a blanket and slung it over Kagome's shoulders. "Stay here for now okay? I'm going to go talk to Sesshomaru and Miroku." When she heard no response she stood up and left Kagome alone. She assumed that something extreme happened that effect her more then just her physical wounds. With her head down she opened the door and looked out into the open yard. She scanned the area and found Sesshomaru and Miroku talking under the God tree. She walked up to both of them and she calmly asked, "What's going on?"

Both of them looked at her, with different expressions. Sesshomaru with no emotion at all and Miroku with a questionable look.

"Why is everything going wrong!" Sango yelled. She was aggravated, she was tired, and she was sick of everything falling apart.

Sesshomaru put and arm over Sango's shoulders and guided her around the place. Obviously, he was going to explain the contents of what has happened.

Miroku turned and walked to the employee's only room. He knocked quietly first before coming in. He saw Kagome's figure sitting on the bed and sighed. This reminded him of when he came to see her yesterday after Inuyasha left the house. He sighed thinking of what Sango said and she was right. He too was sick of everything falling apart.

Miroku closed the door behind him and sat down next to Kagome, putting his arm around her. He didn't say anything and neither did she, but he knew that him being there made a difference for Kagome.

When Kagome felt Miroku's arm around her, the comfort flew throughout her body calming and relaxing her. She knew everything was her fault. Heck nothing was wrong before she came here, then she shows up and everything collapses'.

Her thoughts drifted to when she was younger and lived here. Everything was fine. But then she shows up and she causes trouble for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and even her father. If they never moved, if she just kept her mouth shut about living like a rock star and wanting to move, then he wouldn't be dead and everything wouldn't be messed. She knew it was her fault. Nothing anyone could say would change that.

Kagome leaned her head into Miroku for just a little more comfort. To someone, it may not be much, but it was nice to know that SOMEONE knew the truth, that someone knew everything and that there was someone to talk to, to be there. And for now, that was all that she needed.

For all the damage she's done, she felt like she was asking a lot from Miroku. Sleeping in his house, lying for her, dealing with everything she's done, cleaning up after her and comforting her. For what? She wasn't giving him anything, nor doing anything for him. So why? Because their family? Not even family could be this nice. Then again, the last family emotion she encountered was before her father died, so maybe she didn't quite know how nice a real family could be. All she knew was that the family she's lived with for the past ten years was not nearly this nice…

**&&&**

"Come on." Sesshomaru said while walking to his first period class; writing. It had been two days since the incident with Inuyasha and Kagome. She hadn't seen him since Sunday afternoon and she hadn't heard from him either. He hadn't come to school the past three days, or even left his house for that matter.

When her and Miroku made their way back up to her room, everything was destroyed, but there was no trace of Sesshomaru, Sango or Inuyasha. Miroku thought it be best to take Tuesday off from school, till her wounds healed. It was now Wednesday and her wounds didn't feel much better, but good enough so she could move. Sango skipped Tuesday too, but Kagome barley even spoke to her. She wasn't sure if Sango was angry or at Kagome or feeling sorry for her. Sango hadn't asked her questions about what happened to Kikyo, and Kagome sure wasn't planning to bring it up. Was Sango avoiding her or was she just being sensitive? She wasn't sure but she didn't want to break off their friendship. Her and Inuyasha's was already broken. All she had was Miroku's and from what she can see Sesshomaru's too.

"Hey Kyoko!"

Oh, can't forget Aki can we?

Kagome looked up to meet Aki's clear blue eyes.

"I've been worried about you, how are you? Feeling better?" He smiled his usual charming smile. He lifted his hand and patted it on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Fluffy here told me you weren't feeling to well since the festival." He heard a growl coming from Sesshomaru but ignored it. "So I guess the fact that your back means your okay?"

Kagome smiled back, though it was hard to. After sulking and almost never smiling the past five days, it hurt to force herself to. "More or less." She replied. "Plus can't miss more school. I'm already in grade twelve classes and I could miss a lot the more days I skip. Besides..." She looked up at Sesshomaru. "Fluffy's here to take care of me." She grinned up at him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, nor did his face change. He just continued walking down the hall to their first period class.

Kagome followed along side him with Aki right by her side. It was true. Ever since Monday's incident, Sesshomaru almost never left her side. Weather he was worried about Inuyasha going crazy again or just plane worried about her she didn't quite know. But she had to admit, it was nice to have Sesshomaru around a lot. Seeing him without Sango made her remember the times when they were little. How he'd always follow her everywhere to protect her.

She sat down in her seat behind Aki and in front of Sesshomaru. It felt weird being in class again. It felt like ages since she'd been here. As the teacher began the lesson she began thinking of Inuyasha. She did have a few classes with him. It would feel odd to not have him sitting next to her today in class, and only having Sango there may be a little awkward. But what about later? What about when Inuyasha comes back? What will she say when she faces him? She still hadn't been able to talk to him about the whole Kikyo thing. Did he hate her? And what would he say about attacking her? She knew what happened. Sesshomaru explained how his subconscious mind took over. So if his subconscious mind wanted to kill her, what was his conscious mind thinking? There was so much to solve with so many people that it was hard to keep track. Who to talk to first, what to say, how to say it. Would they even believe her? There was so much that even Kagome began getting confused. What the hell was she going to do?

"Let's go, I'll walk you to your next class."

Kagome spun around. There was so much to think about that classes was flying by fast. "Thanks." She said in a whisper, standing up with her books. She waved goodbye to Aki and walked along side Sesshomaru once again. It was silent in the world of Kagome and Sesshomaru but then Sesshomaru broke that silence.

"Everything's going to be alright."

Kagome continued walking, but looked up at his face. She could almost see the emotion in his eyes. She smiled and nodded. Even though there was a lot to deal with with various people. All she knew was being around Sesshomaru was the most comfortable feeling she's had in over ten years.

**&&&**

"Go without me, I got some things to deal with before I head home." Sango said to everyone. It was after school and plans were being made.

"Alright, Kyoko will ride with me home and Sesshomaru you take Sango when both of you are done sound okay?"

Kagome nodded, though she too had some things to do, catch up on homework assignments and science labs to do, but right now she really just wanted to get home.

"Alright, see you later then." Sango said waving to the two cousins with Sesshomaru by her side.

Miroku got into his old purple rust car with Kagome and began to drive. It was silent with only the cars around them. Not even the radio was on. Kagome knew she had to say something. She had to stop dwelling on what has happened on concentrate on fixing things now. But maybe bringing it up right now wasn't the best answer. Her head went down and she closed her eyes trying to think of something to say.

The car continued moving down the road when Kagome started to remember something. She was positive that for the past while she had wanted to mention something to Miroku. Something she had to tell him but she forgot. But what was it?

They stopped at a red light, still silent. Kagome turned to her right and that's when she saw it! PINK! She remembered. She turned to Miroku with a smile. Then realized, to her, it wasn't very happy news. She began to pout. "I'm surprised you hadn't asked."

Miroku continued driving on the road. His eyes narrowed. Was she talking about Kikyo and Inuyasha? Or was she talking about something else? "Forgot to ask about what?"

Kagome sighed as she recalled the day. "Remember, you took me to Beauty Parlor to meet Ash… or should I say Ashley?"

Miroku's eyes beamed. "I TOTALLY forgot! How did it go? What did his say? What happened? What did you think of his new office?"

Kagome sighed, "Simply put I was…" She sat up straight held her hands out and did Ashley's singings word. "FABULOUS!" She slouched back down in her seat staring straight ahead. "Said I was amazing, a pro and he had never had someone who could do nails and cut hair like that at my age. I start tomorrow."

"GREAT!"

Kagome looked up at Miroku. "Yeah… amazing." Obviously to her it wasn't.

They reached the house and Miroku closed the door. He locked up his car and started walking with Kagome. "So on the bright side you won't have to work at the shrine in exchange for your room."

"Technically the room belongs to me."

"My point is you'll probably be making more then us."

Kagome shrugged, "I'll pay. Besides you know I had no trouble paying before."

"And you also know at the risk of paying with that money is a risk of your mom finding you."

Kagome stopped walking. She hadn't been thinking about her mom for the past week. She hadn't worried about her either. Maybe it was because a small part of her wanted her mom to come get her and take here away. That's when she remembered the phone call. When she got home someone called her.

"_K they know where you are! There on there way! Quick you have to starting running!"_

There was only on person in the world who called her K; Shippou. He knew and he was trying to warn her. This clicked into Kagome's mind. She knew what she had to do now.

"I'm off." Miroku said pointing to the shrine. "My shift is now. I'll see you later alright?"

Kagome nodded waving to Miroku as he walked in greeting his mom. She turned around and began walking into the house. She let herself in and threw her bag on the table. First things first, she had to get a hold of Shippou. But maybe her mom knew and she was tapping the lines. Then again, if Shippou was right and she knew she was here, why hadn't she come to get her? Aside from Saturday.

Kagome walked through the house thinking it over. She had to get into her mothers mind. What was she planning? Was she planning anything?

Kagome reached the living room and sat down in a chair still lost in her thoughts. She closed her eyes and continued to thing for several minutes. But even then she was too nervous to call Shippou, even if she already knew her mom knew where she was. Maybe it wasn't her mom, maybe it was Shippou she was nervous about. Who knows what happened to their friendship when she left him. She shook her head violently. What the hell was she supposed to do?

"What are you thinking about?"

Kagome's eyes shot open. She swore she was in the room alone. She looked up across from her and could see white hair, claws, amber eyes and a pair of white dog ears sitting across from her. Her mouthed dropped, this wasn't good.

"You walked in and sat there. Didn't even notice I was here."

Kagome quickly stood up. "S-Sorry, I'll just go…" She stood up and stiffly began walking towards the door.

"I thought I told you to stop apologizing to me."

Kagome froze at the door. He was right; he did tell her to stop. She didn't move, and she didn't say anything. What could she say? This would be the first time they talked since… he yelled at her and slapped her. That's when the memories came back. The slap. Tears formed in her eyes. She had thought she stopped crying already. But in some sense, she knew it wasn't over. Not till she talked it over with everyone.

"We need to talk."

Oh boy.

Kagome's head went down. This was it. No running now. After this talk, their friendship and any future relationship between them would be determined.

* * *

**A/N: **AHHH what's Inuyasha going to say? YO! I didn't take long to update. You guys happy? I was planning to end this chapter with the end of Kagome and Inuyasha's conversation but #1 I want it to be good, and right now I'm having a MAJOR writers block and I wanted to update before school started up again.Thus the next lil section of there talk is going to take a while so I can make it look REALLY good. And reason two for stopping here was I need to kill you guys with suspense as I always do. Funny thing, I remember around chapter 7 I was thinking what the hell am I going to write so the story doesn't go TO fast. I remember asking ALL my friends and everything. Finally I put which order they'll be in and the first one was the beach. It was supposed to happen in chapter 13. Didn't happen. Then is was supposed to be Chapter 14, I had a good idea for Inuyasha attacking Kagome and thus it wasn't in it. Then I was DEFINTLY going to put it in this chapter. And it's still not in it. sigh what am I going to do? Lol, suddenly I'm not low on ideas huh? Well hope you enjoyed it, chapter 16 will take pretty long only cause I want it to be worth waiting for and I GOT to make it good! I mean it's a Inuyasha Kagome moment! 

**P.S  
**Did you Sesshy/Kag fans like it? Hope you did. Haha. I tried to put some stuff between them!

**P.P.S**  
I didn't get that many reviews this time around. Am I loosing my fans? Or is the story becoming boring????

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Punk Rock Miko2: **Your reviews again! Thanks! Um yeah the Kikyo thing is confusing huh? Well I had to killer her off some way, and I wanted it to be noble and somehow Kagome get blamed. Could have just done a car crash huh? So Kikyo's gone and really she's go no plot in this story. Or at least that's what I have planned in my head. Thanks for the review again and I hope this chapter was good!

**Blackened.Blossom:**You reviewed again too. Chapter quick enough ha-ha. I'm so proud of myself! I'll warn you now IF there is a Inu/Kag kiss (can't give it away thus the if) then it won't be for a while. But I promise you after the beach scene there will be some Inu/Kag interesting scenes. I wouldn't say I'm AWESOME but I'd say I'm pretty good. This is the FIRST story that's a hit for me. (over 200 reviews is a hit to me) and I realized I came up with this idea the summer of 2005. And I have always been thinking it through and a story that I worked hard on and it's a hit! WAHO. The reason I did the milk thing in chapter 14 is cause I LOVE MILK! My mom says we need a cow in our back yard --'. Haha. So I update fast. And hopefully this chapter was good. What will happen to Inuyasha and Kagome now? OH! What will he say! OH NO! WEEEEEEE. Next chapter will take a while cause I want to make it good for Inu/Kag fans so hopefully I didn't kill you. Haha. Thanks again! BUH BYE!

**StarlitBaby**Wow, a lot of my fans reviewed again. Good to hear. So first off thanks for that, and second. I updated quickly! Is that not cool?! And was it not a good chapter? Hope it was! Sadly, cause I want to make the next scene (Kagome/Inuyasha) SO good it's going to take me a while. So hopefully I won't take a year huh? Exams are coming up to which will make things go slow DANG! Stupid school gets in the way! Hope you liked this chapter! And thanks for another review!

**snow cat demon:** So will you forgive me for taking so long this time? Well you can't cause I didn't take long this time! MUAHAHAHAHA. Were you not surprised when there was another chapter up? Huh? Actually, I didn't know that when you burn yourself your supposed to put it under hot water. Is that really true? Cause I don't know wouldn't that make it hurt more or something? I don't know I always sucked at science. And Yet what do I do this year? I take Bio science. Idiot! Well thanks for reviewing again and again and again ha-ha. Nice to have devoted fans! Can't wait for your next review!

**Shiruba Anrui: **Wow, you gave me a long review thanks. I'm REALLY happy to know you enjoyed(ing) my story! Funny how your review pops up the tie I have MAJOR ideas flying out of my head just like you said. I mean the beach scene was supposed to happen WAY in Chapter 13. lol and I STILL didn't get to it. So you have a lot of questions huh? You'll have to wait for them to be answered! I promised to tell NO one of the pairings! Just cause then if there is a little fluff between someone else in the end you'll know who gets Kagome. But if you don't know, it makes the story all that more exciting. Especially when there's a mix of Sesshomaru/Kagome and Inuyasha/Kagome fans. But I am going to feel bad when one doesn't end with the other. I don't want to loose my fans! So thanks for the review and I'm hoping you will review again!

**Youkai no Hikaru: **You reviewed… AGAIN ha-ha. Nice! It was REALLY nice to know you enjoyed chapter 14. How about this one? Are you happy it didn't take to long to add it? Haha. And how did you like that Sesshomaru was being protective of Kagome. And the little Sesshomaru/Kagome moment. Haha. You review made me smiling. It's nice knowing how someone is LOVING the story… ha-ha. It is getting good huh? And yet there is still SOOO much that's going to happen. I can already see you reactions to the romance things I have planned. Teehee. I'm evil… what will happen? Thanks review again soon!

**Koneko's Tears: **Wow, to know you've been coming on fanfic every day to see if I updated is a real honor! At least this chapter came fast huh? Thanks for the review and it's good to know you enjoyed chapter 14. How was this chapter? You know you CAN do an authors alert thing so when I update it sends an alert to your e-mail. I don't know do what you want. Lol. I hope this chapter was good, what will happen next? Oh and thanks for adding me as favorite author and favorite story too!

**MeiunTenshi: **Your reviewed again! WAHOO thanks! So you enjoyed chapter 14 a lot huh? Edge of your seat huh? Good to hear. How was this chapter? Quickly updated enough for you? Lol. And no problem for the explanation. I had a feeling I would have to explain myself a bout the Kikyo thing to a lot of people. Which I did. I just hope I didn't loose any fans in the process! I updated fast, was that good? Hope this chapter was just as cool. What will happen! AH.

**KOalaPaNda:** I already personally messaged you twice. So I think this will be the shortest comment I ever gave to you. Haha. So, what did you think? Killing you? What's going to happen? Oh know. Haha. Well if you will COME ONLINE and CHAT with me, maybe you'll get some clues! Or not. I don't know. Though I am really looking forward to talking to you over MSN get to know you a little better. It'll be fun! Alright, you message me or whatever back ASAP okay? Oh and how was the updating speed? Fast enough? Too bad the next chapter is going to be slower. Ah well, I'll try! Thanks for another AWESOME review!

**susan: **You love my story! That's GREAT! Thanks for the spelling correction. I'm HORRIBLE with grammar and spelling. But I still want to be a writer! So your question is who will Kagome end up with. You are about person number ten to ask me that. And so far I think I only told one person, and since then she hasn't reviewed since. I think she didn't like the pairing in the end. Anyways, I don't want to tell you because then it kills the suspense. I know it's confusing, I'm making it confusing. I mean there's Inuyasha, who just lost his love, Sesshomaru who is now over protective of her and Aki who's starting to date her. What will happen? See if something goes wrong and the pairings that are supposed to be don't end of that way and she goes with someone else and you KNOW she ends up with the other guy it kills everything cause you know it. That's why I don't want to tell. Sorry don't hate me! If you REALLY want to know then I'll consider telling you, cause I know how it is to read a story and it's REALLY good and the two characters you wanted together don't end up together you get ticked. So I know that feelings but I still don't want to tell people. Wow, long comment. Hope I didn't confuse you. Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter was good and all! Thanks again!

**xXxGoldenEyesxXx: **So he didn't kill Kagome. That was obvious huh? Can't kill off the main character off in the middle of the story! So I updated fast. Happy? Sure you are! So when will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru remember? Not for a while. We not really. I'll tell you this, they remember at different times. So one of the brothers will know who Kagome really is WAY before the other. Thanks for another review! WEEE Hope this chapter was good! Oh and as I explained in authors note, next chapter will take a while so don't kill yourself!

**XxHeaven'sCharm-Hell'sMagnetxX:** WHOA long name. ha-ha. So the chapter was updated a LOT faster this time. How's that? And what have I left you with? Another cliffy. Dang I'm evil! So thanks for the review and I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable as the last! Please review again soon! Thanks!

**Jamie: **It's okay that is took you long to review. I know what it's like to be busy. The good thing is you DID review. So I'm really happy! Sorry about my little mistakes. I'm horrible. MY editors slow. If I waited for her. I'd only be updating chapter 12 now. So I decided a unedited version is better then no version. I love it how Miroku slips up, though he only slips up when Kagome's in danger, most of the time. And people don't notice cause their to busy staring at what the hells going on. Lol. I updated fast. I'm so proud of myself. Lol. Next chapters going to take a while though. So sad. Thanks for reviewing again!

**MiaMoo:** I updated fast! Isn't that cool? I'm so happy! I wasn't slow this time! WAHOO! Another cliffy in this chapter huh? I WAS planning on ending it after there conversation but what's the fun in that? And besides. I wanted to post this chapter today before schools tarts back up and I'm to busy to finish one last scene. And I want to make the next scene look SO good that I need to take my time on it. I promise you this now I will NOT stop writing this story (unless I die). I've been working on another Inuyasha story for about 10 months not. (Writing it) But I don't want to post it till I either finish Breakaway all together or at LEAST finish Breakaway 1. Cause I may be done there story by then. But I have this problem that I have to finish everything I start, only when it comes to my hobbies. When it comes to homework I say screw it! Lol, well thanks for the review again! Till next time!

**Angelaine: **I can't kill her off, cause then what would happen to the story? Lol. So Kagome didn't die and everything's okay, but now what? With Inuyasha now back in the picture? Inuyasha now recovered from what has happened! What's he going to say. Frankly I have no clue. I find this next scene the hardest to write cause I want to stay in Inuyasha's character as much as possible. And How do you bring up a topic like this? And I got to make it good for all my fans waiting for this moment when he comes back. As for weather it's a Inu/Kag fiction or not I don't want to say. Lol wow, three reviews this chapter asked that. People are DYING to know and I understand why. I rather not tell. Don't hate me! And don't ditch the story please! If your killing to know I'll consider telling you. I promised to tell NO one of the pairings! Just cause then if there is a little fluff between someone else in the end you'll know who gets Kagome. But if you don't know, it makes the story all that more exciting. So that's why I don't say the pairings and I can't give clues so I don't know. If your dying to know then tell me or something. Thanks for the review! And hopefully this chapter was good! .

**NOTE:**

I am SHOCKED I didn't get a review from chapter fourteen from the following people:

**Firefly-Crystal Tears**

**Demonic Angelz**

Wow I actually beat you two to the punch huh? HAHA! I updated so fast that your behind. Or you just decided to abandon the story. Lol. Sokay. You guys reviewed a lot I'll let this one slide… for now MUAHAHAHA. (You know I'm not angry and just joking around right?)

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story.

_(unedited)_


	16. Chapter 16: Explanations

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 16: Explanations**

Kagome could hear Inuyasha sigh in the background. She closed her eyes, hearing him shuffle around. She could just imagine what was going through his head. How was he going to bring this up, to talk about it? Then, he began.

"Look…" He paused. He was standing up facing Kagome's back. Suddenly he lost his words, but not only that, he lost the courage to tell her the truth; the truth about himself. Aside from his brother, only Kikyo knew. Not even Sango knew. Of course people questioned why him and his brother had silver hair, but at least the beads were able to cover their demon features, or at least, when he didn't loose control.

Kagome took a moment, the silence grew and the mood was suddenly terrible. She felt like she was suffocating. She was nervous and uncertain. Sure she wanted to get this straightened out, but she was also afraid if she talked to him about it, it would be the last time she spoke with him.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome's head went up. Was that it? She waited for a moment and then finally worked up the courage to turn. She looked at him. His head was down and his eyes closed. He was having trouble. She couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit. She had almost forgotten Inuyasha had problems 'talking' about things like this. _'He's trying hard.' _Her smile faded and she sighed. Now the guilt came, her fault.

Finally Inuyasha opened his eyes; he thought he figured out what he was going to say. He had to admit, seeing Kagome was difficult on him, with the Kikyo situation. He wasn't over her. But he knew after what he did, he had to explain, he owed her that.

"Sit down…" he said gently. He didn't want to sound like he was ordering her around, but he didn't want to add please to the end. This was not a time to be technical on manners. He was still furious with her after all, and he didn't want to give her the wrong impression by acting nice and polite. He would be sincere and gentle, but that was it. He would stand firm and call the shots: typical man.

Kagome obliged retracing her steps back to where she sat before. She didn't look at him. She was afraid, not to mention she was nervous. Looking at him would only make things worse.

Inuyasha's hand travel to his forehead rethinking the steps he was about to take. He took a deep breath in and began. "About what happened, what I did. I'm sorry. I know this is going to sound weird and you probably won't believe me but truly I had no idea what I was doing." He paused to look at her, but she didn't move an inch. So he continued. "I wouldn't call myself a human…" he tried finding the right words to explain this. "I guess you can say I'm a demon, but I'm neither human nor demon. I'm half." He stopped finally and watched her closely. He was expecting a shocked face by now, but nothing showed.

Kagome listened to everything, though it was no surprise. She already knew he was half demon, and that Sesshomaru was a full demon. She could see it: the ears, the claws, the marks everything. She remembered back at the start of school wondering why no one was able to see what she could. Ichiro explained of the enchanted beads that kept their true identity secret, but did not understand why it didn't affect her.

"Doesn't it sound weird?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, not really I mean… I am living at a shrine. I believe in the past there were demons and maybe some survived making peace with humans, I don't know. I trust you. I don't believe you'd lie about something like this." She didn't have to say it. Even if she couldn't see his demon features, she'd still believe him. Though she probably would be shocked.

"Right…" Inuyasha was lost for sure now. He was expected her to through a fit or something. This screwed up his order of things. He took a moment to think things through again and got it. He began again. "These beads hide my true form" he said point to his neck. "But something happened. Her death…" he winced, even if it wasn't her name, it still was effecting him, "… gots to me and I let my demon side take over which has never happened before. To be honest, I don't remember a thing." His head went down. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Kagome watched his face closely. She heard his grammar mistake and inside smiled. It was truly the same old Inuyasha. But this wasn't a time for thinking of the past. She continued to watch his face and once again guilt came. Everything was her fault. It was her fault that Inuyasha lost control. She deserved it, he didn't have to apologies, she did. She got what was coming to her. "No, I'm sorry." She finally said. She could feel his eyes on her and continued. "I-I…" she choked on her words tears filling her eyes. She blinked d a few times. "I-It wasn't you fault w-with the Kik-" Instantly, Inuyasha was at her side with a finger over her lips cutting her off. He didn't need to here the name. He didn't want to risk anything happening, especially with Kagome in the room alone.

All of a sudden his mind wasn't thinking straight and he was acting on impulse. He was at eye level with her. He removed his finger and stroked a tear away.

Kagome's eye widened feeling his thumb grace against her check. She could hear her pulse racing faster and faster. She closed her eyes and pulled back.

Inuyasha blinked a few times as his hand dropped beside him. He looked at Kagome then closed his eyes. He stood up then walked towards the door frame and stopped. "I know what happened on Friday. Miroku told me so don't worry about it okay?" Then without looking back, he left the room.

Kagome grabbed her shirt and replayed the recent events. Her heart was still racing even now. Her head shot down and her eyes closed tears burning. "Don't tease me" she whispered to herself. She pulled back was because she didn't want anything between them unless he knew who she really was. She didn't want anything false with him, anything intimate. If things got too serious she'd have to live a lie for the rest of her life. Sure she was doing it now, but this was different, right?

**&&&**

For once in what seemed like ages, everyone was gathered around the TV in the Takahashi's house: Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It had almost seemed like nothing had happened. Miroku was energetic and talking none stop, Sango was being aggressive as always. Inuyasha threw in a comment here and there with the word 'feh' added at the end. He was constantly getting into any debate he could; trying his hardest to win. Kagome smiled and answered questions directed at her, but Sesshomaru was probably the only one who seemed slightly different.

Kagome had noticed that ever since the rollercoaster incident, with Sesshomaru saving her, he'd been acting strange. Of course it's hard to notice with Sesshomaru but as time passed, he began acknowledging her more. When she had first arrived, he barely said two words to her. Now he's around her more and talking to her more often. She could have been imagining it, but at the same time she was positive something was up. It was almost like every minute of every day he was thinking about something. He was deep in thought all the time, or at least, that was the impression that Kagome got out of it.

"So you saved enough money for a new car?" Sango brought up after a long discussion on school and teachers. The conversation began with Sango and continued with Inuyasha and how much he hated every single one of them while Sango debated that not all of them were bad.

"Not exactly…" Miroku corrected, "I'm still going to have my car, just I'm getting it redone: new engine, repainted, new interior everything." He smiled. "It's going to look amazing."

"Never knew that car could ever look amazing" Inuyasha put in.

Miroku shrugged, "I don't care what you think. You're rich and can get anything you want including an amazing car right from the start not needing any upgrades." He knew he was touching a sensitive subject, and maybe this wasn't the right time to do that, but it was always fun to see Inuyasha angry.

Inuyasha's eyes were closed as he listened. His eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Feh." There it was again.

Kagome smiled. Everything was back to normal and to her it felt nice. Although she felt very guilty for thinking this, it was barely noticeable that Kikyo wasn't around anymore. She never really spoke when she was here and never really put any attention on herself like Miroku or Sango did. It was almost like she was a ghost in the first place.

"Kyoko."

"Hum?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts once Miroku called out her name.

"What kind of car would you want?" Kagome didn't realize that while she was off in her own world, everyone was discussing which kind of car they would want, and by everyone she meant Sango and Miroku seeing as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru already had the car they've always wanted.

Kagome faced Miroku and shrugged.

Sango entered the conversation. "SUV, Hummer, Honda, mini cupper?"

Kagome shook her head. "Truthfully, I don't know anything about cars."

Miroku nodded, he knew what she meant. She was so busy with useless stuff like beauty school, dancing, and singing classes she never got into cars or manga's or anything interesting that most teenagers in Japan did.

Sango laughed, "Usually people at least know what a SUV is or a Hummer." She smiled, "You seriously don't know anything about cars? Ha! The next thing you'll tell me is you don't know how to drive!"

Kagome stared right at Sango.

Sango read Kagome's expression easily. "WHAT? Not even your G1 yet?! It's just a written test! EVERYONE get's their G1 the instant they turn 16!"

Kagome shrugged, "I-I never had the time I guess."

Sango nodded, "Well no time like the present." She stood up, walked over to Sesshomaru, bent over towards him, her face inches away from his face, and held out her hand. "May I?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and gave her the keys to his car. He didn't really care who drove his car. That was only because his REAL car that he cherished and ONLY rode in it alone and rode in it rarely was safely away in a separate garage. The car he used everyday didn't matter. Although it is a blue convertible with rims and very expensive, it meant nothing to him.

Sango smiled planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks" she said. She turned, grabbed Kagome's hand and began dragging her out the door. "We'll be back in an hour! Wait for us!" she called while pulling an uncertain Kagome along with her.

Kagome screamed, "MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

**&&&**

"Sooooo"

An hour had passed since the girls had left and all that the men have been doing since then was watch TV. Nothing was said and that was perfectly fine with them. All of them had to admit, it hadn't been just the three of them in a long time, and it was a nice break from the girls.

"WE'RE BACK!"

That ended fast.

Sango ran into the living room, grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.

Inuyasha objected, "HEY! That was a really good band playing!" He growled. He enjoyed his music, no one should ever get between him and his music.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Kyoko's more important!"

Kagome walked in at this point and couldn't help but look away. She wasn't completely shy. After all, gong to so many classes to become a super star, lesson number one was to get over being shy. _Can't have someone shy playing on stage can we?_ But having all the attention on her around her 'new friends' was a different story. She wasn't use to that.

Sango grinned when Inuyasha didn't say anything. She held out the card and flashed it. "She got it! She passed the test with FLYING colours!" She twirled with excitement as if she herself got it. "And all it took was a quick prep in the car on the way there." She flew her arms out in the air and plopped down on top Sesshomaru's lap who didn't flinch when she did. She put her arms around him and smiled. "Isn't it great? Kyoko's really smart huh!"

Kagome sat on the couch with Miroku and sighed. "The test was basic common sense after all." She sat up straight, pretended she had glasses on and imitated a teacher. "What do you do when you see a red light?" Kagome slouched back down and rolled her eyes. "I mean even a hobo could pass that."

Miroku nodded, "She's got a point." He put his arm around Kagome and smiled, "But it doesn't mean you're not smart! Aren't you in a few grade twelve classes?"

Inuyasha and Sango both turned to Kagome and stared, suddenly everyone was quite.

Kagome slapped her forehead. How the hell did Miroku know?

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he already knew after all, but he did look at her. He was curious on how exactly she was going to explain this.

"You're in advanced classes?" Sango asked. She thought for a moment. "It's not like it's unheard of, I mean you are in Inuyasha's and my AP science and math classes." She looked at Inuyasha then Kagome, "But you never really answer questions in the class." She looked up trying to remember. "Come to think of it, you never showed me your tests results, just said you didn't do too well."

Kagome sighed and glared at Miroku. "How did you know?" She asked through gritted teeth. "I just asked Aki how he met you and he said in his classes."

Kagome sighed, _'Mental note, kill Aki.' _Kagome took a deep breath ready to explain. "I just hate being known as the smart kid, but it's hard for me to just put down any answer and purposely get it wrong. On my entrance exams I scored high and in some courses I scored perfect. I did so well that the principle put me in two grade twelve classes."

"What level?"

"AP." She answered

Sango's eyes widened, "Wow that is smart! But I thought that Japanese academics were better then Americas!"

"Well yes, but I went to an advanced school. What you're doing in school now, I already learned last year." The truth was she had a private tutor which made the learning process go faster then with a class of thirty, but they didn't need to know the technicalities.

"Oh, wow." It seemed Sango didn't care that Kagome lied to her, slightly; she thought it was pretty cool. "So are you in any of Sesshomaru's classes?" she asked looking below her at Sesshomaru.

"Aside from instrumental with all of us? Two, Writing and English."

"Cool." Sango said smiling. "It's interesting how we don't know that much about you. You've been here for about a month already right? Seems like I've known you longer doesn't it?"

Kagome shrugged her eyes traveling to Inuyasha who was sitting in one of the single chairs. She was slightly shocked he hadn't said anything about her and school. She thought she would get and ear full from him. She watched him closely and figured out he was really deep in thought. That must be the reason otherwise he'd be all over her for not telling him the truth. That's how it used to be.

_Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over towards Kagome. She was talking with Miroku at the other end of the playground. He frowned slightly looking over at his quiet brother. "Did you hear too?"_

_Sesshomaru just turned to his brother and shrugged his shoulders. Inuyasha knew what that meant; he knew but wouldn't give a comment. "Now it's not only singing but dancing? Why didn't she tell us? She could have said something right? I mean, we're best friends. Why didn't she tell us?" Inuyasha glanced over to his brother and knew that look. "I'm not going to go talk to her, you go talk to her." Sesshomaru just stared at Inuyasha emotionless and Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, let's go."_

_It had been almost three months now since they first started grade four. It wasn't any more exciting than grade three but it just made Inuyasha glad he was another year older. He stomped his way over to Kagome with his brother close behind, just gliding silently through the playground. He felt eyes on them both knowing the girls were staring, but he didn't care._

_To be honest, Inuyasha wasn't that sure why he was angry. So Kagome was starting to take dance lessons too, so what? He guessed the fact that he would see even less of her was disappointing. Finally reaching the talented girl he stamped his foot on the ground waiting for her to finish talking to Miroku. She turned around to face him and smiled, "Hey Inuyasha, sup?" She asked while waiting for an answer._

_Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked while biting his lip. He was trying as hard as he could not to 'blow up' on her. _

_Kagome just blinked in confusion. She stared at him, her eyebrow rising as she stared. "Tell you what?" She asked puzzled._

"_That you're taking dance now."_

_Kagome blinked a couple of times before the information sunk in. "Oh right, well, I didn't think you would care."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha protested in an outrage._

_Kagome shrugged slightly, "Well you hate my singing lessons, so I thought telling you about dancing would be even worse."_

"_I would have found out eventually."_

"_Yeah, but at least your not THAT mad."_

"_What if I am?" He yelled throwing his hands up into the air in a tantrum. _

"_Well I'm sorry, but if you haven't notice, I'm not quite free from my mothers grasp! Even if I'm not living with her, she still controls me like a puppet. She believes dancing will help me in the future to be the big 'super star'" Kagome yelled equally. "Imagine if I was actually stuck living with her!" She continued. Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru and Miroku who were both backed up away from the two friends. Kagome shook her head in annoyance. "Never mind, alright! Just forget it, you wouldn't understand! You don't even have a mother!"_

Kagome's face fell from the memory. Even at the age of nine she was harsh to Inuyasha, bringing up the subject of his mother, that was a bad move. But not only that, it was the last day Kagome ever saw her father.

Miroku studied Kagome's face. He knew she was having a memory blast, but what was it this time. He knew he had to lighten up the mood before she decided to leave. He enjoyed having all his friends together again, he didn't want it to end so soon! "Hey, so I was thinking, this weekend, the beach!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up, "Beach?"

Miroku nodded, "Remember Sango?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah, I remember. So you think this weekend is good?"

Miroku nodded and turned to Inuyasha. "How about you Inuyasha? It was Kyoko's idea." He didn't want to say what the real reason was. Inuyasha and himself hadn't talked about the Kikyo incident since he explained it to him last night. Then from what he heard from Kagome, Inuyasha spoke with her about it. From the sight of them in the same room with no ignorance or argument, it seemed the horrible part of this whole thing had passed.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever, I don't care." He said leaning back putting his arms behind his head.

Sesshomaru, for once all day, finally said something. "No."

Everyone's heads turned towards the eldest of them all. Sesshomaru was never the type to object, much with such bitterness. Mostly he was calm and just went with the flow, but now, it was different. He looked, annoyed.

Sesshomaru's eyes stayed closed as he gently pushed Sango off of him. He stood up then walked towards the door frame. "I have no interest in running on the beach with you idiots." With his opinion said, he left the room.

Everyone was wide eyed. Sesshomaru and never said he what he was feeling. And suddenly just out of the blue all this came, and he sounded so cold too.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru's figure till he was gone. She knew it! There was something on his mind! Why else would he have been acting so cold? When she first met him so many years ago he wasn't this mean. But now the question is what was he thinking about? She had a feeling it was about to be revealed soon. As for now, she had to say something. This was so shocking even Inuyasha looking a little taken aback. But he didn't get up and yell back. _'Probably because he knows something's up with him too.' _Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and thought. Then she said it. "I think Sesshomaru's right." She finally said.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Kagome. "What I mean to say is, I can't go either, Miroku…" as she said his name she glared at him, "You got me a job and I start tomorrow and work through till Sunday. It's my first few days, I can't blow it off."

Sango nodded, "Right, sounds like a good idea!"

Kagome watched Sango as she smiled, but she knew her true feelings. Sango was worried about Sesshomaru and she really wanted to go up and see him, but was unsure if it was what Sesshomaru would want. Kagome knew better, unless Sesshomaru says something first, don't push it.

Miroku clapped his hands together. "Well now that that's settled, why not decide who will be tutoring Kyoko till she can take her G2!" No one answered. He sighed. "Well I can't, I have too much work at the shine, and Sango can't for the same reason." Ever since they lost Kikyo, there had been more work then they could handle. "And Sesshomaru would kill me if I volunteered him, and so all that leaves is…"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha didn't get it at first, as always. His head went up and he glared at Miroku. "What are you looking at!" he scowled.

Kagome looked between the two males and that's when she got it. Miroku was setting this up!

Sango gave Miroku a look. Was he trying to get Kagome and Inuyasha closer? I mean things have fixed itself over the few days, but she had to admit, Inuyasha and Kagome weren't exactly hitting it off. She remembered back at the festival when they were off alone after the accident, they seemed like they had been friends forever. In the Farris Wheel too, Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be close and it almost looked like there was a romantic scene going on their too. Sango smiled, maybe this was something to help the two get back to normal.

"Why don't you teach Kyoko to drive seeing as you got nothing else to do."

"Wait wait! You're scared of volunteering my brother but not me!" He stood up, stomped his way over to where Miroku was and grabbed him by his collar. "You want me to make you afraid of me you dumb ass monk!" He yelled. He had never punched Miroku before, but he had always threatened him. Miroku was his best friend. He needed someone other then his brother to depend on, thus Miroku was still alive today.

Miroku smiled goofily, "N-Now now Inuyasha clam down. It's just that Kyoko needs someone to teach her and we're all too busy."

Kagome decided she'd better get into this before she loses her only cousin. "I-It's okay! I'll just hire a teacher or something! And besides I don't have to learn right away. Don't worry about it! It doesn't matter."

Sango cut in, "Of course it matters!" She came over. She sat down between Kagome and Miroku. She slung her arm around over Kagome's shoulders and grinned. "No worries, Inuyasha will take care of it."

"Why does everyone get a say in what I do but me!" he cried his eyes flaring.

Sango grinned, "Well, Kyoko and I better get going. We need to do some stuff before bed! GOODNIGHT!" With that said she ran dragging Kagome along with her.

Once the girls were gone, all there was was Inuyasha and Miroku. "Sango don't leave me!" he cried turning around to face an angry Inuyasha. His goofy smile returned. "Come on Inuyasha, don't you want to help her out."

Inuyasha let go, moved back to his seat and slouched down in it. "Whatever."

Miroku sat up and smiled he always said that when he was defeated. "Good. See, I knew you had a soft spot."

Inuyasha's hands formed a fist, "Miroku…" He launched himself at his friend, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome looked back at the house hearing all sorts of things breaking. She sighed, poor Miroku. All she hoped for was that she still had a cousin in the morning. Suddenly, she stopped. She looked up to see Sango's back with her head down. "Sango?" she asked sincerely. She removed her hand from Sango's and walked around the girl to face her. "Sango?" she said again. She looked under to revile tears. She was crying.

Kagome was taken aback by this. She'd see Sango angry and happy and frustrated and even sad but never crying. She gasped slightly at this and then relaxing. She knew it had something to do with Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed standing in front of the girl, both their raven black hair blowing in the cool nights breeze.

Kagome wasn't sure what action to take. After all, she never really comforted a friend before. All she'd grown up with was comforting herself and Shippou on occasion. It was never to be done with someone she loved that wasn't part of his family for a girlfriend. Kagome took a deep breath, it couldn't be much different right? As long as she was there comforting her it would be okay right? She didn't have to say anything… right? Finally, Kagome moved in and wrapped her arms around the girl. Instantly, Sango's knees bucked and Kagome was holding her up. "S-Something's wrong!" she said between breaths. "And I don't know what to do!"

Kagome stroked her hair gently humming softly in her ear hoping the delicate melody would sooth her troubled soul. When she began to calm down Kagome began leading her inside the house. Right now, Sango needed a good nights sleep, as well as Sesshomaru. Maybe after that, Sesshomaru will be himself again. Maybe…

**&&&**

"Before you leave I have an announcement." The teacher called out to all the students. "Next Friday, a week tomorrow, you all will have your midterm exams. You will be participating in the Varity Show and I will be grading you on your performance. You can do whatever you want, be creative, but no matter what, you have to sing something. So start preparing and good luck!"

Kagome walked out of the class with Sango her head down. She sighed. "This is going to suck!"

Sango laughed, "What do you mean? It'll be fun. I wonder what I should sing, or do. Hmm Maybe I can do a duet. That's always pretty cool, or maybe get the guys to play while I sing. What do you think Kyoko?" Sango turned to Kagome but she was off in her own little world. "Kyoko?" Sango sighed grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "KYOKO WAKE UP!"

"Sorry."

"What's up with you?" Sango asked releasing Kagome.

She sighed, "I just hate performances, and the teacher's going to keep a special eye on me."

Sango started walking again and rolled her eyes. "I wonder why Kyoko. You never take your vocal tests, only the written one's, which you get perfect on, and I sing beside you in class, and I know your lip singing! Aren't you failing?"

Kagome nodded, but smiling. "Yep, the one class that is easy to fail for me."

Sango laughed, "It's funny because a NORMAL person would say that class would be the easiest to pass."

Kagome shrugged, "In any case, I'm not singing."

"You're telling me you'd rather embarrass yourself?"

Kagome shook her head reaching her locker. Neither Sesshomaru nor Aki were there yet. "I just won't show up."

Sango sighed, "Come on! You have an amazing voice."

Kagome stopped what she was doing and turned to face Sango. "How do you know that?"

Sango smiled, "Last night, you were humming in my ear to calm me down." She really didn't want to bring that up but it just came out. "Just from that I know you have an amazing voice."

Kagome shut her locker shut and rolled her eyes. "Sango seriously, anyone can hum and sound amazing."

"Fine, but I will make it so you sing in that show! And I will prove to you how amazing you really are!"

"Whatever."

Sango laughed, "Inuyasha's rubbing off on you."

Kagome breathed out hard pushing her bangs up. "Again, whatever."

"Sango."

Both Kagome and Sango turned to see who called her name. Sesshomaru stood there in front of the two girls. Kagome looked between the two and knew this was the first time since last night that they had seen each other. Kagome saw him this morning, but he didn't say a thing to her, not even good morning when she greeted him. He did escort her to class, but left before he could run into Sango.

Kagome smiled, picked up her bag and nodded, "I'll be going now, got a job to get to ya know!"

"Wait." Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome looked up, his eyes seemed cold, but deep down, it looked as though he was sad. Kagome stood in her spot and leaned against the lockers.

Sango watched the small conversation between the two. Once Kagome leaned against the lockers she looked up at Sesshomaru and probably for the first time she was really scared of him. She couldn't figure out anything, she couldn't predict anything, she could feel nothing coming from him. As if he were building a wall.

"Let's go out tonight."

Sango searched his eyes for something. Something wasn't right. He'd never ask this way. They usually just went into his car and he just took them anywhere. But the way he was asking her now, was almost like he demanded it. _'Had something happened that made him change so suddenly?' _Sango gulped putting her head down. She then nodded, "Alright." She took out her cell phone dialing a number. Sesshomaru instantly took it away, and turned it off. "I already spoke with Miroku." He put the cell phone in his pocket. "I'll give you a lift to work." He said to Kagome.

Kagome snapped up and began following Sesshomaru. She watched Sango who walked in front of her. Sango looked sad and she didn't even question Sesshomaru. Kagome knew Sango had to go to her locker first but then Sesshomaru came. The NORMAL Sango would be happy and tell him to meet her in the front of the school, but this time nothing. It was almost as if she was aware something was wrong and she didn't want to push anything by asking him to do something. Like in a game, taking extra precaution.

Kagome, Sango and Sesshomaru reached the car at this point. Kagome opened the back door sitting behind Sango's chair in order to keep a good watch on Sesshomaru. She loved Sesshomaru dearly, as a friend, but she was beginning to become close to Sango. It was nice to have a girl best friend. Now that she thought of it, she'd always been surrounded by boys: Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, her father, Ichiro, Shippo. The only girls she had were her mother, who she never turned to, and Miroku's mother, who was always too busy. Before she met Sango, all there was was the cook who always snuck her cookies in the kitchen because she never got any. Her mother believed cookies were fattening. So with Sango so close to her now, she couldn't bare seeing her hurt, and if Sesshomaru hurt her, she'd kill him. Not literally of course.

"This it?" he asked emotionlessly.

Kagome looked up to see the pink and yellow sign. She had forgotten that by car, the store was close. She nodded. "Yeah." She opened the car door and smiled. "Thanks for the ride. Have fun you two okay?" She waved as the car drove off with a serious Sesshomaru and a nervous Sango.

"Where're we going?" Sango asked.

Silence

"Sesshomaru?"

Silence

Sango sighed crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't want to push it, but suddenly her sadness was gone, replaced with anger. She pouted in her seat and looked out the window passing all the blurry buildings.

Time passed and the silence grew. Finally they reached a red light and without looking at her he spoke. "You'll see." He said in a monotone voice. With a more exciting voice Sango would have been anxious to get there. But the way Sesshomaru's been acting, she kind of couldn't wait till it was over.

Finally the car came to a stop and Sango opened he door and looked u at the large building. "The museum? That's where you took me?"

Sesshomaru shut his door closed and nodded.

Sango smirked, "That was your big surprise." She sighed walking up the large pale stone steps. She reached the top and couldn't help but wonder what exactly Sesshomaru was planning, if he was even planning anything at all.

Sesshomaru followed behind her slowly and opened the large wooden doors for her. Sango nodded walking in and he followed. He walked along side her but kept the lead. He took her to the new exhibit. "I thought this may interest you." He said leading her into another room.

Sango entered and looked all around in amazement. "Wow, this is pretty cool." She walked around looking at all the different statues. She stopped in her tracks reading one sign. This one really caught her eye.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and looked up at what she was looking at. This saddened him noticing what it was.

Sango beamed, "This Feudal Era exhibit is amazing! I love it, especially this one." She looked down reading the label. "With Demons present in this era a group of humans formed a group called Demon Slayers. These Slayers were hired by many villages to protect them from very strong demons. Although this was a job for the males, female demon slayers were not unheard of." Sango beamed. "That's so cool! Even back then woman kicked ass!" Sango made a stance as if prepared to battle.

Sesshomaru watched her in her stance. He wasn't surprised her stance and facial expression were perfect for a demon slayer. He lifted his hand up and looked at it, she was a demon slayer, and he… was a demon. He formed his hand into a fist hand looked away with no hint of any thought on his face. He had to make this day right. He walked over to Sango, grabbed her hand and gave a small smile which was rarely scene. "Let's keep going."

"THAT WAS AMAZING SESSHOMARU!" Sango cried as she left the museum. "Thanks' for taking me. It was really fun. To be honest, I wasn't expecting it to be that much fun." She looked down at their hands which were intertwined together. They hadn't let go of each other for an hour and Sango was quite shocked. Sesshomaru hated showing affection in public. Suddenly they were holding hands? She looked up at his face as they walked to the car together. She still couldn't read anything. Then her thoughts traveled over to what was going on. Sesshomaru changed, suddenly he was nice and caring and showing affection? This proved it, something was up.

They both entered the car and began to drive again. It was six o'clock now and Sesshomaru knew exactly where he was going next.

"Where to?" Sango asked watching her surroundings.

"Hungry?"

Sango smiled and nodded, "What restaurant?"

"You'll see."

They drove for quite a while, for almost twenty minutes. It wasn't like the time bothered Sango, it was the fact that now she was excited. Sesshomaru was for once, since she's known him, treating her like his real girlfriend. She bit her bottom lip and grinned. _'Maybe he'll finally kiss me tonight.'_ She couldn't help but squeal at this and wiggle around in her seat. She was excited. She couldn't wait for what was coming next.

They finally stopped and Sango looked up at the shimmering lights. Sango took a look around, no wonder it took so long to get here, she was in Tokyo. Which was an hour or two drive away from where Sesshomaru and her lived. That's when she noticed it. She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. "**Aragawa****."** She breathed out softly. She knew what this was. **Aragawa** was the most expensive restaurant in all of Japan. Meals costing over forty-four thousand yen ($300 CAN). She turned to Sesshomaru then back up at the sign.

"Let's go." He said putting his hand on the middle of her back guiding her into the restaurant.

The couple left the restaurant after a two hour meal. Sango smiled patting her stomach. "That was the best food I have ever tasted." She said as she sat herself in the passenger's seat. She looked up at Sesshomaru, leaned over and kissed his cheek. She smiled widely, "thanks."

Sesshomaru nodded, started the car and headed for the highway.

This time Sango didn't say anything. First off, Sesshomaru was talking A LOT today and she didn't want to push it and ruin a perfect evening. Second, she wanted the next spot to be a surprise. Whether it was going home or something else, she wanted him to take her. Besides, even if she did ask he would only say 'you'll see.'

Two hours passed and they were back in their home town. Sango had fallen asleep in her seat on the ride back. She was awoken when Sesshomaru tapped her side. "Sango?" He asked sincerely waiting for her to open her eyes.

Sango's eyes fluttered. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Yawning she looked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a weary smile. She then turned to the window guessing she was home. It was ten o'clock at night, but when she looked out the window, all she saw were green grasses and a road that was empty except for the few rare romantic couples. Suddenly, her energy returned and she looked at Sesshomaru who was stepping out of the car at this moment. She couldn't believe it, Sesshomaru was acting… romantic. What a concept. Suddenly all doubt left her mind and all she was concentrating on was her night with him.

They walked along the path in silence, hand in hand consumed with the beautiful night scenery. The moon was out and everything around them was asleep. Sesshomaru lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders pulling her closer. Sango responded by leaning her head on his chest. She sighed. Perfect.

Finally, the night was almost over. They circled the park and had already made it back to the car, but before they walked in, they both sat on the bench with Sango cuddled up close to Sesshomaru. She was too happy! She had never been able to show this much affection towards him before and she wanted to soak up every minute of it.

Sesshomaru pulled his arm off her shoulders. Sango looked up from his chest, closed her eyes and smiled warmly. Her eyes jolted open when she felt Sesshomaru getting closer. His face was so close to hers and she could feel his hot breath against her cheeks. She closed her eyes and he pulled closer brushing his lips gently across hers. Oh how badly she wanted to jump and kiss him, but she knew him better then that. He had to make the first move, he had to kiss her first, otherwise it meant he didn't want it. But to Sango, just having his lips brushed against hers was enough. It was a taste for what would come another day.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, still keeping his lips inches from hers. He wanted this day to be perfect to her, he owed her that and he knew exactly what would make it perfect, their first kiss. He was this close… but then why wouldn't he finish it? He closed his eyes brushing against her lips again and that's when he knew why. He was saving his first kiss not for Sango… but her…

**&&&**

"So how was it?" Miroku called from the kitchen. He was washing the dishes from dinner.

Kagome walked to the table where her plate was left. She began to dig in. "Inuyasha is surprisingly a really good teacher."

Miroku shut the water off, flicked his hands to get the excess water off and tried them. He leaned against the counter with his hands behind him crossing one leg over the other. "Really? Now that's a sight to see. So you did well?"

Kagome sipped the last bit of her tea and smiled. "Not exactly although he's a good teacher, anytime you do something wrong you get an ear full from him. And he insults you a lot. Your confidence gets lowered all that physiological stuff. But no ones perfect right? Especially in Inuyasha's case."

Miroku laughed and nodded, "Your right."

Suddenly the door opened and Sango ran into the room. She grabbed Kagome's hands and began pulling her out of the kitchen. I have to talk to you! Now!"

Kagome struggled, "B-But my dinner!"

"PLEASE!" she squealed but didn't give Kagome a chance to answer. She pulled her up the stairs anyways leaving a very confused Miroku in the kitchen.

About five minutes passed and Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He threw the cloth on the table and marched his way up the flight of stairs. He looked down the hall to Kagome's room seeing the light coming from it. He slowly made his way to the door trying his hardest not to make a sound, but with a house this old, it was practically impossible. It seemed to work fine because when he reached their door Sango was still talking. He took a deep breath and listened, he knew this was wrong, but he couldn't help himself.

"And then at the park he almost kissed me! It was amazing! He was so close and I could just feel lips his against mine and oh my gosh Kyoko today was the best day of my life! All the places he took me, how he held my hand, how he held me! It was a dream come true."

Kagome laughed, "And how long have you been together?"

Sango stayed quite for a few minutes, Miroku guessed she was embarrassed. "Almost a year."

Kagome laughed again, "And you two haven't kissed yet?"

Sango shook her head, "no, but we were so close today."

"Why didn't you just go for it, I mean if he was that close to you."

Sango shrugged, "I want him to do it and I'd wait for that. I mean look, I've waited for him to make a move on me and look what I got, the most romantic night ever!"

Kagome smiled, "Glad to hear things are working out and back to normal… slightly." It was true, Kagome WAS happy for Sango. She hadn't seen Sango this happy ever. Well, Sango's always been really happy but this happiness was different. And it was nice to see Sango getting over the Kikyo thing. Sesshomaru did have good timing she had to admit. But there was something else she had to admit, but only to herself. She did feel slightly jealous towards Sango. After all, she's known Sesshomaru longer, and look where it's gotten here? He doesn't even remember her!

Miroku's head was down and his bangs were over his face. Suddenly he felt like all hope was gone. Sesshomaru and Sango took their relationship slow and he always thought that there was always hope, but after what he heard from Sango, and the small portion of their date, he didn't want to know what else happened. He knew Sesshomaru well, and for him to go beyond his boundaries and do things that he'd rather not meant he must really like and care for Sango. And Miroku knew that now, Sango was out of his reach. No matter what he felt for her, he would never do that to his friend. Or ruin Sango's relationship with Sesshomaru just for himself. No, from the tone of her voice he could see that Sango was really happy where she was, and that was all that mattered.

But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.

**&&&**

The day passed as it always did. School, lunch more school and the most dreaded class, vocal. But eventually the day was over and it was time for another afternoon at her new job. Although Kagome despised anything to do with fashion or facials, she actually didn't mind her job. After one day of working, she really enjoyed talking to her costumers. Getting to know real life problems was something Kagome never really heard and it was nice to hear.

"Let's go, I'll drive you." Inuyasha said leaning next to her locker.

Kagome peaked out from her opened locker door. "You sure? I can just ask Miroku or Sesshomaru." She really did want to go. Because of the driving lesson, Kagome finally felt like their friendship had patched up after the whole Kikyo incident.

Inuyasha nodded, "I kind of don't have a choice. After class Miroku rushed out and asking me to drive you to work." He paused. "He's been acting strange lately."

Kagome closed her locked shut and looked up and Inuyasha. She liked his pose. Leaning against the locker, one leg bent, arms crossed over his chest, head slightly down, eyes closed. It was hot. _'These are the times I need a camera.' _That's when it hit her. She smirked swinging out her phone pressing the short cut button to take a picture. The sound went off and she smiled when his white ears perked up. He opened his eyes, looked at her and once he realized what she did he shut his eyes tight and grinded his teeth together. "Kyoko!"

Kagome smiled, "Yes?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

She laughed, "You wouldn't dare!"

"WATCH ME!" He yelled making a grab for her cell phone but she quickly pulled away. She backed up and hit someone, someone with a hard chest…

Kagome looked up to meet the match of Inuyasha's eyes. "Sesshomaru." She said with a smile. She pealed herself off of him and laughed. "Sorry about that." She said. She looked up at him, "You okay?" she asked. Not only was Miroku acting strange, but Sesshomaru was beginning to act strange again too.

Sesshomaru moved his head to the side and began packing his bag.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Sesshomaru?" Obviously he wasn't planning on saying anything. She shrugged, "Well…" She stood next to him and patted his back, "Way-ta-go! Yesterday with Sango I mean. Nice job." She smiled.

"GOTS IT!"

Kagome spun around seeing Inuyasha holding her cell phone. She put her hands on her hips, "First off all it's GOT! G-O-T! And second…" She put her hands to the side. "GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

"No way in hell!" he yelled picked up his bag and running off.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" she yelled.

He stopped in his tracks and stared at her, "what the fuck?"

Kagome shrugged from the end of the hall and yelled back, "I thought that because you were a dog that command would work.

"I'M NOT A DOG!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She squinted her eyes trying to see what he was doing. "Hey! Stop pressing the buttons!"

"How the fuck does this piece of crap work!"

"It's not a piece of crap! And don't delete the picture!" she yelled picking her back up. She turned around and smiled. "See you around!" she called running down the hall chasing after Inuyasha. "INUYASHA COME ON! I got to get to work! Give me my phone back!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. _'Idiots.' _He looked back to where Kagome stood. He put his hand on his chest and closed his eyes remembering her scent. A smile appeared on his face before tuning and walking down the halls.

"Sango, come with me." Sesshomaru said once he reached the house. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. She didn't object, just followed.

He led her under the God tree. He leaned on it with his feet crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed. His eyes were closed and he was in a deep thought. This wasn't going to be easy, but he had to say it. Even if he knew what would happen and the risk he was taking, it was important. He took a deep breath, he was never good at these things and he figured out now that no matter which way he said it, the result would be the same, she'd be hurt. "We're breaking up."

* * *

**A/N: **AHHH SESSHOMARU BROKE UP WITH SANGO! I'm sure some are happy, Sesshomaru is single now. I was never planning for Sesshomaru and Sango to stay together. I just thought it was a fun kind of pairing you know? Demon slyer and demon kind of cool no? So I was planning this break up from the beginning and now it's happened. So, what do you think? LONG chapter, short update, how cool am I? REALLY COOL! Lol. So there were A LOT of clues in this chapter, wonder if any of you noticed them. Hum, even if you did catch it, I ain't telling you if your right, or wrong, I'm evil. MUAHAHA So here's a question… WHO IS THE GIRL SESSHOMARU WANTS TO KISS… Well kind of obvious huh? There's only one girl left, but the question is, is it Kagome or Kyoko… OR VICTORIA! Who knows? You'll find out soon on the next BREAKAWAY! AND… this chapter was SO long! Lol. 

**EXCITING NOTE: **My editor (MELLY) and I have gone over the next few chapters, what's going to happen and such, meaning I won't have a MAJOR writers block so in other words I know EXCATLY how many chapters are left, will I tell you? No, BUT I'll tell you this now… this story is coming to and end soon…. MUAHAHA. What will I do next when that's finished? Oh yeah WRITE BREAKAWAY 2!

**Editor's Note!!: **HAI HAI! (yes yes) My name is Melissa, and I am Rae-orri's editor! I just want to apologize to all those faithful fans of rae's for not editing faster, I was a little busy and all that jazz, so komenasai, I'm sorry! bows and arigatou kosaimas, thank-you very much, for being so patient. You guys are gonna die after reading what happens next! You have no idea what we have in store for you! Muahaha. Teehee…..sainara, byebye!!! muah!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**lyttleshortie: **Well, although last chapter I left off on a cliffy, I kind of did for this one too didn't I? lol. Anyways, it was quick and thus better correct? Good thing. Next chapter probably won't be here for a while. Now that I think of it, that's what I said for this chapter isn't it? Lol. Hoped this chapter was good! And long enough! Wow, I did a long quick update chapter. That's a first. Ha-ha.

**darkangel1193: **First off was this chapter NOT cool AND long AND quick update? Yes, yes it was! That's so cool. And it's goof to know yet another fan LOVES this story! Really makes me happy and I get REALLY excite when I update. Maybe that's why I've been updating fast… humm. So the review you gave me, thanks for the ideas. There's cool BUT the ending I have for this is SUPER amazing. She had given hints from her childhood, correcting Inuyasha's 'gots' and putting gum in his hair and all that but she didn't do it on purpose. You'll see soon, but there's a reason as to why Kagome doesn't want to tell them the truth on who she is. In any case, thanks for the ideas! Keep it up cause when I start Breakaway 2, I'm going to be LOST for ideas. Like Breakaway 1 I had almost everything planned, the main plot. I wasn't planning on doing a Breakaway two so now that I am, I got to figure out how I'm gonna do that. Lol. So yeah thanks again for the review, please review again and hope this chapter was exciting! It was when I was writing it! I just couldn't WAIT to post it! Lol.

**Blackened.Blossom: **HEY! It's you… again! I talk to your friend a bit. Lol. She's kool. You and her remind me of when I was 13 and with my best friend I would be like "SHE UPDATED SHE UPDATED!" and to know someone's doing that for MY story makes me feel AWESOME and special. Lol. I mean someone random in some place is talking about ME! It's so exciting! So, first off, I'm sorry for killing you with the I'm surprised at number one how long this chapter is and number two that I finished this quickly. I did say that I would take a while, and I didn't. But I may for the next chapter. Exams are coming up, got to study hard! I'm probably updating faster now cause school classes are slowing down cause no one wants to teach new material so I got more time on my hands! You said: "I wish mine would be as good as yours but hey that's a bit too wishful thinking " WHAT? As good as me? I know I have improved A LOT compared to my other stories, and I really like looking back at my first story and seeing the MAJOR improvement but I ain't THAT good. But thank you VERY much for the compliment. It REALLY made me happy. I don't get that from a lot of my friends (all smart ass people) so it's nice to hear it, especially from a fan. But trust me, if your into writing do it! Just write I'd be happy to read any story you want me too! I mean if you look at my FIRST story (Hanyou vs. Miko) and read the first chapter it's like a 10 year old wrote it. Really it was a 13 year old but all the same. Wow… I remember at 13 I felt so grown up. Now I'm 16 and I still feel so grown up… ha-ha random sorry. WHOA long reply, so I better get a move on so I can ACTULLY post this chapter TONIGHT! So thanks AGAIN for EVERYTHING pretty much! And yeah, hope to hear from you soon. Oh and if you have MSN messenger add me! I'd LOVE to talk to you on a regular basis! Thanks! Je ne!

**InUyAsHaAdDiCt: **Hey Hey! I hope you didn't die from the suspense! Well I updated quickly, a lot quicker then I thought and thus you were able to find out quickly… if you're still alive! So thanks for the review and tell me what you thought of this LONG chapter! Haha was it good? Hope so I WORKED HARD ON IT! And thus, I must leave and finish the rest of the comments… thanks again!

**MeiunTenshi: **Hello again! Was the house scene kool? Hope it was to your satisfaction. Some little inu/kag moments in this one huh? Only two but it's all good right? I'm warning you, at the end of the story (coming soon) you will cry! And then murder me! Haha. As to will I write a sequel yes I will. When I first starting making up the idea of Breakaway (almost three years ago) I pretty much had one scene figured out, and that scene is in chapter 18. Then I took that and expanded it into this. So I wasn't planning on a sequel but then I decided what the heck! And thus, I have NO ideas for the sequel, unlike this story where I had many MAIN ideas planned and just needed to add in the little ones. So I have a question for you. Do you live is Australia? I LOVE Australia. Been there twice. Because I'm part Australian and soon I'm going to be an Australian citizen! My dads side of the family lives there. In Brisbane. Yeah ANYWAYS I updated fast even though I said it would probably take long, it didn't AND it's a long chapter. How cool am I? very cool! Alright better finish this up cause my moms going to KILL me for not doing my homework today! Haha. Hope to hear from you again soon! Thanks!

**Mistuko: **HEY LOOKY! I made ANOTHER fast chapter! WAHOO! So your question was: are you gonna make Sesshomaru and Sango a permanent couple? I guess this chapter answers your question huh? Good timing for asking it. Lol. I was never planning that. I think it's such a cool funky idea. Cause I mean who thinks of Sesshomaru and Sango together? Pretty much no one. I guess you would like this chapter the best with the whole Miroku Sango Sesshomaru thing going on. So I'll tell you this now, the stories almost done. A few more chapters. See it's funny when I think about it. There's only a few chapters left, and yet there SO much more to write. So you'll see what happens. But yeah, I was NEVER planning for Sesshomaru and Sango to be together completely. I'm really looking forward to hearing what you think of this chapter! Seeing as it's to do with the Sesshomaru/Sango couple. Please review again and thanks for all the reviews . Till next time!

**Fyawkes and Leo: **HEEEEY! So as for any new stories… Yes I am currently writing another Inuyasha fan fiction. But that one's not as intense as this one is, but I think you'll still like it. I currently have seven chapters written and I don't want to post this one till ALL the chapters are done. It's a shorter story and everything but still kind of funky. Once that's done and I'm finished Breakaway (first one) then I'll post it, so keep a look out for it. Still based in the modern word but Inuyasha and Kagome are ENAMIES! Well, Kagome hates Inuyasha's guts, but yeah you'll see it eventually! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review! Till next time!

**Punk Rock Miko2:** HEY AGAIN! Thanks for reviewing…again! Was this chapter not LONG and quick? Haha! So to answer the question, no Inuyasha still hasn't figured out it's Kagome. Well after all, we all know Inuyasha's kind of slow in figuring things out. But he'll figure it out soon… I hope. Lol. This stories almost over… well there's still A LOT that is going to happen but not many chapters left. To pre warn you. You're probably going to kill me when I end it, because I end it on a BIG cliffy! In any case, once again thanks for another review! And hope to hear from you again soon!

**StarlitBaby: **You reviewed again! AWESOME thanks. Was this chapter quick long AND good? Yes it was… well the long and quick part I mean. So there's the update, and Inuyasha STILL doesn't know its Kagome, but it seems he's warming up to her! And they have driving lessons together. Teehee, next chapters going to get exciting! Thanks for the review again!

**snow cat demon: **Okay, I had three of you reviewers (top two) review in the EXACT same order as you did in chapter 14! That makes things SO easy with these review comments! Thanks for the help! You said: "Every time my friend tell's me it's updated I immediately rush to read it." I think that's SO cool! I remember I used to do that with my friend! And to know that someone is doing that for MY story is SO exciting! So it's nice to learn things everyday. My mom USE to be a nurse, then she got out of it. But as for science, I hate it! Well no true, I'm just more of an English person as appose to science and Math. BUT I am getting better. My science mark went up compared to grade nine and ten, and grade eleven science is supposed to be HARDER. But I'm only doing biology. I kind of wished I signed up for physics too. But oh well. So hope this chapter was long quick and good! Please review again! It's nice to get reviews lol. Je ne!

**Charcoal.Rose: **Hey! I don't think you reviewed my story but doesn't matter, you reviewed and it really caught my attention. I enjoyed reading your review so thank you! But wait… I told you that I think… in the reply. Lol. Yeah so ANYWAYS. What did you think of this chapter?! It was quick which it pretty kool and LONG. It's almost twenty pages! WOW! I'm impressed I updated such a long chapter so fast. I'm honored to know that my fans think I'm a famous author! I was so happy when you said that. So what did I do? Write lol. I really want to be not a famous author but well known. One of the authors where you go to read it and can't WAIT till the next book. And for the first week that's all you can think and talk about. Kind of like how I am with this book called Twilight. Heard of it? READ IT! IT IS AMAZING! I'm FREAKING I'm so excited! ANYWAYS. Review again if you can! That would be awesome! And if you have MSN messenger add me! It would be SO much fun talking to you AND your friend! Anyways till next time! Thanks again! Je ne!

**XxAngle Of HatredxX: **HEY! Glad to hear you LOVE my story so much! I love these reviews so much too! What did you think of this chapter? I updated fast! AND it's a long chapter! WAHOO! So This chapter was REALLY eventful. What did you think? Like it? Too much Sesshomaru Sango? I noticed I was doing a lot of Kagome problems and thought why not shift some problems onto Sango/Sesshomaru/Miroku. But there will be PLENTY of Kagome soon. Haha. So thanks for the review! And hope to talk to you again soon! Je ne!

**xXxGoldenEyesxXx: **HEEEEY again! You reviewed… again! Thanks! So this chapter had A LOT to do with Sesshomaru, what did you think? So I ended chapter five on a bad note, but at least I updated fast right? And you didn't have to wait long right? And I even said this chapter won't be updated for a while. AND LOOK! It's here! Awesome no? So you asked me: "But when Inuyasha said, "K-Kagome... I'm sorry" does he remember who she was?" The answer is yes and no. I was trying to find a way of explaining that but it's kind of hard to. Basically, he remembers her as in his subconscious mind does, cause that's where all his memories of her are. So when he knocked his head and saw it, his subconscious mind reacted. Make sense? So really he doesn't remember her. So what about this chapter. What do you think? Good? Killing? Suspenseful enough? I don't know how long the next chapters going to take me. I got exams coming up, ew. But hey, I was surprised how fast I was going with this chapter and how well I wrote it. I think I wrote it well at least. ANYWAYS I gotta finish these. I was supposed o take out the garbage 20 min ago and I didn't thus my moms going to kill me.

**Koneko's Tears: **It's you AGAIN! Haha AWEOMSE! Yeah it does take FF to send it eh? But the chapter 15 reviews was the first time it took them a while to send so I don't know. Anyways! How was this chapter? LONG QUICK and suspenseful right? HAHA! Glad to know you enjoyed chapter 15! You got to tell me what you think. Cause although I try hard in all my chapters, this one I tried the HARDEST and at the same time I updated quickly AND it was long so I'm quite proud of this chapter. So hopefully it was good! Thanks again for another review! Hope to hear from you again ASAP!

**GraceMarionPotter: **YES! Yet another happy fan. Good good! You said: "is Kagome thinking that she is danger for everyone and has to go back?" WHOA you're good. I mean… no of course not… You'll see eventually (SOON). So I don't know if you even finished the review because you end it saying "but I" and that's it. Sorry if I didn't get the full review. ANYWAYS. Hope this chapter was good! Thanks for the review! Till next time!

**Akari-san: **LOOK! I said I may take a long time with chapter sixteen but I didn't! I took only what two weeks AND I made it SUPER long! It's almost twenty pages! So proud of myself. Lol. What did you think?! You gotta tell me! I don't know if I will be quick with the next chapter but ya never know. Just don't get your hopes up k? Don't need to disappoint people. Lol. Hope it was good! Review again please!

**Youkai no Hikaru: **So tell me, what did you think of this chapter? Most of it was Sesshomaru and he's breaking up with Sango. And who is the girl that he wants to save his first kiss for? Hummm. Your freaking aren't you? Wow. I'm REALLY looking forward to see what you thought of this chapter. And thus, I updated fast and you got an AMAZING Sesshomaru chapter. So as for Sessy/Kag… I just typed something that was a MAJOR give away then I erased it haha. Can't spoil it now can I? Lol. Um so here a question. Would u hate the story if it turned out Kagome Inuyasha? Honest answer. I asked some of the Inu/Kag people if they'd hate it if it were Sessy/Kag so I'm curious to see what people would say. Also, who would u pare Sesshy up if you had a choice? (Anyone from the anime not the story.) Can't wait to hear from you! Je ne!

**Jamie: **Hi again! I wonder if I could have super powers and inspire people's works and all that. Hum super inspiration. So what did you think of this chapter? I loved it! I worked hard so you HAVE to tell me what you think alright? I shall be expecting your review NOW! GO! Haha Je ne!

**MiaMoo: **Hey Hey! You reviewed… again! So once again, I left with yet another cliff hanger. Bad me. So how was this chapter?! Amazing? I put you through torture, does a quick LONG updated fix that? Hopefully, I'm to young to die! Thanks for another review! Hoping to hear from you soon! Thanks! Je ne!

**KOalaPaNda: **Well sorry, I'm going to seep this short seeing as I sent you a message just before I finished this chapter. I still love you ya know? So much that I just HAVE to reply to your reviews RIGHT away! And thus, I do. So what did you think? Some little Inu/Kag moments! WEEEEE, looking forward to another review. Lol. You JUST read chapter 15 and chapter 16's already up. How awesome is that? Well I don't know because of your busy schedule. But from the looks of it, your even busier then me! Wow. So thanks AGAIN and till next time! Je ne!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story.


	17. Chapter 17: Tainted

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 17: Tainted**

Sango's head snapped up, her smile disappeared and her brain began to scramble. Did she hear right? "W-What?" she asked. She could already feel the tears coming to her eyes. No, he didn't just say that. He couldn't have just said it, not after what happened yesterday.

"It's over Sango, were done."

Ouch.

Sango's head went down and tears were already coming out. Not again. She was tired of crying. Why was it now that everything was happening, why was it now that everything was going wrong. She use to be strong, she use to be tough, but lately, all she felt like was like a weak little girl. She shook her head violently. She moved closer to him putting her hands on his chest. She finally looked up and shook her head slowly. "N-no. S-Sesshomaru you didn't. No…"

He closed his eyes and moved his head to the side. He didn't respond. Right now all he could think of doing was not say a word, something he did best.

Her head went down and she began to shake her head. She formed her hand into a fist and began banging his chest. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" she cried. She slid down and collapsed on the ground. She let go of him and put her hands over her face. How could this have happened? Why now? Did he not want to continue it because he didn't want to do another date like yesterday? How is it that in the matter of twenty-four hours someone's heart could change? Sango didn't get it, she didn't know why and she wanted to know. But she was too afraid to ask. What if the answer was that there was someone else. What then? That would hurt more then her not knowing. She whipped her tears away. No more crying Sango. She was done with crying, she had cried enough and that was it. She put her hand on her knee and pushed herself up. She took a deep breath and turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry." She said. _'Be strong, be strong, be strong.' _She kept repeating in her head. "Be well." She said. She turned and began walking and as soon as she took her third step more tears fell.

It was over.

**&&&**

"Kyoko, someone's here for ya."

Kagome's head moved up looking at one of her coworkers. She put the broom aside (she was cleaning up from her last appointment) and began walking to the front desk. Who could be here for her? Her next appointment wasn't for another hour. Could they really have been this early? Kagome turned the corner and looked into the waiting room. "S-Sango?" Her mind raced, why was Sango here? She couldn't read her expression, her head was down. That was when Sango lifted her head, responding to her name. Kagome's eyes widened and she instantly ran to Sango's side. She knew Sango's cried before, but she had never actually seen it and it was a shock. What was going on? "Sango! What's wrong! What happened?" Sango was smiling, but her cheeks were soaked with tears. Time passed slowly, Kagome felt like she wasn't going to get an answer at all, finally Sango's head went down and she said it.

"It's over."

Kagome tilted her head. "What's over? Your job? What? Sango? Hello? TELL ME!"

"Sesshomaru."

Suddenly, everything made sense. Kagome's mouth shut and her eyes softened. She didn't know what to say now. All she wanted to do was ask questions. But she knew that this wasn't a time to do so. She put her hand over Sango's and tried to smile. She stared at her folded hands on her lap and the idea hit her. She closed her eyes preparing an impression of her boss Ashley. "Oh MY god! Look at those nails! They're horrible." Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and examined her nails. "Tisk tisk, well we better do something about this, otherwise I'll go bonkers! UH!" She picked Sango up and pulled her down the line of hair dressing posts to her booth. She sat her down in the chair and sat across from her. She smiled, turning back to normal. "Why don't we fix you up okay?"

Sango looked up at Kagome and cracked a smile. Kagome's impression of gay was pretty good.

Kagome smiled too. "Be right back." She made her way to Ashley's office. "Hey Ash! Take my shift!"

Ashley looked at her and sighed. "And what may the reason be darling? Beauty waits for no one remember."

Kagome sighed. She closed her eyes and nodded, "code 194."

Ash or Ashley gasped. "Oh my GOD! Is she okay? Is she alright? OH deary me. Please go, go."

Kagome smiled, Code 194 was short cut for friend who I met recently just got dumped by her hot neighbor boyfriend and they had been together for almost a year and that yesterday they went on a date which was perfect but for some unknown reason he dumped her and now she's miserable and needs a make over. Yeah, Kagome had to study all 1000 codes of beauty in beauty school. "Talk about waste of life." Kagome mumbled under her breath while she organized her equipment.

She rolled her way back to Sango, sat in her seat and put her hand in water. "So talk to me." She didn't know if bringing up Sesshomaru was something that should be done. She didn't want to push anything. But all she received was silence. This sucked. She sighed, took one of Sango's hands and began filing her nail. "What about the festival, did you decided what you were doing for the exam?"

Sango looked up, this seem to catch her attention. "I think I'm just going to sing."

Kagome looked at her face, this wasn't good. She remembered Sango was thinking about asking the guys to perform while she sung. Sesshomaru is in the band, this isn't good. Kagome continued with her work. She looked down and nodded. "I am still planning to skip."

"Kyoko! That's thirty percent of your grade!"

Kagome shrugged, "Ah well, I fail I fail, I don't care."

"Come on Kyoko! I really want to hear you sing!" Sango stopped and thought, "And I'm sure Aki would too."

Kagome dropped her nail file and glared up at Sango. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Aki is completely and utterly in love with you."

On one hand, she was getting Sango to talk. Sango wasn't really a gossip queen, but she loved to know everything about anything. She heard the gossip, but she never spread it around. "Ah come on you can't be serious." Kagome replied rolling her eyes. It was ridiculous.

"Come on please? I'll help you pick something, or we can do a duet!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued with the next hand.

"Alright what songs? How about that song in that new Kingdom Hearts game? Sanctuary I think it's called. I can see you singing that. Or or or-"

"SANGO!"

"What?"

Kagome placed her nail file down and sighed. "Fine fine, I'll THINK about it okay?"

Sango smiled, "For now."

They continued on and it seemed Kagome had cheered Sango up at least a little bit. On the bright side, she was smiling. Hours passed and Kagome had to admit to herself, she did a great job on Sango. Her nails were done, perfectly pink and her hair was perfectly straightened. Kagome nodded in approval. "Perfect."

Sango nodded and smiled, "Thanks." She dug into her bag and pulled out her wallet.

Kagome shook her head. "Sango, my treat alright?"

Sango nodded, "Thanks."

Kagome walked her to the door, "Wait up okay? I'll get my things and Inuyasha will give us a ride home."

As Kagome turned Sango stopped her. "No it's okay. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

She faced Sango, "Are you sure? I can come with you."

She shook her head, "No no, thank you but I think I need to be alone for a little while."

Kagome sighed and nodded giving in. "Alright, call me if you need me alright?"

Sango nodded opening the door. "Bye, thanks again."

The door bell rang as Kagome waved watching Sango through the window as she left. She sighed and couldn't help but feel really sorry for Sango. Nothing was going right for her was it?

"Let's go."

Kagome's head shot up seeing Inuyasha in front of her. "You going to take all day? Let's go!"

Kagome jumped. "R-Right! Give me a few minutes. I need to get my stuff."

"Hurry up." He turned and walked out making his was to his car in the passenger seat. He sat there with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg on the compartment of the car and waited. He didn't like waiting, especially when it was something he didn't want to be doing. "Feh, waste of my time."

**&&&**

"Alright Kyoko, time for the final test. Are you ready?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out, gripped on the wheel. Beads of sweat were pouring down the side of her face. This was going to be tight.

"Easy easy." Inuyasha said in her ear.

Kagome nodded slowly moving closer and closer. She pressed on the break and stopped.

"May I take your order?"

Inuyasha leaned over Kagome's lap and began talking "Yeah can I have two number three meals, one with coke one with orange Cplus and…"

Kagome was blushing. Pressed her back to the seat; but no matter how far she leaned back, Inuyasha was still on top of her. _Stop it! He's just trying to get closer to the speaker to order._ She told herself. There was no reason to be so bothered by this closeness. Inuyasha leaning over her like this was just, embarrassing to her. _'He hasn't been this close to me since we talked alone when…' _She shut her eyes tight. _No no no_!

"Hello? Kyoko?"

Kagome opened her eyes but Inuyasha was no longer in front of her. She turned to the side and then it hit her. "O-Oh right!" She returned her hands to the steering wheel, let go of the break slightly and began to drive to the next window.

"You're paying right?" Though it was more of a statement than a question.

Kagome put on the breaks and turned to him. "What? I didn't even get paid yet."

"Okay, good luck explaining to the lady that we don't have money for our food."

"HEY! You're the rich one here!" That wasn't one hundred percent true but you know.

"Whatever."

Kagome growled opening her wallet and handing over her credit card to the lady. They received their food and Kagome drove around to the parking lot to park the car. When they stopped, she turned and could see he started without her. "Can I have mine please?"

"Who said any of this was for you?"

"INUYASHA!"

"Fine fine here." He said handing her one burger.

Kagome accepted it and nodded, "Thanks." She un-wrapped her burger, looked at Inuyasha then asked. "So, how did I do?"

Inuyasha turned to face her and with his mouth full answered. "What?"

Kagome sighed, disgusting. "The drive through, you did say time for the final test, how did I do?"

Inuyasha swallowed then paused to think. Kagome continued to watch him and then finally he came up with an answer. "I give you a six out of ten."

"A WHAT!"

Inuyasha took another big bite of his burger and nodded.

"Excuse me!"

He swallowed then looked her way to respond. "What?"

Kagome frowned, "I think I did quite well thank you!"

Inuyasha nodded, "You spaced out remember? Marks are taken off."

"I would have thought only one mark would be taken off, not four!"

Inuyasha shook his head, "when it comes to driving, one little tiny mistake can kill you and thus more points are taken off for tiny mistakes."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "Why is it that something you said actually made sense?"

"Whatever."

Kagome smiled and looked down at her burger. She was happy… this was it. This was what she always wanted. Hanging with friends, eating fatty foods. This was it, and nothing was about to ruin this. She opened her mouth and bit into her burger… more like half her burger.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Kagome chewed while turning her head to the side facing Inuyasha who seemed to be staring at her like she was from outer space. She swallowed hard and looked at him. "What?"

"W-What are you!"

Kagome's eyebrow lifted. "What are you talking about?"

"That bite, you practically ate the whole burger in one bite!" He paused, moved closer to her and looked her over.

Kagome scouted further away as Inuyasha came closer. A blush appeared on her face as his eyes scanned her figure. She looked away and shut her eyes. What the hell was going on with all this closeness?

He focused on Kagome's chest with a puzzled look on his face. He then lifted his hand and with both hands grabbed her boobs.

Kagome's eyes shot open. What the fuck did he just do?

Inuyasha shot back shivering. "You are a girl!"

Kagome turned her head to the quivering Inuyasha. "What the fuck! Of course I'm a girl! You didn't have to grab my boobs to find out!" Her arms were crossed over her chest to protect it. "What are you Miroku?!"

Inuyasha frowned and moved closer, ignoring the Miroku comment. "I was trying to find out if they were fake!"

Kagome moved closer too, her hands still over her breasts. "Do they look fake to you?"

He inched closer. "Obviously I wasn't sure from looking at them! That's why I felt them! To find out!"

Kagome move closer and now they were inches apart. "You're such a pervert!"

"How is that perverted? I was trying to figure something out! Do you call your doctor perverted when he feels your breast for lumps?"

"NO! My doctor's a woman! Of course not!"

"She may be lesbian!"

"She's not!"

"How do you know?"

Kagome opened her mouth then shut it tight. She looked down thinking of an answer but she couldn't. "I-I just know alright." She looked up and that's when she realized how close they were. She stared into his honey coloured eyes and her own widened. She knew his eyes were unique, but not this unique. It was like staring into a lost world. Her eyes softened, lost? Why was he lost? Was she reading him wrong?

Inuyasha blinked a few times before pulling back with a blush on his face. He looked out the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kagome sat up straight and watched Inuyasha closely. What exactly was it that she saw? Was she imagining it? There are so many questions. He is like a mystery. _'What is it?' _Kagome knew there was something, all she had to do was figure it out. But how? Kagome sighed; this was going to eat at her all day.

"Hey"

Kagome looked up and faced Inuyasha. She tilted her head slightly waiting for him to say whatever it was he had to say.

"Sorry."

Kagome was a little shocked. Inuyasha was the type to keep a very tough kind of profile. He wasn't the type to cave in, at least not without a good fight.

"What!"

Kagome jumped and looked down. "Nothing." She said with a small smile.

"Let's get going."

"But my burger"

"Eat it later."

Kagome frowned mumbling cursed words under her breath as she pulled the car out of park. Guess this was his way of making up caving in. The next thirty minutes on the way home were silent, aside from the radio.

"Now here's a woman we all know about for twenty years now. She's been around a while and she's still kicking butt in the music business. Not only that, she's staring in her first movie Monster in Law. Yes that's right folks were talking about Keioko Higurashi."

Kagome froze in her spot hearing her mothers name over the radio. Luckily she was at a red light. She looked down at the radio and panicked. It wasn't like hearing her mother was giving her presence away or anything. For Kagome it was more the fact that she had not heard nor seen any presence of her mother yet and she didn't want a reminder of it either. The agents were enough. She didn't want her new life to have any sense of her mother at all, including her mother's voice.

"Here's one of her older tracks Alive."

Inuyasha looked down at the radio. Somehow this rang a bell.

Kagome reached out to the radio to turn it off but Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand. "Wait I think I heard this one before."

Kagome bit her lip. "B-but it's a pop song. Aren't you into rock?"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's wrist and shrugged. "You know when you hear something and you remember it from somewhere but you can't exactly put your finger on it?"

Kagome nodded.

"There's something about this song that reminds me of… something." He looked up at the light and signaled her that it was green. Once they were back on the road, and the song began to play he continued. "Why are you so eager to change it anyways?" he asked.

"I-I…" Kagome racked her brain to find some excuse, but came up with nothing. "I just don't like this signer." She technically wasn't lying.

He gave Kagome a questionable looked and shrugged. Obviously it wasn't important.

Kagome halted to a stop as she parked in Inuyasha's drive way. She took the keys out of the engine and took the sound out from around them.

"Want to come in for a little bit?" Inuyasha asked in the dark.

Kagome faced where the voice was coming from then nodded. "Sure sounds good." On her way out she couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha invited her in. "I just got to tell Miroku that I'm over here."

On the other side Inuyasha slammed his door shut and stared across the car. "Is he your mother all of a sudden?"

Kagome shook her head already beginning to walk down the driveway. "Nope, but Miroku is a worry wart." She giggled. When she made it to the sidewalk she could hear the door closing knowing Inuyasha was already inside. Turning the corner her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha once more. He was the type to finish what he was forced to do (driving her) and once it was over leave and that was it. Not continue the day with her, inviting her into his house and all. What was it exactly that was different? It as almost like it was a mix of current Inuyasha and little Inuyasha, when he was still arrogant, but had his good sides. Kagome giggled as she walked in the door.

"What are you smiling about?"

Kagome looked up to be face to face with her cousin. She shook her head with a smile still pasted on her face. "Nothing."

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and leaned himself on the wall. "Looks like someone had fun."

"Fun? With Inuyasha? He practically killed me." She said with a small laugh. "Anyways, I came over to see if Sango was here. Is she?"

Miroku shook his head, "No, haven't seen her since my last class with her. I thought she was with Sesshomaru over at his house."

Kagome's smile vanished and her head dropped.

Miroku's arms dropped and he stood up straight. "What? What happened?"

Kagome bit her lip wondering if she should tell him. Her decision made she shook her head. "Nothing, she probably is with him."

Kagome turned about to leave. "I'm going over too, Inuyasha invited me over."

Normally, Miroku would first wonder why Inuyasha invited her inside after the lesson, which he supposedly hates and thus hates Kagome for it. But he could sense something was out of place, that something wasn't right. He grabbed Kagome's shoulder just as she was about to leave. He felt her get tense and with his head down he asked, "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome gulped. She had never heard that tone from Miroku. Serious and yet, concerned and scared. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head. "She came by my work today crying…" Kagome could feel Miroku's hand drop. "Sesshomaru left her."

Miroku's eyes shop open. "He broke it off?!" When Miroku heard that, he didn't know what to think. Sure they weren't the type of couple who held hands and publicly displayed their affection, but they had never gotten into a fight. They're relationship seemed really strong. So what happened then? In and instant Miroku put his shoes on and ran out the door.

Kagome saw him rush past her and jogged after him. She put a hand out reaching for him. "Wait Miroku what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go looking for her."

Kagome's hand dropped and she couldn't help but smile a bit. "Be careful." She said so quietly only she could hear. When her cousin was out of sight she began walking back to Inuyasha's house. Somehow knowing Miroku was looking for Sango made Kagome feel more at ease.

She gripped the handle and opened the door closing it behind her. She didn't want to wake anyone up and Inuyasha did know that she was coming over. So it was okay right? She looked down the dark hallway and realized that it was empty, and dark.

Kagome shut the door behind her and took her shoes off. She looked around for Inuyasha to pop up and scare the shit out of her, but that didn't happen. Then she did hear him, but he wasn't talking to Kagome.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Kagome turned her head to the first room on the left side (right side is the living room) where the voice came from. The sound of Inuyasha voice indicated something was wrong and should have been a hint for Kagome to leave, but her curiosity got the best of her. She began walking to the study where the red oak door was; light seeping through it. She pushed open the door making her way in.

"For how long!"

Kagome froze from the next thing that happened. There, lying on the bed like chair was Ichiro coughing, but not just coughing, coughing up blood. She pushed open the door faster and ran to him. Recently, she'd never been close to Ichiro, but in her childhood she was, she loved him like he was her father. To her, if something serious were to happen, it would be like loosing another father. That was something she couldn't handle.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when Kagome came by his fathers side. "K-Kyoko. What are you doing here?"

Kagome ignored it and looked at Ichiro's pale face. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. He looked really bad. The color was completely gone from his face, his eyes half closed, his arms limp over his stomach. Then Kagome remembered something. When she first returned, he did look a little pale and weak. But she only suspected it to be of old age.

"K-Kyoko?" he said looked to his side. He smiled a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Inuyasha yelled standing right next to her.

Kagome shoot her eyes up at him, "You invited me here remember? Besides that doesn't matter, what's wrong with your father?"

Inuyasha was taken back slightly from the anger in her voice and the concerned eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. "That's what I'd like to know."

"If you'd shut up little brother he'd explain."

Kagome shot her head around and saw Sesshomaru standing next to her. She hadn't realized he was there as well. She stared at him. This was the first time seeing him after the breakup. When he looked down at her with his gold plated eyes she quickly evaded his look.

Ichiro watched the scene going between the girl and his two sons. He smiled when he heard Inuyasha had invited her in and the look Sesshomaru gave her as she yelled at Inuyasha. He smiled admitting to himself that he really missed this.

Sesshomaru crouched down beside his father so he was kneeling right beside Kagome, they were practically touching.

Kagome froze and shivers went down her spine. She looked at him from the corner of his eye and took in his scent. She closed her eyes going into her fantasy world. His scent was soothing, cold yet refreshing. It was different from Inuyasha, he just plain stunk. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled at her thought.

"So what's going on?" Sesshomaru finally said.

Kagome opened her eyes and alerted herself, concentrating on Ichiro and him only.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg bent. He looked at his father. All ears in the room were intent to hear the explanation.

Ichiro sighed, he couldn't hide it any longer. He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts before beginning. "Due to myself being a demon I am in fact older than I look." He smiled a weak smile. His sons already knew, and he knew Kagome knew he was a demon, but Kagome didn't know all the full details of it. "In fact I'm almost three hundred years old."

Kagome's eyes shot open. For someone who was three hundred years old, that's pretty good. And he still looked handsome.

"But the only way to live in this society is to be human, and so I had to lock all my demon powers and features away." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then continued. "So right now, I'm really full human, but humans can't live as long as three hundred years old, but a demon can, so how is it that I'm still here today, three hundred years old and yet human? I locked all of my demon self into a jewel and the jewel was kept near me at all times so with it near me, I was able to live. In some ways I suppose you could say that I asked the jewel to turn me into a human seeing as I am not a half demon and have no human self it was almost like I had to wish it to be true." Once again, he took a deep breath before continuing. "About ten years ago, half of this jewel was given away, and another fraction was stolen from someone. I thought with half the jewel I would be okay to live. But as the years went by, I began growing wearier and weaker, and my human body is beginning to die." Ichiro slowly reached into his pocked and pulled out half of a pink jewel. "This is half of the jewel."

Kagome's eyes shot open and her hand traveled to her chest as she stared at the jewel. It was the equivalent half to the jewel Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave her when she left many years ago. She shut her eyes and tears began to burn. It was her fault. _'I feel so selfish. Ichiro… he has been suffering so many years just so I could hold onto a memory.' _Kagome shook her head. So many things were passing through her head she didn't know what to feel.

Ichiro watched Kagome carefully. "One half of this jewel was given to a special person. I did not want to say anything because she was someone who changed our lives. Someone who we all loved cared for and missed. Both my sons cared for her, I did not want to take something that tied them together."

Kagome's eyes widened. He was talking about her, but not Kyoko, he was taking about Kagome.

Inuyasha stared at his father and looked confused. _'Who the hell is he talking about?'_

Sesshomaru watched closely listening to every word his father said. His eyes traveled over to Kagome and he watched her shocked expression. In response, he smirked slightly.

"So if we get the rest of this jewel back, will you get better?" Inuyasha asked after a long silence.

Ichiro looked up at his son and nodded. "Yes."

"Well who was it that you gave the jewel too?"

Ichiro laughed plus coughed. "First off, you gave it to her and second, don't worry about that one. There are two or three shards that one man stole from me, hoping to gain some of my demon powers."

"Alright, who is he?"

Kagome looked between Inuyasha and Ichiro as they discussed the man who had stolen one part of the jewel while she held onto the others. Her head went down, the guilt was coming now.

"Fine, the gang and I will get it back, you sit and rest got it?"

Ichiro smiled, "Thank you."

"Sesshomaru, you collect some information on this guy. I'm going to go over and talk to Miroku and Sango."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and grab hold of his hand just as he turned to leave. "They're not home."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and listened carefully to hear news about Sango."

"Where the hell are they?"

Kagome panicked, she didn't want to tell Inuyasha what Sesshomaru did. It was his business after all, not hers. She didn't want to be the one to drop the news.

"I broke up with Sango."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, both with shocked faces. Each one for a different reason.

With that said Sesshomaru left the room beginning his part.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then turned to Ichiro. "I'll do anything I can to help!" She looked between the two with pleading eyes. "Please just tell me what to do, I'll do anything."

Ichiro smiled. He lifted himself up just a bit and hugged Kagome. "Thank you Kagome."

Kagome's eyes shot open.

"We really did miss you."

* * *

**A/N: **OH MY GOSH! Ichiro knows who she is! Not much of a surprise huh? Lol. Well this chapter is finally up, and schools starting to get hard so I think my chapters will be updated slower! SOOOOOORRY! Hope you enjoyed it, review please! Oh and thanks to all reviewers who reviewed! Because of all of you I got past 300! YAY! Thanks you! And also, chapter 16 is the chapter I got the most reviews for EVER. I believe it was 31 reviews total for chapter 16. THANK YOU! Oh and I apologies if the review responses are shorter than usually. There was so many of you last chapter that it took me a while to reply back!

**Editor's Note!!: **HEY it's me again. This chapter was a blast to edit and me being a fan as well, I'm totally excited and am DYING to read the next chapter! My apologizes for missed errors in the past chapters but I can't be blamed cause 1) I'm a fan and I'm reading the chapter as a fan. 2) Rae likes to update quickly for all her devoted readers and 3) I'm SO excited when I read it I read it REALLY fast and skip over some stuff. So sorrrrrrrry!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**lyttleshortie:** You reviewed again And you were first reviewer! Thanks! As for when Inuyasha and Sesshomar are going to find out, obviously you'll have to wait and see. But I shall tell you now it's coming up VERY soon! As always I'm adding a twist and I'm going make someone suffer muahahahahaha! Thanks again for the review!

**darkangel1193: **Thanks for another review. I enjoyed reading it. How you said I had all the genres in one. I like stories like that too. Like JUST romance stories get to corny and you GOT to have humor in a story at least I think that and yeah I like reading stories like that too! Truthfully, I have NO idea what I'm going to be writing for Breakaway 2. When I first thought of this story it was really just one scene. (which will happen next chapter) I thought that scene was funky so I built a story around it. I did NOT expect it to be THIS popular. Maybe make it to maximum 200 reviews but no more. So I wanna make a Breakaway two, but only have about 3 ideas for it! AH what am I going to do????? Lol. Thanks again!

**StarlitBaby: **Hi again! So you asked a few questions, and most of those will be answered either next chapter or chapter 20. But you'll see eventually! Lol. How was this chapter? I actually had some trouble writing it. Thought it was going to be too short. In any case, stories almost over (Breakaway 1) what will happen now?!?!?!?!?!

**XxSweet CherryxX: **Yes they broke up. Sango and Sesshomaru are now over! Glad to know SOMEONE thought Sesshomaru and Sango was a cute couple. The reason, you shall see. By chapter 20! I think its 20… anyways. What's going to happen with Miroku and Sango? Will there be a Miroku Sango? You'll see eventually. Glad to know you love the story! So does Sesshomaru know? Maybe, maybe not… you shall find out… in the near future. Kinda :P lol thanks for the review!

**MeiunTenshi: **Hello again! Yay you liked the last chapter. And what about this chapter? So you live in Australia huh? Maybe you know you know my cousins:P. You're the third Aussie person that I know who's reading my story. WAHOO and Aussie author is attracting Aussie fans! IT works! So weather this is a inu/kag fic, a sesshy/kag fic or a triangle is unknown. And shall be discovered soooooon! Hope to hear from you again soon! Thanks again!

**snow cat demon: **Ello again! In my school, grade 9-10 science is mandatory but it's all combined into one. Then grade 11 and 12 you can choose the sciences. Physics, Chemistry or Biology. I love English… but after this year I hate it. Someone who usually get's 80's sometimes 90's in English, I got a 70! You know how pissed I am? GAH all cause of fucked poetry! DAMN IT! You were right about Sango's reaction, pissed, yet broken hearted. Sucks huh? I hate these moments. I've had to many of them and suffered a bad on recently. Two years of a relationship and suddenly it's. "I don't love you anymore." You don't just FALL out of love with someone like THAT! GEEEZ men! They suck balls! Thanks again for the review!

**Charcoal.Rose: **HELLO AGAIN! So many people have been trying to figure out if it's fluffy/kag or inu/kag. One minute your SURE it's fluffy/kag then suddenly it changes and it seems more inu/kag. I know the feeling. I hate not knowing! GAH. And you won't find out for a while, which sucks! In conclusion, no I'm not going to tell you! AWWW you'll buy my book? Thank you! I'll be sure to tell you! (I got to make some money after all!) The author of Twilight is Stephenie Meyer. GET IT! It's good lol. Thanks for taking a look at my other stories, and yeah, MAJOR change over the year. But glad to know you enjoyed it! And no, I don't mind you repeating yourself. I do it all the time . . Thanks again for the review! Till next time!

**Koori Youkai Hime: **Well I answered one of your questions, how Sango would react. But what did happen to Shippou? I don't even know. Gotta figure that out. I know I had an answer before… ah well. A lot of people have been asking if Sesshomaru remembers Kagome. My answer to that? You'll find out eventually… soon! Thanks for the review!

**Fyawkes and Leo: **Too bad they broke up, breaking up sucks! I think you're the ONLY person who asked who's going to give Sango her first kiss! Everyone else asked who Sesshomaru's first kiss going to be (you mentioned it too) seeing as he mentioned it, but you, you saw the littler characters! (tear) I'm so touched! Veronica is the girl Miroku took as his date to the amusement park and the only reason she went was to get close to Aki. And yeah what did happen to Aki? Lol, don't worry, he'll be back! (evil grin). I'm thinking to other story won't be done for a little while though I'm about half way through. We'll see! AH Leo is mad? Lol I like that word, I can play that song on the piano! WOW something I can do! WAHOO! Hope to hear from you again soon! .

**nunya: **Yes yes Sesshomaru dumped Sango. Well Miroku DID go to find her so I suppose he's helping her right? What will happen between the two? Will I tell it, or not? So you think Sesshomaru will make a move on Kagome? Well, we'll see, I mean you'll see, because I already know the answer to that question. Why don't you think Inuyasha and Kagome should be together? EVERYONE thinks that. Well, my story does have weird pairings I mean, Sesshomaru and Sango. I never heard of that pairing before. I thought it was fun!

**Punk Rock Miko2: **HELLO AGAIN! You make a good point, that he should be able to recognize her scent. But if he doesn't know who she is by looks (she's not in disguise really) how can the scent help? But thanks for the pointer! It helps; it will help me explain something later on. (If I remember to explain it) thanks! A lot of people think Sesshomaru knows, but does it really? All this and more on the next chapter of Breakaway! Lol I sounded like a commercial there! Thanks for another review!

**Youkai no Hikaru: **Glad to know you totally loved the last chapter. And what's the verdict for this chapter? Lol, you were getting paranoid in the last chapter during that date. GOOD cause that's what I was hoping that would happen. Well, obviously you're a Sesshomaru/ Kagome fan. We'll you won't see the pairing any time soon. But you'll be seeing some action soon that's for sure! Hahaha. Thanks for another review!

**GraceMarionPotter: **Hey hey! Once again thank thank thank you for the review! Yeah I know how it feels when you get stuck on something and you don't do your project. I always start watching an anime and I'll say one more episode. In the end I watch the whole anime . . And ANY time I got BIG assignments that will take me a long time I'll be like "oh I feel like writing my story, and I better do that because I don't get motivated often." Then I'll write one paragraph then go to an anime and in the end I'm screwed. Lol. Anyways you'll find answers to your questions soon! Till then, thanks again!

**InUyAsHaAdDiCt: **You are one of the many many many people who ask if it's a Sesshomaru Kagome fiction. My answer to you, you shall see! I think I told ONE person the pairing a long tie ago, and since then I never heard from her again. LolSo you'll find out eventually, thanks for the review!

**SolitaryNeko: **I do not think you English sucks; I was able to understand your review easy. And if you can read my story, than you English is fine. Lol, I have so many mistakes in mine! Good job! Thank you for reading my story even though it is in English! Thank you very much!

**MiaMoo: **Miroku's happy on the inside, but still worried. His poor dear Sango is all alone out there with those evil pervert! And Miroku's the one saving her? He is the pervert . I should put that in! Yep Sesshomaru TOTALLY wants to kiss veronica! Man! There perfect for each other:P. Not AS quick, but not bad right? Hopefully. Schools started to get hard again. Speaking of school, I should REALLY be doing my homework… Ah well! Thanks for the review!

**Song of Separation: **So many reviews to comment back! Lol You actually miss Kikyo? Wow that's the firs time someone said that since she died. You actually cried? THAT'S WONDERFUL. Well not really, but I'm really glad I was able to get that kind of response from someone while they read it! YAY! That means a lot thanks! How was this chapter? Any tears? Well they will be coming s00n! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review .

**Blackened.Blossom: **HEY HEY! Long tie no talk! Well, we talked about two days ago anyways. My editor ACTULLY edited it FAST. I came home and I was thinking about calling her to whip her ass into it, and I see this e-mail from her saying it was done. I was like… wow thanks. I was gonna upload yesterday but then I looked at ALL the review comments I had to reply to and I was like gah to much work. I should be doing my homework now too… hum… soon. So chapter 16 was a hit. Most reviews in one chapter ever, totally of 31. Usually I get about a bit over 20 so I'm glad WAHOO! One step closer to becoming a kick ass writer! Thanks for the review as always and talk to you soon okay?! . Oh and when you added me I never saw and "I'm not worthy" where is my "I'm not worthy" chant? HUH HUH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Mistuko: **HELLO AGAIN! I am always here to answer questions except for the what paring it is. SOOOOOOORRY! You're about the billionth person to ask that. Lol. I'm keeping that as a surprise though the answer won't be here any time soon. My updating on chapters are beginning to slow down because schools starting again. DANG! And I thought this semester was easy, no it is not! This sucks. Thanks for the review!

**Akari-san:** I had a lot of difficulties making this chapter long. Not 100 sure why, just did. So hopefully this is long enough, and the real action begins next chapter! MUAHAHA! Lots and lots of action! .. Thanks for the promise of always reviewing, to repay you I promise to always update… eventually! I better get going. I still got 2 pages worth of responses to post back! Thanks again! Talk to you soon!

**OniyuriGaaru: **Hello again! One of my favorite reviewers who have been with me from the beginning. How are you? Wow, someone's actually having trouble keeping up with my slow updates. Lol. It's okay, as long as you review eventually I'm happy! There's one scene at the end of this story where Kagome IS going to sing, so I was thinking "how am I going to do it?" Because Kagome doesn't want to willingly sing, so I had to force her somehow. Before chapter 16 was up, I was on the phone with my editor for like 3 hours planning out each chapter and at the same time, during school there was a drama exam, but a presentation. So I was like, "AH HA!" And that is how I came up with a vocal exam. Tying it in with the School festival because all Japanese schools have festivals, at least, the anime schools do. Exactly, If Inuyasha wants Kagome and Sesshomaru too, then who is going to get her? I know the answer, but none for you do! MUAHAHA. So what will happen? That's for me to know and you to find out! Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again… eventually!

**KOalaPaNda: **HEY AGAIN! I didn't update as fast, but I tried! Schools starting to get in the way, it's always schools fault! It is frustrating that Inuyasha doesn't know Kyoko is Kagome huh? Ah well, you'll see what happens soon. Were getting near the end of the story… WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Lol, I love my twists. One minute (like in this chapter) its like "total Inuyasha Kagome fic" then something else happens and it's like DAMN not it's Sesshomaru Kagome? You want to know who the final pairing is? Well seeing as Sesshomaru wants Kagome and Inuyasha wants her, there's only one conclusion. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together. LMFAO hahahahaha! I like that idea! I liked it when you said "another thing I like about your writing and your ideas like...they are all original duh and like they are so unpredictable and different" AWWW THANKS! I feel special! So if Inuyasha Kagome parts are your favorite I'm guessing you enjoyed the car scene? I tired to make it sound good and I failed. I gave up on it cause I had to move on so I didn't make it as detailed and intense! SORRY! Oh btw, happy belated birthday! Two of my friends just had theirs and I'm putting on a surprise birthday party for my boyfriend next month. (Hope he's not reading this) he doesn't read my stories, so it doesn't matter, and if he does, he won't get to this chapter by the time it's his birthday! Lol. AND if he doesn't read my stories, why would he read some random persons response? Then again, he's an idiot who stumbles on things like this. I'll take my chances. WHOA this is a long response. So many more to do! I better get going! Ttyl! Oh and you NEVER come online! Grrrr

**Amanda.Is.In.UNC.: **Hey we already sent many many messages between each other. So if your still reading I wanna apologize, I over reacting for no reason. Sorry! I shouldn't have freaked, I should have accepted your help and improved my writing. Sorry again! And thanks for the review! And you're the first person to REALLY nail me down on my grammer and spelling and saying you "put up with it" hurt a bit. Like you were forcing yourself to read my story, I don't like that cause that is like at school when they force you to read a crap book and you hate it. I didn't like it is all. So sorry!

**The Book Queen: **Well, Inuyasha remembering Kagome should be here soon! WAHOO can't wait huh? Me two, there's one part I'm excited to write but then these chapters are boring me but I want to write it well and gah so frustrating! Lol. So Kagura or Rin for Sesshomaru if he doesn't get Kagome? Thanks for that, and for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**MewMewKage: **HEY HEY! Glad to know you enjoy my story so much. Trying hard to update (lol my music that I'm listening to just said trying hard) anyways yeah schools getting in the way and I want to get 80's! WAHO! So we shall see! Thanks for the review!

**Amaya: **Sorry it took some time for this chapter! Schools starting a new semester and I want to do well so FOR ONCE I'm ACTULLY doing my homework (except for this weekend I'm writing my story this weekend). So yes, Miroku's on his way to find Sango. But what's going to happen? AH! I left another cliff hanger! I'm so cruel! (cries). Evil evil me! Sorry for taking some time and thanks for the review again! Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Now to kill you some more, there is going to be some interesting stuff going on next chapter! GAH!

**Inushoney: **I updated! FINALLY! Sorry for taking so long. These review responses are taking a lot of time. So many people reviewed last chapter! I have to do 31 review responses! GAH! Doesn't that suck? A story get's really good them it ends? Just like this one. What's going to happen? But you didn't see this coming! (squeals) My stories amazing? And you love it? THANKS YOU SO MUCH! AHHHHHH I'm so excited:D Thank you thank you! (bows) thank you…again. Ah I'm repeating myself!

**Jamie: **I know my mistakes suck! Someone reviewed really baring down on me for my mistakes. I'm sorry. I suck at editing and my editor skips over some parts. They are more typos then mistakes but thanks for correcting them! You should be my second editor lol. Victoria is the girl Miroku took as his date to the amusement park who only went to get her hands on Aki. Remember? Yeah a lot of people forgot who she was. And I'm usually the forgetful one. Lol. Thanks for still reading it even after all the mistakes! I stink when it comes to that, I couldn't spell friend when I was 10! How bad is that? Sorry again! Thanks for review and the editing!

**xXxGoldenEyesxXx: **Two hours later and I'm finally down to the at last three. WHOA I swear since I last look at the clock only 10 minutes past, but it's been an hour! AH. So thanks for another review! So you think Sesshomaru want's to kiss Kagome huh? What if there's another character that I'm bringing in who Sesshomaru's thinking about who you all don't know yet? After all, Sesshomaru doesn't know who Kagome is remember :P. Am I confusing you? Lol. Some people guessed Victoria (as a joke) and other think it's Kagome but wonder if I have another trick up my sleeve. One main question is does he want to kiss Kagome, from his childhood who he doesn't remember? Or is it in fact Kyoko who he just met? Ohhhh! INTENSE! Sango may kill Kagome, if she finds out. AH this music (sounds like u wanna kill someone cause "I'm alone now" (that's what the song says) and I just wrote about Sango killing Kagome OHHH! It's a sign! I suspect this to be a long response. Lot's of people are SO confused who Kagome's going to be with. My answer: AKI!. Maybe… maybe not. AH! What's going to happen? I'm getting excited. In my head I think "it's so obvious who she's going to end up with" but I guess that's cause I KNOW and that's also the reason why I threw those curve balls at you. My hearts racing I'm SO EXCITED! (I'm a freak). I blame the song! I should put this song in my story! It's true, the worst way to break up with a girl is to treat them amazing for one day and the next day BAM. But number one, boys suck and don't understand girls feelings (not all) and two, in Sesshomaru head he wanted to make up for what he was GOING to do and he thought giving Sango what she wanted was the only way he thought he could repent for what he was going to do. But not give her EVERYTHING she wanted (a kiss). That and Sesshomaru isn't exactly smart when it comes to girls and their feelings. Right? WHOA long response. To continue… I was thinking the same thing that it's good they didn't kiss. Sesshomaru was such a tease! Lol. Wonder how he's like in bed ;). I am officially a nerd! Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the long response. Congratulations, you won the award for me writing the longest response (this took a total of 10 min!)

**Nyleve: **HI! So I took a little while to update. Looks like my fast updating streak is over. Schools starting to get hard and my easy subjects are not as easy as I thought it would be! Glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you liked this chapter and hope to hear from you soon!

**purple-kagome-lover:** So far I think three people asked me NOT to put Sesshomaru and Kagome together and two people asked for Sesshomaru and Kagome. (and the song I'm listening to as I write this I'm imagining Sesshomaru and Kagome making out to the song.) lol total make out song. Ha-ha. Chainsaw… that sounds familiar. Oh yeah, my friend Kawwaikitsune (from me other stories) use to always use that! Funny. Ah… old memories. As for who'll end up with who, the answer won't be till the END of Breakaway 2! Not this one but the other one. So you shall see! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially the Inuyasha Kagome moments!

**SPECIAL THANKS:  
**To ALL who reviewed this chapter! Because of all of you, Chapter 16 was one of my MOST successful chapter with a total of 31 reviews (usually get about 15-20 reviews every chapter) AND I got over 300 reviews! Thank you so much. Hopefully I can make it to 400 reviews before this story's over, and it's almost over (until Breakaway 2 comes) so keep reviewing and thanks!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story.


	18. Chapter 18: Another Clue

**Breakaway**

_**May 3rd: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_**_I'm officially 17! ._**

**Chapter 18: Another Clue**

Kagome ran up the large stone steps, with the jewel that she had received so many years ago clenched in her hand. She took a deep breath, and entered the house once again. She quickly made her way into the room where Inuyasha and Ichiro were. "Here." She said giving up her half of the jewel. "I-It looks like the same one." Of course it was, and Ichiro knew it was, but how was she supposed to explain to Inuyasha how she got it?

Inuyasha watched the scene carefully. He stared at the jewel being handed to his father. Slowly, his father put the two half's together and the result after a flash of pink light, was an almost complete jewel. "It is the same, how did you get it!" Inuyasha asked in amazement.

Kagome scrambled her brain to find an answer. "I-I don't remember. I was small when I got this and I can't remember how or who gave it to me." _There that should work_.

It did. Inuyasha shrugged satisfied with the answer. He bent down to his father's level and nodded. "So you'll be better now right?"

Ichiro nodded, "But, I've been separated from the whole jewel for so long that I need it to be completely whole."

Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha and could easily read that he was thinking very hard, and he seemed really worried. Her hands were folded together and she tightened her grip on them. So many things have been going wrong, especially in the brother's lives. Her head went down. _'It must be really hard on them right now.'_

"Yo, I got it."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned around seeing Sesshomaru in the hallway with papers held in his hand. He walked over to the desk, sat in his father's large leather chair and threw the papers onto the desk top.

Kagome left Ichiro's side and walked over to Sesshomaru's side. "You work fast don't you?"

He didn't answer.

Inuyasha came over as well and quickly scanned the papers. "You sure?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Here." He said handing one specific sheet over.

Inuyasha grabbed it out of his brother's hand and began reading it. He stopped and looked down at his brother. "What the fuck is this? It's a bunch of numbers!"

Kagome grabbed the sheet out of Inuyasha's hand. "It's prices from an auction."

Inuyasha practically glared at her. "How the fuck do you know that?"

Kagome showed him the paper and pointed to the top. "It says final prices for the Slicer Auction."

Inuyasha frowned, "Whatever."

"Slicer?" Ichiro said from the other side of the room. "He was a colleague of mine."

"Don't you mean a worker of yours?" Sesshomaru corrected.

Ichiro just smiled at this. He never thought lower of anyone who worked for him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head as if ashamed of his father. He sighed and picked up a newspaper article, "Slicer was charged with murder several times and hanged as punishment." He put the newspaper down and leaned back in his chair, "Thus all his possessions were auctioned, including the jewel." He picked up another piece of paper which revealed a picture of a skinny old man with a white beard and barely any hair. "This man was the one who bought the three jewel shards. His name, Totosei."

Inuyasha's brow rose, "Last name?"

Kagome looked at the sheet and shook her head, "According to this, he doesn't have one."

Sesshomaru nodded, "He has it, and I called to make sure."

Inuyasha gave his brother a look. "You called someone?"

Kagome smiled, _'Sesshomaru would do anything for his father.'_

"So what's the plan?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, "We have a meeting with him tomorrow night."

"WE WHAT?"

Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru, what exactly was he thinking?

"Here." He handed both Kagome and Inuyasha a sheet with detailed information on this man. "He deals with the mafia and does a lot of dealing. We need to find his weak point and somehow make a deal with him of some sort."

Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over. "Why not just ask him for it?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "He may seem like an easy going guy, and he is, but he will not give up anything without making some sort of deal." He opened his eyes once again and shifted his look over to his brother. "He leaves for America in three days, we need to get it now before he leaves."

Kagome nodded, "Okay."

Ichiro smiled at the three of them, "Thank you."

**&&&**

Kagome walked into the house, but she could tell from the lack of shoes at the front that neither Miroku nor Sango were home. She sighed praying the two were alright and that Miroku had found her.

She sat on her bed, put her arms behind her and leaned on them her thoughts traveling around the world and back. So much was going on, and so much was about to happen.

Kagome's eyes traveled over to the stapled papers on her bed which she had just brought back in. She leaned over, picked it up. She scanned the information that Sesshomaru had dug up on the man they were supposed to meet tomorrow. She had to think of a plan anything that would help. She scanned through the files and then took a deep breath and plopped on her bed. She threw her arm over her forehead and sighed while she lied there staring at the ceiling.

That was when she was interrupted.

Kagome glanced over at her desk because it was shaking. The reason: Her cell phone. She sat up straight and grabbed her cell phone. She took a glimpse at the call display scream. When she saw the name, she instantly flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hello? K? Is that you?"

Kagome smiled, "SHIPPOU! Oh my gosh how are you, is everything okay? What's going on?" So many questions, she couldn't fit them all in one breath.

Thought Kagome couldn't see, Shippou was smiling, but his smile soon faded as he continued to talk. "I'm okay, and yes everything over here is fine except for a few things."

Kagome lay on her bed and blinked a few times. She smiled excited to hear from Shippou. "Okay well, when you first called what happened? Why did HER agents come to get me? Does she know?"

Shippou took a deep breath, "Kagome…"

Kagome's eyes shot open. Shippou never called her by her first name, unless something was wrong.

"I'm sorry."

"W-What? What's wrong Shippou?"

He hesitated, "Someone… wants to talk to you." He said through the receiver in a small whisper.

Kagome listened carefully hearing some shuffling in the background, and then finally, she heard a voice. "Hello Kagome." A woman's deep voice came through the phone.

Kagome's eyes shot open, her lip quivered as she tried to say the word, the identity of the person. "Mom."

**&&&**

"This is it."

Kagome looked around the dark bricked wall pub and listened as the music blared from the speakers.

Sango stayed quiet behind the group which contained Inuyasha, Miroku, Kyoko and Sesshomaru. This wasn't her first time encountering Sesshomaru, it was her second. But she still felt un-easy around him. Even though when they were together they never acted like a couple, it still felt awkward to think that in her mind she would never be able to be close to him. To hear his secrets, to hold his hand, to hug him and everything like that, to be alone with him just cuddling up to him, it was strange.

Miroku saw the many many men seated with drinks in their hands and laugher all around. "So then, which one is Totsei?"

Suddenly a man half drunk jumped up and screamed at the girl on stage singing and dancing. "Boy girl you looking sexy tonight! Come here baby!"

The group stared straight at the man dancing in front of the performer. Miroku laughed while everyone just stood there with expressions of disbelief. Miroku turned to Sesshomaru, "You serious? That's him?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's an old man version of Miroku."

Miroku stopped, "HEY! I'll be a hot old man!"

Sango shook her head, "Yeah right."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word… as usual.

"Alright so everyone know the plan?" Inuyasha said as he looked at the group behind him. "Sango, you're going to be a waiter, Miroku and Kyoko, your back stage crew. Sesshomaru and I will be at the meeting with him."

Kagome sighed, "In other words, were back up in case things with you don't go smoothly."

Sesshomaru just nodded as he grabbed his brother by the collar and dragged him over to the table.

Kagome looked at her two friends and nodded, "Let's go to work then."

**&&&**

"Ah! The Takahashi brother's welcome. Come sit, enjoy the girls, and the sake."

Inuyasha sat in his chair, leaned over and pointed to him. "Look old man, we are here for business." Sesshomaru took a seat next to Totsei and listened closely. He didn't expect to do much of the talking, though from what his brother said he knew he would handle this better. He decided he would talk if necessary.

Totosei laughed and nodded, "Yes yes of course, but first we got to have a little fun right? Waiter! Bring some sake!"

Sango, who was already dressed in her uniform -which consisted of a tight white shirt with a black vest over and a mini black skirt- nodded, "Yes sir." And she was off to get the drinks.

Kagome, who was part of the set up crew back stage, pushed the red curtain back and watched from the side. She sighed shaking her head. "Was it smart to assign Inuyasha to make the deal?"

Miroku came up behind her. He too was dressed as though he was a back stage manager, with a head set and a clip bored in hand. "Probably not, but what else could we do?"

Kagome shrugged, "Could Sesshomaru maybe talk more?"

Miroku laughed, "You know Sesshomaru better than anyone. You know he practically never talks."

Kagome shrugged, "In any case, we need to watch carefully, we may have to bud in and take over."

"And how do you propose we do that Miss Smarty Pants? Totosei would never listen to two kids, let alone poor kids."

Kagome smiled, "Speak for yourself."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean!" he cried. He sighed shaking his head. "Why do I think you have some plan?"

Kagome shrugged, "Maybe." She closed her eyes collecting her thought. She bit her lip and wondered if she would really have to resort to that. She opened her eyes and sighed. "In any case, we better keep a close eye on the situation."

He nodded, "okay." He turned and began 'doing his job.' Kagome continued to watch from behind the curtain. She glanced over at the dancers on stage who were entertaining the many men in the bar. She took a deep breath and prayed this was going to work.

**&&&**

It had almost been an hour since the group had arrived, and all that Totosei did was talk about all the pretty women dancing and paid each of them to give him a private dance. His face was blushed from all the drinks and Inuyasha was disgusted. He sat there with one leg over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. It was disturbing to see an old man acting this way.

"Wahoo! She's gotta be the best one! Hahaha! WAHOO Over here sexy!"

"Ugh." Inuyasha mumbled getting sick of this. "Look, are we talking business or not?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly. He was surprised his brother made it this far without breaking down. After all, he wasn't really a patient guy.

"Whoa ho, calm down boy, we are hard working men! We gotta have some fun!" Totosei cried ending off in a laughing fit.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned his in his head. One side of his cheek puffed off from leaning. He was reaching his limit.

"Sango!"

Sango picked up the drinks and placed them on her tray. She spun around and faced Kagome. "Hey." She said quickly before making her way around the maze of tables. Kagome followed behind her watching the table where her two friends and the perverted old man were making sure her and Sango weren't near their table for them to over hear. Not that they could hear from the music blaring. She watched Sango doing her job and decided Sango wasn't going to stop to talk. "Sango, what's been going on over there? It's been over an hour!"

"No problem" she said to the people she had delivered drinks too. She didn't face Kagome, just spoke as she made her way back to the bar. "Not sure, all I know is they haven't spoken any business." She responded. "Blue light and two martini's Ryan!" she called to the bar tender. She paused, leaned on the bar table and looked at Kagome. "He's a perverted fart, and the girls are a distraction." She glanced over at the table and back at Kagome. "They thought that bringing him here would distract him and make him give the jewel up easily, but it looks as though it's **too** distracting."

Kagome groaned looking over at what seemed to be a fed up Inuyasha. This was not going too good. She glanced up at the stage again and sighed, it was probably going to end up at that. Her eyes traveled over to Sango. She noticed Sango was staring across the room off in her own world. Kagome followed her eyes bringing her to Sesshoumaru's calm face. Her face saddened as she looked at Sango. She lifted her hand and placed it on her shoulder. "You okay?" Kagome had almost forgotten; this was the first time Sango was around Sesshomaru since they broke up. And from the look Sango was giving, she wasn't over it. She hadn't gotten the details of what happened between her and Miroku- he seemed to have found her eventually- but in any case, deep inside Kagome could see, Sango was still broken.

Sango put on a smile and shook her head, "I'm okay really." She nodded. She looked at the drinks beside her and picked them up. "Better get going." She lifted her tray supporting it with both her hand and shoulder. She winked and walked off.

Kagome leaned on the bar and sighed leaning her head on her hand. She stared at the stage for what seemed like forever thinking over and over. She was about to make the decision that would change a lot of things. _'Is this really worth it?' _She thought. _'Is it really worth doing exactly what I have been trying to run from for so long?' _She glanced over at the table where the brothers were and closed her eyes thinking of Ichiro. She then nodded her head firmly, yes it was!

"Kagome!"

She spun around hearing the female voice calling her real name. She smirked slightly. "Can't believe that woman actually listened to me."

The four girls standing before Kagome smiled. "When it comes to this sort of stuff, even your mother would listen to you. She's quite happy about this."

One of the other girls, the shortest one, piped up. "So did we miss anything?" She said with a smile.

Kagome shook her head, "No Piper, your right on time."

The tallest one smirked, "So plan A didn't go too well, just like you thought."

Kagome nodded, "Yep."

They all looked at each other with a smile. The tallest one smirked "I have to admit, I'm excited!"

Piper perked up, "ME TOO! Been so long. Be honest, I was surprised when I heard you needed us here."

Kagome smiled. "In any case, you got everything."

They all nodded and dropped they're sports bags in unison. "We came prepared."

Piper nodded, "Yep! We brought you your stuff too!"

Kagome looked down at the bags and shook her head. She took a deep breath then nodded, "Alright lets do this." She led her four friends, from back home, backstage. She pointed to the dressing rooms and told them she'd be their in a minute.

Kagome searched for her cousin around the crowd of crew members as the 30 year old singer's who got paid very little to entertain the men came on and off the stage. Finally after asking around she spotted Miroku. "Yo! Over here!" she called out to him. He was, like always, flirting with a girl. When he finally noticed Kagome he excused himself from the thirty year old woman and walked over to his cousin. "What's up?"

Kagome shook her head, "You know they're WAY too old for you?"

Miroku shrugged. "What's up?" he asked again.

Kagome sighed. "Listen closely okay? This is going to take time to explain and we have to work fast. I don't have time to explain this twice!" Kagome began without giving Miroku a chance to respond. "Kayla, Liv, Sar and Piper, my friends from back home, are here to help me."

"Help you? With what."

"Shut up and listen!"

"Right… sorry!"

And then she began to explain her idea, and what she needed Miroku to do.

**&&&**

Almost at the two hour mark of what seemed like a pointless meeting. Inuyasha glanced over at his brother who had yet to say a word. His fingers tapped against the table impatiently while the old man continued to get drunk. This was the last straw he couldn't handle this any longer! He stood up from his seat and pointed at Totosei. "Listen old man!" Inuyasha burst out. "I've been hear for almost two hours and I'm sick of this!"

Totosei looked up at Inuyasha. The girl who Totosei paid to dance for him left at this point. He blinked a few times as Inuyasha's rage increased. Then he nodded. "I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea you weren't into this."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

"I guess boys now a days aren't into woman much anymore, not when they're so many handsome men out there."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk slightly. Inuyasha had given Totosei the wrong impression.

"What?"

Totosei stood up and tapped a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was close enough for Inuyasha to spell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke, but that wasn't what threw Inuyasha off.

"If you had just told me you were into men I would have gladly picked another spot for us to meet at."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No wait that's not-"

"Don't worry lad, I can understand how frightening it could be to let that out, but things are different in the 21st century. You have nothing to fear."

Inuyasha's hands clenched in a fist, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN OLD MAN!"

Totosei let his hand down and blinked. "You don't like women, you don't like men, then what is it? Animals? I guess we could have met at the zoo." He thought placing his wrinkled old finger under his chin as he thought.

Inuyasha practically fell over. How the hell did this man run a successful business in sword making? "No!" Inuyasha grabbed the shirt of Totosei and screamed. "I'm here to talk business and all your doing is-"

Inuyasha was cut off as the whole room went dark and everyone stopped talking. He still had a tight grip on his shirt. Suddenly, back lights fro the stage flashed showing a perfectly curved silhouette of a woman with four other silhouette shapes behind her.

Totosei whistled. "Now THAT'S a hot body!" he cried.

Suddenly the beat started. As the lyrics began to pour from the lead dancer, the silhouettes of the four women in the background began to sway their hips while the woman in the front tapped the beat with her right leg and one arm over her head.

_Baby baby, just a little bit  
Baby baby, just a little more  
Baby baby, let me see ya  
Walk to me talk to me handle me right_

_**((A/N:**__ This song I JUST heard when I started this section and I was like "oh good song to start off with! So this song is Hit Me Up by Gia Farrell. I think this song was in the movie Happy Feet. In any case, if you don't know the song, go on youtube and type it in. Might help you see what I am if you listen to the song. Oh and the outfit in the music video (grey and white striped long shit) that's what Kagome's wearing too okay? Okay now back to the story!_

Suddenly Inuyasha dropped Totosei and stared in awe at the stage. He couldn't believe his eyes. Once the beat picked up, the lights flashed on the stage revealing a singing, dancing Kyoko. Actually; more like a sexy, singing, dancing Kagome.

Totosei's eyes practically came out of his sockets!

Sesshomaru on the other hand for once showed shock on his face. He was defiantly not expecting something like this to happen.

_I did cause a commotion  
I can't help but make a scene  
I ain't lookin for somethin premintent to get at me  
Tell you what it's gonna be  
You better step up your game  
Before you can step with me _

Can't you see me walkin through the door  
Maybe I should turn it up a little but more  
I can't help but feel responsible  
For what the girls hate  
And the boys adore

Inuyasha sank in hisseat and watch in amazement as Kagome (Kyoko) danced sexually and sung perfectly like she had been doing this all her life. He knew she must have been able to sing, seeing as she had vocal class. But he never expected her to be… amazing. Like a real super star.

say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up

_  
baby baby, just a little bit  
baby baby, just a little more  
baby baby, let me see ya  
walk to me talk to me handle me right _

I walk in jaws all be droppin  
It's so electrified  
Don't mean to intend my date  
don't mean to make you loose your mind

_If you want this work it for this  
Show me that you got what's right  
You better make an impression  
Won't get another try _

Can't you see me walkin through the door  
Maybe I should turn it up a little but more  
I can't help but feel responsible  
For what the girls hate  
And the boys adore

say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
baby baby, just a little bit  
baby baby, just a little more  
baby baby, let me see ya  
walk to me talk to me handle me right

uhoh hey

_uhoh hey_

_uhoh hey  
ohhhhhh_

As Kagome sung her "oh's" and "hey's" she stopped dancing. Her mind was racing trying to remember all the moves Kayla, Sar, Liv and Piper had put together for this song a year ago. They haven't practice in a little over a year and it was stressful trying to get this perfect and make it sexual. She had to get Totosei's attention. She had to get Totosei to want her otherwise this plan was not going to work. 

say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
what's it gonna be tonight  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up!

say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up

baby baby, just a little bit  
baby baby, just a little more  
baby baby, let me see ya  
walk to me talk to me handle me right

_baby baby, just a little bit  
baby baby, just a little more  
baby baby, let me see ya  
walk to me talk to me handle me right_

The song ended and Kagome stood still breathing hard. She hadn't done that big of a work out in a long time. It almost killed her. The applause filled the bar, whistles and call outs from the men. Seemed Kagome had got their attention. Step one complete, two steps to go.

She turned and walked off the stage making sure too keep her sex appeal while she was on stage. Once she was off, she gladly accepted the bottle of water that Miroku had offered her. "Thanks." She breathed out after gulping the whole thing down.

Miroku smiled, "You were AMAZING!"

"Yeah well…" She looked up and saw Miroku was not talking to her, nor was he in front of her. She stood up straight and turned around to see Miroku holding Sar's hand. "The way your body moved was remarkable." He smiled taking her hand and kissing it. "May I please have your number?"

Sar's eyes widened as she jerked her hand away from him. She turned her back towards him and huffed off not saying a word to him.

Miroku instantly turned to Liv and bowed, "But of course she could never compare to your dancing skills." He stood up straight and slung his arm around her waist. Kagome watched closely as Liv tensed up at Miroku's touch. Kagome smirked, Liv hadn't changed at all.

Liv's faced turned bright red as Miroku kept talking and talking. She put her head down and bit her lip. She shook her head and instantly screamed.

Miroku jumped from the shocked. He landed on his butt and looked right up at Liv.

Liv put her hands together and brought them up almost like she was pray. With her head still down she shook it again. "Don't touch me!" she cried. She ran off stepping on Miroku's jewels in the process.

"AH!" he yelled his hands immediately jolting right to his 'area'.

Kagome laughed looking down at her broken cousin. "Serves you right. Liv's weird when it comes to boys, she doesn't like them touching her." Kagome laughed again shaking her head. "Guess there won't be any Miroku babies anymore." She paused and thought. "Guess that's a good thing huh?" She smiled. Right there Kayla came up to Kagome (Piper went to get the two violated girls). "You ready yet?"

Kagome nodded. "Let's finish this!" She looked down once more at Miroku then was on her way to the dressing room. If she was ever going to get more attention, especially from Totosei, she needed revealing clothes. She needed to get as close as possible.

Suddenly, the lights in the bar went off again. The men cried like wolves. The last act, being Kagome's, got them fired up. Miroku, as the announcer, came on the speakers. "I'm guessing from the sound of that all of you want to see the mysterious singer again?" As the crowd went wield Miroku smirked. "Alright then, here's Kyoko with her own song Toxic!"

The music played and the five girls began walking slowly taking up step with such force, yet with grace. They made it to the stage and Kagome's head jerked up and the lyrics poured from her mouth to the cordless mic attached to her ear piece.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

Even though Inuyasha had seen Kagome up on the stage only five minutes ago, he was still shocked to see her up there. Maybe this time it was because her outfit consisted of practically nothing. Her thin perfectly shaped stomach were showing along with her whole leg and to top it of, her tube top was extremely tight, revealing a lot of cleavage. Not only that, but her moves were very sexual, along with her facial expressions. He guessed half the guys wanted to jump her and take her into a room right now. He paused scanning the room carefully. He took a look at every guy making sure none of them were about to jump her, he would protect Kagome!

Once he had a good sense that everything would be okay (for now) he turned his attention back to the performance.

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

Alright, this was it. It was time to launch the main part of the plan she cooked up yesterday while talking to her mom.

As the music took its five second break from her voice she walking down the steps in her knee high black boots. She was beginning to get physical. Hopefully she would be able to pull this off. 

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

As she sung the lyrics, she did the usual, pull the guys tie, finger under the chin moving softly up, leg in between their legs on their chair all the tricks. But the main trick she was saving for one person in particular.

The climax of the song was approaching, at that's when she began approaching Totosei (very sexually). She put her leg up and leaned in close. She could practically taste the alcohol coming from him. She then slowly breathed out the last words of her son before her big dance.

_  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Now was the time for her to shine. The song played her friends background singing so she was able to concentrate on her work. She leaned in more so her breasts were pressed against his chest. Her knee went down so it was now pressed between his legs. Her mouth went under his chin and she blew a breath. She felt him tense then relax… and then grow.

Kagome's hands began the roam his upper body. The musical pause was beginning to end. She pushed herself off him shaking her ass slowly as she walked passed.She spun then sat right on Inuyasha's lap. She crossed her legs, put one arm around him while her finger from the other hand traced his chest down then sung her line.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride

She then winked pushing herself off him and lightly gracing Sesshomaru's shoulders as she walked past him back to the stage to finish her song, and dance.

_  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic _

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

Kagome stopped in her position as the men went even more wild then before, except for Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru of course. Inuyasha was still stunned when Kagome sat in his lap. He was defiantly not expecting that. Even Sesshomaru was showing some sort of shocked expression on his face.

Kagome walked off stage and grabbed a towel dabbing her face. She sighed taking off her equipment. She looked up and their stood Sango and Miroku. "You got it?"

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. "Mission accomplished."

"Now THAT'S a woman who can sing and dance." Totosei said with a goofy smile pasted on his face. This seemed to have been the best night ever. He sat back in his seat and nodded. "Well boys, this was a pleasant evening." He took out his wallet leaving money on the table. "Ha-ha we really got to do this again some time." He stood up and bowed to both the brothers.

Inuyasha, finally snapping out of his state of shock, stood up from his seat. "Wait, listen, we need to talk to you about something very important." His voice was full on concern with a hint of fury.

Totosei sighed, "It's alright to be into animals son." He answered patting his shoulder. "Everyone's different in their own way." He turned around and put a hand out. "So long boys." And with that, he was out the door and gone.

Inuyasha slammed his hand down on the table. He was FURIOUS! How could he just let him go like that? He shut his eyes and slumped in his chair. His thoughts traveled over to his father. Now how was he going to help him?

"Ready to go?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up from their seats. There, Sango and Miroku stood with their jackets on ready to leave.

Inuyasha sighed, "Might as well, Totosei is gone and we got nothing."

Both Sango and Miroku looked to each other then chuckled.

Inuyasha frowned. "This isn't funny."

Sango nodded. "We knew you'd fail."

Miroku continued, "That's why we came up with a plan."

"More like Kyoko came up wit a plan." Sango finished.

Inuyasha stared at the two. Sesshomaru on the other hand smirked. He saw what happened, he knew what the plan was once it was revealed.

"What? What am I missing?"

"Tada!" Sango said pulling out the half pink jewel from her pocket.

Inuyasha's eyes widened snatching it from her hand. "How did you get it?"

Miroku answered, "Kyoko got it."

He looked confused. "How?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. _'Am I really related to this idiot?' _He wondered. He uncrossed his legs and stood up. "When she was giving him the sexual treatment she stole it from him. Honestly little brother, do you really think she would dance like that for him for nothing?"

Inuyasha paused processing the information. He looking down and the glimmering pink jewel in his hand and a small soft smile crossed his face. He looked up then scanned the room. "Where is she?"

"She's with her friends, the back up dancers. She told us she would meet us at home and to go without her. She wasn't sure how long she'd be and your father's waiting for the jewel right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, let's go." Him, and his friends, walked out of the bar and into the car. As his brother drove he watched out the window and replayed the events of the night. _'I'll have to remember to thank her when I see her.'_

**&&&**

An hour passed since Kagome was with Miroku and Sango back stage. Kayla, Liv, Sar and Piper treated her to a celebratory ice cream treat to catch up on a few things. At this point, they were parked in front of Miroku's house saying their goodbyes.

"Well, guess this is goodbye again."

Kagome nodded, it was kind of sad but she knew what world they were part of, and it was the world she hated. But it didn't matter now.

Piper smiled. "It's nice to finally meet the two boys you were talking about!"

Sar nodded in agreement. "I say go for the older one!"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned.

She smiled. "He's hot."

Liv shook her head, "I think the younger one it better looking."

Kagome rolled up eyes, if only they knew the really them. The aggravating anger management one and the mute one.

Kayla nodded. "We better get going."

Kagome nodded hugging each one of them. "Thank you so much for your help guys!"

Piper smiled her BIG wide smile. "Any time Kagome. But we'll be seeing you soon right?"

Kagome's head went down, "Yeah I suppose so."

It was silent for a few minutes before Liv piped up and they said goodbye once again. Kagome waved as they drove off into the night. Kagome clenched her hand near her heart thinking of what was about to come in the next few days. This was it, this was the end.

**A/N: **Okay first off, I am SO sorry it took so long! You would not believe the problems I've been going through with this computer. And I'm failing math so I've been trying to concentrate hard on school… trying but failing! Anyways, three more chapters left! Next chapters got some good stuff in it, but the chapter I'm most looking forward to is chapter 20. WHOOT! So hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Koori Youkai Hime: **Hey hey! Okay first off, tanks for being reviewer number one for the last chapter! I suppose your questions were all answered in this chapter huh? How was t good? Hope so. Took forever to type this, then one day I'm all pumped up and I finish it in two days! Geez. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Just.Crystalline:** Thanks for the congrats on 300 reviews! Can't believe I'm so close to 400 reviews. Never thought I would ever make it that far! Yep yep, so things are still kind of odd between Sesshomaru and Sango, but all of what goes on in Sesshomaru's head shall be revealed in chapter 20! I'm SO looking forward to that chapter. I mean even me (who knows what's going to happen) is getting all giggly just thinking about it. Wow, two years on this story (actually more only two years since I posted it) and I'm not even done. Lol. Well thanks for the review!

**StarlitBaby: **Well well, look who reviewed again, AWESOME! So this chapter took long, and I'm sure the next one will too, but I'm trying. Stupid math is getting in my way. Who needs math seriously? So no they don't know Kyoko is Kagome. In Inuyasha's head he just thought "dads sick and he's using random names" so he didn't really pay attention. Ah well, maybe next time! Thanks for another great review!

**Koneko's Tears: **Hello again! First things first, sorry for taking so long again! Math is getting in my way! So this will probably be the last chapter in which there is somewhat peace. Or at least little action between couples going on. What I got planned for all of you fans is pure evil! And when I say pure evil, I MEAN pure evil! MUAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review again!

**Akari-san: **WHOOT! More action! Kagome put her moves one old man Totosei huh? Hahaha. Ah I love Totosei! So what did you think? I think my favorite chapter will be chapter 20. Lots of action going on there. But that's for me to know and you to find out… eventually! Thanks for the review again!

**snow cat demon: **Hum, more clues are popping up about who Kagome really is! Not much time now before they find out… if they find out! Kind of exciting huh? Thanks for another review and hope this chapter was good. Oh and sorry for taking so long to post!

**HEY. I like you.: **Thanks for the apology! I'm sorry too. I'm really happy to know you enjoy my story. See, I'm sure I have a lot of mistakes in this chapter and look how long it took for me to post. That's why I am not persistent on editing. That and I'm not good at it! Thanks for still sticking to the story though, even after everything I said! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried, I'm not very good at describing things! (--). Thanks again for the review! Three chapters left!

**minty710: **Ha-ha actually I completely forgot that Ichiro revealed her identity in chapter 6. Completely forgot, but everyone else remembered. Sorry about that mistake. Thanks for telling me. In any case, how was this chapter? If last chapter was a 10/10, then chapter 20 will be a million/10! It's going to be THAT good. I'm looking forward to typing it out! Sorry for taking so long! Thanks for the review!

**inuyashalover411299: **AH sorry I took so long! So this chapter gave off a lot of clues that Kyoko is Kagome from his childhood! What will happen? Then again, Inuyasha's pretty stupid, he'll never figure it out… or will he? Who knows? Thanks for the review!

**The Perfect Killer: **Why did Sesshomaru break up with Sango? Who knows? And does he know Kyoko is Kagome? Maybe. That's for me to know and you to find out… eventually. Aw well, Kagome wanted to hold onto the lie I suppose. Because it's all going to end. And you'll see why. Thanks for the review!

**Blackened.Blossom: **Hey hey! Long time no talk:P. So did you like that you were in it? Huh? Lol, nice surprise huh? It's only going to get better! So you really need to come online soon! OR ELSE! Thanks for the review… again! Talk to you soon! three days later to add to this... MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! May 3rd!

**XxAngelic lustxX: **Good to know you enjoyed the last chapter! And this chapter? 5 stars! Right?! Sorry for taking so long. I think the chapter reviews took longer to respond! Ha-ha. Anyways hope this chapter was good, and sorry for taking long. Thanks for the review!!

**xXxGoldenEyesxXx: **Wow! Last review was a long one! So first things first, I apologies for taking so long to reply. But I have some bad news for you, you didn't get the award of 'longest review' this chapter. I'm sorry, you are the weakest link! Lol. So I remind you of your friend? Maybe I AM your friend! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. So YOU think Sesshomaru's first kiss is going to be saved for Kagome? What if it's Kyoko? What if over the months he's known Kyoko he began falling for her? Huh huh huh? And maybe Kagome IS going to end up with Aki. HA you think your SO smart don't you? I bet you are… ha-ha. But yeah, I totally understand the feeling you get. Maybe it is Inuyasha maybe you are right! Guess you'll have to wait and find out. But from what's going to chapter in the last two chapters, you'll probably second guess that. Okay to clear the mix up of the last chapter. I completely forget Ichiro revealed he knew t was her in chapter 6! MY bad, sorry! But Inuyasha was in the room but he just figured "dads sick, he doesn't know what he's saying." That and just knowing her name wouldn't fully bring back memories. As for having to go through cliffy yes. Next chapter is probably the last cliffy that WONT' be so bad to live through. For the last chapter (3 more to go) that's going to be the biggest cliffy. It will also be the longest wait for Breakaway 2 to come out. Because to be honest, I have NOT idea what I'm going to do! I mean before I started Breakaway 1, I had a few ideas, this time, I got NOTHING! MAH! So you asked about Kouga, Naraku, Kagura and Rin. Yes they are I the story, they are coming up. Actually I gave a VERY hard hint of Kouga coming in like chapter 6. I'm not surprised no one caught it or brushed it off but it's somewhere in that chapter. HE adds more drama as always. Lol, so many guess, and maybe a few will be revealed in the next three chapter. But the main question: Who will Kagome be with? Is a long ways away! Thanks for the LONG review!

**Charcoal.Rose: **HOW CAN I BE SO EBIL! HAHA you spelt evil and ebil! Yes yes, I'm so ebil! So as for the pairing, it is very confusing isn't it? What will you do? Well you won't find that out for a LONG time. Poor you :P. Well I guess you knew this was coming soon huh? Not that much of a surprise. It's nice to know that you'd buy my book, (to get my rich) that's hoping that I get a book out! As for Twilight, READ IT! I read t a second time already. The third books coming out soon I CAN'T WAIT! Well, thanks for the review… again! Here's a question, did you like how your character turned out:P

**cara: **Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the review though! Good to know you enjoyed the last chapter! And this chapter? Not bad huh? Meh, I didn't like it THAT much but it's all good. Chapter 20 is the one I'm looking forward to! You should to! Thanks again for the review!

**Punk Rock Miko2: **Hey hey again! Ha-ha yeah I thought that was funny when he checked to see if Kagome was a chick or not (last chapter). At first I was confused like "when did that happen?" then I remembered. No Inuyasha did not leave the room. He heard what his father said, but he just thought "fathers a little sick right now, he doesn't know what he's talking about." There, now that that's cleared up, thanks for the review again! Hope this chapter was worth the LONG wait!

**darkangel1193: **Thank you! Well to answer your first question, Kagome kept the jewel, as a memory. YAY! Someone mentions about my code 194 idea! I was so proud of that! Glad you enjoyed last chapter! Thanks for the review!

**WhoAmI: **Nice name! Nope, Kagome's secrets not out. Sorry for the miss understanding. Inuyasha heard his father, but he just thought, "ah well, he's sick, he doesn't know what he's saying." Sango and Miroku didn't get together… yet. And Kagome is still known as Kyoko. AH now what's going to happen? Sorry for the confusion! Well now that that's cleared up. Thanks for the review! And sorry again, for that AND for taking so long!

**Mistuko: **Hey there again! So your guess is Sesshomaru? We'll see. And yeah, ha-ha I called Inuyasha stinky. I think that was funny! And yes your right, Ichiro did already know Kyoko was Kagome! My mistake, I forgot I did that in chapter six already! Yeah, I know a lot of the times (when I use to read fan fictions) I always wanted a reply, but I never got one. So I promised myself my next story I have to do that! And I ma, that and I really do enjoy reading reviews and I can't help but want to respond to them all! Ha-ha sounds corny huh? Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Fyawkes and Leo: **WHOA! Long review! Congratulations! You one the "Longest review award!" Lol, love the beginning. Yes I called Inuyasha stinky! No, Sango and Miroku didn't get their first kiss… yet and yes that's what the jewel is for! Now you know! Leo, your right, he did know who she was at the beginning! I completely forgot I did that! MY bad, your right! Sorry, my mistake! Alright you think there's going to be a big massive rival thing huh? Maybe their will be… (write down in idea book :D). And how do you now Kagome likes Inuyasha, maybe she likes Sesshomaru too, huh? Ever thought of that?! DIDN'T THINK SO! As for Naraku and Kouga. Yes they ARE in the story, just haven't appeared yet. ACTULLY I hinted at something a long time ago, chapter 6 I think, and it had to do with Kouga. I'm not surprised no one got it. Like something no ones would have gotten from a hint that small! In any case, they are coming, soon. So yeah the gots thing. I LOVE IT! If I ever publish a book I'm putting that in it! So yeah, sorry for taking so long in updating! Lots of things have been going on! Alright, sometime in the future I shall type all the beauty codes out! Any ideas, tell me okay? As for pairings, I WILL NEVER TELL YOU! Yes Rin will come in eventually, and so will Kagura. OH you said "Inuyasha (the hanyou from the feudal era, somehow able to connect to the Internet" Funny thing is that line has something to do with my new story, which I've been working on for over a year. Ha-ha. Well thanks for a SUPER long review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**purple-kagome-lover: **I'm kind of evil aren't I? And Breakaway two isn't coming for a while too! Ah man, how can I not tell you! Okay so when Inuyasha heard his dad say her name he just thought "he's sick, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Ah no, they STILL don't know who she is! What will happen now?! HAHA sorry. So only three more chapters left! AH almost done. So sorry for taking so long and thanks for reviewing!

**SolitaryNeko: **First things first, sorry for taking so long to update! Lot's been going on in the world of Raven! But finally I finished. Only three chapters left though! Lol, thanks for the review! Hope this chapter was good!

**whitehitsugaya:**Glad to know you love this story! It's going to get better I promise! IT really makes me happy to know it's the first thing you read when you get home! Really means a lot! Thanks a lot! Hope this chapter was good! Thanks for the review!

**GraceMarionPotter: **Yes! There's going to be two Breakaways. Thought Breakaway 2 isn't going to come for quite a while cause honestly I have NO idea what I'm planning. So basically, the jewel holds hi demon powers, which is what makes him live as a 500 year old human. So yeah because he doesn't have the whole jewel, he's slowly beginning to die. Hard to explain. Does that make sense? So sorry for taking so long! Hope this chapter was just as good! Thanks!

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx: **Whoa! Someone was hyper in her review! Ha-ha. Sorry for taking so long! But it's finally updated! WAHOO (dances). Is it a Inu/Kag or is it not? Who knows… well, I do. But I'm not telling! Thanks for the review!

**SandK: **Hey hey! You know what's funny. Watching people change their minds from it being S/K to I/K and reverse. Back and forth back and froth. And me KNOWING the pairing will be thinking "no you were right the first time" then laugh about it! Anyways, um I'm scared cause you said "I almost didn't read it because i don't really like any Inu or Kag pairings or Sesshomaru paired off with any one besides Kagome annoys me for some reason." But I get what you're saying. There was one story I LOVED and the pairing I wanted I was SURE it was going to happen then out of the blue the other pairing happened and I was so angry! Now that I think about it, I think that's what I'm doing with this story. But at least I'm giving hints to BOTH Kagome with Sesshomaru and then her with Inuyasha. Anyways, I hope you won't hate my story if it's Kagome/Inuyasha and if it's Sesshomaru/Kagome then I guess I did a good job! It's so hard with half my fans wanting to Sesshomaru and Kagome while the other half want Inuyasha Kagome. You want me to be honest? I use to LOVE Kagome, now I hate her, she's too annoying, and her and Sesshomaru don't work at all. He's to quite something Kagome can't handle. Then again, her and Inuyasha… she should be with HOJO! Thanks for the review!

**Jamie: **Hey again! Well, you liked last chapter, and this chapter? I'm beginning to think I'm loosing my touch. Either that or y ideas and putting them down are becoming natural and I don't have to think about it so much. I don't know! Anyways, sorry for taking so long, I think I'm also getting picky with writing. I can only write when I feel inspired, and those times I'm NEVER by a computer. When I was in Spain in January I was like "oh my gosh I need to write!" and I had no computer. Because I was with my dad I wasn't allowed to bring my lap top. From the amount of inspiration I got I could have done chapter 19 and 20! Well, anyways, thanks for the review again! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Youkai no Hikaru: **Hello again! Well I was asked to update soon, and failed, sorry! So nothing happened with Sango in this chapter, and Ichiro's safe, yeah! And Kagome's voice is out in the open! AH! Lol, so was it okay? ONLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT! What's going to happen? Who knows! But thanks for another awesome review! Sorry for taking so long! THANKS!

**animeroxmysox: **OH MY GOD! If you think LAST chapter was a major cliffy, you won't believe what the next cliffy! MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm so happy! That my story is one of the best fan fictions out there for you! Thanks! Really glad to know so many people enjoy it! Hope this chapter was good too! Thanks for review!

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa: **Hey hey! So to clear the mix up, your right, Ichiro did already know Kyoko was Kagome. Your right he did talk about it with her when she got back, my mistake. SORRY! Thanks for that! Has Sesshomaru already figured out it was Kagome? Who knows… well I do, but I'm not telling! Maybe he has, maybe he hasn't. But the answer and explanation will be revealed soon. That's all I can say! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**MiaMoo: **Hey! I had to admit, the driving scene between Kagome and Inuyasha was indeed hilarious! Glad to know you enjoyed it too! Ha-ha. Well, you see how they helped Ichiro and Kagome's voice was revealed! AH, doesn't remember yet, but he's got to remember soon, right? As for your question about Sesshomaru, maybe he knows, maybe he doesn't. No one really knows… yet. Except for me of course. Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for the review!

**Inushoney: **AH I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! Very very busy! So your right, Ichiro DID know Kyoko was Kagome, I completely forgot I had added that already, my bad! Sorry! Thanks for your review, it was really nice to read!

**Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner: **Ah first thing, sorry for taking so long. Your right, Ichiro did already know Kyoko was Kagome. By bad, I completely forgot! Thanks so much for the comment!!

**Betrayal: **AH! I'm so glad you like my story! Good to hear! So first off, sorry for taking so long! Second thanks for the comment! Hope this chapter was decent only three chapters left though! What's going to happen? AH I'm quite excited! Teehee! Thanks again!

**MeiunTenshi: **I too would laugh if you know my cousin. So first things first, sorry for taking so long! So good to know your enjoying the story! YAY! And yes, Aussie's so rock! Did you watch the World cup? That last game against Italy was BS! They get a penalty shot last ten seconds of the game? Wtf! Lol, sorry, I'm very angry at that! And so many agree with me! Thanks for the review!

**SakuraAngel746: **I'm SO sorry I took so long! Sorry, sorry sorry, ha-ha how was it though? Was it worth the wait? Maybe. Thanks for the review! Glad to hear you liked it! Thanks so much!

**inu-girl162: **It's okay if you haven't reviewed in forever, want to know why? Cause you reviewed on one of the most important days, MY BIRTHDAY! Woot! So thanks for the great birthday present! IT was nice to get another review! Thanks so much! So I took a long time, but if you just read the last chapter then it wasn't much of a long wait, but yeah. So sadly, Inuyasha did figure out its Kagome, but her voice was revealed. So you think Sesshomaru knows? Maybe he does, I know the answer to that, but all will be explained shortly. So many questions, so little time. Only three chapters left! So Kagome's mom did find her, uh oh, what's going to happen? AH! I'm excited! Thanks again for the review!

**SPECIAL NOTE:  
**This is actually the chapter that created Breakaway! A long time ago (three years ago) I thought of this scene with Inuyasha then built the story around it! So thanks to this scene, Breakaway was born!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story. I also do not own any songs used in this chapter!

Hit Me Up- Gia Farrell  
Toxic – Britney Spears


	19. Chapter 19: Falling

**Breakaway**

_This chapter is dedicated to __Blackened.Blossom__! Happy belated Birthday!_

**Chapter 19: Falling**

Sunday came quickly and with it spending the whole day over at the Takahashi household. To be more specific, upstairs in Ichiro's room. The jewel hung glowing fully around Ichiro neck while giving its power to Ichiro. He was recovering nicely. He was already able to sit up on his own.

Sango knelt next to him and handed him some herbal tea. He gladly accepted it with a nod as a thank you. The room was quiet while Ichiro took a sip. Once he placed it down he brought his head up with a cheerful smile. "Thank you very much, all of you. It must have been extremely stressful."

Sango was about to respond but Inuyasha quickly bud in. "You're damn right it was stressful! Damn old man was impossible to talk to. Who the hell picked that place to meet anyways?"

Sango turned her head and glared at Inuyasha. She couldn't believe he would talk like that to his father. Then again, she should be use to it by now. She looked back to Ichiro, "He does have a point, he was impossible to talk to." She smiled, "It was all Kyoko."

Miroku added in, "Yeah, she got up, sung and danced and very sexually stole the jewel off of him." He smirked, "Who knew she was such a pro at it?"

Ichiro smirked too, "Yes…who would have guessed…" He glanced around the room and both his sons' expressions. One of them caught his eye. He smirked to himself knowing exactly what it meant. Ichiro's expression quickly changed back to his smiling face. "Well, I will be sure to say a special thank you to Kyoko. I do wish I was there to see her performance."

Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankles, the usual pose. He jerked his head to the side. "It wasn't that special."

Sango pushed herself up. She walked over to Inuyasha, "Seriously Inuyasha stop being like that! I don't know a lot about Kyoko but I do know she doesn't like singing! In vocal class she doesn't sing at all! She did a lot for you and your father, the least you could do is be appreciative."

Inuyasha pushed himself off the wall, "I am! I just haven't had the time to thank her yet!"

Miroku smirked, _'So Inuyasha was thinking about it. That's not like Inuyasha, to thank someone. This is starting to get very interesting.'_

Sango turned to Miroku obviously ignoring Inuyasha completely. "Where is Kyoko anyways?"

Miroku shrugged, "I left her sleeping. If I know anything about my cousin it's that she loves her sleep. Didn't think it was worth disturbing her. She had a long night after all." Miroku looked down to his feet. One thing was still bothering him. Kagome had planned it; he knew that for sure. But the only way she was able to get in contact with her dancer friends would have been to call home.

It was silent for a few minutes with Inuyasha finally moved. "Fine. I'm going." He said making his way to the door. He could feel all eyes on him. "To thank her." He answered. With that said, he left the room closing the door behind him.

Ichiro looked over to his other son. "Why don't you go with your brother?"

Sesshomaru's head went down. He walked to the door and said in a cool even tone. "I don't want to see that girl," then left.

Sango glanced over at Miroku looking for some type of explanation. She saw him just shrug his shoulders in response. She sighed her head going down. "Excuse me for a moment please." She too slowly made her way to the door and silently left the room. She closed the door as she left with her head still hung low tears at the corners of her eyes. Even though she seemed fine, it killed her so much to be near Sesshomaru. Her hand went to her cheek as she shook her head trying to get the beautiful image of him out of her head. Since it happened, she noticed he had been acting different, more quiet than usual.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Sango's fragile body. She quickly spun around to see who it was, deep down hoping it was Sesshomaru.

"You can't fool me, I know it's painful." Miroku said in a small whisper. "You can't keep holding it in. You'll crack if you do that."

Sango stared up wide eyed at the man who still had his arms wrapped around her. She could feel his arms tense up and pull her closer.

"It's okay to cry."

Sango's eyes widened, his voice drifting around soothing her gently. Her eyes squinted tears pouring down her cheeks. She shook her head violently then leaned her head on his chest. This was beginning to get too overwhelming for her. Sometimes, things seemed okay, like she could live as being Sesshomaru's friend. But when he pushed away from her, it made Sango wonder what the hell she was doing. Shouldn't breakups relieve stress? Shouldn't they be calming and have nothing to worry about? No problems nothing? So if that was true, then why did she feel worse?

Inuyasha cut across the lawn and hopped over the fence obviously taking the lazy way there. He figured there wasn't any point in going down the steps, then a few meters down the street, then back up the long steps to the shrine. That would just give him more time to think about things and Inuyasha hated thinking things through.

He stepped-down onto the pavement where the beautiful gardens surrounded him. He never noticed how much work was really put into the shrine with the gardens and such. Then again, Inuyasha wasn't the type to notice anything. He finally reached the door, but didn't bother knocking. He looked down as he slipped his shoes off. With his hands stuffed in his pocket, he took a step up off the front entrance and level with the house. He was about to take a step forward towards the stairs but he noticed someone in the living room. He turned and stepped in revealing a sleeping Kagome.

He stared at her sleeping form for a few moments looking at every detail watching her breath softly and peacefully. Inuyasha didn't notice he was smiling. He cautiously walked closer and stopped directly in front of her. He bent down, closed his eyes, and silently inhaled her scent. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at her. He pulled his arm up and lightly brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. His face became calm as he moved closer to her face. His eyes closed the closer he got to her face. He felt his nose glide against her cheek, his lips brushed against hers… then.

"I won't be. I'm too scared…"

Inuyasha's eyes shot open his face inches from hers. A blush appeared light on his face as he slowly moved away from her. His hand went over his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was just about to do or even remember what he was thinking. He just… did it.

"What if I trip? I've never worn a skirt let alone a dress before...!"

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the sleeping Kagome. That's when he realized, she was sleep talking. He listened more closely to what she was saying. It sounded so familiar to him.

Kagome's hand moved slightly her head turning at the same time as she continued speaking the lines her dream was showing. "What if I hit the wrong note, or go to high? What if…"

Inuyasha's mouth opened as if he were about to respond. But how would he know what to say? He began getting this strange feeling like he did know exactly what to say.

"I can't Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's eyes perked up hearing the sound of Kagome mumbling his name. Was she dreaming about him? If she was, then he was very curious as to what it was. Why was it she was dreaming of him? These questions went through his head as he listened closely.

"I know all those people are out there, I can't just think that."

Inuyasha opened his mouth and words he wasn't even thinking of flowed out. "Well then pick one person out there and sing it to them." He shut his eyes and shook his head wondering where that came from. He felt more words wanting to pour out of him but he shut him mouth tight holding them in.

Kagome's head moved again before she mumbled. "Thanks Inuyasha." She let out a long breath and continued sleeping.

Inuyasha removed his hand from his head and stared down at her. In his head, he got a mental picture as the words were spoken. As if it was a movie, but it seemed so familiar.

"Huh? Inuyasha?"

His head went down as he looked at Kagome who was now no longer sleeping. Her eyes were open revealing her deep brown eyes. Inuyasha would never say it out loud but as he stared into her eyes, he honestly thought he was looking at Kikyo.

Kagome rubbed the sleep out of her eyes trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming anymore. She needed to make sure she could tell the difference between her dreams and reality. She glanced up at the man before her and no doubt it was Inuyasha. Kagome was still slightly out of it still, but she knew it was odd for Inuyasha to be here alone with her. She peaked behind him to confirm no one else was in the room. Now that that was settled she looked back at Inuyasha who seemed to be in a daze. "Inuyasha?" She pushed herself up more so she was half sitting up. "Hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Anyone home?" She was about to knock on his head but he grabbed her hand before she could. "Yeah yeah what?"

"What are you doing here?"

It took Inuyasha a few moments before it all sunk in. "Oh right." He looked around the room as if looking for something. He shook his head clearing out a few unpleasant thoughts and began. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Kagome shook her head now sitting up straight. Her hand was over her forehead to keep her from getting dizzy. Kagome wasn't good at waking up. It took her forever. But she knew Inuyasha wasn't the patient type so she pushed all her weird feelings aside and listened closely.

"Well anyways…" Inuyasha began keeping his eyes anywhere but on Kagome. "I just wanted to say… ya know…" He scratched the back of his head. He wasn't good at this sort of thing. "Thank you, for what you did… back there… at the… club." He paused giving her a chance to say something, more like hoping she would say something. When she stayed silent he cursed himself, how what was he going to say? "I-I know you hate singing –or at least that's what Sango says- but y-you sounded really good. And um…" Suddenly his thoughts drifted to when Kagome sat on him and acted sexual. A blush appeared on him from the memory. "Yeah…"

Kagome watched him carefully then smiled followed by a small giggle. He looked cute when he was embarrassed. "No problem. I'd do anything for your dad!"

"Um…right."

The silence grew and both of them fiddled with anything they could.

Kagome's head went down, the mood of the becoming dark. "Inuyasha…"

His ears perked up as he looked straight at her "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you…about something important?"

Inuyasha was hesitant to answer. No one really ever spoke to him about anything important. No one really ever trusted him with that kind of stuff. He gulped and nodded hoping he wasn't getting himself into anything too hard for him.

Kagome nodded and waited a little longer –to collect her thoughts- before she started. "I found something out that well, sucks and I'm sort of nervous to tell everyone. I just want to tell one person first before anyone else." She looked up to meet his gaze. "Can I tell you?"

She waited as he thought for a moment. He was awestruck and was wondering what it could be. He finally nodded willing to listen.

"Well… I spoke with my mother and…" she paused for a moment as her head went down. "I'm moving back home…to America."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open obviously not expecting something this big. "America? As in USA?"

A smile hit the corner of her mouth. "Yes, of course."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe it. What she had just told him made no sense. Why all of a sudden? Why now? Did something happen? Even now it still hadn't fully sunk in. "Seriously?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

Inuyasha's head went down processing all the information. The questions were still racing through his head. _'Actually, now that I think about it, I don't know anything about Kyoko's family.' _He looked up at her having the courage to ask. "Why so sudden?"

Kagome shrugged, "My mother wants me to come back home."

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "The way you ask that makes it sound like you don't want me here."

Inuyasha put his hands up in his defense. "No, no that's not what I meant."

Kagome sighed and leaned back with her legs crossed on the couch. She took a strand of hair from her bangs and played with it. "To be honest, I came here by my own free will."

"Why?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "Why so interested?" she said with a small smirk. She didn't let him answer and just continued. "I just needed to see a few things and get out of the house and away from my mother."

"All this talk about your mother where's your father in all this?"

Kagome's eyes shot open and instantly she bowed her head. She had barely spoken about her father to anyone. Once before to Shippo and she had completely broken down. Kagome's mouth became dry. She bit her trembling lip before answering. "H-He's dead."

Inuyasha moved back slightly as if afraid that if he got too close he'd hurt her again. He was completely shocked, but not because her father was dead, but because he almost kind of knew she was going to say something like that and he had no idea why. He closed his eyes looking down thinking. He opened his eyes staring at the ground. The mood had become depressing and the word death made him think back to Kikyo. He shook his head pushing the memory from away. "Sorry." Was all Inuyasha could think of saying.

The silence stretched on to the point where Inuyasha couldn't take it. "I better get back to my dad."

Kagome's head shot up. "Of course, don't let my keep you." She put on the best smile she could. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Inuyasha nodded picking up his hand and waving to her as he left. Once out the door his mind was clouded with confusion. Something wasn't right he knew that for sure, but what was it that was out of place? What was missing? He was so confused. And Inuyasha **hated** feeling confused.

That was the end of Sunday. The last Sunday Kagome had in her home town.

**&&&**

"Kyoko!"

Kagome held onto her books tight as she spun around to see who was calling her. She scanned the many students she saw and finally noticed one waving to her. Her smile brightened, "Aki, long time not talk."

Aki had caught up to her and was now standing right in front of her. "Yeah, do anything interesting last weekend?"

Kagome thought back to the events of last weekend. The only person she'd spoken too since her singing performance was Inuyasha and that didn't go exactly how Kagome planned. By the time Miroku and Sango came home she was already in her room pretending to be asleep. She smiled at Aki and shrugged, "Nothing interesting really, the same old weekend stuff."

Aki nodded, "Same here." He walked ahead of her then turned around. "Want to walk to class together?"

Kagome nodded walking side by side with Aki. Once again, the feeling of being normal came back and she couldn't help but smile more. Suddenly things didn't seem as bad, things felt more safe and yet very free. To bad that feeling was going to vanish from Kagome's life. She would be locked up in a confiding cage once more, trapped in her nightmare.

Kagome walked into the class with Aki and noticed there were only a few kids there. The only one that caught her eye was Sesshomaru. She made her way to her seat with Aki telling her some story about fixing his grandfather's car. Kagome wanted to talk with Sesshomaru but she didn't want to seem rude to Aki. She sat in her seat nodding at the right times to show she was listening. When Aki finally finished, Kagome laughed in response guessing this was a humor story.

"Morning Sesshomaru!" Aki greeted patting Sesshomaru on that back. "What's up? You look kind of grumpy. Then again you always do but…"

"Shut up."

Aki stared at Sesshomaru for a moment then looked at Kagome and shrugged. Then sat back in his seat.

Kagome leaned over her desk. "Hey Sesshomaru what's up?" Kagome frowned when he didn't answer. _He's ignoring me! Why is he acting like this?_ She wondered. She took a deep breath then turned to Aki. "What's wrong with him?"

Aki shrugged, "Something must have happened."

"Yeah." The thing was, she wanted to know what.

"Shall I walk you to class?"

Kagome looked up towards Aki and nodded. She had to admit, over the past few months she'd gotten to know him, he'd grown on her. She began enjoying his company even more now than with the others. For Kagome, it was one of those situations where with her normal friends, things were getting too weird and dramatic that she just needed a break. That break was Aki.

When they reached her class she smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, I'll see ya around okay?"

Kagome jumped and grabbed his sleeve. "Wait!"

He turned to face her, "What's up?" he asked with a puzzled look pasted on his face.

Kagome's mouth hung up. "Oh, um…" she didn't exactly know why she stopped him, she just did. Maybe, it was time to just go with the flow. "At lunch…" she began. "You want to have lunch together? Just me and you?" she let go of his shirt and looked everywhere but his face. "It's just I think I need a little break from the group and we haven't seen each other in a while so I was thinking…"

Aki's face beamed as he spun around and caught Kagome in a hug. "I'd love to." He replied his eyes closed smiling. He released her and nodded. "I'll pick you up at class. You have AP math before lunch right?"

"How do you know?"

"I stalk you." He winked and her and laughed. He turned waving as he left. "See you later!" he called from down the hall.

Kagome took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Nice catch Kyoko."

"AH!" Kagome jumped and turned revealing Sango behind her.

Sango smirked as she walked into the class. "You have fun at lunch okay? On one condition." She turned around stopping Kagome in her tracks and pointed a finger at her. "You give me every juicy detail possible! Got it?!"

Kagome closed her eyes and gave a weak laugh. "Okay okay…" At this point, she'd better do what Sango told her to. To be honest, she was kind of scared of Sango.

Time passed and lunch came and went. Kagome ate lunch with Aki as promised, but was dazed through most of it. Lucky for her that when it came to having a conversation with Aki, he talked for you and continued the conversation with himself. All you needed to do was nod here and smile there. During fifth period -history-, Sango tried to get Kagome alone, but with their strict teacher, she didn't have a chance. Once the bell went, Kagome tried to sneak out of class, but Sango was right there. "Where you going?"

"Oh, hey Sango."

"Let's walk to class together…"

Kagome sighed, "Alright." She looked up and watched Inuyasha walking out with Miroku heading to their sixth period class which they ALL had together. Her eyes were focused on Inuyasha. Since their moment alone yesterday they hadn't said a word to each other, and it looked like he kept her big "leaving" a secret. Although she was happy about that, she was disappointed. Things between them suddenly got weirder. Like the gap between them that formed right after Kikyo's death got wider even if she really didn't do anything wrong this time. Not only that, but with Sesshomaru. Something was different with him and she missed it. Maybe it's that fact that Sango's no longer around him so much and this is his real self. But the point was things have changed between the two people she cared about the most without her doing anything. What was that saying about them? "Maybe I was never meant to come back…"

"Hum, did you say something Kyoko?"

Kagome snapped out of her deep thought and shook her head. "No, sorry, let's get to class."

"And talking."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "What's up with you and my life?"

"What? It's not YOUR life, it's Aki. Any gossip around here about him is major. I could probably make some serious bucks!"

Kagome laughed. "You sound like Miroku."

Sango looked back at the laughing teenage boy and smiled. "Nah, he's not like that."

Kagome studied Sango's face. After a few minutes she smirked. "Interesting."

Sango snapped out of her trance and looked over to Kagome. "What? What's interesting?"

Kagome giggled. "Nothing."

"No what were you thinking? Kyoko! TELL ME!"

Kagome shrugged. "Nothing interesting really."

"KYOKO!"

Kagome laughed to herself. On the plus side, the conversation between her and Aki was forgotten which made Kagome more at ease. At this point, Sango bugged her until they reached their class, the boys still following behind them. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru wasn't in class yet and she couldn't help but wonder why. Then again, he never was the type to be on time but suddenly things Sesshomaru did Kagome noticed more. Maybe it was because he was suddenly acting really strange.

"Settle down class, settle down. Now as you know preparations for the festival are beginning and our class is having a joint theme with the history class."

Kagome leaned over to whisper in Sango's ear. "Does he mean our history class?"

Sango shrugged, "Probably."

"Quiet down!" he boomed. "Alright now because it's a history class they're doing a Japanese feudal era. We'll be playing music from that era, we'll be starting that today." he paused looking at each student. "To answer your question, yes it's the grade 11 history class and anyone in that class with be serving the tea and snacks from that era, as well as decorating." He moved across the class and sat in his chair. "Now that that's done, get your instruments and we'll get started."

**&&&**

"Remember students. Tomorrow's festival starts at ten AM and students must be at the school at nine AM for preparations. The Festival will contain everything from cafes to games to plays from the drama class, concert from the vocal class and the dance which starts at ten PM for all. Bring your family and friends and we will see you all tomorrow!"

"Finally schools OVER!" Miroku cried his arms lifting in the air as he did so. "On top of that it's Friday!" A week had passed and the school had been hectic all week because of the preparations for the festival.

Sango sighed, "Today did seem longer didn't it?"

Inuyasha held his arms behind his head walking down the hall with his usual group. "Meh, same old thing. But what the hell is up with the festival assignment? I don't want to serve tea."

Sango looked between the two boys. "Well we might as well get to the class room. We got to start decorating. The festival's tomorrow."

Miroku shook his head. "I don't know why the class was divided into four groups and OUR group had to be the one to finish the room last."

Inuyasha smirked. "On the bright side we didn't have to do any painting, all we gots to do is put everything in its place."

Sango shook her head, "It's going to take longer than you think."

Miroku shrugged, "We'll just make Inuyasha do everything."

"HEY! Why me?"

Miroku smiled his usual cheerful smile, "Because you're the strongest."

Sango smirked, "No, I think Sesshomaru's stronger."

"HEY!" Inuyasha shouted stopping in his tracks. His hands were folded tightly into a fist. "There's no way my brother is stronger! I can kick his ass any day!"

Miroku laughed, "Yeah right, Sesshomaru can beat you up in his sleep!"

Sango nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha grinded his teeth. "I'm going to prove to you I'm stronger!"

Miroku smirked, "And how are you planning to do that?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes looking away. "I'm going to set up the room by myself!"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other smirking, "Is that so?" they both said in unison. Miroku nodded, "Well then, good luck!"

Inuyasha turned his eyes blinking. "Wait…what?"

Sango closed her eyes nodding, "You said that you're going to set up the room by yourself."

Miroku agreed, "So we'll be leaving it to you."

Sango walked up to the stunned speechless Inuyasha. She reached into his pocket and took his keys. "We'll be taking your car home okay? We'll come back to pick you up." She smiled returning to her place beside Miroku giving him a high five.

Miroku turned same time as Sango. "I think the success of that plan deserves a reward."

Sango smiled. "Okay, milkshakes on you?"

"Sounds good." he said

"Hey! W-wait a second! Guys!" Inuyasha cried holding his hand out to his friends. "You can't be serious!

Miroku didn't turn to face his friend. He lifted his hand waving. "We'll pick you up at ten! See ya then!"

Inuaysha squinted his anger growing by the second. "MIROKU! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID MONK!" But when he opened his eyes, both his friends were gone and out of sight. "Stupid Miroku, stupid Sango! That's the last time I do anything for them." He sighed turning, walking towards the classroom. "I can't believe I actually fell for that, I'm such an IDIOT!"

"Sesshomaru..."

The popular demon turned to face the person who called his name. He waited till she walked up to him. He stared down at her with, as usual, that emotionless expression.

Kagome looked down at her feet gathering her thoughts. This was the first time she'd spoken to him since their scam at the club with Totosei five days ago. Things between them hadn't gotten better at all. Nothing changed. The black gap between them was so thick Kagome began to wonder if anything could go back to the way it was when she got here, or back to how they were ten years ago for that matter. She took a deep breath gathering her courage. She looked up at Sesshomaru and spoke. "Look I've noticed you've been keeping your distance from me, more than usual and I'm just worried. If I did anything to upset you please tell me. You never treated me like this when I first got here. I don't know what happened or what I did to make you act this way but I'm sorry. Even if it's not my fault I really hope you would tell me if something's bothering you. I don't mean to pry or anything it's just..." She stopped not really knowing what else to say. Now she was just babbling.

She waited for his reaction. He stared down at her for a few seconds, then turned and began making his way out the door.

Kagome's eyes shot open and grabbed his shirt. Her head was down her hair covering her face. "Please Sesshomaru." she choked. Her mouth was dry. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat so she could find out what was wrong. "I-I..."

Suddenly she felt his hand wrap around her small delicate wrist. Her body was pushed back against the locker through his force revealing her face and the tears that pricked her eyes. Her eyes widened, his face inches away from hers one hand holding her arm up while the other leaning on the locker. His bangs shield his eyes, she was unable to see the only part of him that revealed his emotions. She saw his mouth move slightly as if he was about to say something. Then he closed his mouth, released her wrist and in an instant disappeared before Kagome's arm fell to her side.

Kagome brought her arm up, her handing holding the wrist Sesshomaru just held. She then brought it up to her heart, feeling it beating rapidly. A blush appeared across her face as she thought of the scene that just occurred; replaying it hoping to catch something she missed that could give her a clue as to what was wrong. But nothing. She closed her eyes listening to the beat of her heart. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered. "What's wrong." The tears finally fell silently. "I only have so much more time left to me. I need to know before I leave... Sesshomaru." She bent down releasing more tears. "Please Sesshomaru..." she whispered to only herself. "I'm lonely."

**&&&**

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagome slid the door open to the class room expecting everyone in her group to be there. Surprisingly, she only saw Inuyasha there with his sleeves rolled up and his hair tied back. "Inuyasha? Where is everyone?"

Inuyasha looked up once he put the last pillar in place. "Kyoko? I didn't expect you to show up."

Kagome slid the door shut behind her and shrugged. "Sorry, I had something to do before coming here." Truth be told, she was so shaken up from what happened after school she had hid in the girls washroom for an hour to calm down. She shook her head. "Where's Miroku and Sango? Aren't they part of our group?" She assumed Sesshomaru was going to have no part in it.

Inuyasha turned away walking to the side of the room where all the tall feudal era shrine pillars were laid against the wall. "They're not coming." He answered while continuing placing the seven feet wooden pillars in line.

Kagome put her bag down and sat down smoothing her school skirt out. "Why?"

"Because they didn't want to."

"That's no excuse."

Inuyasha stopped still holding the pillar, closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together. "Well that's what they said." He was beginning to get frustrated with the questions. He didn't want to admit he was tricked.

"That doesn't sound like them." Kagome paused then looked at Inuyasha's expression. "Did they trick you into doing the work yourself?"

Inuyasha dropped the pillar to the ground. "NO!" he called out in defense.

Kagome giggled, "They did."

"Shut up." he said picking it back up and going back to work.

Kagome sighed scanning the room. "Here, I'll help. What should I do?"

Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. A lot of it is lifting heavy things and you can't handle that."

"Hey! I'm not that weak."

Inuyasha placed the wooden shrine pillar in it's place and turned to her. "I never said that it's just..."

"What?" Kagome said standing up and walking to the side. "I can handle it!" She said grabbing one of the pillars on the side.

"Kyoko! Don't! They're made of real wood! They're heavier then they look!"

It was too late. Kagome picked up the pillar and then began to wobble around unbalanced, knocking the other pillars creating a domino effect. The seven foot pillars began to fall one by one.

Kagome dropped her pillar watching all them begin to fall then noticed they were all about to fall on her. "Ah!"

"Kyoko!"

Kagome shut her eyes putting her arms in front of her to brace herself for when everything around her crushed her. She felt something hard push her to the ground. Then everything became silent. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha above her with a dozen pillars piled on top of him. Kagome gasped not expecting it. "Inuyasha..." was all she managed to say.

Inuyasha opened one eye and looked at her. "You...okay?" He barely managed to say.

Kagome didn't say anything, not quite sure what to say.

Inuyasha shut his eyes trying to move up, trying to pull the pillars off of them, but no use, there were to many. He let out a breath and opened his eyes. "We may be stuck here for a while." he struggled to say.

Kagome stayed still, not knowing what to say. She finally turned her head slightly seeing Inuyasha's arms beginning to shake. She knew this must have been painful to him. Suddenly, a drop of wet liquid hit her face. She winced not expecting it. She looked up and saw the thick red blood dropping down on her. Her eyes widened and worry washed over her. "I-Inuyasha! You're bleeding!" she cried.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at her. He smirked; beads of sweat beginning to appear from his forehead. "Don't worry about it, I-I'm okay." he managed to breathe out.

Kagome stared in awe up at her protector. She once again turned her head to the side unable to look at him. She began to shift her weight slightly.

"Stop!" Inuaysha called.

Kagome froze in her spot.

"D-Don't move, you can't. It will shift them and one wrong shift could put more weight." He shut his eyes again his arms beginning to buckle. "I-I don't think I can hold it anymore..." He said as he began to move closer to Kagome.

Kagome's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. She watched him as he moved closer and closer to her. He was inches away and she could feel his breath on her skin. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "I-I's okay Inuyasha, I don't mind." she whispered. She opened them to look at him. "I got us into this, it's my fault. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha had one eye open, listening to everything she said. He smirked, "Yeah it is your fault."

"Then let me help! Share the weight!"

"Idiot!" he yelled at her. "You'd be carrying my weight plus the pillars weight! You couldn't even lift one of those and you want to hold more than one up and my weight!"

Kagome shut her mouth and it grew silent again.

Few minutes passed in silence and then Inuyasgha broke it. "I'm sorry K-Kyoko." he said between breathes. "I-I can't hold it anymore..." After that Kagome suddenly felt a lot of weight on her as Inuyasha fell on top of her, they're body's crashing against each other. Her eyes widened and she turned to the side, at Inuyasha's head over her shoulder.

"S-Sorry, I'll try and take most of the weight off."

Kagome shook her head. "I-It's okay. I'm fine." Really she wasn't. It was hard for her to breath and her body was beginning to sweat from the heat.

The silence grew for a while, both just concentrating on breathing. Fifteen minutes had passed since the pillars fell and Kagome could guess it was already dark outside.

"I'm going to miss you."

Kagome heard Inuyasha whisper in her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear. "Wh-?"

Inuyasha cut her off. "When you leave...I'm going to miss you."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was definitely not like Inuyasha! Kagome felt her heart begin to race and wondered if he could feel it against his chest. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I-I will too." she choked.

Inuyasha paused then responded. "You need to tell them, you can't just leave."

Kagome nodded. "I-I know. I will. Tomorrow."

Inuyasha smiled, "If we can get to that."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something?"

"Sure"

"Don't forget me."

Inuyasha turned his head with a puzzled look on his face and saw tears pouring down her cheeks. His eyes grew wide, his heart racing in unison with hers. He wedged his arms under her holding her. "I would never forget you Kyoko."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Thank you." But tears continued to flow because she knew that that was a promise that he could never keep. He forgot her once; he could easily forget her again.

Silence entered their surroundings again before Inuyasha broke it. "Kyoko?"

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha tightened his arms around her. "I..." but before he could say what his human instincts were telling him to say the weight above him became a lot lighter.

Kagome looked up and the light beginning to shin in from the class room lights while Inuyasha continued to look on the ground. Kagome gasped. "Sango! Miroku!" she cried with a smile.

Inuyasha turned his head seeing his two friends with worried faces.

"Inuyasha! Kyoko! Are you too okay?" Sango cried throwing the pillar to the side.

Miroku looked at the two bellow him and smirked. "Well, I think someone had fun. So much for being alone huh Inuyasha? Got my cousin to satisfy your urges huh? Geez, and people call me the pervert."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and his eyes widened as did hers. A blush appeared on his face feeling Kagome's body so close to his. "AH!" he yelled pushing himself off of her and making his way over to the other side of the room.

Kagome struggled to sit herself up feeling the strain in her body from all that weight being on her. She looked at Inuyasha smiled laughed, Sango and Miroku joining in.

Inuyasha frowned. "Hey! That's not what happened!"

Kagome wiped her eyes dry. That's when she remembered Inuyasha's injury. She stood up and walked over towards him. "How's your wound? You okay?"

Inuyasha blinked a few times. Kagome wasn't that close to him, but he was still feeling the impact of how close they were before. He leaned back slightly. "I'm fine! It's nothing to worry about."

"But..."

Miroku stepped in. "Don't worry Kyoko, It's not too serious for Inuyasha's standards, he should be fine."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and sighed. "Okay."

Sango rolled up her sleeves then nodded. "Well, we better get to work. We have a lot to do since the idiot screwed up."

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled standing up regaining his strength. He pointed a finger to Kagome as she dusted off her skirt. "It was her fault!"

Miroku shook his head. "Geez, blaming it on a poor defenseless girl. Besides, you said you were stronger than your brother! He could have lifted those pillars easily. Seems you lose and Sango and I win."

"Wait a second! That's not fair!"

Kagome laughed watching her three friends in a playful fight, Inuyasha taking it more seriously. She smiled but it faded instantly thinking of tomorrow. She truly was going to miss this.

"Miroku help me over here!" Sango called.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha."

He frowned, "What do you want?"

She smiled, "Thank you for protecting me."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he responded turning away from her and beginning to make his way towards the work that lay ahead.

Kagome smiled watching. "Thank you." she whispered to herself. "For everything."

* * *

**A/N:** FINALLY! Took long enough! I had such a hard time! Exams in June and me almost failing math then problems with my laptop! Almost losing EVERYTHING! Then got a new one with no Microsoft word! Ugh, been painful. And I had ALL these books coming out this summer that I NEEDED to read! So much to do, so little time! I had the first half of it done in May. But never got around to finishing it. Then today my internet was connected but it wasn't working! So it made me work on it! And I finished it in one night. Shows how much I can do when I put my mind to it! Things are heating up with Inuyasha Kagome and Sesshomaru! And Kagome's leaving! What's going to happen in the next chapter?! Guess what? **ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**E/N:** Hey you guys!!! This chapter did take long didn't it? Hahahaha…but Rae's right, we did have a lot of stuff happening up until now, and we promise that you won't have to wait so long for the next one. Breakaway has improved so much since Rae first started it, and I have so much fun reading it and editing it and seeing all your reviews and knowing that most of you enjoy it as much as I do! Keep the review coming! Sayonara!!!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every single one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**StarlitBaby: **YAY! Hey again! Sorry for the three month wait! But it's here! YAY! PRobibly not the best detail int eh world. But I was rushing. Three hours stright on the computer jsut to finish it! Adding another hour while I write the review responses at 2AM! So excuse my spelling mistakes lol. Thanks for reviewing and for being reviewier #1! Hope this chapter was good and worth the wait! Hope to hear from you again soon!

**KuroxTenshi: **Thanks for being reviewier #2. lol, nice review. "awesome" short and sweet! Sorry for the wait! Hope this chapter was worth it! Enjoy!

**whitehitsugaya: **First off, OMG! I lvoe your username! HITSUGAYA ALL THE WAY! WAHOO! lol. Still waiting for the chapter? Well it's here! WAHOO Party! Sorry for the wait! Hope it's worth it! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing and being reviewier #3!

**darkangel1193: **Hey! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I know I know, bad me! Thanks for the birthday wish! As for singing the songs. Really It's hard to see her singing anything thats not soft and sweet. But I thought we needed a little change in out main character! So I twiked her a bit! As for what I'm doing for Breakaway 2. Still got NO idea! Maybe something will come. Hopefully! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review and being reviewier #4!

**Charcoal.Rose: **HEY! How's it going?! Long time no talk! Where are you? Your never on anymore! Lol, yeah Totsei is now Miroku's hero! lol Glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter and your still reviewing! I can see your loving it! Good to hear! Makes me happy! As for the pairing. I'm NOT telling you! Muahaha. But I got you to like Sesshomaru?! That's good! This chapter I'm sure just made you even more confused. huh? So Twilight... Next ones New Moon and ECLIPSE JUST CAME OUT AND OMG I LOVE JACOB! I did in fact pass math! With a 50! But no mroe math I'm done WAHOO! So happy! Thanks for the long review! Hoping to hear from you soon about this chapter AND the Twilight series! Oh and thanks for being reviewer #5!

**magpup4: **I'm glad to know your enjoying the story! And to know it's the best that you read so far! lol thats great! Wow, all 18 in one sitting? Even I can't do that! Wow, thanks that means a lot! Hope this chapter was jsut as good and I'm sorry for taking so long! Thanks for the review and for being reviewier #6!

**Blackened.Blossom: **HEY! Your only one review away from being next to Sar! lol! So you like Sesshomaru? Sar does too. She said I ACTULLY got her to love him! And now look waht happened in this chapter. Think she'd enjoy the two major Inuyasha scenes? lol! lol, being a character in the story must have been awesome AND burning Sar at the same time! lol. I'm glad you liked it! As for mistakes. I probibly have A LOT in this one cause i still don't ahve microsoft word. So it's this old typing thing kind of like note pad. And it's got no grammer/spelling check. So I apologise for the mistakes. And my editors not ehre right now. Hope this chapter was good and worth the wait! I love you! I'll talk to you soon hopefully okay? I have some good news you might wanna hear! Thanks for being reviewier #7!

**Fyawkes and Leo: **Your very good at guessing what's going to happen! And if your right! Well thats for me to know and you to find out! lol. Sorry for the wait by the way! I didn't mean to take so long! Thanks for reviewing again! And for being Reviewier #8! Hope the chapter was worth the wait!

**Meggie: **Hey! Well last chapter took a while to update. And this chapter did too. Last one was worth the wait. But was this one? Thats for you to know and me to find out! As for math... I PASSED! With a 50! It was so close! I was so scared! lol but it worked out! yay! Thanks for reviewing and for being reviewier #9!

**kitsunegirl48: **Hey! Glad to know your really enjoying my story! It means I'm doing my job! Well at least you found it now! Sorry I took so long! But now it's up and you can enjoy the chapter! Hope it's worth the wait! Thanks for the review and for being reviewier #10!

**MeiunTenshi: **Yay! Hey again! Thanks for reviewing again! Good to hear you enjoyed last chapter. Sorry for the long wait! Again! Hope it was worth it. So what did ya think? Sesshomaru Inuyasha! So many scenes! Only two chapters left! AH! The suspense is killing me. I cannot WAIT till next chapter! Thanks for being reviewier #11!

**Nyleve: **Glad to hear you enjoyed that last chapter! Sorry for the long wait again! Only two chapters left though so hopefully it'll be done before the new year! What do ya think of this chapter? Hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for the review and for being reviewier #12!

**Menchi-kun: **SUGOI! lol, I love repeating japanese words i know! lol. So Inuyasha's an idiot and Sesshomaru rocks? What did you think of this chapter? How sesshomaru acted! I loved writing that scene! Sorry for the long wait! Hope it was worth it! Enjoy! Thanks for the review and for being reviewier #13!

**Punk Rock Miko2: **HEY AGAIN! Yeah, when I got your review it made me think, yeah the scent should be familiar. But then I thought, if they don't rememebr her, they wouldn't remember her scent right? So her scent would be like something new right? But that's a valid point and I'll be sure to use it in my next chapter! Thanks for that! And sorry for the long wait! What's your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for the review again! Hope to hear from you again like always! . thanks 4 being reviwier #14!

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx: **You don't like Sesshomaru? lol Inu/Kag huh? It's funny cause I have such a mix! How was this chapter though? Plenty of Inuyasha Kagome parts. That okay? After this chapter though you have to promise me this okay? No matter WHAT happens, you will NOT determine a pairing until the end of the story which will be in Breakaway 2 okay? As to why I'm saying this, is because you may be disappointed in the next chapter... don't hurt me! IT's to creat drama! We all love drama! Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait! Thanks for being reviewier #15!

**Akari-san: **Hey! I didn't think Kagome had that in her either! lol! Nice twist to her character! lol! Sorry for the long wait! Hope it was worth it! Thanks for the review! What did ya think? Thanks for being reviewier #16!

**snow cat demon: **Yay! Last chapter was worth the wait. Was this one? Things are beginning to get a little intense! ohhh! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reviewing again! And for being reviewier #17! Oh and please excuse any spelling mistakes! I don't have microsoft word right now or an editor so it's pretty bad!

**DarkKatX: **Thanks for the birthday wish! And sorry for the long wait! Maybe this chapter was worht it? D right? Things are getting intense and a lots about to come crashing down! OH NO! AH! Thanks for the review and for being reviewier #18!

**CelticGoddess09: **Glad you liked it! Sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter was good enough to make up for it! Thanks for the review! And for being reviewier #19!

**XDark DesireX: **Hey! Took me long enough huh? Sorry for the latness! Been majorly busy this summer! Hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for reviewing and for being reviewier #20!

**KOalaPaNda: **HEY! Long time no talk! You NEVER online! What's wrong with you?! Best chapter in a long time huh? What about this one? Funny, last chapter was the vision i had that I built the story around! So glad it worked lol! You said I didn't reply to you... but I swear i never got a review from u from chapter 17. Or maybe i skipped it. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You know I love you! So enjoy the Inuyasha scenes? You think i'm unpridictable? really? lol! Well I'll try and get this story published with diffrent characters and slightly diffrent plot! Sesshomaru or Inuyasha? What do you think now? Your inuaysha/kagome fan right? Well if u are you'll LOVE this chapter... and cry the next chapter! MUAHAHA I'm evil! Thanks for another AWESOME review! And for being reviewier number 21!

**Chocolate.and.Romantic.ROXZ...: **HEY!!! I'm SO sorry I took so long to update! Good to hear you love this story. Sucks if the suthor takes long to update huh? Was it worth the wait though? lol, not childish at all. I've been dying to get to the chapter because I CANNOT WAIT to post the next one. Lots of drama coming up! OH NO! EHH I'm so excited now! look what happened! lol thanks for another review! And thanks for being reviewier #22!

**Youkai no Hikaru: **HEY AGAIN! Only two chapters left now! And the next chapter your mouth is gonna DROP! Your going to LOVE me I promise you that. Enjoy Sesshomaru's scene with Kagome? I loved it! I enjoyed typing it so much! YAY! lol, Kagome can surprise you huh? I didn't know she had it in her either! lol! Thanks for another awesome review! And for being reviewier #23!

**xXxGoldenEyesxXx: **HEy again!DON'T DIE! I don't want to loss fans! Who will kagome end up with? Hum, well don't judge until the END of Breakaway 2 okay? promise me! So now you know what Kagome meant by "this is the end" SHE'S LEAVING! bye bye Kagome back to mommy... aw! and she doesn't want Inuaysha to forget her again! Thanks for another amazing chapter! And for being reviewier #24!

**Mistuko: **Hey! I ca't believe i made Kagome do that! lol. So you were right, Kagome has to leave. That's sthe deal! And yes, I love to leave cliffhangers, though this one isn't to big of a cliffhanger. OINLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! And their not going to be too long! I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Hope it was worth it! Thanks for the review and 4 being reviewier #25!

**jordie-here: **lol, i got a random sugar high too. As for any more stories after this one yes I am. I already have one that I write when I can't work on Breakaway cause I don't have my computer. I'm eight chapters in and almost done. But I also have Breakaway 2 to work on later to lots more left! Sorry for taking so long! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review and for being reviewier #26!

**SakuraAngel746: **Hey, so you didn't ejoy the sexual part? We'll I'm warning you a head of time there will be more of "sexual stuff" in future chapters so I don't know, just telling you. But good to know you still enjoyed it! Thanks for the review and being reviewier #27!

**inu-girl162: **HEY! No you weren't typing to much! the bigger the better! Well this chapter answered your question about Kagome leaving abck to be with her mom. As for pairing, I'M NOT TELLING! lol, but promise me you won't decide on it till the end of Breakaway 2 okay? Reasons being jsut cause it seems like it'll be with that person doesn't mean it will be, or maybe it will. You never know. But that's the whole fun about it, not knowing! You think Sesshomaru's falling for Kyoko instead of Kagome? Well, you answer shall br revealed... soon! lol. Thanks for the review! I enjoyed reading it! Sorry for taking so long, hope it was worth it. Two great Inu/kag scenes right? lol, thanks for being reviewier #28!

**Jamie: **Hey! Thanks for the birthday wishes! No worries about not being around. I know how it is to be busy! As for mistakes, I know I have A LOT in this chapter and i'm sorry! I tried correcting them myself but it's hard to edit your own work. My editors away on vacation and i don't even have microsoft work! So I'm apologizing in advance! Thanks for correcting my mistakes for me! As for our excuse, i like it too! lol. Thanks for another review! Sorry for taking so long! Thanks for being reviewier #29!

**bad girl 2.0: **HEY! Wow, I'm very honoured to know you are enjoying this story very much! Thanks for the compliment too! Unforntunatly, school ended and I had LESS time to work on it and it took so long! I'm sorry! So many book came out! And exams, and family events and problems UGH! CRAZY! So sorry again. I really enjoyed reading your review! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And for being reviewier #30! Oh and yes, I am making more stories. Including Breakaway 2! As well I'm working on a story now (when I don't have my computer and can't work on Breakaway) I'm about 8 chapters in and almost finished it!

**Keli-sama: **It's surprisingly not that hard, but I know how you feel don't worry! So many book I read I wish I could make something that good! Thanks so much! Sorry I took so long to update! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing and being reviewier #31!

**somewhereoverthenaru-isthes...: **YAY! Last chapter was worth the wait. And this chapter? Hopefully! I'm SO sorry for taking so long! I know, waitings not one of my strong points either!! Hope this was good enough! Thanks for reviewing and being reviewier #32!

**OniyuriGaaru: **HEY! Still reading my story huh? Wow, been like 3 years! So your surprised Sesshomaru hasn't caught on yet huh? Well then, interesting. How was this chapter? Eventful enough? Hope so! Thanks for another review!! I love you! And thanks for being reviewing #33! Double number!

**Darkness living in Hope: **I think I'm evil with cliffies! And I'll let you in on a little secret! The end of this story, is going to be a big cliffy. And it's going to suck! lol. I'm pretty evil. Sorry for taking so long by the way! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks for reviewing and for being reviewier #34!

**Jarvis 51: **HEY! Got you hooked huh? Well thats great! I'm glad your enjoying it! How was this chapter? Okay? Hope so! Sorry for taking so long, though you didn't hav to wait 3 months like everyone else. lol. Thanks for the review and for being reviewier #35!

**zoey tamagachi: **HEY! Thanks for all your reviews! I really enjoyed it! Sorry for takign so long. Though compared to everyone, you waiting the least amount of time. Not even a month! While everyone else waited 3 months! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for being the last reviewiwe! #36! D

**SPECIAL NOTE: **ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!

**I promise you all of your mouths will drop in the next chapter! **

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story. I also do not own any songs used in this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Breakaway**

**A/N:** Still Christmas for another 30 min! This is my Christmas present to you! Merry Christmas! Special thanks to Liv for editing! THANKS!

**Chapter 20: Last Song**

The piercing sound of bells filled Kagome's room, surrounding her ears with noise. She leaned over hitting her clock, her face plastered into her cool soft pillow. It was six, and it was time for her to get ready for the festival. Not only that but to get her things packed and ready to go. She didn't want to leave, that was for sure. She didn't want to go back to her nightmare.

Kagome sighed sitting up while pushing the covers off and sitting up straight, her legs over the bed. She loved her sleep but this needed to be done. She'd be leaving in a little over twenty-four hours, or at least that's what her mother planned.

She walked over to her radio turning on the radio as she brought out her suitcase from her closet and began packing her things. Memories from when she had left this house before began flowing back, bringing tears to her eyes. So Inuyasha and Sesshomaru never remembered her in the end. Which only meant one thing.

"Our friendship wasn't strong. It was never meant to me." she said to herself a tear sliding down her cheek. She held a shirt in her hand placing it down her head falling in unison. She stopped her actions for the moment as her thoughts and memories consumed her. This was it, she knew it was coming, but deep down she hoped it wouldn't happen, hoped she'd be able to live here forever.

"Hopeless." she told herself her body beginning to shake. Her tears continued to fall as she held herself close trying to stop her shaking. "Get a grip Kagome." she shook her head. "You knew it was going to end soon, that you were living a dream." she smirked to herself. "There is no such thing as real happiness. At least... not to me." She took a deep breath and whipped her eyes. "Alright!" she said lifting her head her hands in a fist. "Let's get this done." With her thoughts pushed away she continued packing, her mother's voice echoing through the room from the radio.

An hour passed before Kagome stood up. "There, all done." she said to herself with a fake smile on. She glanced over at the clock and jumped. "Shoot, I need to get ready." She quickly grabbed the clothes she laid out and packed the clothes she'd need for tonight in her bag. She paused, thinking of her last night here. She knew what she was going to do, and what she had to before she left. But what she didn't know what would happen after.

She nodded, "Right, better get going." she swung her bag over her shoulder and quickly ran down the stairs putting her mask on. She knew she'd have to tell Miroku today, but right in the morning wasn't the time. She wanted him to enjoy at least part of the festival. She shook her head, "That's what I get for waiting so long"

"What are you waiting for?"

Kagome jumped turning around to see Miroku at the top of the stairs. He came jogging down and kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Morning Kagome."

Kagome faced him and smiled. "Morning Miroku."

"What do you want for breakfast? Eggs? Omelet? Toast?"

Kagome's hand went to her cheek covering the spot where he kissed her and watched him race to the kitchen and nodded. "Toast would be great thanks." Her eyes softened as she smiled. _'Oh Miroku...' _she thought suddenly feeling more weight on her heart. She put her head down pushing her thoughts away as she placed her emotional mask back on. She followed Miroku into the Kitchen and sat at the table placing her sports bag down on the floor.

"Morning!" Sango came in smiling taking a seat across from Kagome.

Kagome watched Sango closely, "Someone seems happy." This pleased Kagome. _'She looks better. I was beginning to worry what happened with her and Sesshomaru would permanently scar her.' _

Sango shrugged biting into the toast Miroku placed in front of her. "Guess I'm just excited."

Miroku put a plate in front of Kagome and addressed Sango. "Is it about your vocal assignment?"

Sango nodded, "Yep! I'm looking forward to it! I made sure to pick the perfect song."

Kagome took a bite and swallowed. "Something you wrote?"

She shook her head, "No, but it still fits me perfectly."

Miroku took a seat between the two of them and ate his breakfast.

Sango glanced up at Kagome. "Kyoko..." she began and waited for Kagome to look up before continuing."Are you still planning on not doing anything?"

Kagome looked down at her food choosing her words carefully. "Actually... I am going to sing."

Miroku's eyes shot straight to Kagome but his face remained calm.

Sango beamed, "REALLY? That's awesome! I can't wait! What song are you singing?" she asked.

Kagome didn't look up but stayed cool. "Just something I wrote one day."

Sango's smiled brightened. "REALLY? That makes it even more exciting! I can't wait!"

Kagome laughed, "It's not going to be that special, but thanks."

Miroku watched his cousin carefully her expression was different. Instantly his suspicions returned from the night at the club.

Sango stood up first. "Ready? We should get going." she looked down at her watch. "Inuyasha said he'd give us a ride."

Kagome stood up. "Yep, let's go."

Miroku didn't move right away, as he remained lost in thought. He then smiled as he stood up, clearing the table quickly. "Yes, let's go." he said cheerfully. As he made his way outside he promised himself he was going to talk to Kagome by the end of the day.

Sango swung her bag in the back and jumped in. "Morning Inuyasha! How's it going?'

Inuyasha leaned on his hand. "Bored out of my mind. What the hell were you guys doing? Freaking taking to long!"

Miroku climbed into the front seat. "Sorry, I was preparing these ladies a lovely meal."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, whatever. Let's get going."

Kagome looked up, from the back seat, at Inuyasha mirror and jumped seeing his hard eyes focused on her, knowing exactly what was passing through his head. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he started the car and headed towards school.

Kagome sighed; glad to be away from what happened before. She heard the conversations happening but didn't contribute. She just had nothing to say and guessed that maybe she wasn't exactly acting like herself. But she couldn't help it, and eventually they reached school.

Setting up wasn't anything special for Kagome. The only thing that bothered Kagome at that moment was that Sesshomaru wasn't there. Though she knew she shouldn't be surprised, she couldn't help but feel depressed.

"Kyoko? Come on."

"What?"

Sango shook her head laughing. "Come on we have to get changed. The festival's about to begin!"

Kagome put on her best smile and nodded, "Right, sorry. Let's go."

As the girls left, Miroku turned right to face Inuyasha. "You haven't notice anything have you?"

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and glanced up at Miroku. "What are you talking about?"

"Kyoko..."

Inuyasha froze in his spot processing the information. Though he knew Miroku hadn't asked about Kyoko leaving, but it was as if he was suspicious about Kyoko. Finally he shook his head. "No why?"

Miroku studied his friend carefully then shrugged, "It's nothing." Miroku had known Inuyasha for years and knew that Inuyasha was definitely hiding something. The only question was, what?

When the rush began that morning Kagome just did what she was told and nothing else. Almost as if she was a robot. She had no memory of what happened that morning. Everything passed like a blur and before she knew it, it was the afternoon. The afternoon rush followed and when things began to die down Kagome had a visitor.

"Kyoko!"

Kagome turned around and for the first time all day a real smile appeared on her face. "Aki!" she cried. She jogged over to him and embraced him. "Hey, what are you up to? Shouldn't you be with your class?

Aki laughed. "Yeah, but I'm on break." He paused, taking in the scenery. "Hey nice set up, and great costume. Priestess right?" He looked over at his other friends. "Miroku's a Monk, Sango's a Demon slayer and Inuyasha's a demon?"

Kagome laughed, "Close, he's a half demon." She smiled, _'He has no idea how true that is.'_

Aki laughed, "oh, my bad. So you going on break soon?"

Kagome blinked. "I didn't know I got a break."

Suddenly, Sango popped in. "Of course you do. You know what? It's time for your break now. You go have fun okay? We'll be fine."

"Great!" Aki chimed.

Kagome looked between the two, when was Sango deciding her plans? "You sure Sango?"

"For sure, no worries, have fun!"

"Um... okay."

Aki beamed. "Let's go." he said grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her out of the classroom.

Sango waved as the two left and spun around revealing Inuyasha inches away from her. "Where's SHE going?" he asked referring to Kagome.

Sango shrugged, "Taking her break with Aki, why?" she said eyeing him suspiciously. "Jealous are we?"

Inuyasha bushed then quickly hid it by rolling his eyes. "HA yeah right! Of Aki? Who cares?"

Miroku smirked behind him, "Obviously you, otherwise you wouldn't be asking."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said stopping off.

Miroku walked up beside Sango, "Yeah, he's jealous."

She nodded in agreement. "To bad he hasn't made his move."

Miroku's head went down. "I don't blame him. I'd known Inuyasha since we were kids and it's not easy to get him to open up. He gets very embarrassed and can't handle it. He bottles his emotions up and tells no one. Before he used to always go to his brother until he met me and..." Miroku paused, thinking of the past, "... a friend. It was a shock how much he grew attached to her. He always hid it by making fun of her but you could see how much he grew attached to her. She became so important to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha that they began to open up more. Sesshomaru actually spoke and Inuyasha grew softer."

Sango sat down at a chair near by, Miroku leaning on his broom stick as he continued. "What happened to her?" asked Sango.

Miroku closed his eyes, "She moved to another country and we lost contact with her."

"Why have I never heard of her? How long were they together?"

"Eight years or so... I think. Inuyasha wasn't himself after she left. Probably the first time he came to me for such a serious talk. He cried in front of me, though I knew he cried himself to sleep all night. Sesshomaru went mute again and they just weren't the same. Inuyasha became more violent to hide his grief and..." He stopped glancing over at Inuyasha. Miroku knew he was in range of hearing them but guessed he was ignoring them.

"And what?"

Miroku thought about that time, and then shook his head deciding that it was something Sango should know. "The reason you don't know about her is because the only way things were able to go back to normal was for them to forget, and they did. They don't remember her at all, she vanished from their memories. It was the only way they could live."

Sango held her hands together and sighed, "That's... really sad."

Miroku glanced up at Sango, "On top of that, he lost Kikyo only a month ago. He may not have shown it, but he was deeply in love with Kikyo. I think at first, subconsciously, it was because he resembled her. But I think over time he did end up loving her. I think he's still in shock, so the fact is he can't make a move on Kyoko even if he likes her, because his heart isn't clear of Kikyo, and until it is... Nothings going to happen between those two."

Sango sighed, "You have a point Miroku. You really do understand love, don't you? And I thought you were just a pervert."

"I work in mysterious ways..." Miroku answered by bending down and putting his arm over her shoulders and grabbing her breast.

SMACK!

"MIROKU!" She yelled leaving a big red mark on his face as she walked away.

**&&&**

"Aki! Wait! Slow down!"

Aki stopped his hand still tightly around her wrist. "Yeah what's up?"

Kagome bent down breathing hard, "Sorry I'm just not use to running so fast."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyoko. My bad." he scratched the back of his head laughing a bit. "So, what do you want to do first?"

Kagome looked up glancing around all the festival stalls placed up down in rows, people crowded all around. "Wow, I didn't realize we did this much work..."

Aki laughed, "Sounds like you've never been to a school festival before."

Kagome laughed hesitantly. "Of course I've been to one." Truth be told, this was her first one. She was always home schooled after all.

"Well... let's play a game first." He made his way over to a booth, handed the girl money in exchange for three darts. He handed one to Kagome. "You want to try it?"

Kagome jumped her hands shaking in front of her. "No, no that's alright. You go ahead."

"Come on Kyoko! Wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, this may be the only chance you'll ever get to play this game." he paused for a moment then laughed. "Never mind that's stupid."

Kagome's head sank down. Although Aki didn't know, he was probably right. She then shook her head. "No, it's alright. Thank you." She responded with a smile.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." He closed one eye and took aim then pop. "Yes! One down, two to go." To no surprise, he got all three.

"Amazing Aki."

"What can I say, I'm a natural." He pointed to the prize he wanted and handed Kagome a silver stuffed dog. "For you."

Kagome smiled, "Come on Aki, I'm not six."

"Hey, don't deprive me of style. Besides, what am I going to do with a stuffed animal? You can get away with it, I can't."

Kagome giggled, "Alright." She accepted the dog with a smile. "Thanks." She hugged it tight, "It's cute."

Aki nodded, "Now, hungry? It is your lunch break anyways."

"Sure."

**&&&**

Sango rubbed the table clean with her destroyed rag. She pushed herself up and sighed whipping her forehead. "Done, finally." She spun around to see the rest of the workers. Kagome had returned and their booth was now closed. All that had to be done was to clean up.

"So, what are you planning to do tonight Sango? Isn't your class singing tonight?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha turned around and glanced up at Sango.

Sango nodded leaning on the freshly cleaned table, "Yep, we're after the play and before the dance."

"What are you doing?"

"Actually…" Sango began eyeing Kagome. "I'm doing a duet."

Miroku smirked, "Really? With who? An original song?"

"Actually, I'm singing with Kyoko."

Miroku shot his eyes over to his cousin. "Seriously?"

Kagome sighed and nodded not making a sound. Sango had begged her for her help, how could she have said no?

"Well isn't that a surprise." Miroku said, folding his arms.

Sango giggled, "Well, I just know Kyoko's good and to be honest I can't write lyrics for shit. So I asked Kyoko to help me. Then I felt bad because I didn't want me to sing her song."

"You did a lot in it too." Kagome commented as the continued to clean the counter.

"Yeah but still, you helped a lot. So, it's going to be fun."

Miroku smirked, "I'm very interested to hear this song." He glanced over at Inuyasha who wasn't looking at them, but he knew he was listening. "What's the song?"

Kagome glanced over at Sango and wondered if she'd reply and how'd she'd be. What surprised Kagome was she was acting perfectly normal.

"I won't tell you what it's called, not yet. But it's a break up song."

Miroku's face grew serious as he looked at Sango, he knew what that meant. Inuyasha too.

Kagome sighed, "I think it's a good song, hopefully you too will enjoy it. That is, if you come watch."

Miroku smirked, "I'm very interested in hearing you sing, my dear cousin."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You won't hear much of me."

"So, are you decided to get marked for singing?"

Kagome shook her head. "Being in Sango's duet doesn't count as my project."

Miroku eyed her, "Will you be singing?"

Kagome didn't answer. She just bowed her head and looked down on the floor. Was she going to sing? Or not? This was hard.

"Guess you'll find out tonight."

Inuyasha eyed her closely. Then looked down at the table he was cleaning. _'I think, I'd enjoy hearing Kyoko sing… at least… before she leaves." _He stopped the circular motion and gripped the cloth, shutting his eyes tight. What was he supposed to do now?

**&&&**

"That was great!" echoed the voice of the music teacher. "Thank you, now we're going to continue the entertainment tonight with the singers of our School, to be followed by our wonderful dancers. Please enjoy!"

The crowd clapped as the first student entered on the stage.

Kagome watched as one of her classmates began their performance and sighed. The hours were zooming by. "Only 12 hours left."

"For what?"

Kagome spun around to reveal her cousin standing behind her. "I came to say good luck, make Sango look good."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "thanks."

There was a moment of silence then Miroku cleared his throat. "You didn't answer my question."

Kagome glanced up at her cousin and let out a sigh. It was time he knew by now anyways. "We better sit down." She grabbed his hand and sat him down with her on some large speakers. She bit her lip then nodded, "Miroku, I hate to tell you this but… I'm leaving… I'm going back… to America." She looked up to see his reaction and although there was shock on his face, it didn't seem too big.

She sighed, "I knew something like this was going to happen soon. Tell me, does this have anything to do with Ichiro?"

Kagome's eyes grew, "How did you know?"

"How else could you get a hold of your dancers?"

She smirked, "True."

There was a long pause, "So you really are leaving?"

Kagome just nodded.

"Does anyone else know?"

She nodded again.

Miroku waited for her to tell him who.

"Inuyasha."

This shocked Miroku, "Really? You told him?"

"Yeah, he was just there and I guess I wanted to see how he'd react. And… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"WHAT!" Miroku frowned, "You should have really told me earlier."

"I'm sorry." Kagome's head dropped.

Miroku smiled a small smile. He reached over and brought Kagome into an embrace. "It's okay Kagome. I'm sure everything will be okay. You can still keep in contact with us I'm sure. Don't worry about it." He paused for a while, choosing his words carefully. "I- I'm sorry they don't remember you."

Tears poured down Kagome's face, "It's alright. I'm just… going to miss everyone."

"Kyoko! Sango! You're on next; get ready!"

"Come on Kyoko!" Sango said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You ready?"

Kagome pulled away from her cousin and whipped a tear away. She stood up and strapped the guitar around her. She plucked a few stings, making sure it was in tune. Glancing up at Sango she nodded, "Let's do this!"

Miroku left the girls to prepare and went into the crowd. It wasn't too hard to spot Inuyasha. He was the only one there with silver hair. "Sango and Kyoko are up next."

Inuyasha smirked, "I'm actually excited to hear how they sound." Inuyasha was really looking forward to hearing Kagome's voice most of all. There was something about the thought of her singing that made his body and mind react. As if it was drawing him towards the performance as if here her sing will make everything clearer and less confusing.

"Thank you!" the music teacher announced on stage. "Now for our top music student Sango singing Potential Breakup Song by Sango and Kyoko!"

Some students cheered as Kagome and Sango came on stage. Sango took the center stage mike and Kagome stood on the side with her guitar and a mike in front of her. She glanced over at the keyboardist and nodded for him to start. And then they started.

_Sango- ITALICS  
_**Kagome- BOLD  
**_**Both- **__ITALICS __**+ BOLD**_)**  
**  
_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday _

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
**Don't let me go**_  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
_**Soon you will know**_  
__**  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
livin' with me**_

_**This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me**_**  
**_  
We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back _

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
**I won't be home**_  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
_**Soon you will know**

_**You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
livin' with me**_

As Sango got ready to sing the next part, Kagome cranked up the guitar and started her solo. Now Kagome was just getting into the song a lot and was having fun with Sango. This was the song they wrote together. It was to help Sango get over Sesshomaru._**  
**__  
You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon _

_**You're not livin'**__ till you're livin' _**(NO)**_  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin' _**(no no no no)**_  
Winnin' me  
__**You're not gettin'**__**till you're gettin'**__  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin' _**(no no no no)**_  
livin' with me _**(no no no no)**

_**This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me **_

This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be? 

Kagome smiled as the crowd cheered. She may hate her talent for singing because her moms is forcing it on her but now that Kagome thought about it, she loved to sing and she wanted to sing for a reason. She wants her music to have a meaning and suddenly, things didn't seem too bad. Kagome hugged Sango. "You were great."

The two walked off the stage and Sango jumped. "That was so exciting! Thanks so much Kyoko!"

Kagome nodded, "no problem."

"Hey, want to go find the guys?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not right now. You go, I'll meet you soon."

Sango stared at her friend for a little longer then shrugged, "Alright, if you say so."

Kagome sighed when Sango left. Only a few more people then it was her turn to leave a memory in this town once again.

"SANGO!" Miroku cried. "That was amazing!"

Sango smiled a blush crossing over her face. "Um, thanks."

Inuyasha pushed Miroku aside. "You did well Sango, congratulations. I'm sure you'll get a good mark."

Sango smiled, "Thanks!"

Inuyasha scanned around the area, "Where's Kyoko?" He wanted to tell her that she really surprised him, and how her ability to play guitar amazed him.

"She said she'd catch up to us."

"Okay. So seeing as no one else is singing, why not head towards to gym for the dance?" Miroku asked.

Sango shook her head. "You guys can go. I think I want to finish watching the rest of my class."

Miroku glanced over to Inuyasha. He didn't seem rushed. But he really did want to get to the dance. "Okay, I suppose."

"NO WAY!" Sango screamed.

Miroku jumped and looked at her. Following her gaze he saw something he didn't think he'd ever see. Kagome with an acoustic guitar, sitting on a stool with a mic in front of her.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the stage seeing Kagome preparing to do a show herself.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray) _

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Inuyasha began feeling dizzy and light headed. They said it was her own creation, so if it was, then why did this song seem familiar? Why could he lip the words like he knew it off by heart? And know the beat and the notes. He felt as though he himself could stand up there with her and play the guitar.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

Miroku glanced over to Inuyasha. He could tell so many confused emotions were being stirred around inside him. He had finally let his guard down and his emotions began to show through. He turned over to look at Kagome and smiled. Last time he heard her sing was before she left.

Now looking at her, grown up, older and more mature, she seemed beautiful to him. He was proud of her. _'You need to sing Kagome, singing is what proves to you yourself that you're alive and that everything's happy. You're most happy when you're singing your songs to the world.' _He smiled; he'd have to explain that to her one day soon.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Sango was at awe, how could she be so great? Why was she hiding all this talent? Sango saw her up there as if she'd been doing it her whole life. A pro, a real singer.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

Sesshomaru, standing at the back of the crowd watching Kagome sing an old song from years ago, smirked to himself. He knew it, he was right.

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Inuyasha put his hand on his head groaning in pain. Flashes were going through his head making him feel dizzy and confused.

Miroku looked over at his friend bending down on the ground. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

Sango went to the other side of him. "Inuyasha! What's wrong?"

Miroku bit his lip. "Let's get him to the car."

Sango looked over to Miroku. "Why not just call an ambulance?"

Miroku shook his head as he picked up his friend. "It's not that serious, and the doctors can't do anything to help him."

Sango ran to the other side helping Miroku lift him.

Throughout this, Inuyasha didn't even know what they were saying, not even knowing that they were moving him. All he could think of was the song and a small cute girl singing it. The same girl that's been flashing through his mind over the past few months.

"Kyoko that was amazing. I had no idea you had it in you." The vocal teacher commented.

Kagome shrugged, "I guess I was just shy…"

"Shy? I don't think you. You sing like you've done it all your life." She smirked. "Kyoko, I'm a vocal teacher. I can tell the difference between someone who hasn't sung and one who has been singing all her life. You have a great voice, a rare one at that. Use it to bring your music to people hearts, touch them in ways that can't be done." She patted her shoulder. "You'll do well, I know you will."

Kagome watched as her old teacher left her there, music still playing in the background. The dance should be getting started about now but she didn't feel like going. She needed to get home and get away from all this before she did something that'd make her leaving even harder to do.

"Going home?"

Kagome spun around revealing some she didn't expect to see. She didn't speak right away. There was something in his expression that made her think. What had been going through his head, and not only that, but why had he been acting distant towards her, to everyone? "Yes probably."

"Come I'll give you a lift home."

"It's okay Sesshomaru! Go to the dance, enjoy it. I can get home on the bus."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her over his shoulder. Giving her the expression that she could read easily, she realized she didn't have much of a choice and that she'd be going with him no matter what she said or did.

"Okay…" She began following him to the car, thoughts racing through her head such as what he had been doing all this time. She could tell something was on his mind. Throughout the whole car ride home, it was dead silent. Not even the radio was on, which made everything else more awkward and harder for her to ask him straight up.

Finally, if it didn't take long enough, Sesshomaru drove up and parked his car in the driveway. Kagome left herself out and looking at him across from the roof of the car. "Well… thanks Sesshomaru. I'll just walk home from here." She smiled shutting the door.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was right next to her lightly holding onto her wrist. "I drove to my house for a reason." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome shivered nervous too look up into his eyes.

"Come with me." He demanded dragging her into his familiar house, up those familiar stairs and into his room. He let her wrist go as he closed the door and had his back to her. "I need to talk to you about something Kyoko." He finally said after a long period of silence. He turned around to face her. "No…" he said as he walked closer to her. "Kagome…" He put his head down so their foreheads were touching.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered. There had to be only one way he knew her real name. "You remembered?"

She felt him nod and tears began to pour down her face. She couldn't believe it, he remembered.

"Everything?"

He nodded again.

Relief is what Kagome felt. Relieved that the life she missed so much, the life with Inuyasha Sesshomaru and even Miroku wasn't a waste, and she wasn't the only one who remembered the memory she loved so much.

He pulled away slightly and whipped her tears away. "Why are you crying?"

Kagome hiccupped taking her sleeve and whipping her tears away. "B-Because… no one wants to be forgotten, especially with t-the two people she m-missed the most a-after moving a-away."

Sesshomaru brought on a small smile, "I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head trying to whip her tears away more. After she calmed down more she faced him, "What made you remember?"

He didn't answer at first; he put his head down collecting his thoughts. Finally he answered. "For a little while, I've been confused. At the amusement part, Miroku called out your name. I don't know why I reacted so strongly but I did. That's when it started." He paused which Kagome didn't mind. Sesshomaru probably wasn't use to talking this much. "Your song tonight…" he continued, "is what officially confirmed it. I've been getting…visions of our memories for a while now, but I didn't think they were real, and yet I did."

"I'm sorry." Kagome put in tears beginning to slide down her checks. She looked up to face him. "You must have been really confused… I-I didn't mean to put you through that. I'm sorry!"

Sesshomaru stroked her tears away again, then instantly pulled her close to him and crushed his lips to hers, pouring all his emotion that he's held in deep inside him for years. For Kagome, it was overwhelming her. She knew Sesshomaru kept all his feelings held inside; all of his love, hope, dreams, anger, sadness, but it was still shocking the amount that he was showing her, making her feel.

Sesshomaru pulled away only slightly and placed a lock of Kagome's hair behind her ear. He felt her hot heavy breath on his skin and he couldn't hold any of his emotions in any longer.

"I love you Kagome."

He went in for another kiss… and Kagome didn't pull away. Sesshomaru began moving back, their lips parted for the moment as she collapsed onto his bed. He pressed against her, instantly continuing to kiss her tenderly, what happened that night stayed between them… at least until that morning

**&&&**

"Inuyasha! You're awake!" cried Miroku.

Sango came running into the room with some hot tea in her hand. "He's up? That's great! How are you feeling Inuyasha?"

"Huh…? What?" Inuyasha asked confused as he sat up in Miroku's bed.

Sango placed the tea in his hand, "Here, drink up, you got really sick yesterday."

Inuyasha accepted the tea, but his mind wasn't there in that room. His body just reacted.

Miroku studied his friends face and sighed. "Hey Sango, you think you can make some breakfast?"

Sango looked over at Miroku and blinked puzzled by his request. Then she figured it out and nodded. "Um, sure." She stood up and closed the door on her way out, leaving the two boys alone.

Miroku sighed sitting down crossed legged. "So, is there something you want to tell me? Or to be more specific ask me?"

Inuyasha glanced up and Miroku, "Miroku, is there something… no wait." He put his hand to his head shaking it. "Kagome! Where's Kagome!" he yelled lifting his head up franticly. "I need to talk to her! I need to apologize!" Inuyasha lifted the covers up, his eyes wide open, his face showing fear, fear that he wouldn't be able to talk to Kagome, tell her he remembered her, and tell her that she can't leave, not yet.

"So, you've remembered finally huh?"

"I have no time for that! I need to find her!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, but he was out of Miroku's room in an instant.

Sango came in, "What's going on Miroku?" She heard the conversation, but was confused completely.

"Sit down Sango, let me explain." He figured Inuyasha remembered enough to not be confused and do something crazy.

"Father!" Inuyasha called rushing into the house. "Where's Sesshomaru? I have to tell him something important!"

"What's the rush?" He asked looking up from the morning paper.

"I have to tell him… tell him…" Inuyasha paused sniffing the air, double checking what he smelt was right. _'Why can I smell Kagome so strongly…?' _Inuyasha left the room without a word and rushed up his long stairs following her scent… all the way to Sesshomaru's room. He stopped in front of his brother's door. Kagome's scent was the strongest here… almost as if she were… He put his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly opening the door.

What he saw was something he never imagined he'd see, not in his many years of knowing Kagome, even the Kyoko he knew… it didn't make sense. Sesshomaru and Kagome in his bed, sleeping together their clothes scattered on the dark floor. No it wasn't possible… it couldn't be possible his brother sleeping with the woman he loved. Not now… not when he just remembered her, when he finally found her, when he finally discovered she wasn't dead, that she was alive.

"Huh…" Kagome said sleepily rubbing her eyes. She focused on the door, then the image came clear. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said shocked to see him there, but she couldn't see his face. His bangs were shielding his face, his emotion.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you…" He managed to say before darting down the hall.

"W-Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

He didn't reply.

* * *

**A/N:** FINALLY! That took way too long! But I was trying to make a good chapter! Mid terms just came out and my dads not happy with my marks and I have to start applying for Universities and OMG! CRAZY I can't believe I'm graduating High School! So there's the chapter I've been waiting to write for a year. What did you think? Worth the wait? Crazy stuff happened huh? Bet you didn't see that coming! Now **INUYASHA / KAGOME fans **don't give up! There's still part two! And **SESSHOMARU / KAGOME** fans, you're welcome. **ONLY ONE ****SHORT**** CHAPTER LEFT!**

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**zoey tamagachi: **Finally I updated, took long I know. You won't BELIEVE the stuff I went through lately, but I'm FINALLY almost done! So how was it? Unexpected ending huh? It was hard to decide how EXACTLY I was going to end it… wonder what will happen in the last chapter? ONE LEFT! Thanks for reviewing!

**Menchi-kun: **Well, well, well, seems Sesshomaru DID do something before she left! Lol. But now it's time for Kagome to go BYE BYE! I know weird and unexpected ending, but I wanted to go… weird. I honestly don't know what any of your reactions are going to be. I actually wasn't going to make it that… well I wasn't planning on them going that far, but I decided, what the heck! Their almost 18! Hormones and all that, ya know. Lol! Hope it was okay!

**Punk Rock Miko2: **Well, she's still going home, and suddenly both know who she is! YAY! But now what will happen! It's a love triangle! OMG! I had some issue on how everything was going to happen, but I knew that something was going to happen with Sesshomaru and Kagome!

**J.M.:** Well, Sesshomaru did know something everyone else didn't, that Kyoko is really his childhood friend Kagome! Hahaha, makes sense now huh? I'm sorry it took long, only cause I was really lazy with the comments, that's the only reason it took so long. This chapter has been done for like, two months. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**StarlitBaby: **It's been a while hasn't it? I've been really lazy with the comments recently, that's why! Well, you questions been answered, they BOTH remember her! I know lot's of spelling mistakes! I'm really bad, and my editor hasn't been around lately so it hasn't been working well. But it's awesome! You reviewed again! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Only one SHORT one left! OH NO!

**Sesshomaru-Is-To-Sexy-for-K...: **wow, long name! I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, it certainly has been a long time hasn't it. Well seeing as you're a Sesshomaru Kagome fan, you must of liked the ending of this chapter… but it doesn't mean that's what is going to happen in the end, you never know… anything can happen!! Thanks for the review! One SHORT chapter left!

**Darkness living in Hope: **Thanks for the review! Sorry for taking so long but yeah, now it's only one SHORT chapter left! Wonder what's going to happen… hummm. A lot, I think, um. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review again!

**Fyawkes and Leo: **Hey hey! How's it going? Reviewed again I see, thank you! So to answer you many questions, the she is, now you know, Kagome. As for Naraku and other characters such as Kouga, they have been in this chapter, but in secret. They will be making their grand entrance in Breakaway 2! And so it happened! Kagome sung the song, finally! Lol, and look! Someone finally kissed, well, did more than kiss. You're really good at predicting the next chapter! So yes, as you found out already, Sesshomaru did figure out that Kyoko is Kagome. Sorry it took so long, I've been lazy and VERY busy lately! But it's up and now there's only one SHORT chapter left! I'll try not to take too long this time okay? Ttyl!

**Keli-sama: **Yep, computers are a problem sometimes, and its funny cause MY step dads amazing with computers too! But problem is I really don't like him so I really don't like asking things of him. So how was the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! A lot has happened and there's only one SHORT chapter left. Then Breakaway 2! Thanks for the review!

**shadowinthenight: **Well, you're really good at relationship math! You got it right on!Not much was revealed in this chapter. Because even though it seems Kagome and Sesshomaru, anything can happen. And I don't mind your babbling, I quite enjoy it actually.I'm sorry I made you wait so long, I've been very lazy with the comments, ha-ha. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**whitehitsugaya: **First off, I love you name! He's my favorite character in Bleach! Lots and lots of reviews, takes me longer to reply to them then to actually write the chapter! Haha, thanks! I love getting reviews! Glad you enjoyed the scene with Kagome and Inuyasha last chapter! I just had to use that scene, I loved it so much! Sorry it took so long to update. But it's up and now theres only one chapter left! Thanks for the review!!

**Nobodies Perfect-Not Even Y...: **Glad you liked the change in plot, Kagome having to leave again. Thought it'd be a good change. So, now you figured out what's wrong with Sesshomaru! He knows now! Seems Miroku found out Kagome's leaving. I know he's going to miss her though. Poor guy. Everyone's suffering! Ah well, one SHORT chapter left, I wonder what will happen. Sorry for taking so long, thanks for reviewing!

**inu-girl162: **Yep, only one chapter left now, but then there's Breakaway 2, so it won't be completely over! So yes, Sesshomaru knows it's Kagome and Inuyasha knows it's Kagome, now what will happen? Poor Inuyasha! Well I wrote and Inu/Kag scene last chapter, but this chapter, aww. Sorry I took so long, I've been being lazy with the review comments. Not only that but all this university stuff. Ugh! Thanks for the review!

**kasumi-kagome: **Lol, glad I'm getting that kind of reaction. And your reaction for the end of this chapter? I wasn't planning to go that far with Sesshomaru and Kagome, but I need that to happen for Breakaway 2! Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Nyleve: **Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**MuteMystery: **Hey, thanks for the review! So what did you think? I wasn't planning to go that far with Sesshomaru, but I did. I just meant for that to be a kiss, but it turned out to be more, for good reason… I think. Hope you liked it! Thanks!

**Blackened.Blossom: **HEY HEY HEY! I'm glad you liked your birthday present! Well as you know I've been going through drama after drama after drama! And now you just said AWWWWWWWWWWW on MSN and I don't know why! And you won't tell me! NOT FAIR! Last chapter had so many almost kisses, this chapter though, THERE ACTULLY WAS ONE! OMG! Lol. I'm sorry it took long, you know, I think, that I've been so busy! University and everything! But now I must continue on with all the other reviews so I can post this thing today! Thanks for the review AGAIN! And thanks a bunch for editing it! It sucks that I won't be going to Australia this year.

**demon prince-sesshoumaru: **Thanks! I'm really happy to hear that you're enjoying the story!! Looks like this chapter answered your question! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did remember her, just in time too. Took long enough. So seeing as you like Sesshomaru/Kagome, you must of loved the ending here huh? Can't tell you the pairings though! Well, Sango and Sesshomaru broke up, and I was NEVER intending them to stay together. I only put them together because I thought it was really unique and something not done. Anyways, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**snow cat demon: **Really? Didn't realize it was unedited? Wow, yay! So, a lot was revealed in this chapter. Hope you liked it!

**may tepen: **I got your crying last chapter? AW! I'm so sorry! Then again, that means my writing it working which is always a good sign!Sorry it took so long to update, been having some issues lately! Then when things got better and I started my review comments things just SHOT RIGHT DOWN! Haha, still bad but I'm in the Christmas spirit! YAY! Anyways, thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**KOalaPaNda: **AH my favorite fan! So Miss Inu/Kag fan, didn't like this chapter that much I bet huh? Poor you. DON'T GIVE UP THOUGH! AND DON'T HATE ME! Good to hear you liked the last chapter though! Unpredictable eh? Was I in this chapter too? I bet I was! Haha! Thanks for all the compliments! I'm hoping to be an author obviously and this is just good practice and feedback! Thanks for sticking with me the WHOLE time!

**Youkai no Hikaru: **There ya go, there's your Sessy/Kag scene. Though I honestly was not planning to go that far but I decided last minute to do it. So one chapter left, pretty sure it's going to be shorter than the rest of them. No idea, we'll see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for another great review! Merry Christmas!

**x3Kiome: **AH! You love my story! Good to hear! I know I'm horrible at spelling, but actually a few of them are actually typos, I try! Good to hear that you cried laughed and all that while reading my story! Means it was good which is… GREAT! Haha! Sorry for taking so long! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and big thanks for the review!

**magpup4: **Last chapter took long, this chapter took longer, I'm sorry! But it's finally up eh? YAY! Sadly story is coming to an end, though a lot happened in this chapter. But it's not completely over! NOT YET! Thanks for reading and for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**MULAN-IFUWEREGAY: **Thanks! Well, they both found out, though Sesshomaru knew from the beginning. Sorry it took so long! Been busy! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review and thanks for reading!

**Mistuko: **Best fan fic you've ever read huh? Wow, I'm so proud of me! Haha! Thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking it! Well they finally figured it out although Sesshomaru knew the whole time! Lol. So, BIG Sesshomaru/Kagome scene, but doesn't mean it's Sessy/Kag! Just means there's more drama! Right? Thanks so much for the review! It was awesome to read! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!!

**sesshi's-gurl: **Hey! Sorry for taking so long, but it's finally up with a big Sesshomaru/Kagome moment. How was that? Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for the review and for reading my story!

**Akuma Youkai: **ELLO PUPPET 2 you too lol! Wow, staying up all night to read it? That's long, though I use to do that too! Lol. Well, now you know why Sesshomaru stayed away and that he knew all along and now both brother know! As your review being longer than everyone elses, no biggy! I love long reviews and yours wasn't the longest! Thanks so much, I enjoyed reading it! Thanks for reading it too and I hope you liked this chapter… sorry for taking so long!!

**silent tears and silent fea...: **Wow… long name! haha. Sorry for taking so long, but it was worth it I mean it was a very eventful chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**MiaMoo: **Hey again! Yep, still going with the story, though it takes me forever to reply I know, I'm sorry! Lol, I'm glad you enjoying the story. Sadly, Kagome's still leaving and finally Inuyasha remembered, though Sesshomaru knew the whole time! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW?! OMG! Thanks so much for another awesome review! Hope to hear from you soon! Thanks again!

**Tsubasa-Dragon: **Hey hey! Thanks for the compliments! You're so sweet! Sorry for taking so long, but I think it was worth the wait! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks so much for the review and for reading the story!

**Alissa: **Same name as my cousin! Addicted eh? Lol! Don't worry, there's still Breakaway 2! Can't stand waiting eh? Sorry I take long I know! And I know that Breakaway 2 is going to take forever to update cause by then I'll be in University! Geeez! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the review!

**FalseOldBlah-Shunrai: **Hearts not broken is it?! Hope not, I know I took long, I'm sorry! Is my story that good? Lol yay, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Sorry for taking so long! I really hope you enjoyed this VERY eventful chapter! Thanks for the review!

**OniyuriGaaru: **HEY! My old fan! How's it going! How's this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. What in the world is up with Seseshomaru, well that question was answered! Well only one chapter left! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for sticking with me up till now! And thanks for another review! I enjoy reading them!

**inuyashaluver1893: **Hey! AH! I'm sorry it took so long! Been really busy! Glad to hear you love the story! That's great! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**moonlightshadow123: **Haha! Forgot to sign in, aw well you reviewed and that makes me happy! Good to hear you love the story! Sorry it took so long, but thanks for sticking with it even though I take FOREVER to update! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Ice-Cold-Bunni: **Hey! Sorry for taking so long, but it's finally up! How was it? Good I hope! Glad to hear you're enjoying it! Thanks so much for the review!

**Dragonluvr1993: **Yes you can pick up your mouth after! Did it drop? Lol! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Good to hear you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for the review! Hope to hear from you again!

**MyHeartIsTrappedInACageOfIc...: **AH! Good to hear you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the review, I enjoyed reading it! Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed it though! Lots of stuff going on! Thanks again for the review!

**pixiepuff101: **Thanks so much! Glad to hear you're enjoying it! Sorry for taking so long, been really busy and all! I really do hope though that you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know! Lots happened after all! Thanks so much for the review!

**demon prince-sesshoumaru: **Yay! You like it! That's great, sorry for taking so though! Yep! Sesshomaru figured it out! I know Sango was a weird pairing but I thought it was a kool unique idea. I never intended them to ever stay together! Well there was a BIG Sesshomaru Kagome moment. Hope you liked that! Thanks so much for the review!

**Magykrider: **YAY! You like the story! That's great! Hope you liked this chapter! Don't know if you got it, but I can't send it to you by e-mail if I don't have your e-mail and if I can't go to your account. Hope you found it again! Thanks for the review!

**ivy.luvs.dramiones: **HEY! Thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear you're enjoying it! That's great! A lot happened in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for the review! Hope to hear from you again soon!

**Alanna-Sama: **Chapters are done soon, only one left. But then there's Breakaway 2! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story. I also do not own any songs used in this chapter!

Potential Breakup Song- Aly & AJ  
Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 21: Epilogue**

Kagome scanned her surroundings hoping to see a silver haired demon coming up to wish her goodbye. After all, Kagome honestly believed she'd never be back here again, ever.

"Kagome, are you ready?"

Kagome glanced over at Miroku, a sad expression pasted on her face. No one else was coming, just Miroku. This couldn't get any worse.

Miroku bent down and picked up her bags, "Come on, I'll take you to the plane."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her mother had to send the private jet didn't she? She sighed, "Alright, no point in waiting." Kagome went ahead of Miroku outside to the small het waiting for her. Everything came into view, the life she was returning to, the life she hadn't missed one bit.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome shot over to where she heard the voice and couldn't believe what she saw. "S-Shippou?!" She called running over to her friend, the one person she did miss. "Oh my gosh!" She cried holding Shippou in her arms. "I-I can't believe… I mean how… what are you doing here?"

Shippou finally let go of her, "I demanded that I come to get you."

Kagome stared at him… "Demanded?"

Shippou's head went down, "Okay, I pleaded…"

Kagome's smile brightened, "Thank you so much!" She hugged him again. "This is the best thing ever!" At least going back wouldn't be a totally miserable.

"Oh!" She had almost forgotten, "Shippou, this is Miroku, my cousin."

Shippou nodded holding his hand out. "Good to finally meet you." He said with a smile.

Miroku put down her bags. "Likewise." He studied him for a moment and was at ease, and it seemed to him Kagome was happy around him, making him feeling more at ease. He sighed handing Shippou her bags. "Here…" he began not knowing exactly how to continue because if he continued it truly meant goodbye and he couldn't bear to see his cousin go… not again.

Kagome turned to face Miroku as Shippou left to put her bags on the pure white jet. She stared down on the floor… this was it. "Miroku I-"

"Kagome I-"

She lifted her head and stared right into Miroku's eyes and instantly fell into his arms embracing him. "Miroku I'm going to miss you so much!" She cried tears beginning to surface, but didn't fall.

Miroku was in the same predicament, he couldn't stand be separated again. "We'll keep in touch, I promise. And soon we'll be together again. I know it."

Kagome nodded though it was hard to believe. "I love you Miroku… thank you."

Miroku let go, "I'll see you soon."

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked over Miroku's shoulders seeing Sango and Sesshomaru coming down the path. She had to admit, she was shocked seeing the two together. She knew the reason Sango never showed up. She heard what happened, she knew she did and she honestly thought she'd hate her, after all, she knew the break-up killed her.

"Sango… what are you…"

Sango caught up finally, "It's still hard to say Kagome… I still see you as Kyoko…"

Kagome glanced over at Miroku, he must have explained to Sango the whole story.

Sango jumped on Kagome, "It was nice getting to know Kyoko, but I can't wait to get to know the real you!" she pulled away from the hug and smiled. "So you have to come back."

Kagome smiled and hugged Sango again. "Thank you…"

Sango nodded and stepped aside feeling Sesshomaru presence behind her. She walked over to Miroku's side gripping on his sleeve. She felt like she was over Sesshomaru… but there was still that part of her that hurt seeing him, especially with someone else. The only thing that kept her at slight ease was knowing they're history and what happened between them. Not only that but…

Miroku gently grabbed onto her arm leading her away. "Come on, we said our goodbyes."

Sango followed without a fight. Something about being around Miroku made her feel good and relaxed.

"Uh…" Kagome began not looking him in the eye. How was she supposed to talk to him after what happened between them?

Kagome didn't have to do anything first. Instantly, Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms holding her tight. He held her for what seemed like a long time. Finally, he said, "I'm going to miss you." He pulled away and gave her a quick tender kiss. "We'll see each other again soon…" He whispered.

Kagome nodded, still unable to respond. But she knew this was it. She glanced up at him and looked into his amber eyes. "Goodbye Sesshomaru." She finally answered. She knew he wasn't looking for that, but his face showed no expression.

She turned beginning to walk towards the jet once again, towards Shippou and towards her hated life hoping that there was one other person who would come. She made it to the jet, feeling all eyes on her. She took a step onto the stairs and…

"Kyoko!"

Kagome spun around instantly, but she was surprised who she found running up to her.

"A-Aki…"

He quickly caught up to her. She glanced over his shoulder at her friends standing there and waiting. She saw them just as shocked as she was. Who the heck told him she was leaving, how'd he know?

He quickly embraced her, "I'm glad I caught you, I was afraid you'd leave without saying goodbye!"

Kagome was speechless. She didn't know how to ask him anything.

He let go and looked at her confused expression. He sighed and nodded. "Sorry…" he began. He wrapped his arms around her again, and then whispered into her ear, "I'm not your average guy…" he began, "Your mother hired me to watch over you. You thought she didn't know… she knew you were all along…"

Kagome's eyes widened and Aki took this opportunity to capture Kagome lips in a kiss. Kagome brought her arms up and pushed him off. She stared at him and for the first time, his true nature showed.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Come on Kagome, don't hate me so soon, besides, I'll be spending a lot of time with you in America…"

Kagome's eyes grew even larger, "W-What!"

"Come on, let's get on the plane." He said putting his arm around her to lead her in.

Kagome slapped his hand away. She was still shocked to know this was the Aki she's gotten to know, but the hate began to grow and boil within her. "I can get on it myself thank you!" she spat.

She looked back at her friends who seemed as equally shocked. She also could faintly tell that Sesshomaru was talking to them. _'He must of heard him… probably explaining what happened.' _She glanced over to Aki as he stepped onto the plane, still not understanding the full story; this was way too much for her.

She started up the stairs once again, surprised how long it's taken to even get to the plane. Once she was at the top she took another look back just hoping, praying there would be one more interruption, but no, that was it.

She stepped onto the plane and within seconds it began to move. She looked out the window waving goodbye. "That's it, it's over…"

Shippou placed his hand over hers. "I'm sorry…"

Kagome smiled, it didn't help, but the fact that he was trying was good enough. But this was it, this was the end… or at least she thought…

The plane took off, and it was on its way half way across the world. Inuyasha watched as it left wondering if he regretted saying goodbye or not. He looked down at his friends and saw his brother staring up at him. He grunted, he knew what that look meant. "Feh!" he scoffed turning his back and left without a word.

**&&&**

"She left, they're back from dropping her off meaning she's on her way back." Ichiro spoke quietly in his office, hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't hear him. He hadn't spoken to his sons on what happened, or who he's been in contact with.

"Perfect, thank you for all the information on my daughter, and for looking after her the past couple months."

Ichiro smiled, "Anything for an old friend."

She smirked, "You mean an old love."

"Haha!" Ichiro's laughter boomed throughout the office. "I suppose you're right. Nothing passes you huh?"

"In any case, I must be going now. Again, thank you."

Ichiro sighed, he didn't want their connection to end Kagome gave him a reason to talk to her again, now there was nothing. "Right, good luck with your career."

"Thank you Ichiro… goodbye."

Ichiro hung up the phone. That was it, he would never see her again, nor would he ever see Kagome. He felt bad for selling Kagome out to her mother but he felt it was the best for them, for Kagome to be far away from her sons. But what he didn't know was that they would meet again… sooner then he though…

**The End**

**Or**

**To be continued…  
****

* * *

A/N:** It's done!! Finally it's done! Stay tuned for Breakaway 2! Won't be happening for A LONG time for I have NO idea what's going to happen next. ANY ideas would be much appreciated! I have a few… but only a few…. I love you all and thank you so much for sticking with my story!

**STAY TUNED FOR ****BREAKAWAY 2!!!**

B2 won't be here for a while, but if you want to stay in touch with me my e-mail/messenger account is: lil/hanyou/1300 & hotmail. com (without spaces) underscores where slashes are the at sign where the & is

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans**  
_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**KOalaPaNda**HEY! You were reviewer number one! That's a shocker! I usually have to wait FOREVER for your review P. Totally got you in the last chapter didn't I? I was so excited! Speechless eh? I knew it! I know you're a Inu/Kag fan, but wait and see what happens! You never know!! If you thought last chapter was sad, this one was too! I updated quicker this time didn't I? That's only cause it was a short chapter to write… So Inuyasha remembers… that's good, and he remembered when it was too late… typical Inuyasha! Thanks so much for ALL the reviews you gave me! I'm so happy you love this story! Breakaway 2 won't be out for a while, A LONG WHILE so don't expect anything anytime soon. Sorry, I got University to go to! Hope you enjoyed the ending/beginning! Hope to talk to you in the future! Thanks for all the suppot!

**kasumi-kagome**Yes… Kagome and Sesshomaru slept together! That was out of the blue wasn't it? Well, I wasn't going to get it to go that far, but there's a reason that happened. Need SOMETHING to happen in Breakaway 2! Lol, that was a shock wasn't it? Well, they still haven't talked and Kagomes off to get back to America… now what will happen? Thanks for sticking throughout the story! I hope you enjoyed it and Breakaway 2 won't be up for a LONG time! Sorry! Thanks for the support!!

**MuteMystery**HA! You thought I was dead? Hate you? NEVER! Well I updated faster this time! Finally, but it was a short chapter… ah well. That's it until Breakaway 2! That won't be coming for a while! I got you didn't I? Wasn't expecting Sesshomaru to go that far huh? I wasn't going to make it go that far, but I need something to happen in Breakaway 2! Well, that's all for a while, thanks for all the reviews and ALL the support! Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you enjoyed the story!

**OniyuriGaaru**HEY! My old friend! Another review again? I'm so happy! Lol, didn't expect that from Sesshomaru did you? Well, the stories FINALLY over (only took 3 years!) To be continued… not for a while. I need a long vacation from this story! A special thanks to you, who's been with my story since before it was created! For being with all my stories! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this story! I'll never forget you and I hope to hear from you in the future! THANKS!!!

**x3Kiome**Lol, I know I took forever to update the last chapter, but I got it this time! Fast short easy update! I know what it's like to not get an update for over 3 months and you start forgetting the story/ get your stories mixed up. I know all about that! Thanks so much, I love the fact that you guys can see the effort I put into it. I do try to satisfy all you guys! I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for all the reviews! Hope to talk to you again in the future! THANKS!

**ivy.luvs.dramiones**Sad and funny huh? I'm good like that, aren't I? Lol, rambling I LOVE IT! No worries lol, I ramble too! Still no significant pair, though it seems like it's going down the road of Sessy/Kag. WHO KNOWS THOUGH! There's still a Breakaway 2 and anything can happen (though B2 won't be coming 4 a while). Thanks for all the reviews and the support! I hope you enjoyed the story (so far) and hope to hear from you again in the future!

**MyHeartIsTrappedInIce-Shunr...**Who's IT GOING TO BE! Who knows because KAgomes gone and she's still with NO ONE! But it will all become clear in Breakaway 2 (won't be here for a while). Thanks for all the reviews and the support!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story in general. Thanks again!

**inuyasha-lovs-kagome**YAY! Glad you loved it! Thanks for the review and all the support! This is it till Breakaway 2 (which won't be here for a while). Thanks again!!

**magpup4: **YAY! Glad you loved it again! Slow updates sucks I know, but at least I got this one up fast! I wonder who you'll root for. I say stick with rooting for both, it'll make it easier who she actually ends up with! Thanks for all the reviews and all the support! I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks!

**Darkness living in Hope**HEY AGAIN! You fainted huh? I knew last chapter would get you! Why there was one more was because it was time to end Breakaway and continue with Breakaway 2 (coming to you not for a long time). Well, Inuyasha didn't talk to Kagome, then again, he was never good at talking. And where is Inuyashas dad in all this??? Now that you mention it… AH! I figured out something! OMG thanks to your review I figured out something to add! YAY! Well that's it, thanks for all the reviews and the support! Hope you enjoyed the story! THANKS!

**Charcoal.Rose**HEY HEY! Lol, I loved reading your review! I got you at the end huh? This was the thing I was so excited about when I was talking to you before (that was a while ago huh?). Liv couldn't believe I did that either lol. Wow, my stories that special. I really happy how the story effected you, that's exactly what I wanted. Sokay if you didn't review ONE chapter, I'll live! Glad to know you liked the last chapter. That's it until Breakaway 2 (which won't be around for a while) thanks for all the reviews and support! Hope you enjoyed the story (I'm sure you did!) thanks so much! LOVE YOU!

**Luving Life As It Is: **Haha, I loved how you started your review! Wow, the whole day reading it? YAY! That makes me so happy! You think I could get this published? I may do some major editing job but maybe, I don't know, we'll see! WAY TA GO FOR NOT LOOSING FAITH ON INNUYASHA AND KAGOME! Because you never know what could happen! I updated quickly which is good, I hope! Thanks for reading the whole thing! I hope you enjoyed it! THANKS!

**may tepen: **Lol, well lots have happened, and that's it (until Breakaway 2 which won't be around for a little while). Thanks for the review and the support! Hope you enjoyed the story! THANKS!

**Blackened.Blossom**Hey! You reviewed! Poor you having to edit that Sesshomaru part! But I didn't even go into that much detail! SEE LOOK! Quick update huh? I'm good eh? YAY! I'm so proud of myself! Been going through hell lately, all I got to say is… MEN! Thanks for all the reviews and for all the conversations we've had! I love you so much and I'm sure we'll stay in contact for a while (even though the time difference is huge). Sadly, you were never on for me to send it to you to edit so sorry for all the mistakes! Breakaway 2 won't be out for a while, but whatever! I need like a year break! HAHA! Thanks for sticking with it for so long, and for all the support and help! You're amazing! I hope one day we'll meet in Australia!

**whitehitsugaya**Short chapter is done! Breakaway is done! Until Breakaway 2 which won't be here for a LONG time! I need a break! Don't give up hope on Inuyasha/Kagome! Ya never know what could happen! As for the songs… I did bring up the song they sung when they were little… unless you're talking about the one they sung together on stage at the talent show. Kagome sung the one they played together in the band RIGHT before Kagome left. Yeah… anyways! Thanks for all the reviews and support! Thanks so much and I hope I'll hear from you again in Breakaway 2!

**Jamie: **Don't give up on Inuyasha/Kagome, ya never know what could happen! Thanks for all the reviews and support! Hope you enjoyed the story and hope to hear from you again In Breakaway 2 (which won't be here for a while). Thanks!!

**fanged falcon**Haha crazy in a good way huh? THANKS! I think… That's it until Breakaway 2! Won't be ehre for a while but meh! Thanks for the reviews and support! Hope you enjoyed the story! THANKS

**Punk Rock Miko2****: Wasn't **expecting that huh? GOT YA! I wasn't expecting it either, just decided recently to make it go that far cause SOMETHING needs to happen in Breakaway 2 (won't be happening for a while) Thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed the story! And thanks for the support!

**demon prince-sesshoumaru**Took the boys long enough (though Sesshomaru's known for a little while now. And yes, Sesshomaru just became her first. That was outta the blue huh? As for Naraku… he is in this. HE just has come out yet. He she'll be brought out in Breakaway 2 though, promise, same goes for Koga. You're not weird, yeah maybe insane but not weird! Lol, joeks! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! I hope you enjoyed the story! THANKS!

**Fyawkes and Leo**I don't know where to start, another long amazing review! And I love your reviews! Well, Sesshomaru Kagome was a shock, but don't lose hope on Inuyasha and Kagome, you never know! And I feel really special being able to see the real you! Thanks for that! Sadly, this is the end of Breakaway until Breakaway 2 which won't happen for a while! Sadly… I need a break! I really hope you enjoyed the story and I thank you for all the reviews and support! THANKS SO MUCH! You're great! Both of you!! I really enjoyed reading you LONG LONG LONG reviews and hope to hear from you again in the future! THANKS!

**Akuma Youkai**I finally updated, and I finally finished (Kinda). I can't believe I made Kagome and sesshy do it either! But on the good note, I didn't take ages to update this time! What will happen though? A lot can go on in Breakaway 2! You never know! Thanks so much for the reviews and support! Hope you enjoyed the story! And I'm sure I'll hear from you in the future! Thanks so much!!!

**zoey tamagachi**OMG! I updated really quickly! What was it? Two weeks? Though it's a short and not that interesting chapter… Sadly, Breakaway 2 won't be happening for a while! I need a vacation and Universities gonna be starting soon, omg! Thanks for the reviews and support! Hope to hear from you in the future! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed the story!

**Youkai no Hikaru**HEY AGAIN! Your jaw dropped! Love me huh? Lol. Wow, someone seemed excited for the Sesshomaru Kagome moment. Meh, you never know what could happen! Breakaway 2 coming up not for a while, I need a vacation! Thank you SO MUCH for ALL the reviews and for the support! Thanks and I really hope you enjoyed the story! Hope to hear from you in the future! THANKS!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story. I also do not own any songs used in this chapter!


	22. UPDATE

**Breakaway**

GUESS WHAT?

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T KNOW BREAKAWAY II IS UP AND POSTING FAST! W00T!

So check it out guys! The story continues!


End file.
